Returning Uchihas
by Nakoujou
Summary: It all comes down to Sasuke's final words. A series full of short stories of romantic sasusaku comedy if Sasuke's older sister Shizuka comes back. if you want a possible sequel for this, READ THE ANNOUCEMENT
1. Introduction

Summary: After Sasuke returns back , so does his older sister! It's just a bunch of random stories of Sasusaku. The introduction is rather important and might seem sad, b ut its suppose to be funny.

Returning Uchihas

After a week from returning to Konoha, Sasuke had changed drastically both physically and mentally. He's opening up more and spending more time with Sakura and Naruto, especially when eating ramen since Team 7 kinda broke. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, didn't give Sasuke a severe punishment but instead excluded him from all missions for a period of time, thus allowed him to bond with his fellow teammates and friends. Anyway…

It was that normal sunny morning in Konoha. Sasuke was walking down the street when he spotted a familiar pink-headed figure sitting on the grass. Since he actually had nothing to do, he approached her quietly and stood beside her.

"Yo." He said.

Sakura turned her head swiftly in shock and jerked back a bit. After seeing Sasuke's face, she calmed down and flashed a warm smile at him.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," She replied.

Sasuke gave a small smile towards her and sat down beside her. The two remained quiet for a while until, unexpectly, someone broke the silence.

"You're talking to me more often now Sasuke-kun. Why is that?" Sakura asked him quietly not looking up to him.

Sasuke was taken back from the question and just stared at her. Not knowing what the do, he smiled once again.

"Because I'm back home." He replied.

Sakura smiled to herself. Though he didn't want her to know, Sasuke had been attracted to her since he returned. It wasn't just because she became more beautiful now, but because he now knew she was always there for him. However, even he doesn't know what it is.

"Also, I don't think I'll be leaving again." He stated sternly.

Sakura, at last, looked up to him and gave a true, beautiful smile. The two looked into each other's eyes for a long time until…

"How cute, Sasuke-kun is with a girl." said a voice.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned around only to find a cloaked figure. Obviously, the figure was smirking. Pridely, he stood in front of Sakura, whom was in fear now. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as the cloaked figure did nothing.

"Who are you?" He asked furiously.

"Ada? Sasuke-kun can not remember his own sibling?" The cloaked-figure brought up the face but only revealed two Sharingan eyes as well.

Shocked, Sasuke could only think it was Itachi and took out his Kusunagi in a stance. Sakura backed away not knowing anything of what is going on.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Itachi? What on earth do you mean?" The cloaked-figure questioned dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb on me, you killed the whole clan!" Sasuke shouted towards the figure.

"I know about that but you're wrong about two things: I'm not Itachi and he didn't kill the whole clan. There were three survivors: You, Itachi, and--"

The figure took off the hooded-cloak only to reveal a woman around her 20s with long black hair and the same black eyes of Sasuke. She wore a long blue sleeveless coat around her with the Uchiha sign on the back. Surprisingly, she had the natural trademark Uchiha smirk like Sasuke and Itachi.

"Me." The woman continued.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the woman in shock. How was that possible? The only known survivors were Sasuke and Itachi. Whether or not he believed it, Sasuke remained his stance with an angered face.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked once again is fury.

The woman stared at him dunbfounded as she approached him. Sasuke still remained his stance watching the woman's every move. However, she suddenly disappeared from his sight as his eyes widen.

"She's fast!" He thought.

Before he could blink, the woman was already in front of him and pecked his forehead with a finger.

"How do you like that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a grin.

Sasuke stepped back as he rubbed his forehead. Sakura observed him carefully, but Sasuke quickly recovered with a pissed face.

"Oy, what the hell was that for, Shizuka-neesan?" He asked rather irritated.

Realizing what he just said, he stared at the woman in shock.

"It can't be…" He muttered out.

_FLASHBACK_

_At the main entrance to the Uchiha household sits a young 16-year-old girl wearing a Konoha headband and a jounin jacket preparing to leave. Next the her is a young 5-year-old Sasuke who stares at her nervously. _

"_Shizuka nee-san, are you really leaving the house?" He asked nervously._

_The girl named Shizuka turned to her little brother and flashed a smile. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. It's an important mission that might last a while."_

"_But neesan, will I get to see you?" He asked once again._

"_Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll come back for sure!" She replied cheerfully._

_The young Sasuke was not yet pleased with the answer. He sighed heavily, but it didn't got unnoticed to Shizuka. Again, she flashed another smile and patted his head._

"_Sasuke, It'll be fine. I bet you Oto-san will sign you up at the Ninja Academy before I get back!"_

"_But neesan, the house will be lonely without you."_

_Much to his surprise, Shizuka pecked his forehead with a forehead as he jerked back._

"_Itai!" He sqeaked._

"_Sasuke-kun I promise you I'll be back before you know it, okay?"_

_Satisified with his sister's answered, he gave a warm smile towards her._

"_Okay! I promise you when you get back I'll be stronger than ever!"_

_The two did a pinky promise as Shizuka prepared to leave. In a second, the girl disappeared._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Impossible…" Sasuke muttered out again.

"It's been a long time, huh Sasuke?" The woman whom Sasuke remember as Shizuka said.

"HELL NO ITS YOU AGAIN!!!!" Sasuke


	2. Intro continues

Returning Uchihas

Shizuka only twitched her eyebrows.

"What the hell did you just say?" She asked rather pissed.

"I COME BACK AFTER 10 YEARS AND YOU WELCOME ME BACK WITH THAT? WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS TO YOUR OLDER SISTER?!" Shizuka yelled.

"WHERE WERE YOU DURING THAT TIME BEING?!" Sasuke retorted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT SWEET, LITTLE, CUTE, INNOCENT 5-YEAR-OLD BOY WHO FOLLOWED ME AROUND WHEREVER I WENT AND ALWAYS HUGGED ME WHEN I CAME HOME?!"

"YOU THINK I'M STILL THAT SAME OLD ME WHO FELL FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS AND SO, WEASEL-LADY???!!"

"TAKE THAT BACK, CHICKEN HEAD!!"

"DONKEY LADY!!"

"ROOSTER JUNIOR!"

As the two continued to argue taunt, and glare each other, Sakura stared at the two dumbfounded until a past word caught her attention. _'Older sister?'_

"Hold on a second!" Sakura interrupted. "Who are you?"

The two Uchihas stopped their quarrel and stared at Sakura quietly. Suddenly, Shizuka squinted down to Sasuke with a sly smirk.

"Oy Sasuke, is this your girl?" She asked slyly.

Sasuke froze for a minute but got back down to earth. "No Shizuka, she's just a friend and teammate." He stated while his face was red in both embarassment and annoyance.

The young Uchiha turned to look at Sakura, only to find her face 100 times redder than his. Thank god she didn't see his red face! However for a minute, he thought he hurted her feelings when he said that. Shizuka only sighed and smiled once again as she patted him on the back.

"Man Sasuke, and she would make a good sister-in-law too; she's so cute I thought you would ask her out or something like that.!"

Sakura's face turned redder but washed it away with a shake of her head while turning to the two Uchihas.

"Anyway, you're Sasuke-kun's sister?" She asked abruptly. "But I thought the whole clan was killed and the only family members the head were Sasuke and Itachi."

"Ah, but I left the clan early for a mission." Shizuka answered still smiling.

"But, they were no records of you in the Hokage's office and—"

"Actually, another thing came up after I finished my mission. I knew it could take my whole life spending it so I requested the Hokage to destroy all records of me since it was a dangerous task."

"So that can only mean—" Sakura continued but then—

"YOU FINISHED YOUR MISSION AND DITCHED OUR FAMILY JUST FOR SOME LAME THING TO DO?!" Sasuke bursted out.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT A CUTE GIRL LIKE THAT WHEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT STUFF LIKE THIS!" Shizuka bonged him on the head as if Sasuke would do to Naruto. "AND THAT 'LAME THING' WAS IMPORTANT!"

Sasuke rubbed his head in pain as Sakura stared at the two with a sweatdrop.

'_Man, those two are really siblings.'_ Sakura thought as she sighed. "So, what was this thing you had to do that was so important to abandon your clan?"

"Actually, I can't tell you that until the time is right." Shizuka stated sadly. However, she quickly recovered her sadness into a big bright smile. "So anyway, what happened when I was gone to him, Sakura?"

"Well uh, recently he came back after he left the village for Orochimaru after 3 years and—"

'YOU DITCHED OUR VILLAGE FOR 3 YEARS FOR THAT HOMOSEXUAL SNAKE SANNIN? OH MY GOD HOW ON EARTH DID YA SURVIVE??" Shizuka blurted out of nowhere. 'I KNOW ME AND ITACHI LEFT, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CAUSE IT JUST RAN INTO THE FAMILY NOW!"

'DIDN'T YOU JUST SAID NOT TO INTERRUPT A CUTE GIRL LIKE SAKURA WHEN WE'RE TALKING LIKE—" Sasuke paused after realizing what he just said. He turned to his sister who just grinned.

"Aww, I didn't know you thought this girl was so cute!" Shizuka exclaimed slyly.

Sasuke blushed once more not even glancing at Sakura, knowing instantly what her reaction would be.

"Damn you, you tricked me." Sasuke stated irritated.

"Hey, ninjas have to think more than one step ahead. Besides, you said it yourself." Shizuka affirmed with the trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Anyway, I love to bond with you after 10 years Sasuke, but I've gotta go now to check in with the Hokage about my status now." She said.

In an instant, Shizuka disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving Sakura still dumbfounded and worried. She turns to face the pissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"OH far from it; with her now, I don't think Konoha will be the same." He stated still annoyed.

'_I wonder what he means…." _Sakura thought to herself.


	3. At Ichiraku

Returning Uchihas

After the incident with the two Uchihas, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go to Ichiraku to eat ramen with Naruto. WHen they arrived there, the two saw Naruto's foxy face curved into a smile as he waved at them.

"Oy! What took you two so long?!" Naruto asked impatiently. "On a date i bet!"

"Of course not, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

So the three were seated on the bar eating their ramen quietly until--

" Sasuke, since you've been gone so long, i've decided to give you a small present!" Naruto blurted out of nowhere.

"Really huh?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Don't tell me you made a new perverted jutsu or something."

"No! It's even better! Ero-sennin told me to! It would really help get you back on track with us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura only smiled as the two boys bickered._ Looks like we're all really getting together again..._

Out of his pocket, Naruto took out a small gift bg as he handed to Sasuke, who studied it curiously. However, he did indeed gave a rare, soft smile.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll see what it is."

Slowly, Sasuke opened the gift bag, only to put him in great shock with his wide eyes.

"Naruto...this is..."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto in extreme surprise. Sakura was also very curious and blinked at them dumbfounded. Naruto only grinned.

'I've been safe-keeping it for a while.." Naruto replied.

Instantly, Sasuke bonged Naruto on the head extremely hard with a pissed face.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING???? THIS IS ONE OF THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS KAKASHI READS!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled out shoving the infamous, pink book to Naruto's face. "HAS YOUR MIND BEEN CORRUPTED OR SOMETHING????"

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD??? BESIDES, THAT BOOK HAS SUCH DRAMA, LOVE, AND THE UNDERSTANDING OF THE FEMALE BODY AND THEIR--"

Sadly, Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke had thrown the book right at his face hard enough to slam him into a tree.Sasuke probably had an extremely pissed face, he even activated his Sharingan in pure annoyance. Sakura, who had remained quiet too long, also had the same pissed face as Sasuke.

_I knew he wouild turn to something like this when he spended time with Jiraiya-sama_, Sakura thought disappointed.

Naruto quickly recovered from Sasuke's blow and emerged with an angry face as well.

"SASUKE, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IF YOU READ THIS BOOK, YOU COULD BE ABLE TO ENCOURAGE SAKURA-CHAN TO GET HER BREASTS BIGGER INSTEAD OF HER PUNY ONES THAT I WANT TO SQEEZE SO--"

Once again, Naruto was slammed into a tree. No, correction: He was slammed into **10 **trees that broke in halves from Sakura's monsterous strength. Obviously, she was extremely pissed as her face was all red.

'NARUTO HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO PERVERTED! AND MY BREASTS ARE NOT PUNY!" Sakura screamed angrily.

Sasuke froze at the sight of Sakura and, for once, was in great fear from her. To his view, she made him want to hug a teddy bear.

_Man, with that monsterous strength, she could easily break all my bones twice..._ Sasuke thought to his fright. _I've got to stay on her good side or else..._

Motionless, Naruto layed their unconscious. As she turned around, Sakura flashed Sasuke a bright smile, even though she was extremely pissed. Sasuke twitched a bit in complete fear.

"That'll keep him quiet!" Sakura exclaimed too cheerfully.

"Y-y-yeah...I guess..." Sasuke replied still scared at Sakura's new strength.

"Since you're back, i guess Team 7 is back now..." Sakura said with a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Well, we'll be starting our missions in a week. Hope you've been training! It'll be just like before!"

Sakura punched the air happily with a smile. Sasuke only looked down emotionless.

"No, it won't be like before, Sakura..." the raven-hair boy stated.

Sakura stared at Sasuke curiously. However, Sasuke looked up to her with what she thought, a real genuine smile...to her..

"It'll be better than ever..."

Sakura could do nothing but stared at him in shock. Quickly, she gave out a big smile to him.

"Yeah, it will be..." Sakura said quietly.

Once the two left for their separate ways, Naruto had woken up from his short slumber. He began rubbing his head in pain while moaning.

"Man, why do Sasuke and Sakura-chan have to gang up on me? They're too strong already!" Naruto complained.

"Hey, before you leave, can you pay the check for your friends here?" The ramen owner said. "The boyblack-hair boy said you would take care of it."

Naruto's mouth went wide open to the ground.

'DAMN YOU, SASUKE-YAROU!"


	4. Back to the Uchiha Manor

Returning Uchihas

It was nightfall when Sasuke returned to his small apartment. However, he spotted something odd at the front door.

_Shoes? Who they belong to?_ Sasuke wondered Still, he continued to look for the mysterious person who has crept into his house until...

"Ahhh Sasuke, what took you so long? A date with Sakura-chan?" Said a familiar voice Sasuke did not like.

Sasuke turned his head around to see his elder sister, Shizuka, sitting on the table with a smirk on her face. Sasuke twitched his eyebrows.

"Y-y-you..." He stated rather annoyed."HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY FREAKIN HOUSE????"

"Oy, I am your sister.".Shizuka answered with the trademark Uchiha smirk. "Besides, Tsunade-sama gave me the keys."

"You were with the Godaime?"

"Yep. I had to clear my name after the incident. Then, i had to talk with Tsunade-sama what i did during the time and a whole bunch of stuff." Shizuka explained.

Sasuke said nothing and had a very emotionless expression on his face. Shizuka suddenly got up from the chair and stretched.

"Anyway, why are you living here now? Why not our old home?"

"It brings too many memories." Sasuke stated emotionless.

Shizuka took notice of her brother's attitude, but only smiled.

"Well, i got permission from Tsunade-sama we can go back to our old home, the Uchiha area. Come, lets visit it and move in tomorrow." said Shizuka.

Sasuke only nodded as the two prepared to exit the small apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two siblings were now wandering around the deserted Uchiha area of Konoha. To Sasuke, everything seem much the same yet so different. There were mixed emotions here in this area. Both of them knew it brought back both the bad and good memories. However, they never mentioned it to each other as they reached the main Uchiha mansion, their home.

"10 years since i returned here." Shizuka said silently. "Never thought i would find it empty when i came back."

Shizuka let out a small smile as Sasuke just stared at it.

"So many memories are running into my mind, especially the good ones. Sasuke, remember that prank we pulled on Otou-san?"

Sasuke chuckled softly and smirked.

"That I almost forgotten."

_Flashback_

_In a small room of the Uchiha mansion were Sasuke, Itachi, and Shizuka who are appear to be younger than they are now. Quietly, Shizuka peered through the wooden slide door to peak at her father, Fugaku, who was drinking a cup of tea. She had an evil smirk on her face as she turned to her siblings._

_"Okay, he's still there. Sasuke, you know what to do, right?" The 14-year-old Shizuka asked slyly._

_"Nee-san, are you sure its gonna work?" Asked the toddler Sasuke with a smile._

_"Yep! I would just love to see his face when he falls for it!" _

_Itachi did nothing but sat there with a smile. Then, Sasuke began to exit the door and, unexpectedly, started running to his father crazily excitedly and with a surprised face._

_'OTO-SAN OTOSAN! OKA-SAN IS GETTING A BABY!" he screamed loudly. 'SHE's GETTING A BABY!"_

_Fugaku immediately spitted out the tea he was drinking and faced his youngest son in shock._

_"Your mother is what?" Fugaku asked surprised._

_"Oka-san is getting a baby! She's yelling out to Shizuka-neesan that her water broke!" Sasuke shouted to his father._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Fugaku yelled out. Instantly, he got off from his floor cushion and ran through the wooden doors everywhere around the Uchiha manor as he screamed "MIKOTO HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"_

_As he reached the last room, what he saw turned his face in complete shock._

_'MIKOTO HOLD ON! I'LL GET THE MEDIC-NINS!"_

_Like lightning, Fugaku started to run out of the manor as his wife was just dusting off the shelves, staring at her husband dumbfounded._

_"What was that?" She said to herself._

_In front of the door was her three children laughing their heads off. Shizuka was leaning against the wooden planks as she was crying in laughter. Itachi took it extremely well and just laughed. Sasuke, however, was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach as he was rolling on the ground, punching it as well. Their mother continued to stare at them dumbfounded._

_What really happened to their father was Shizukaand Itachi setted a genjutsu on him as he entered the room, allowing him to see their mother laying on the bed moaning loudly. The three had succeeded. Now they had to face their father's long, hollering lecture._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke smirked under his long black bangs. "Those days were awesome, yet it hurts to remember then with Itachi still at large."

"Forget about Itachi right now. You'll fight him in the future. For now, lets just enjoy our lives now."

The two entered the old manor as they started to explore around the house, regaining small memories in the process. In their parents' room, Shizuka had opened the closet to take out a beautiful white kimomo along with a long pink slash with the Uchiha sumbol on the back. She smiled at it.

"I remember Oka-san once told me this was her wedding dress." Shizuka explained. "She told me if I was to get married, I could wear this."

"I doubt you'll get maried with your weasel face." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Shizuka glared at him but brushed it off, putting back the kimono in the closet. Next, the two roamed around their own rooms as Sasuke picked up a small, yet old kunai. In his mind, he remember this was his first kunai ever. He sighed as he moved to see a picture. Sasuke dusted off the old picture to reveal a happy family of 5. Sasuke was in the middle as Itachi and Shizuka were by him. His parents were behind them all having smiling faces. Sasuke picked the frame up staring at it. Later, Shizuka entered his room and leaned against the wall.

"You missed them, do you?" Shizuka asked.

"Aah."

"Same here. Sure I was surprised to hear on the streets that our whole clan was destroyed. But i couldn't handle the fact it was Itachi who killed them all."

Sasuke didn't flinched, but place the picture down. He exited the room brushing his sister off. Bioth of them had emotionless black eyes.

"Sasuke, if you keep living your past, you won't be able to beat Itachi. Move on and enjoy everything around you." Shizuka said,

"That's impossible with Itachi out there." Sasuke stated. " I don't want to lose anybody precious to me again."

"The least you could do is open up to your friends more. Bonds can make you weaker, yet stronger at the same time. Remember that Sasuke."

After their conversaton, Shizuka and Sasuke decided to leave to manor in the dust, waiting patiently to get back in there tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, i dont think this chapter was good, maybe a bit too serious. BUt i've got to give some kind of introduction. So, i promise by the next chapter or two, there will be humor! If not, dont kill me.


	5. Mission starts!

Returning Uchihas

Is has been a total week since the incident of Shizuka. It was a bright morning., and Sasuke was sleeping. He and his sister had revcently moved back to the Uchiha Manor as he slept in his oroginal bed from childhood. He was sleeping peacefully until--

"UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED!" Shizuka screamed.

Sasuke hated it when his sister did that. He always has to find himself hearing her voice everytime he woke up. He didn't want to wake up now or from her. Moaning loudly, he rolled to the other side ignoring her completely. However, it didn't last long. Shizuka stompped to his room and immediately the mattress flew upside down, taking Sasuke to the ground. He was taken by surprise and was pissed at his sister, who just stood there.

'Oy, why the hell did you that?" He asked rather annoyed.

"I don't care how I wake you up, I just want you to WAKE UP!" Shizuka stated. "Besides, ever since I've got back, you've been very lazy and sleeping a lot."

"Well its not my fault I have to deal with a ramen-obsessed friend and a girl with monstourous strength everyday." Sasuke said as he quickly got up.

Shizuka sighed. She then began to leave the room as Sasuke quickly changed into a black, sleeveless shirt and grey pants. He then put on his new forehead protector after his old one got scratched. Soon, he walked out a ate a small riceball made by Shizuka, who was cleaning the house. She smiled at him warmly.

"Are you excited about getting back to your team and doing your first mission in 3 years?" Shizuka asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"Hey, the least you could say is more than one word." Shizuka stated sarcastically.

"Hn, whateer." He said.

_Boy, I've got to teach this kid some manners,_ Shizuka thoughted. "Anyway, have fun on your mission with Naruto and Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Quickly, Sasuke left the Uchiha manor, walking towards the old bridge where his team would usually meet.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the bridge, Naruto and Sakura were already there and of course, Kakashi would be late again. Noticing Sasuke's prescence, both Naruto and Sakura turned to face him. 

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted with a smile.

Sasuke said nothing, but only nodded his head in recognizition.

"Ha Sasuke-teme! I've got here before you for once!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

This time, Sasuke completely ignored him and stood against the bridge railing.

"Hmph! You totally ignore me but not Sakura-chan? I bet you like her--" Naruto was unfortunately interrupted by a bong at the head by Sasuke.

"No, its the fact I don't want to talk to an idiot like you right now." Sasuke stated annoyed.

Sakura sighed heavily. _Like always... _"So Sasuke-kun, how are you?"

"Hn."

"Ada, looks like some things will never change." Said a voice.

All three of them looked towards the voice, only to find Kakashi wth the infamous pink book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, where were you?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Well you see, there was a sale on the Icha Icha books and I just couldn't ignore it--"

"LIAR LIAR PLANTS ON HIRE!" Naruto yelled out.

"It's pants on fire, dobe." Sasuke corrected.

Naruto glared towards the Uchiha prodigy. Suddenly, Kakashi faked a cough and caughted all of their attention.

"Anyway, this will be the first mission in 3 years for Team 7," Kakashi started. "However, it'll be a D-rank misson."

"WHAT? But Kakashi, we're too strong for that! Sure we're chuunins, but we could do S-rank missions by now!" Naruto blurted out.

"Uh, actually there's still one of you who isn't."

All eyes turned towards Sasuke. The Uchiha had a clueless face. "What?"

"It's all your fault we have to do these stinky missions!" Naruto cried out with anime tears.

"Since Sasuke is still a genin, we can only resent ourselves to D and C missions as a team." Kakashi explained.

"Well this sucks." Sasuke said angrily.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's the mission?" Sakura asked after being silent for a long time.

"As expected is an easy one." said Kakashi. " You have to protect and escort a person to the Ocean country."

"Pf, that's way too easy!" Naruto bragged.

"However, I must warn you guys..." Kakashi continued.

"If its people after this person, we can handle that." Sakura stated bravely.

"No,its not that...It's the person your escorting you might have a problem with." Kakashi continued in a worried tone.

The three looked at him curiously. Kakashi forced a cough out of his mouth.

"Anyway Aya-san, you can come out now." Kakashi said to the bushes.

Out came a girl around their age with long brown hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a purple mini skirt and white boots with a pink tank top. She walked towards the group shyly and gave a small wave at them.

"O-o-o-ha--you...my n-n-name is S-s-sakumoto A-a-aya..." She introduced herself shyly that almost rivals Hinata's stuttering.

"Aya-san is the daughter of a rich man who owns a boating company. Take her to the Ocean Country and that's it." Kakashi explained.

Sakura slowly approached the shy girl with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'll be escorting you with my friends Naruto and Sasuke."

The two shook hands as once again, Kakashi coughed.

"Sakura, may I talk to you for a moment? This is concerning you A LOT." Kakashi asked.

Sakura, curious of what he ahas to say, went up to him as the two started walking away from the botys and Aya.

"Sakura, I'm am praying you to take care of this girl...and protect Sasuke at all cost." Kakashi explained to the dumbfounded Sakura.

"I think Sasuke can defend himself Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated.

"No, its not that way Sakura.. The key is patience and that's it. " Kakashi continued. "And, you might wanna get started now. I have to file some papers for the Hokage now. Ja na." WIth that., Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was left there dumbfounded once again. When she turned around, she saw the most unexpected thing.

"AH SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE SO HOT! I CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY YOU!" squealed Aya as she pulled Sasuke into a hug from his back.

Sakura dropped her jaw to the ground. How a shy girl could instantly turn into Sasuke's fangirl she didn't know how. _So that's what Kakashi-sensei meant..._ To Sasuke's view, she was basically suffecating him to death as she curled her arms around her neck.

"I---can't-----breathe-----" Sasuke managed to squirt out .

Sakur's hands quickly curled into a fist as she just stared at the sight. _Patience...that's the key..._ she thought to herself.

"Hey hey! Ano-sa, don't you think I'm pretty hot?!" Naruto asked the young girl with a foxy grin.

"Of course not, you just look stupid." Aya stated as she continued to hug Sasuke tightly. At last, Sasuke managed to free herself from her grip and instantly hid behind Sakura.

"S-s-sakura...this girl is gonna kill me..."Sasuke muttered to Sakura.

'Patience...that's the key..." She muttered back rather annoyed. "Just be patient..."

"Aya-san!" Sakura called out.. "You really like Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

"OF COURSE! HE'S LIKE A GOD!" Aya screamed .

Sasuke continued to hide behind Sakura more, not knowing what his fellow teammate is up to now.

"Good, then you get to hug him all you want for the rest of the trip!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

'WHAT? SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" Sasuke asked her loudly.

"You mean for real?" Aya said with sparkly eyes/ "OH MY GOD THANK SO MUCH, GIRL WITH A WIDE FOREHEAD!"

Sakura instantly got ticked, but kept it to herself. She only gave a sly smile. "Of course! If you want to face this after."

To a nearby tree, Sakura quickly gathered all her charkra and hit the treeas into a million pieces.Soon, nearly a hundred trees faced the same fate as the first one. On the ground were a bunch of pieces of bark. Aya stared at the sight with wide eyes. Sasuke gulped just thinking if that was meant for him. Naruto stood FAR away from Sakura. Meanwhile, the pink hair kunoichi rubbed her hands and faced the teenage Sasuke fan girl.

"So, this is your reward of you wanna hug Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated with a smile.

"I must advise, do not even dare to hug me during the trip." Sasuke advised rather annoyed while staring at the dead trees.

'OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN GAVE ME AN ADVICE! HE SAID THAT JUST TO PROTECT ME FROM THAT SCARY GIRL! AHH HE LOVES ME!" Aya squealed again as the whole Team 7 just stared.

The only thing came to their mind: This was gonna be one long trip.


	6. What Sasuke learned

Returning Uchihas

After a while of leaving Konoha, Team 7 and, unfortunately is a Sasuke fanatic girl, Aya, were walking along the path through a forest. Naruto was in front of all of them with a victorious smile, even though nothing victiourious happened. Sasuke was behind him, with Aya constantly clinging his arm, which he disliked the most now. Sakura was behind him and was extremely pissed at the sight. Though she wanted to control herself, she couldn't help but curl her hands into a fist.

_ Patience...that's what Kakashi told you_...She thought..._and it sucks_.

"Oh Sasuke-kun when we get back to the Ocean Country, you're gonna live there forever and we'll get married happily, EVER AFTER!" She exclaimed happily. Sasuke was already get ticked off by this girl.

"No, I will not have my happiily ever after with an annoying girl who thinks everything I say about her is a good thing." Sasuke grumbled.

'AHHHHHHH! SASUKE SAID I'M ANNOYING! IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I'M ALREADY CONSTANTLY IN HIS MIND! AHHHH HE LOVES ME!" SHe screamed.

"OY WILL YOU SHUT UP, GIRL??? DO YOU KNOW YELLING CAN ATTRACT THE ENEMIES???" Naruto shouted out loudly.

"Naruto, you're basically doing the same thing." Sakura stated still pissed at the sight.

_Damn it, how the hell am I going to get rid of this girl? _Sasuke thought in his head _She's constantly clinging me. She's worse than Sakura when we were little!_

"Hey Aya, how much do you weigh?" Naruto blurted out of nowhere. "Cause you don't have any curves on you body and--"

'HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY BODY? I AM NOT FAT! I HAVE A PERFECT BODY! NOBODY EVER AND NEVER EVER ASK THAT TO ME, PERVERT!" Aya screamed loud enough to break glass.

As Aya started to chase Naruto through the trail, something hit Sasuke's mind as he curved his mouth into a smirk.

"Actually, the dobe is telling the truth. You are fat." Sasuke stated with a smirk though obviously she was skinny as a stick.

'AHHH! SASUKE'S IS TELLING THE TRUTH TO ME! ONLY PEOPLE WHO LOVES YOU TO DEATH TELL YOU THE TRUTH! HE LOVES ME!" She screamed out once again.

Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened. _How the hell? Just a minute ago she was gonna kill the next person to call her fat! Dang, she really is a fangirl!_

After Aya had finished her beating at Naruto, the blond boy was covered with small bruises moaning loudly. Soon, she was back clinging to Sasuke's arm, to his dismay. She was giggling softly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, this is why you'll protect me from people like him. I don't like perverted people." Aya said in a flirting way.

Once again, something else popped up into the young Uchiha's mind but this time, he didn't have a smirk but a sense of fear as he gulped. _I know she is gonna give me a good beating for this..._

"Sakura, what's you bra size?" Sasuke asked to her out of nowhere.

All eyes turned to him, most of them were wide. One pair, which belonged to the now more pissed off oink-haired kunoichi, was in annoyance and disbelief. Her hands were beginning to curl tightly into the tightest fist she could make.

"W-w-what. Did. You. Say?" She asked in the I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that-for-someone-like-you-and-I'm-gonna-beat-you-up tone.

"I said, what's you bra size?" Sasuke repeated.

And chaos ensured.

'UCHIHA SASUKE I THOUGHT YOU JUST BECAME THAT NICER, OPENED UP MORE PERSON, BUT NOW THIS? YOU'VE BEEN READING THAT BOOK OF KAKASHI'S HAVEN'T YOU? PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once again, starts another chase, except this was even much, more painful. Hell went loose.

* * *

After 3 hours of trying, but not succeeding, the wrath of a kunoichi who a certain Uchiha just asked what her bra size was, Sasuke had a huge bump on his head. To his disliking, he saw Sakura cleaning her hands nice and shiny, thinking its another beating for him AGAIN. 

Now, he just started his first thing on his mental list of What NOT to Ask a pink-hair kunoichi who goes by the name Haruno Sakura:

1. Do not ask for her bra size; You'll only get a beating for an answer.

Naruto was just sitting there frighten at the sight. Aya slowly walked over to the Uchiha, or her so called GOD, in a flirty way.

"Aw, poor Sasuke-kun! I knew that girl with the wide forehead was evil! You just asked her bra size and she gets ticked off easily!" Aya said, though it was obvious there was a sense of jealousy in her eyes.

Bingo. HIs plan was taking action.

"I mean, if you asked MY bra size, I would be much more than happy to answer!" Aya continued, even though Sasuke was completely ignoring her.

"Actually, I was going to do more." Sasuke replied with a smirk. " I was also wondering what the size of her bust was also--"

Though he realized what he said and planned it from the very beginning, he didn't realize that Sakura would be able to hear it. Sasuke gulped. It seems 3 years have been a LONG time. It is not her who fears him, its vice versa now.

"Sasuke-kun I thought you've learned your lesson," Sakura muttered out in an extremely, pissed, hope Sasuke will grab a teddy bear, way.

"Sasuke-kin, why do you never ask these things to me?" Aya asked rather ticked.

'Cause you're ugly. And that's final." Sasuke stated.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU ASKED HER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASKED THAT TO ME?" Sakura yelled out angrily to him as she crabbed his shirt.

"DON'T YOU GET WHAT'S GOING ON, SAKURA? OBVIOUSLY I'M SAYING THESE FOR A REASON TO GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus here?" asked a familiar voice the Uchiha had not heard for a long time. Both Sakura and Sasuke turned. Instantly, he had his trademark smirk.


	7. What really happened

Returning Uchihas

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was sitting at her desk and, as always, was drinking sake. Leaning opposite of each other was Jiraiya, who was looking outside the window, and Kakashi, who was reading the infamous pink book.

"Hmmm...I wonder how my team is doing now?" Kakashi out of the sudden.

"I bet you anything Sakura-chan is boiling in anger with that girl." Jiraiya quoted with a sly smile.

"Kakashi, I still don't understand why you still want them to do D-rank missions." Tsunade asked while taking a sip of sake. "Sure Sasuke's still a genin, but his skills now surpass a jounin here."

Kakashi peered towards the Godaime. "I don't give him and the others these missions based on their skills, I just want them to all be back together."

"And you choose some Sasuke-fanatic girl for their mission?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"I bet you anything Kakashi-senpai is just playing around with Sasuke's mind." Said a voice.

Tsunade peered from her back at the window. "Shizuka, you can come out now."

Outside the window was the elder Uchiha. Shizuka stood on the roof sitting against the window with a smile.

"Ada, its been so long since I've seen you all!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully.

"It sure has, Shizuka-chan. "Kakashi stated. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was waiting for my little brother to come back here."

Everybody stared at her dumbfounded.

"Shizuka-chan, going back and forth to the Ocean Country could take days. I don't expect my team to come back without the target with Naruto half-beaten up right now since we just gave their mission just yesterday--" Kakashi was slightly interrupted when the door busted open.

At the door was, as Kakashi had said sarcastically, his Team 7. To everybody's surprise except Shizuka, everything Kakashi basically said was true. Naruto looked like he got a serious beating. Sasuke was in the same state as well. However, his was worse since a certain, pink-hair kunoichi who has monstourous power just gave him a good lesson about her. The boys were all covered in bruises and bumps as Sakura stood proudfully with a cheerful smile.

"Tsunade-sama, we're back" She excalimed.

Nearly everybody in the room just stared. Shizuka just smiled slyly as Kakashi turned towards her. "I hate it when that happens."

"You guys did that fast! Where is Aya exactly?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Going to Ocean Country obviously." Sasuke answered tiredly.

"But even if you did run, it would still take days!" Jiraiya replied.

"We said she was going, not there." Sasuke retorted.

Everybody just stared. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay...here's what happened..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What's with the ruckus here?" Asked a familiar voice the Uchiha had not heard for so long._

_From the bush came the one and only Hyyuga Neji in his robe attire. Followed by him were Tenten still with her buns and Lee with the unforgettable green spandex. _

_"Uchiha, huh?" Neji asked in surprise. "I heard you got back to Konoha."_

_"Seems your ears are as good as your eyes, Hyuuga," Sasuke said. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We've just finished a mission and--"_

_"AHHH! IF IT ISN'T THE SASUKE-KUN! HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE WE'VE LAST SEEN!" Lee shouted out loudly. 'SASUKE WE MUST REJOICE AND BOND AGAIN WITH A SMALL FIGHT AND IF I DO NOT WIN, I'LL DO 500 PUSH-UPS!"_

_"Forget it, fuzzy brows," Sasuke replied while quirking his eyebrows. _

_"Please excuse Lee, Sasuke." Tenten explained. _

_"Hn."_

_"Hn." Neji replied._

_"Hn. "_

_"WILL YOU BOYS STOP WITH THE HN HN? WHY IS IT THE GENIUS, GOOD-LOOKING GUYS THAT ALWAYS SAY THAT??" Tenten blurted out loudly._

_Sasuke stared at the Tenten in shock. "Wow, three years has been a long time."_

_"You've just experienced the beginning." Neji replied._

_"Anway, I see only you and Sakura." Neji explained. "Isn't Naruto in your group?"_

_"He's babysitting our--" And yet again, another idea rang in his mind._

_"Hey Hyuuga, I haven't seen your strength in quite a while." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "Say, how about we have a fight right here and right now?"_

_"What? Sasuke-kun, we have a mission to do!" said Sakura._

_Sasuke quickly turned to Sakura and whispered something in her ears. Sakura eyes turned shock, but her mouth quickly curved into a grin. Soon, she started to retreat to where Naruto and Aya were. Sasuke just stood there facing Gai's team._

_"So, you wanna fight, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a proudful smirk._

_"I don't see why I shouldn't,"Neji answered. "I have been longing to fight your new found strength."_

_"WAIT WHY DOESN'T SASUKE DECLINES TO FIGHT ME AND DOESN'T TO NEJI? WHYYYYYYYYYY!" Lee whimpered._

_"Quit it, Lee." Tenten replied quite annoyed._

_"Name your game, Uchiha." said Neji with a smirk._

_Sasuke only replied back with a smirk. "Rock, paper, scissors."_

_Gai's team stared at him dumbfounded at his answer. "What?" Tenten asked. "Sasuke, did you go mental when you were with Orochimaru?"_

_Sasuke glared at Tenten but brushed it off. HE turned his attention back to Neji."So Hyuuga, do you refuse or go?"_

_"Hn. What a stupid thing. It's not worth my time." Neji replied back. _

_"Ninjas have the ablity have skills and luck. Might as well test our luck against each other. "Said Sasuke. "Besides, if you win, I'll give you a small treat."_

_Neji grinned. "Is that so? Then I guess it wouldn't harm."_

_"It's always the geniuses who play this stupid game," said Tenten. "Just like Kakashi and Gai-sensei."_

_"NEJI DON'T FORGET I'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU TILL THE END! "Lee shouted._

_Both Sasuke's and Neji's hand were curled with a fist. The went into a stance with the fist behind them and--_

_"Rock."_

_"Paper."_

_"SCISSORS!"_

_Their fist were about the charge at each other...AND THE RESULTS. _

_Neji had a paper and Sasuke...was rock. Lee stared in shock._

_"AS EXPECTED FROM NEJI! HE HAD JUST BEAT SASUKE-KUN IN ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Lee shouted once again._

_"Hn, looks like luck is never on your side Uchiha." Neji said with a smirk. " Icould'v sworm you used your Sharingan."_

_"I must admit you're right. " Sasuke replied. "And here's your prize. Oy, Sakura!"_

_Down from the camp, Sakura was dragging along a huge bag to Sasuke. As she got up to where they were, she dumped it right in front of Neji. The Hyuuga stared at it curiously. _

_"Uchiha, what is this?" he asked._

_Hyuuga, our mission was suppose to attack the Akatsuki base, "Sasuke explaimed, or more like lied. "But you are stronger in luck, and this will help you get powerful. Trust me."_

_Sasuke threw the bag at Neji as he and his team stared at it oddly. "Oy, Uchiha--"_

_"Well, ja na, Hyuuga!" Sasuke replied back as he and Sakura jumped tree to tree. Soon, Naruto caught up as their figures dissappeared through the sunset._

_Gai's team were all staring at the bag. "Well Neji, look inside of it." Tenten said. "Sasuke could be lying."_

_"That's what I'm worried. Probably some prank." Neji replied._

_As he untied the bag, everybody was in shock. Aya poked her head through the hole as she stared at Neji with glittering eyes._

_"OH MY GOD ITS THE HYUUGA NEJI! HE AND SASUKE FOUGHT FOR ME AND HE WON! AHH HE LOVES ME!" Aya shouted as she started to cling onto Neji._

_Neji was soon sufforcating as his teammates just stare. _

_"DAMN YOU, UCHIHA!"_

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sasuke explained with his trademark smirk. 

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizuka just stared at Sasuke.

"UCHIHA SASUKE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU JUST DID? YOU JUST DITCHED A MISSION AND GAVE IT TO ANOTHER--" Tsunade yelled out to him when she was interrupted.

"Tsunade-sama, cool down. I don't think he deserved this from you." Shizuka said. " Let me handle this."

"UCHIHA SASUKE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? AS AN UCHIHA, HOW COULD THINK OF SUCH A THING!" Shizuka yelled to his face.

Sasuke did not budge. "It is not easy being clinged to a girl who's so obsessed with you."

"Uhhh okay, but what's with the bruises?" Kakashi asked.

"ehehehehe...about that..." Naruto started. "Well, I wanted to know if...uh..."

"So you did something perverted, " Tsunade continued. "I knew this would happened when you trained with Jiraiya."

"Oy, why are you blaming me?" Jiraiya protested.

"Still, why Sasuke too?" Kakashi continued.

"Yeah...let's say Sakura's monser power is not to mess around with..." Sasuke explained.

Sakura glared at him as she begain to curl her fist. There's another beating coming again...for our young hero who goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke. Poor, poor Sasuke.


	8. Community Service

Returning Uchihas

On a nice, bright, sunny day of Konohagakure, our young hero Sasuke...is sprawled around his bed as the sheets started to fall off. He snored loudly. That was until--

"UCHIHA SASUKE, GET YOUR ASS UP THAT BED BEFORE I HAVE TO TURN IT UPSIDE DOWN AGAIN!" yelled the elder Uchiha.

Shizuka, as always, stomped into Sasuke's room as Sasuke would sit up lazily moaning. He rubbed his eyes as he turned to face his sister.

"Man Shizuka-nei, why are you waking me up so early? I don't have any missions today," said Sasuke lazily.

"Of course you don't after what you did to your last mission," Shizuka replied. "Honestly, I didn't know you would change that much."

"Tch, so what if I got banned from missions for a week, that doesn't mean you can wake me up this early whenever you want."

"Well, I can. Cause in return, you're doing community service." Shizuka explained.

Sasuke straighten himself and glared at his sister. Shizuka didn't budge at all.

"That's your punishment, Sasuke. If you can't do missions, your doing community service. It's Tsunade-sama's orders." Shizuka explained.

_Damn the Godaime_, Sasuke thoughted. "So, what do I have to do?"

"This week, you have to help at Gatake's house, an old man who sells herbs." Shizuka stated.

"Am I getting paid for this?"

"NO, cause it's community service, "Shizuka answered. "NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE AND OVER THERE!"

Not wanting to find out what else his sister had in store for him, Sasuke instantly got out of bed and the rest is history.

* * *

On the road, Sasuke was walking in his full attire as he looked for the house. He groaned. "Dang, I hate this." Suddenly, he spotted a familiar figure by a food market. 

"Oy, Sakura!" Sasuke greeted.

The pink-hair kunoichi looked back and forth, until she turned behind. There, Sakura found her Uchiha teammate with a grin. She smiled warmly back.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." She greeted back. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied, "Except I have to do community service today."

"Well, its your fault for doing that to our mission," Sakura stated. "Even though she was completely obsessed with you."

"Wait, how come you guys didn't take the blame too? You guys were part of it!" said Sasuke.

"You told the story and rarely mentioned anything about us!" Sakura answered. " So, we were completely innocent."

"Well, would you help me get out of this if I told you you didn't have such small breasts--"

WHAM. Smooth move, Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had entered Gatake's house. He was seated facing an old man, whom was Moutou Gatake. Gatake had a small grey beard coming out of his chin. He was wearing a small blue bandana on his head and was wearing a simple brown kimono and hakami. He had a grin on his face. 

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Gatake asked. Sasuke nodded in return. "But may I ask, where did you get that monstorous bruise on your head?"

Sasuke indeed, had a bruise on his head, one nearly large enough th be Naruto's ramen bowl. He twitched as the old man mentioned that since it was given from his teammate. "Just, don't mention it."

"I see. Anyway, as you know, I am Moutou Gatake." He began. "I need you to help me do a series of jobs around this house. including my shop next door. Here's the list."

Gatake handed Sasuke a list as he unrolled it. Sasuke just stared at it. _This is a pretty long list... _

"The Hokage told me you'll be helping around for a week. So that's what you have to do." Gatake explained.

"Hai." Sasuke replied.

"Luckily for you, you're getting some helping hands!" Gatake chuckled. "Oy, Chiyo! Ayaki! Come in here!"

Both of them looked towards the sliding door as it opened. There revealed two little girls, one of them a toddler. The older one was wearing a bright, green kimono with her brown hair down. The toddler had the same brown hair with pigtails and was wearing an orange kimono. The two girls stared at Sasuke oddly. The young one hid behind the older one. Gatake only chuckled.

"Don't worry, girls! This young man is going to help us around the house!" Gatake excalimed. "Don't be shy, come over here."

The two girls walked over to Gatake as they bowed to Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded in return.

"Now then Sasuke-san, this two are my granddaughters." He introduced. "Girls, why don't you introduce yourself to Sasuke-san."

"Ohayou, I'm Ayaki." The girl with the green kimono introduced herself.

"Ohayou...my name is...Chiyo." said the younger one shyly.

"Now Sasuke-san, I'll be out of the house for the whole day looking for herbs. In the mean time, I want you to babysit my granddaughters and watch the store." Gatake explained.

Next to Gatake was a small bag. He stood up and held the back as he turned to his granddaughters. " Now girls, behave with Sasuke-san. Have fun, all three of you!" He kissed each of the girls head and left the room.

The room was completely silent. Sasuke was just stared at the girls as they stared back. It was a staring contest. He had the break the silence. As much as Naruto's loudness was annoying, so was the silence.

"So, where's the paint?" Sasuke asked.

"In the cabinet. Come, we'll show you." said Ayaki. The young girl started to run to down the house excitedly. Sasuke stood up slowly but was quicken when a small hand tugged onto him.

"Come on, Sasu! You're too slow!" Chiyo exclaimed cheerfully as she dragged Sasuke down the hall. For some reason. Sasuke only took attention of what she had just called him "Sasu."

"Uh., my name is not 'Sasu' its 'Sasuke.'" Sasuke corrected.

"But 'Sasu' is more cuter!" Chiyo protested.

Sasuke sighed. He could never win over a toddler girl's decisions. Once they reached the cabinet, Ayaki pulled a small paint bucket out of the shelves. She turned to face Sasuke was a bright smile.

"Which color does Sasu want?" Ayaki asked.

Again, the nickname 'Sasu' was still odd to his mind. "Your grandfather said on the list a bluest color."

"Ne, Ne, Sasu. Why do we need paint?" Chiyo asked as she looked up at the Uchiha.

"Your grandpa said we need to paint the shop." Sasuke explained. "And can you please call me by 'Sasuke?'"

The girls had totally ignored Sasuke and went to get the paintbrushes and buckets. "Ne, Sasu, why do you have a bump on your head?" Ayaki asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"Ah! Sasu has a booboo! Sasu needs to go to a doctor!" Chiyo exclaimed cheerfully.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the young toddler. It was normal, and he would be able to survive.

* * *

During the whole week, Sasuke was painting the walls of the house, babysitting the girls, making food, cleaning the house, dusting, laundry, sweeping, and watching the store along with the help of Ayaki and Chiyo. He was still not accustomed to the nickname 'Sasu" by the girls but through lots or arguments, he just let them. As normal, Gatake would leave the house in the morning and come back in the evening. Being the nice, old man he is, he would allow Sasuke to eat with them for dinner as Sasuke would allow the girls to feed him. 

"Sasu, say 'ah!'" said Chiyo as she held her chopsticks with a meat.

"Ah." Sasuke opened his mouth wide as Chiyo put fed him the meat. Sasuke had grown accustomed to the girls very well.

"Ah, Sasuke-san thank you for helping me out this whole week." said Gatake. "I'm just too old to take care of all these stuff, even with these girls."

"Oji-chan! Me, Chiyo, and Sasu had lots of fun!" Ayaki exclaimed.

"Girls, its almost bedtime, so get ready for bed and I'll be there." said Gatake as the girls hurried up their food.

"Oyasumi Oji-san. Oyasumi Sasu." said the girls as they ran to their rooms.

"Ja na." Sasuke replied.

As the girls disappeared into their rooms, Gatake and Sasuke were left there as they started to clean up.

"Sasuke-san, thank you for everything you done. I hope the Hokage would give you back these missions after your incident." Gatake exclaimed.

Sasuke froze. "You know about what happened?" Sasuke asked.

'Of course! The whole village knows! There was this blond kid screaming about it at Ichiraku's how you ditched a mission and gave it to the Hyuuga!" Gatake explained.

_Damm that Naruto,_ Sasuke thought. As he turned to the old man, he heard him mutter a few things, but could not understand.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to have you do this, but can you stay overnight and watch the girls?" Gatake asked. " I forgot I need to deliver this herb to this family and treat him. Is that okay with you?"

"No, I don't mind." Sasuke answered.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san. It won't be long. Just tuck the girls in bed and thats it." Gatake explained as he started leaving the house. "Then, ja na Sasuke-san."

As Gatake left the house, Sasuke walked towards the girl's room quietly. Unexpectly, he saw Chiyo and Ayaki wide awake with worried faces. He walked inside and kned besides the two.

"Ne ne, Sasu, where did Oji-chan go?" Ayaki asked.

"Your grandpa went somewhere for the night. For now, I'm just suppose to watch you." Sasuke explained.

"Okay." Ayaki replied. "Sasu, could you tell us a story?"

Sasuke scratched his head. "Um, I don't know any stories really."

"Sasu, you're a ninja, ne?" Chiyo asked excitedly. "What's it like being a ninja?"

"I guess I could tell you that." Sasuke answered with a small smile.

"When you become a ninja, you are in a team of three. I have two teammates and one sensei." Sasuke began. "One of my teammates is a loudmouth, blond, idiotic, annoying, dumb, ramen-obsessed, perverted, clueless dobe."

The girls giggled. "Sasu is funny!" Chiyo exclaimed. " So, who's the sensei?"

"My sensei, Kakashi, is always 3 hours late, reads this perverted pink book all the time and has these lame excuses for being late."

The girls laughed out loud. "Sasu, who's the other teammate?"

"My other teammate is a girl. She is actually a medic-nin, like a doctor on the ninja fields."

"Is she pretty?" Ayaki asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "I dont know about that..."

"Ah! Sasu likes her!" Chiyo exclaimed. "Oji-chan tells us when boys say that, they like the girl!"

"T-t-that's not it!" Sasuke protested with a tint of red. "Actually, she has a really short-temper, monstourous strength, and can beat the heck out of you if you say the wrong thing!"

The girls stared at him. "Wow..." Ayaki said. "Sasu, has she ever beaten you up before?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke lied when it was obvious ever since he got back, Sakura was looking for a punching bag, which was him. Back then, Sakura wouldn't ven dare hit him and cried whenever he got hurt.

"Okay you guys, its getting late. Time for bed." Sasuke annouced.

"Good night, Sasu-niichan!" The girls chorused as they went int oa deep slumber.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he stared at the little girls. For once, he was called a big brother. He felt a bit touched. In his house, he was the youngest. He tucked the two in bed quietly and turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi, you two." Sasuke whispered.

As he prepared to leave the room, he heard a loud scream from the outside. It was a familiar vocie that sounded like an old man.

"WHat was that?"

* * *

Eh, i dont think this chapter was that good. I just wanted ti put two little girls in the story as well, like rurouni kenshin. thats all. 


	9. While he sleeps

Returning Uchihas

Sasuke looked outside the window to see where the scream was from. Suddenly, Ayaki and Chiyo got out and saw Sasuke. The two had a worried look on their faces.

"Ne Sasu, was that Oji-chan?" Chiyo asked worried.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke replied. "Look, you two stay here while I'll see what's going on."

The girls nodded as the young Uchiha rashly opened the door and ran.

* * *

Sasuke was jumping roof to roof looking for any signs of Gatake. Suddenly, he caught a glimps of him on the ground, groaning, Sasuke went down and paused besides the old man, who was clutching his stomach tightly. 

"Oy ou-san! You okay?" Sasuke asked.

Gatake didn't answer but only groaned louder. Sasuke looked towards and saw a shadowed figure who looked like he just punched somebody. The only thing that came to Sasuke's mind was that person must have hit him.

"Hey...is that all you got..." said the figure tiredly as if he was drunk.

"Oy, what kind of guy are you to hit an old man like this?" Sasuke asked angrily.

The shadow began to walk towards Sasuke as the young prodigy got into a fighting stance. However, as it revealed itself, it was something Sasuke did not expect.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT AFTER YOU JUST KIDNAPPED THE RAMEN PRINCESS OF RAMEN LAND??!" yelled out the revealed figure.

Sasuke had a sweatdrop. Out of all people, it was Naruto sleepwalking...and talking in his sleep. Naruto's eyes were completely closed but he was grinning like heck. _That idiot's daydreaming..._

" DO NOT FEAR RAMEN PRINCESS, I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL VILLIAN AND RETURN YOU TO YOUR LAND!" Naruto exclaimed still in his sleep. "AND THEN I WILL BE ABLE TO RULE TO RAMEN KINGDOM WITH YOU--"

"NARUTO, YOU DOBE! DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID??!" Sasuke yelled out as he kicked Naruto on the head.

Naruto jerked backwards as his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before he realized his teammate jsut hit him in the head.

"ITAI! SASUKE-TEME, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME! I WAS JSUT HAVING A NICE DREAM!" Naruto yelled back.

"Dobe, you just hit an old man in your sleep." said Sasuke.

"Huh? What is an old man doing in my house?" Naruto asked being the dumb guy he is.

"Idiot, you were sleepwalking around the village." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed embarassed as he had a cheesy smile. "Eh heh heh...sorry about that..."

Sasuke sighed. _Always the dobe I knew... _

"Anway, I'm gonna take this old man back to his house. You on the otherhand, NO SLEEPWALKING." Sasuke ordered.

Soon, Naruto started walking back to his apartment as Sasuke dragged Gatake back to the house in the night.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was at Gatake's house again as his banned mission week was over. In front of him was both Ayaki and Chiyo and Gatake, whom had a smiling face. 

"Sasuke-san, thank you for your work. The girls just loved you." said Gatake.

"Hn, it was nothing." Sasuke replied.

Soon, the young Chiyo was sniffling as if she was gonna cry any minute. Ayaki just looked up at Sasuke sadly. The young Uchiha noticed this.

"Hm, Chiyo what's wrong?" He asked.

"Sniiff...Sasu-niichan is leaving the house..." said Chiyo through her crying. "It won't be fun anymore without Sasu-niichan."

Sasuke looked at both girls in shock. Maybe things were chaning after all, including him. He bended down the both girls and smiled softly.

"Hey, its okay. I'm still living in this village." said Sasuke. "You guys can come visit me anytime."

Both girls' faces brightened up with a huge smile. "Really?" said Ayaki.

Sasuke nodded. Both girls jumped in joy as they laughed.

"Yay! We get to see Sasu-niichan everyday now!" Chiyo exclaimed. "Sasu-niichan, we have to play waterballoons, catch, and lots and lots of stuff!"

Sasuke chuckled along with the old man.

"Hm, looks like we'll be seeing each other more often. Sasuke-san, if you want, you can join us along as we go to the Konoha Hospital after what happened last night." Gatake offered.

Sine the girls wanted him too, Sasuke had not other choice but to tag along.

* * *

While Gatake was getting examined by Sakura from his injury, Sasuke was waiting patiently outside watching the girls play their little games. Soon, Sakura came out along with Gatake with that same smile of hers. 

"Everythings okay with him, he just needs some rest and food. That's all." Sakura explained to both the girls and Sasuke.

"That's a relief. Thanks, Sakura." said Sasuke.

Gatake walked towards the girls leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"So, I heard you had fun with the girls. Didn't you?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Ah, things are starting to change for the better." Sasuke replied.

After a while, Chiyo and Ayaki went over to Sakura with a happy smile.

"Ah Sakura-sensei! Thank you for getting Oji-chan better!" said Ayaki.

"Oh, your welcome you two." Sakura replied. "So, how was it with Sasuke-kun?"

"it was fun!" Chiyo exclaimed. "He taught us a lot about ninjas and told us about his team and how he has this one girl teammate who has really monstorous strength and a short-temper and has small breasts and stuff!"

Sasuke's eyeballs widen at what the young toddler said. "Chiyo...I don't think..."

Before he could say anymore, Sakura's hands were already curled into a fist, looking for its target: Sasuke. Boy, things did change for him.


	10. Naruto lookalike?

Returning Uchihas

HEADS UP: THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY BASED OFF OF A RUROUNI KENSHIN EPISODE. IM NOT REALLY COPYING IT, IM JUST KINDA ADAPTING IT SO NO BLAMING ABOUT IT.

It was yet another sunny, bright day in Konoha. At the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke was lazily leaning against the sliding doors as he watched Chiyo and Ayaki tossed each other a small, blue ball. His attention them turned to a certain blond boy as he smirked at the sight.

Naruto was doing the laundry. To add that, **SASUKE'S** laundry. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he washed the clothes.

"Stupid, stupid teme had me do his laundry." Naruto grumbled.

"Oy Naruto, are you done?" Sasuke called out with a smirk. "You still have lots of stuff to do."

"Shut up teme! If I hadn't fall for the stupid trick of yours, I wouldn't be here!" Naruto retorted.

If you are wondering why Naruto is in a strange situation, here''s how. Recently this morning Sasuke and Naruto decided to have a small battle. To Naruto's surprise, it was Sasuke who demanded it, but with a price. The loser would have to be the winner's slave for a week. Naruto, being as courageous as ever, he took it. It was a very short one though. After a few punches and kicks and simple jutsu, Naruto lost by luck. As Sasuke has become more clever and stronger than anybody had ever imagined, nobody would would expect his next move. Sasuke had pulled the most simplest trick in the book: Tell Naruto that the first 100 bowls this morning at Ichiraku's was free. Naruto, who is ramen-obsessed as always, took the bait as Sasuke hit him on the head and into a helpless situation. Thus, vitory was Sasuke's as he ordered Naruto to his chores.

"I can't believe I fell for that trick. How on earth did that happen?" Naruto said to himself.

"Because you're an idiot and will always be, dobe." Sasuke remarked.

"SHUT UP! AFTER I FINISH DOING YOUR STINKIN LAUNDRY, I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOU IN ANOTHER BATTLE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"You forgot to mention after you cleaned and dusted the house, wash the dishes, and--" Sasuke said before he was interrupted.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT CRAP I'M GONNA BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke sighed. Soon, Ayaki and Chiyo both approached him while holding the ball.

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan, I'm humgry." said Chiyo.

"Is there anything to eat?" Ayaki asked.

"Hm, let me check." Sasuke replied. His attention turned back to Naruto once again.

"Oy Naruto! Go steam some potatoes up!" Sasuke called to Naruto.

"Nani? Hey, you're ordering all these things already and what now? Steam some freaking potatoes?" Naruto complained.

"Come on dobe, we have two girls hungry here. Be nice and go steam some potatoes." Sasuke stated.

"Onegai Naruto! Onegai!" Chiyo pleaded rather cutely.

"Yay! Steam potatoes!" Ayaki exclaimed.

Since he couldn't resist the girls cute, pleading faces, Naruto had no choice. He reluctantly headed towards the kitchen as he glared at Sasuke on the way.

"You're so getting payback." Naruto muttered.

"Oy! The slave is suppose to respect the master now move, slave!" Sasuke ordered.

"You teme--" Naruto muttered before leaving.

Sasuke had a wide grin. "Hn, this is interesting."

"Ada? Using Naruto-kun to do all your work? Being as lazy as ever." Said a familiar voice.

Sasuke jerked his head backwards, finding the least-wanted person he wanted to see right now: Shizuka. He cringed.

"You...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS SHOWING UP BEHIND MY BACK WITHOUT ME REALIZING IT?" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SASUKE! ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT SENSING IT, BAKA!" Shizuka shouted back.

The two glared at one another before they turned to the other direction. Soon, Shizuka flashed a smile at the little girls.

"Konichiwa, Chiyo-can, Ayaki-chan." Shizuka greeted.

"Konichiwa, Shizuka-neisan." The girls chorused.

Ayaki and Chiyo soon resumed their game of ball as both Uchihas stared.

"So, how did you get Naruto to do all your dirty work?" Shizuka asked.

"A simple bet and battle." Sasuke answered.

"Is that so? ANyway, you can relax later. Tsunade-sama called you and the rest of your team. Get their immediately." Shizuka stated.

"The Godaime? Man, she's running all of us crazy." Sasuke replied. "Oy Naruto! We have to go to Godaime now! Orders!"

"NANI? SASUKE YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL GET PAYBACK!" Naruto retorted as he ran to Sasuke. Soon, the two friends were off to the Hokage Tower

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, they went to Tsunade's office. As expected, They found Tsunade sitting on her desk with Shizune besides her. Sakura was already standing in front of Tsunade as she gave her teammates a warm smile. 

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"Same to you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, very nice to see you guys again." said Tsunade. "Now you might be wondering why I called you. As always, its a mission."

"Is it still a D-rank mission?" Naruto asked sadly.

" No, its C-ranked."

Naruto turned into anime tears as he faced Sasuke. "Damn you, Sasuke teme! As a team,we're always doing these lame missions now!"

"Hey, its not my fault I got back a week after the Chunin exams were over." Sasuke retorted.

"Anyway, the mission is not as simple as you think." Tsunade began. "Basically, you have to protect the Young King of Pond Country."

"Hn, simple as ever." said Sasuke.

"I'm not finished, Sasuke." said Tsunade. "I will bring in a person to explain the rest of the mission. Hirosuke. come in."

All Team 7 turned as the door opened. The person that came in brought great shock to all of them. They eyes were as wide as ever, especially Naruto's.

"What the heck?" Naruto mumbled out.

The person that came in was like a Naruto replica. He had the same spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and same height. The boy, whom they would suspect to be HIrosuke, smiled.

"Hello, I am Hirosuke." He introduced.

He took out a hand for any of them to shake. To his dismay, everybody was too shock to even move.

"What? You l-l-look exactly like Naruto..." said Sakura. " H-h-how on earth is that possible?"

"I found it interesting too to have a look-a-like," Hirosuke explained. "I think everybody has a similar look-a-like."

"This is Shinou HIrosuke, the young King of Pond Country." Tsunade explained. "At his request Naruto, you are to subsitute his presence for an alliance party with Bear Country. However, the alliance has yet to be form, so people will try to kill him if possible. You are to protect him until you are certain the alliance is true."

"So wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "Does that mean I get to pretend to be a King?"

As Tsunade nodded, Naruto could only have his foxy face turn into a wide grin.

* * *

again, i am fully aware this story is like that rurouni kenshin episode, if this had angered you, i deeply apologize. this migh happen from time to time, i will use a episode story from another anime and adapt it to a naruto verision. if it doesnt, THATS GOOD! 


	11. King Naruto

Returning Uchihas

So, Team 7 and Hirosuke were already at the Pond Country (yes, they're pretty fast.) the next day. Naruto was dressed in fine silky robes (I'm too lazy to describe. to think he's wearing royal clothes.) and sat on a tall chair in a room of a palace. Naruto looked back and forth at all the servants and maids in the room in fascination.

"WOw...this is a lot for a young king," Naruto muttered to himself.

Soon, Hirosuke entered the room in the normal clothings as he smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-san, liking it?" Hirosuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this royalty and stuff." Naruto replied back.

"I thought so. Since that was the case, I thought your friends should help out to." HIrosuke annouced.

Afterwards, both Sasuke and Sakura came in in traditional kimonos. Sakura wore a basic white one with flowers. Sasuke wore a blue kimono with a hakama Sasuke did not look happy with his outfit unlike Sakura, who enjoyed it very much.

"Wow! These clothes look so nice!" Sakura exclaimed. "Especially since we're just acting as his servants."

"Yes...**servants** to Naruto." Sasuke stated rather pissed.

Sakura playfully punched him softly with a smile. "Come on Sasuke, its only for the mission. Besides, we look like a very happy couple." Sakura added with a small blush.

Though Sakura couldn't see it, there was a tint of pink on the young Uchiha's cheeks. "Whatever."

Naruto grinned widely at his teammates. HIrosuke forced a cough to get their attention.

"Now, I'll begin explaining the process of this mission." He began. "Because we cannot ensure if Bear Country is really willing to do an alliance, I have specifically requested you Naruto-san and your Team to take part of this. They are known to kill the kings of several small countries and have taken them over. "He explained.

"So, Naruto-san you must subsitute my prescence at the alliance party tonight with Bear Country. Your friends are to be with you everywhere you go. To get them to think your not a fake, you have to pretend to order people around like a real king."

"Order people around?" Naruto repeated. "Like whenever I want?"

"Yes, when and whatever you want." Hirosuke answered.

Naruto began to giggle softly, which got Sasuke a strange suspition. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Naruto directly pointed at Sasuke with his foxy smile. "Oy chicken head-teme!"

Sasuke cringed. "What the hell did you call me?"

"Is that how you respect a king?" Naruto said as if he was a spoiled child. "Come clean my shoes silky shiny!"

"Why you--"

Sakura stopped Sasuke from approaching Naruto. She turned to face him. "Sasuke-kun, he's just role-playing. We have to play along too. It's a mission. Just do what he says no matter what it is."

"And you, flat chest girl!" Naruto called out to Sakura. Rather pissed, she turned to face Naruto with the most pissed off face possible.

"What was that?" Sakura shouted out.

"Come massage my shoulders! They're extremely tired from the walking yesterday!" He ordered.

Sakura began to quickly form a fist. "Come here you--"

"PLease you two! It is only for today! Please just handle it for now!" Hirosuke interrupted.

Sakura released her fist and sighed. Both Sasuke and her faced each other and turned to Naruto not very happy. Sasuke, out of nowhere, took out a piece of cloth and started wiping his shoes. Sasuke cringed at what he was doing.

"Damn you, Naruto."

"Hehe, its payback Sasuke." Naruto stated wickedly.

Sakura was already massaging Naruto's shoulders and seemed rather uncomfortable. _Oh when we're done with this_--

"Hey you! If you can't massage then let me see your breast for my satisfaction!" Naruto shouted to Sakura with a perverted grin. Sakura was already pissed at his words and began to form a fist before she realized. _Patience girl...patience...you will get your revenge..._

As Sasuke was wiping Naruto's shoes, his feet instantly switched which left him dumbfounded. "Oy Sasuke, do this one." Naruto ordered. Like Sakura, Sasuke was pissed.

_I'm gonna kill him!_ They both thoughted.

"Ehehehehehehe! Being a king is awesome!" Naruto shouted.

Hirosuke stared at them with a small smile though really dumbfounded. "Well, I guess that ends step one."

Sakura and Sasuke froze and turned to the young king. "Step one?"

"Yes, there's more to this than being a king." Hirosuke explained.

Naruto couldn't grin any wider than this. To his teammates, it was hell now.

* * *

After they studied what they need to know, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all at the party. They all saw adults chatting, drinking, eating, and dancing. As they stared around, a large, gigantic, fat man with a brown moustache approached them and smiled. 

"Konbawa, I man Toyamadahizakarousukiyo Hozomawashinokotooredo, king of Bear COuntry." He introduced.

Team 7 stared in shock his name. "Uh hello, uh, Hozo-something, I'm Uzumaki--" Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke punched him from the behind.

"Itai! Teme why did you-" Naruto paused as he realized what he said before.

"Excuse me, I'm Shinou Hirosuke, king of Pond Country." Naruto introduced. "These two are my servants."

"And a lovely one too." Hozo-name-that-is-too-long-to-spell stated as he stared at Sakura.

He bented down and kissed Sakura's hand as she blushed. "Pleasure to meet you, young lady."

"E-e-eh, pleasure too Ou-sama." said Sakura.

Sasuke turned his face away. _What a flirt._

Hozo then turned his attention to Sasuke. "And you there with black hair. You don't happen to be in any relation with this woman, hm?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at the king. "She's only..." Sasuke paused for a moment. "...my wife."

Sakura and Naruto both turned to him in shock. Never did they thought, even though it was a mission, would they expect the Uchiha Sasuke would say that. Hozo sighed.

"OH well, Shame she happens to be a wife of a poor servant." He stated. "Could do better for a beautful lady like her with a king."

Sakura, not wanting to know what he has for intention, quickly backed to Sasuke as she started to hold onto his arm with a fake smile. "Yes! This is my husband!" She began to roleplay. "Yes! I would never give him up for anything! In fact, we plan to have children and--"

"Sakura, don't go too far..." Sasuke muttered to her softly. "We're just playing..."

"And thanks to your suggestion Hozo-sama, Sakura _honey_ how about you go take a dance with Hozo-sama?" Sasuke suggested with a very fake, but happy smile as he turned to Sakura. "It's a once in a lifetime chance to dance with a king like him!"

Sakura stared in shock at what Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun what are you--"

"Sakura, just get information from him to be sure." He muttered back.

"Some just playing!" She muttered.

"Now Hozo-sama, shall we?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, I guess. Don't ever want a lady to be in tears if I said no." Hozo agreed.

"Oh, you don't know how much happy I am!" She lied.

Sakura gave an extremely fake smile and yet pissed. As she and Gozo walked towards the dancing area, they started to dance (obviously). Sasuke stared towards their direcition until-

"Sasuke, do you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

Sasuke stood their for a moment. "No."

"AHA! You do! Cause when a guy says no, it really minds yes like saying it in a no way, which is really-"

"Naruto, shut up. No means no, which means I don't."

"Psh, whatever! Why the heck did you say she was your wife?"

"Because from his look, we can get some information like this."

"What a stupid excuse to not show your jealousy."

Sasuke only sighed. Suddenly, he heard a scream. A girl's scream. He turned towards the dancing area, with no sign of Sakura or the king. _Shit! _

"Sakura!" He cried out. He started running through the crowd of people along with Naruto. They looked room to room until they reached the last room. As Sasuke opened it, he couldn't believe the sight he saw. His eyes could never be any wider.

"Oh my god..." he muttered.

* * *


	12. What Sasuke should never say

Returning Uchihas

"Om my god.." Sasuke muttered.

He couldn't believe the sight. Both Sakura and Hozo were in front of him in the most unexpected situation he could think of. He cringed.

Hozo was on top of Sakura as if he was attempting to do somethign Sasuke did not want to know. But he did not hear her sceam. He looked closer and saw Sakura's bare leg...which hit a target of Hozo's crotch. It was the king's scream he heard. Sakura had the most pissed face.

"You pervert.." She muttered out.

Hozo moaned loudly before he fell to Sakura's side. Sasuke gulped. _It's already a pain to just look at it,_ he thought.

Another mental note Sasuke made: If you ever hear a scream during a mission and Sakura's missing: don't assume it's Sakura. It'll always be the guy who starts screaming like a girl because she kicked him in the crotch. He had to admit it, he would start screaming like a little girl if that hit was made for him. Sakura instantly stood up and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out as she ran to him.

"Oy Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked angrily. "What did he do?"

"I'm fine, but Hirosuke is right, They are after him." Sakura informed him.

Sasuke turned to examine the fallen king. "He's unconscious. We'll be okay."

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke turned back to the door. Naruto, who was right beside him, had disappeared in a flash. "Shit! They took him!"

Sasuke started to run down the hallway followed by Sakura as they reached the exit

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura immediately ran outside as they looked back and forth for their teammate. Suddenly a cry was heard. 

"OY YOU BASTARDS! LET GO!"

The voice was familiar, and the two instantly knew it was Naruto. The two ran towards the direction only to find Naruto under the hold of a group of ninjas. One of the ninjas turned towards Sasuke and Sakura and smirked.

"Hmph! If you want the king back, they let me taste your blood!" said the ninja as he licked his kunai.

"Never! We'll get our friend back with our fists!" Sakura exclaimed as she prepared her fist.

"Ada, what a cute girl! She'll do well for me!" One of the ninjas exclaimed.

In the young Uchiha's mind, something came up. However, before he could think of doing it, he gulped._ I swear she's gonna give me a serious beating AGAIN after this..._

"Of course! SHe's such a cute girl don't you think!" Sasuke happily exclaimed.

Sakura froze as she turned towards Sasuke shocked. _What is he thinking now?_

"HUh? Sasuke?" Naruto muttered out.

The ninjas looked out him dumbfounded. Sasuke, however, had a very strange wide smile across his face.

"Yes! If you wanna know, this fine young girl has a very curvy body to your satisfaction and you won't believe her bra size!" Sasuke continued.

Sakura cringed. Her fist weren't for the ninjas anymore. Screw Naruto for now, go beat the crap out of Sasuke now. However, being the stupid ninjas they are, they listened closely.

"Really huh?May we see her..you know?" The ninjas asked with a very flirty smile.

"Hell no you--"

"Of course! In addition,there's also another prize!" Sasuke interrupted Sakura with a cheesy smile.

Sakura was extremely pissed right now. _Sasuke-kun, you're so gonna get--_

However, Sakura stopped her thoughts as she saw the sight of the ninjas. They were drooling like heck. She stepped back a bit.

"SO, what's this prize?" one of the ninjas asked.

Sasuke smiled wider. "The prize is..."

As the ninja started to approached, the most unexpected thing happened. Sasuke punched them all in the face mulitplie times. They all moaned before they went to a painful slumber.

"A goodnight punch!" Sasuke continued.

Sakura and Naruto stared at their Uchiha teammate in shock. They had no clue Sasuke could think of such a thing no matter how smart it was. Sasuke smirked. The ninjas just layed there sleepily yet moaning. Sasuke rubbed his hands together.

"Well, that should do it." Sasuke told himself.

That minute, Sasuke froze. He slowly turned to face Sakura and as expected, her face was red in anger, annoyed, and pissed. He gulped. Here it comes...

"Sasuke-kun..." She muttered out.

"Sakura, I can explain-"

Too late. Sasuke got a free beating today, And it wasn't a pleasant one. Nobody would ever believe how much the young Uchiha had changed.

* * *

So the next few days, Team 7 were back in Konoha in Tsunade's office. They had finished their mission with Hirosuke as Tsunade looked at the report. 

"Hmm. it looks like it went well..." Tsunade stated. "However..."

Sasuke instantly froze as Tsunade peered through him. "It says here very **DETAILED** that Sasuke you said a few things that weren'y needed but helped finish the mission faster..."

Sasuke was speechless. He knew Sakura should NEVER write the report down.

"Oh well, you guys did a great. Take the rest of the day off!" Tsunade ordered.

Soon. all of Team 7 walked out of the door. Who knows what awaits our young heros now, especially when a certain Uchiha knows how to finish a mission in more than one way now...

* * *


	13. Tanbata

Returning Uchihas

This is yet another adaption of a rurouni kenshin episode to naruto. enjoy, reminder: i dont own rurouni kenshin

* * *

It was, yet again, another bright afternoon in Konoha. This week, the whole Team 7 had a day off. Sakura was eating at a small diner with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, whom she haven't seen in a while. 

"So Sakura, how has it been since Sasuke-kun came back?" Ino asked as she sipped her drink.

"Hm, its not like before." Sakura answered as she ate a piece of ohagi. "Naruto's being more of a pervert and Sasuke-kun is being more idiotic than ever."

"Really? WHat do you mean by that?" said Ino.

"I mean he's always making these perverted comments about me during to missions!" said Sakura in a pissed tone.

"But Sakura, I heard it was for a good reason." Hinata spoked. "I've heard it was because it helped succeeded the mission faster."

"True, but he's totally changed!" Sakura retorted back. "I mean, I don't know what to do now. Sure he's back, and he's a better person now, but sometimes I kinda miss him, even though I'm next to him. I wonder what he really feels about us."

Sakura's face deepened to sadness a bit. As her best friend, Ino took notice of this. Suddenly, Ino's face turned into a wide smile.

"Sakura! I just remembered something! Tomorrow's Tanbata!" Ino exclaimed.

All Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata shot to look at Ino.

"Tanbata? You mean that holiday?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! Tanbata! Its that holiday where guys are especially nice to girls and take them out on dates, give them flowers, and stuff like that!" Ino explained, "I bet you anything Sasuke-kun would at least do something for you Sakura!"

Remember that her best friend had long took away her feelgings for the Uchiha, Sakura smiled a bit. It was nice to have a friend back. "Yeah, I guess."

"Sakura, what if he proposes his feelings for you?" Tenten asked out of the sudden.

Sakura instantly blushed. "W-w-what? No! Impossible! True he's back and being nicer, but I really doubt that!"

"No Sakura it could happen! Just think about it!" Ino said.

Sakura was already distracted by the thought of it.

_Daydream _

_It was a starry night as Sakura approached the bridge Team 7 always met. There, she found Sasuke leaning against the railings. She smiled at him wondering what he wanted from her._

_"Sasuke-kun, why did you call me out at a time like this?" Sakura asked him as she walked up to him. _

_Sasuke got off of the railing and stood right in front of Sakura. For once, he had a smile on his face. A real, genuine one._

_"Sakura, I've been meaning to say this since I've return to Konoha." said Sasuke. "I love you."_

_"W-w-what?" Sakura couldn't believe it._

_"It's true. I mean, you always made me happy even in the darkest times. I know before I didn't show it, but that's how I felt. When you cry, I feel so weak and the only thing I could do was wipe away your tears. If you died, I would never forgive myself for not being able to save you."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura muttered out. She smiled while a teardrop came out. "You know my feelings already..."_

_"I'm aware of that." Sasuke continued. "That's why we should get married now."_

_Sakura stared at him with wide eyes."WHAT THE HECK?"_

_End of Daydream _

* * *

Sakura had fainted. She fallen off her chair as everybody in the restaurant stared at her. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten immediately went towards her checking for any signs if she's okay. They looked at her worried. 

"Sakura? Sakura! Hey are you okay?" Tenten asked rather worried.

Sakura had fallen unconscious. However, she was muttering a few things quietly. "S-s-s-sasuke-k-kun...ah...I..."

Hinata leaned a bit forward to get what she said. "She's thinking about Sasuke-san I think."

"She must be really worried about her love for him now." said Ino as she sighed. "I wish we could do something about it."

"Ada? What's going on there?" shouted a very familiar voice.

The girls turned towards the voice as the figure came. It was Shizuka with a bag. She had a very clueless face as she stared at Sakura's fainted state.

"Oy, what happened to Sakura-chan here?" SHizuka asked.

"AH! It's Sasuke's older sister Uchiha Shizuka!" Ino annouced.

"Forget about that, what happened to Sakura-chan?" SHe asked again.

"She pretty much fainted after we told her about Sasuke." Hinata explained. "I think she's very worried about it."

SHizuka stared at Sakura sadly. "Man I feel bad about this."

"Yea, Sakura's love for Sasuke may never be reached." said Tenten.

"No, its not Sakura-chan's fault." Shizuka assured. "ITS MY FREAKING BASTARD COLD-HEARTED IDIOTIC STUPID BROTHER WHO IS DARN CLUELESS ABOUT THE SITUATION! AS AN UCHIHA, I CAN'T LEAVE THIS ASIDE!"

The girls looked at the elder Uchiha is fear. "Shizuka-senpai, you don't have to go overboard..." Ino said.

"No! This is going too far! I don't care if Sasuk hates her to the world's end, he has to appreaciate the feelings he's getting from this girl!" Shizuka exclaimed as she punched the air. 'Tomorrow's Tanbata, the key day! If we succeed, Sakura won't have to be in much misery now!"

"But Shizuka-senpai, how are you going to do that?" Ino asked.

Shizuka did nothing but grin. "Well, I have many ways of getting my little brother to do many things."

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was quietly doing the laundry as Chiyo and Ayaki were playing with bubbles. Ayaki was blowing the bubbles as Chiyo started to catch or pop them. 

"Ah! It popped on my face!" Chiyo exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled at the sight. Suddenly, Shizuka came towards him with a really happy grin.

"Sasuke, come over here for a moment!" said Shizuka.

Sasuke paused for a moment as his eyebrows started the slant. _I have a bad feeling about this... _

* * *

Sakura was in her backyard hanging her laundry as the wind blew. She sighed. _Today's Tanbata, but nothing's really happening. Maybe Sasuke-kun doesn't see me much as a lover._

"Okayou, Sakura." Greeted a deep voice Sakura instantly recognize.

She turned around and saw Sasuke with a bag and a fishing pole. He was behind the fence that separated her backyard from a small lake. She smiled at him warmly. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun. What are you doing around here?" She asked curiously.

"Shizuka-nei is making me do fishing. I don't know why, she says fish from the market isn't as good as the one from the lake." Sasuke answered. "So I have to fish nearby this lake. I didn't know your house was nearby it though."

"Well, its a peaceful place to fish." said Sakura. _Darn. I thought he was here for Tanbata._

"Yea. well its was nice to see you." Sasuke said. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide. "Oh god, I forget something!"

"R-r-r-really?" said Sakura as she was blushing a bit. _IS he just using the fact he's fishing as an excuse to ask me out?_

"Sakura, do you by any chance have any fish bait?" Sasuke asked. " I can't catch anything without bait."

Sakura slumped her head. She quickly recovered with a soft smile. "Sorry, no. But I think you could use some of the worms nearby the lake."

"Okay, thank's Sakura." With that, Sasuke left towards the lake.

Sakura sighed as she continued her laundry. _The fact Sasuke will ever me out is a dream. But the least he could do was ask me to join him in fishing or watch the stars tonight. For all I care, he could be the bait for fish!_

Sakura grumbled under her breath as she started hanging her laundry.

* * *

thats all for now. theres more to the tanbata holiday story. give some advice if you can please.

* * *


	14. Catfishes

Returning Uchihas

Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable today. Sure her childhood love was sitting at the lake not so far from here. but it was annoying her a bit. Out of all days, Sasuke was fishing on Tanbata. She kept having many thoughts about what he would do.

"What's gonna happen? He probably knows its Tanbata, does it mean he has no feelings for me?" She asked herself. "Maybe he just sees me as a friend..."

"Sakura, why are you talking to yourself?"

Sakura jerked back a bit. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind the fence looking at her dumbfounded. She smiled at him with a small blush.

"OH! I-i-it's nothing! I was just wondering whether it's gonna rain today or my laundry would get wet! Ahahah!" SHe exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at her clueless. "Sakura...its August."

Sakura had a sweatdrop. However, Sasuke decided to drop the subject.

"Anyway, Shizuka-neesan only needed 5 fishes and I caught more than needed. You wanna eat some fish with me?" He offered.

Sakura's face turned into a smile. 'R-r-really?" _Cha, he's just using that as an excuse to be with me! Sasuke, you idiot so shy!_

"Uh yeah, why?" He asked again. "I was gonna eat the extras anyway since I'm starving."

"O-o-of course!" She stammered. "I'll be happy too!"

"Okay, that's nice." He said. "Cause I just caught a catfish."

Out of the basket, he took out a catfish from the tail as it tried to wiggle free. Sakura freaked out and screamed. "Ahhhhhhh! S-s-sasuke-k-kun! You got a catfish?!"

"Huh? What's wrong Sakura?" He asked clueless even though it was obvious Sakura did not like catfish at the moment.

Sakura immediately ran into the house leaving a very dumbfounded Sasuke standing there.

* * *

Sasuke, not wanting to know what happened, was back at the Uchiha Manor cooking the fish outside. There he was joined by Shizuka, Naruto, Chiyo, and Ayaki who were all eating the fish. Sasuke was fanning the fish to keep it cool as he explained what happened. 

"And then she ran off like that," He said. "It was just a catfish."

"That's cause Sakura has this thingy with catfishes, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto explained as he gobbled down the fish. "It kinda happened when you were gone."

Shizuka sighed as she held the plate with fish." Sasuke you idiot, before you ask a girl something, be sure to know what she doesn't like."

"Hey how was I suppose to know? I was gone for like 3 years!" said Sasuke as he bit his fish.

"Sasuke, you have yet to know about the female's world." Naruto said.

"At least not in a perverted way like a certain someone..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ah! I forgot! I forgot to do get something for Hinata! Just a while ago she gave me ramen while I was at the hospital!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrows. "What were you doing that got you sent to the hospital?" He asked.

Naruto started to chuckle shyly. "Ehehehehehe well you see...I was...um..."

"Don't tell me you were peeking at the woman's hot springs?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sasuke you're such a good friend you seem to know everything I do!" Naruto exclaimed as he chuckled shyly.

Sasuke sighed. "I knew you would become a pervert after you were with Jiraiya."

"Yea I guess. But hey! Did you know how big Sakura's breast are? It's--"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face rather pissed. Naruto was knocked into a tree. Chiyo and Ayaki just stared.

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke remarked though he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. "You're lucky Sakura didn't punch you."

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan?" Chiyo asked. "What are breasts?"

Sasuke froze. He knew he should kill Naruto now for getting an innocent little girl to think this way. He faked a cough.

"Chiyo, its something that you shouldn't know at this age." He stammered out.

"Really? Naruto told us its these big thingy woman have when they turned to a certain age." Ayaki explained.

"He said if we turn into pretty girls, we would have big ones!" Chiyo exclaimed.

That did it. Naruto just poisoned the mind of 2 innocent cute littly girls with perverted stuff. Oh, was he getting another beating this time. However to his surprise and disappointment, Naruto just disappeared.

"Damn, I wanted to beat the crap out of him." Sasuke muttered.

Shizuka only snickered. "I bet you anything Naruto's gonna take Hinata to the Tanbata dinnner."

Sasuke looked at his sister dumbfounded. "Tanbata dinner?"

"Ada you didn't know? It's the dinner to celebrate Tanbata. Everybody is celebrating it at Tenten's family restaurant. You take a girl with you." Shizuka explained with a smirk. "Soooo...who's the lucky gal?"

"No, what's Tanbata?" He asked clueless.

Shizuka sweatdropped as she just stared at her brother with wide eyes. "D-d-d-don't t-t-t-tell me...When I sent you down that lake, you didn't do anything to Sakura?"

"I asked if she wanted to eat a catfish." Sasuke replied. "Does that count?"

"SASUKE YOU IDIOTIC, ROOSTER-CHICKEN, BAKA HEAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT TANBATA? ITS THAT DAY WHERE A GIRL GETS TREATED VERY WELL TO DINNER OR GIVEN FLOWERS BY A GUY NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE LOVES HER! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING FOR SAKURA-CHAN SINCE SHE FELT SO MISERY YESTERDAY???!!!!!" Shizuka yelled in front of Sasuke's face.

"OY, I thought it was her birthday!" Sasuke retorted. "How come nobody told me about Tanbata?"

"Because if Naruto knew it at least, You would too but nnoooooooooooooooooo, you're as clueless as ever!" Shizuka shouted. "NOW AS AN UCHIHA YOU'RE GONNA GIVE OR DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR THAT GIRL! SHE CARED ABOUT YOU SO MUCH AFTER THE MANY BEATINGS SHE GAVE YOU! I DONT CARE IF IT TAKES ALL DAY JUST DO SOMETHING! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!"

Sasuke, not knowing what else holds in his sister's fury, ran outside the manor and started running around the village. Meanwhile, Shizuka stared at his disappearing figure in anger.

"Man Sasuke, I didn't think you would turn into this!" She muttered to herself.

And so, Sasuke was running around the village trying to do something in order to escape his sister's wrath.


	15. The dinner

Returning Uchihas

So nightfall came. At Asakano (Tenten's family restaurant), all of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team were there. They had the restaurant all to themselves. Everybody was either eating, chatting. laughing, or, in Naruto and Kiba's case, arguing over the stupidest things possible.

"Naruto, I'm telling ya I've gotten stronger while you were gone!" Kiba exclaimed with a smirk.

"HN! You could never be as strong as me!" Naruto retorted.

"You didn't get stronger, you got more perverted!"

"OH YEA! LETS PROVE IT!"

"Name your game!"

As the boys were arguing, Sakura sighed as she watched them. She looked around the restaurant. It had seemed Shikamaru, no matter how lazy he was, gave Ino a necklace as Ino was in joy. Chouji however just gave her diet tips which angered her greatly. And to think Naruto was clueless as ever, he gave Hinata a package of instant ramen with a bowl and chopsticks. Knowing HInata, she smiled at him and thanked him kindly. To her surprise, Neji actually had the courage to give Tenten a necklace as well and at the same time, you could see a blush on his face. Sakura, however, felt as if she was the only one who didn't get anything.

_Oh well, as long as I have friends to enjoy tonight with,_ She thought to herself.

"Hey hey Sakura! Have some fun! You're being all quiet now!" INo exclaimed as she tugged onto Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Okay. just let me finish my soup."

Sakura sipped all her soup, but not promised, she still remained quiet. INo took notice of this.

"Hey it's about Sasuke right?" INo asked.

Sakura immediately blushed. "O-o-o-of course not! That idiot is more like Naruto now! WHy the hell should I care if he doesn't give me anything for Tanbata? It's not like he likes me or anything!"

"Or so you think." Said a very familiar voice nobody would expect.

Sakura yelped as she turned to face the eldest Uchiha Shizuka. SHe had a very sly grin as she faced Sakura.

"Yokozo Sakura-chan!" She greeted. "HOw's the party?"

"I'm having a very good time!" Sakura lied.

Shizuka sighed. "Sakura-chan, I don't even need my Sharingan to know what you're thinking."

Sakura stared at her. Shizuka turned quickly to Ino with unexpected intentions.

"Oy Ino-chan, isn't that Shikamaru flirting with Tenten?" Shizuka said unexpectedly.

"Nani? Let me get that lazy idiot!" Ino yelled as she stomped towards Shikamaru.

Obviously, SHikamaru wasn't doing anythign other than playing shogi with the ever so quiet Neji. Instantly, Sakura knew why.

"I thought that would get rid of her." SHizuka said. "Can't have her yelling all over the place."

"SHizuka-san, what is it that you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura even though I was gone for like half his life, I know Sasuke nearly better than anyone." SHizuka started. "He's changed to a completely new guy."

"If you count a bit perverted that is." Sakura stated sarcastically.

"UH that too. But now, he's looks happier than when he was a child. It seemed somebody had came into his life and changed everything."

"You mean Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Man, it looks like the whole Team 7 is clueless!" Shizuka sighed. "Sakura what I mean is Sasuke is more opened up now, he's just clueless as ever. You have to learn how to forgive in these times. Also, I'm very aware of your feelings for him."

Sakura blushed a shade of dark red. "Yes, but I know very well he'll never return it. He sees me still as a good friend, no matter what happens."

"Really?" said Shizuka. "How strange because when I first came back and asked how everthing was going on, did you know what he talked about first and it lasted for like nearly the whole time?"

Sakura shook her head. Shizuka only smiled.

"He was talking about you."

Sakura's eyes widen. Sure he sees her as a very good friend now, but she never expected Sasuke to actually be the first thing he would mention to his sister.

"See? He's has more feelings about you than you think. I don't know if he would return your feelings, but at least he sees you as a special person in his life."

Sakura softly smiled. _Sasuke-kun..._

"My brother can be somewhat of an idiot when it comes to girls, but at least he would do something for once in a lifetime for you." Shizuka continued. "He even mentioned he would protect you with all his life, no matter what. I remember that clearly."

Sakura lightened up a bit. She turned to stare at Shizuka with a smile. "Thank you, Shizuka-san. I never really expected for Sasuke-kun to see me more than I thought."

"That's why if he ever breaks your heart into a thousand pieces, I SWEAR I'LL GIVE A GOOD BEATING FOR HIM CAUSE HE SHOULD JUST REJECT YOU NICELY." Shizuka exclimaed as she curled her hand into a fist.

Sakura chuckled softly. She stood up from her seat. Shizuka followed her with her eyes looking at her curiously.

"Ada? Sakura-chan where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm just going outside for a while. Need a breather after all these ruckus." Sakura replied.

"Okay, I"ll just get some dango. I heard the dango here is the best in Konoha!" Shizuka happily exclaimed as she approached the crowd.

Sakura exited the restarurant as she stretched. She turned to look at the starry night. She sighed to herself. _It's already late at night, I doubt Sasuke-kun would just appear right before me--_

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Asked a deep voice.

Sakura shrieked softly as she turned around. To her surprise, especially her sarcasm to her thought, it was the young Uchiha Sasuke right before her eyes. Since it was dark, Sakura could only see Sasuke's face in the moonlight.

"Oh, its just you Sasuke-kun," She said. "I was just taking a breather It's a jungle in the restaurant."

"Is that so..." Sasuke replied as he looked at sky with Sakura.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Sasuke-kun, the stars are pretty tonight isn't it?"

"Ah." he replied emotionless.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke's dark, black eyes. "Sasuke-kun, where were you? I thought Shizuka-san told you about the Tanbata dinner."

"She did, but..." Sasuke replied. "...I had an errand to run."

"Really? What kind?"

Sasuke said nothing for a moment. Suddenly, he raised both of his hands in in them, there was bonquet of cherry blossom flowers right in front of Sakura. Sakura's eyes were widen in surprise. She turned to face Sasuke who's face was very calm, yet intruting.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, is this--"

"Yea. It's for you." He said calmly.

Sakura stared at it in shock. She blushed as her face turned into a genuine smile. She took the bonquet of flowers and sniffed it.

"Sasuke-kun...arigatou..."

"I only did it just because Shizuka-nei told me to." He said quickly. He was lucky to be doing this at night, or else Sakura would be able to see his face blushing.

Sakura chuckled to herself. _Still the same Sasuke-kun no matter what..._

"Still, these flowers are wonderful..."

Sasuke and Sakura stood there in the NIGHT. That was until--

"NEVER FEAR MY COMRADES! ROCK LEE IS COMING TO THE TANBATA DINNER TO HELP CELEBRATE THIS WONDERFUL HOLIDAY FOR OUR FEMINE FRIENDS!" shouted out a voice.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to face the unforgettable Lee with his green spandex and large eyebrows. He was zooming onto them at full speed.

"IF I DO NOT GET THERE BEFORE IT IS OVER, I WILL DO 500 PUSH UPS!"

WHAM!

Lee had crashed into both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke fell on top of Sakura as Lee still stood there looking dumbfounded.

"OH, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Lee you idiot, you crashed into us!" Sasuke snarled at him as he curled his hands into a fist.

"AHH! DAMN YOU BUSHY BROWS YOU KILLED THE MOOD!" yelled a voice.

"DAMN IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to face the restaurant. As their eyes widen, they saw both Shizuka and Naruto by the doorway eavesdropping at them. He raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto? Shizuka-nei?" He said.

Sasuke sighed to himself. That was yet again until--

"S-s-s-sasuke-k-k-kun..."

Sasuke turned to the voice, which was Sakura. He stared down at her who probably had an extremely, pissed-off, hopes Sasuke-know-what-the-hell-he's-doing, face. Her eyebrows were cringed as she stared at Sasuke hands. No let me correct that, what Sasuke was holding onto his hands.

Sasuke immediately looked down and his face was in horror. He was grabbing onto one of Sakura's breast tightly. His face was now in fear. And to think nobody ever thought Uchiha Sasuke would ever be this scare.

"S-s-s-sakura...I-I..."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

And the rest is history

* * *

Yay! done with the Tanbata story. Theres going to a lot more little short stories, so keep reading! 


	16. Naruto's date!

Returning Uchihas

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO???/!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Team 7 were all at the bridge when that happened. That was the first thing Sakura had said when Naruto told her something. Sasuke didn't really do anything but stare at his blond friend curiously.

"What? what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her with a grin. "I'm only gonna go hang out with Hinata today."

"Naruto, did you know you just asked her out on a date?" Sakura asked to his face.

"No, I just asked her if she wanted to hang out with me since she gave me ramen while I was at the hospital." Naruto replied.

"For peeping?" Sasuke said lazily.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled to his Uchiha teammate.

"Naruto, do you even know what to do on a date?"

"Sakura-chan it's not a date, it's hanging out. Besides, Hinata just sees me as a friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Naruto you idiot, it's pretty obvious she likes you..._Sakura thought.

"Anyway, see you guys later!" Naruto said as he ran off. " I think Kakashi said yesterday we have a break today!"

Sakura sighed to herself. "Man Naruto, can't you understand a girl's feelings?" she told herself.

"I bet you anything the dobe doesn't know a thing about dates." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around to Sasuke, who was grinning.

"What makes you think you know better than Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"First, I know nobody would ask you out with your monsterous strength--"

WHAM!

Sakura had bonged Sasuke on the head again as she grumbled to herself. Sasuke merely rubbed his head as the two of them regained their positions.

"Forget about that, what should we do to help Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "Knowing him, he's too clueless about Hinata's feelings about him."

"Might as well spy on him." Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke-kun no! I know we should help him, but spying is rude!" Sakura protested.

"Well you're no fun. No wonder you can't get a guy--"

WHAM! and you all most likely know what happened

* * *

So Sasuke was walking around the Konoha Village since Kakashi had told them there were no missions and they had a break. However, Sasuke still wanted to see Naruto's date. 

"Tch. I bet that dobe wouldn't even realize Hinata's crush." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What's this I hear about Hinata-sama?" Said a deep voice.

Sasuke turned to his side as he found the Hyuuga prodigy Neji. He smirked.

"OH? If it isn't Hyuuga Neji. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Personally I would have pumbled you to the ground after what you did with that fanatic-girl of yours." Neji said with a pissed face.

"Did you have fun with her? I thought she was gonna be your 'one.'" Sasuke sarcastically said.

"Oh I can't wait to smutter that face of yours. But I am more interested in what you meant by Hinata-sama." The Hyuuga asked.

"You know about Hinata's crush on Naruto right?"

Neji nodded.

"Well it looks like the two are having a date together tonight." Sasuke replied.

"Are you serious?" Neji said with a shock expression. "Hinata-sama on a date with that Naruto?"

"Yep, I was going to spy on them, just to laugh at Naruto later." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hn, how low of you spying, especially on Hinata-sama." Neji replied. "I'm very awared of your history with her."

"AH yes, good times. good times..." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

* * *

_Flashback _

_At the Konoha Academy, a 7-year-old Sasuke was at the training area throwing kunais at the target. Sitting by the side was a small Hinata staring at the young Uchiha. When Sasuke hit a bull's eye, he threw a punch in the air._

_"Yes! Now it won't take me that long to get to nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_Hinata smiled at him as she clapped. "That was very good Sasuke-san."_

_"Ne Hinata-kun, you know that new kid Naruto in our class?" Sasuke asked._

_Hinata only nodded._

_"He's really an idiot, you know? Likes to show-off and thinks he's gonna be the next Hokage. I think dobe makes a good name for him." Sasuke told Hinata._

_Hinata instantly blushed as she walked to Sasuke. "S-s-sasuke-san I don't think so. He's actually very nice and funny. Also, he trains really hard. I've seen him."_

_Sasuke grinned widely. "Hinata-kun you like that Naruto huh?"  
_

_Hinata's blush became redder. "S-s-s-sasuke-san that's noit it!" She suttered.  
_

_"Hinata-kun I know you do!" Sasuke playfully exclaimed. " You always turn really shy and red when he sits by you and he asks you for something."  
_

_"You're so mean Sasuke-san!" Hinata said.  
_

_Sasuke grinned widely. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody, okay? I know you're father won't approve of it. Also, I know all the other kids would tease you."_

_Hinata still had a sad face. "Are you sure?"_

_Sasuke held out his picky with a cheesy smile. "OF course! It's a promise!"_

_The two of them did a pinky promise. As the two release, Hinata gave him a soft smile.  
_

_"Thank you, Sasuke-san." Hinata said._

_"It's nothing, we're friends anyway!" Sasuke exclaimed . "But if you keep getting shy with him, it's gonna become really obvious."_

_"And when that happens, I'll tell about your **crush.**" Hinata smiled warmly._

_Sasuke instantly froze. "W-w-w-what? Hinata-kun, I don't like anybody!" _

_"Yes you do! It's the only gir lin our class who isn't from a ninja clan!" Hinata exclaimed. "You were staring at all morning today! You know that girl with pi--"  
_

_"Hinata-kun I only wanted to ask her something!" Sasuke stammered as he had a blush._

_"Like 'who do you like" maybe?" Hinata teased._

_"Hinata-kun!" Sasuke retorted. "Man, why are you always so shy in class and so mean to me when we're together?"  
_

_End flashback _

* * *

That's all I have so far. There will be more!_  
_


	17. How Neji got in

Returning Uchihas

"Yep, the good old times..." Sasuke said after remembering something.

"Hn, I never liked you when you came over to the house all the time," Neji replied coldly.

"Yeah, I never liked you too." Sasuke smirked. "Besides, I thought you were a girl for a time."

"You what?" Neji said darkly.

"Yeah, I thought you we're actually _cute_ with your little ponytail..." Sasuke said teasingly.

"That sounds so wrong..." Neji muttered.

"I can't believe I actually had a crush on you for a time--"

"YOU WHAT?" neji screamed. "OKAY THAT IS JUST WRONG!"

"Hey chill, I was just joking." Sasuke assured. "Besides, I heard a lot of guys at the academy back that actually_ liked _you..."

"Uchiha, why don't you just shut up?" Neji asked coldly.

"I think I heard they actually made a Neji fan club out of guys--"

"UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR YOU TO SHUT UP?????"

Sasuke only smirked.

"Spy on Naruto and Hinata-kun's date tonight with me." Sasuke requested.

"Oh you dream it. I will never sink that low."

* * *

"I can't believe I sank this low." Neji muttered to himself. 

Oh shut up Hyuuga." Sasuke whispered back.

It was nightfall and both Sasuke and Neji we're hiding behind the bush, since the young Uchiha has manged to convince Neji to come. TO their view, there was the Ichiraku bar in front of them and they saw HInata already there. SHe was playing with her fingers. Sasuke only sighed.

"Man Hinata-kun could never get rid of that habit..." Sasuke muttered.

"Hn. What makes you think you know Hinata-sama better?"

"I am her childhood friend...and she did give me all the free food after my clan was destroyed." Sasuke replied.

"Makes sense why she was always sneaking more food at night." Neji muttered.

It had been 30 minutes, and there was no signs of Naruto. Sasuke was already ticked.

"Where the hell are you dobe? Can't you see you're making Hinata-kun wait too long?" Sasuke said to himself.

"OY HINATA-CHAN!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Sasuke immediately turned to other direction. There he saw his blond teammate Naruto who was waving at Hinata with a wide grin. Hinata immediately blushed to an extremely dark shade of red.

"N-n-n-n-naruto-k-kun G-g-g-good e-evening..."Hinata stuttered.

_Tch, Hinata can stuttered with everybody and can talk normally with me? _Sasuke thoughted to himself. _SHy as ever..._

"Ah sorry Hinata-chan, that Konohamaru kept annoying me to do fights with him..." Naruto said.

"I-i-i-it's o-o-okay..." Hinata stammered out.

"ANyway! How about we eat some ramen first?" Naruto suggested. "We should fuel ourselves up if we're gonna hang out with each other!"

"H-h-hai.." Hinata agreed.

"The first thing dobe could think of is ramen on a date..." Sasuke muttered. "Well this is gonna suck."

"That baka Naruto!"

"Agreed Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"Wait, I didn't say that!" Neji retorted rather surprised.

Sasuke's eyes turned wide as he turned to the Hyuuga.

"What? Then who did?" He asked.

Neji shrugged. Sasuke looked around and as he looked up, he saw a shadow figure who looked like was staring at Naruto. He smirked.

"Oy Hyuuga step back." Sasuke demanded. "I'm gonna find our little spy."

Sasuke, with charkra in his fist, punched the tree as leaves began to fell. Along the figure was concentrationg to stay on the branch but lost balance as well. Sasuke grinned at his success.

"Now how about we reveal yourself--ow!"

The figure landed on Sasuke. Sasuke groaned loudly as well as the figure. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly.

"Man, who the hell are you?" Sasuke moaned.

He opened his eyes wide. He saw pink hair and emerald eyes staring back at him. It was Sakura and she was on top of him. Their faces we're nearly touching. The two blushed as they moved their faces away from each other.However, Sasuke had a smirk on his face before he turned back to Sakura. His blush had disappeared.

"Oh? Didn't you say spying was rude?" Sasuke teased. "Sakura_-chan_?"

"Oh shut up Sasuke." She retorted rather pissed at the 'chan.' "You're at fault as well!"

"Huh? What's going on there?" said Naruto while eating his ramen.

"YOu two be quiet!" Neji whispered harshly as he pushed Sakura's head lower smashing into Sasuke.

* * *

"Funny, I could've sworn I saw Neji." Naruto said. 

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah your cousin. As if he was spying on us..."

"Hm, I don't know about that..." Hinata said.

"OH I doubt it you know! I know your cousin is a bastard, but Neji would never be rude and spy on us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Soon, the two we're back at eating their ramen.

* * *

"Whoo, that was a close call..."Neji sighed. "Well then you two lets get--" 

Neji's white eyes went wide like soccerballs when he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh my god!!"

To be continued...


	18. Naruto's confession

Returning Uchihas

"Oh my god..." Neji muttered.

Neji was very surprised at the sight. Out of all things they could do, he saw Sasuke and Sakura...kissing each other passionately, or so what he thought. Like him, they were both rather shocked at what happened.

"OH GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Neji yelled .

Both Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss but their mouthes were barely touching. They were breathing heavily.

"Damn it Sakura, what the hell was that for?" Sasuke muttered with a blush.

"H-h-how the hell should I know??" Sakura protested. "Something pushed me down!"

"SH you guys! Be quiet!" Neji whispered as he pushed Sakura's head down again.

Sasuke and Sakura were once again kissing to their shock. They couldn't let go as the two of them tried to muttered "N-n-neji!"

Neji turned back to them again as he sighed. "God do you guys really love each other that much to be kissing again?"

The two broke again and glared at Neji. "NO Hyuuga get your freaking hand off of Sakura's head!" Sasuke muttered. "You're pushing it down right to my face!"

Neji looked to his hand and released Sakura's head. Sakura instantly got off of Sasuke as the two of them were breathing heavily. Sasuke sat up. The two of them were blushing madly.

"Damn Sakura I bet you liked that..."Sasuke teased her.

"Oh shut up Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered as she was still blushing.

"Shut up you two!" Neji whispered to them. "They're gonna hear us!"

* * *

"Hinata-chan, did you just hear something?" Naruto asked while eating his 10th bowl of ramen. 

"Y-y-y-y-yea..." Hinata stuttered. "I don't know what it is though..."

"Hm I'm gonna check the bush. Wait a moment Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto got off of his seat and walked to where Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were.

* * *

"SHit! He's coming! Get down you two!" Neji said as he pushed Sasuke's head down. 

"Oy Hyuuga!" Sasuke whispered.

He turned to stare at what he seemed to think was Sakura's face. THis time it was he who was on top of her. He had a small blush as well did Sakura. He tried to get up, but noooooooooooooooooooooo, Neji's hand were tightly on him. _Damn you Hyuuga..._

"S-s-s-sasuke-k-k-kun...c-c-can you--" sakura stuttered.

"Not with Hyuuga on my head." Sasuke muttered.

Their faces were almost touching. They were able to feel each other's breath. He had to admit it mentally, but that kiss with Sakura was good. He wanted to do it again. When he was about to lean towards Sakura, he realized what he was doing and quickly washed away the thought._ Damn hormones..._

" Hinata-chan, nothing's here!" Naruto yelled towards her. "It looks like a chicken here!"

Hinata stared at him dumbfounded. "A c-c-chicken?"

"Yeah! Funny, it looks like Sasuke's hairstyle." Naruto said as he walked back to Hinata.

Sasuke cringed at the thought. "My head looks like a chicken?" He said to himself darkly.

"In case you didn't know, yes." Sakura replied quietly.

He glared at her but then turned the other way. Neji's hand was still clutching onto his head. He sighed.

"Tch, well this isn't good..." Sasuke said.

"Phew, they're leaving Ichiraku. Come lets get going..." Neji paused as he turned to the two. "Oh my god, why the hell are you guys about to make out again?"

"IT's you Hyuuga! You and your stupid hand of yours always on our heads! Now get it off!" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh sorry." Neji released his hand.

Sasuke rolled towards Sakura's side and sighed heavily. "Man Hyuuga your hand has a habit of making two people kiss."

"Well I bet you loved it Uchiha..." Neji smirked.

Sasuke glared at him. Then, the three then trailed both Naruto and Hinata

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji had trailed Naruto and Hinata until it was extremely late at night. Behind a bush again, they saw both Naruto and Hinata facing each other. Naruto had his usual foxy grin as he was scratching his head. 

"Well HInata-chan, I had a great time tonight." Naruto said.

"Um, it was fun. Thank you for s-s-spending t-time w-with me t-t-tonight." Hinata said.

Behind the bush, the three were staring at the with strong curiousity.

"Yes, come on Hinata-kun, stop stuttering and just confess your damn crush." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sasuke-kun don't rush her!" Sakura shot back.

"Um, Hinata-chan..."Naruto began.

"Y-y-yes?"

"I-i-i-i have something to confess to you..."

Hinata immediately blushed. Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji got psyched up as their eyes went wide.

"Is he gonna..."

"He is, Neji.." Sakura muttered. "Naruto has feelings for Hinata!"

"Tch, dobe you better not break Hinata-kun's heart..." Sasuke muttered. "Or I'll break your legs."

"Hinata...I wanted to say this since the beginning of tonight...I've held it on too long..." Naruto said.

"Nn-n-n-naruto-k-kun..." Hinata said.

"I was afraid everything would be ruined so I waited until the end..."

"Come on dobe, all you need to say is three simple words..." Sakura muttered.

"SH! Don't rush them!" Sasuke retorted.

"Hinata...I have to confess..."

Three pair of eyes were staring at them. ALl three of the were sweating anxiously.

"I can't believe Naruto's gonna be my in-law..." Neji muttered angrily.

"Hinata-chan...it's so hard to say..."

"Dobe you idiot its just "I love you!'" Sasuke said.

"I've been hiding this too long. It's the fact..."

"He's gonna confess!" Sakura squealed.

"IT'S THE FACT THAT SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN, AND YOUR BASTARD COUSIN NEJI WAS SPYING ON US FROM THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura had their mouths dropped wide. Naruto was pointed at them with an angry face.Busted.

"H-h-h-how the h-h-hell did he..."

"S-s-shit..."

"OY TEME WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AND EVERYBODY SPYING ON US????" Naruto asked. "WE'RE ONLY HANGING OUT!!!!!"

"Naruto you idiot, you just killed the mood..." Sakura sighed.

"Dobe! Aren't you gonna confess your dying love for her or something like that?" Sasuke yelled.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING???? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!!!!!!!!"

"DOBE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID? HINATA-KUN WAS EXPECTING YOUR LOVE CONFESSION BUT NOOOOO...YOU JUST BUSTED US IDIOT! WHAT A MOOD KILLER!!!!!!!!"

Hinata blushed once more. "S-s-s-sasuke-s-san...it's o-o-kay..."

"OH, don't think I missed you and Sakura making out..." Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke immediately froze. He had a tint of pink yet was still pissed.

"I bet you wanted more of that..." Naruto teased. "You were so passionately kissing her trying to touch her tongue..."

"NARUTO THAT IS JUST SICK!"

"And then reach to unzip her shirt to see her..."

Naruto couldn't say no more. Sakura had already punched him in the face that knocked him against the nearest building. There was a big crack on the house as everybody stared at it with wide eyes. Sakura had the most pissed face yet was blushing madly.

"Naruto, you pervert..."

Everybody just stared as Naruto layed there unconscious. Hinata walked over to tend Naruto as Sakura began to walk towards Sasuke and Neji.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go home..." Sakura said with a soft smile. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun, Neji."

"Ja ne Sakura." Sasuke said. Neji only nodded.

And so ends another story which Sasuke does not get beaten to crap now.

* * *

MORE SHALL COME!! By the way, the asian duo Magnetic North rocks! 


	19. SOmething you should never ask Sakura

Returning Uchihas

For the past few days of Konoha, Sakura did not turn up at any of the missions. Her teammates started to get worried, but Kakashi would still have his giggling smile. ONe fateful day, Sasuke took up the courage to ask.

"Oy Kakashi, where's Sakura?" He asked.

Kakashi, underneath his mask obviously, had a very perverted smile. "Well, let's say she has her problems..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at him dumbfounded. To their surprise, they saw Sakura walking towards them looking absolutely normal. The two ran up to her before she could say anything.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan where the hell we're you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh..."

"Oh, it looks like Sakura's problems are over," Kakashi stated as he took out his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book. "Well, you guys have no missions today. YOu all have a break. Ja na!"

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi disappeared. COmpletely ignoring hin, they all turned back to Sakura.

"What's this 'problem' he's talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura immediately blushed. "Well, it's uh, a women thing..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Sakura, did you have the 'time?'"

Sakura glared at Sasuke as if looks could kill. Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Ano sa Ano sa Sasuke, what's this 'time?'" He asked cheerfully.

"Naruto it happens to girl at least once a month and it last a few days. THey tend to be very emotional about it like Sakura here so don't talk about it much since you could get beaten out of the crap--"

POW! and damn he was right.

Sasuke was instantly laying on the floor with a big bruise on his head, courtesy of Sakura of couse. He mumbled curses before falling unconscios. Naruto bended down to his poor friend and stared at it in shock.

"Eh? Oy Sasuke-teme! Wake up!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke, stop joking around!"

"Damn he deserved that..." Sakura mumbled.

And so Sasuke remembered to add something to his mental list of Haruno Sakura:

2. Don't mention her having the period...ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE REALLY DOES.

Poor, poor Sasuke.

* * *

That's all I have for now. I'm sorry for it being so short! The teachers are cramping us with all this homework and its AHHHhHHH! so, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

* * *


	20. NO tricks are little tricks

Returning Uchihas

Yet again the normal morning routine was at the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke would always be sprawled on his bed and, of course, snore loudly through his slumber. And once again--

"UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And as many of you may have guess, Sasuke instantly got out of bed. It seem the only thing in this world that could get him to do anything is a certain older sister by the name Uchiha Shizuka. Obviously, if she could handle Itachi back then, why not Sasuke?

Now back to the story. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Sasuke strolled around the roads yawning loudly. Everybody seemed so cheerful today. The kids were all playing ninja, people were buying and selling stuff at the markets and shops. As Sasuke was on his way to the bridge, he saw a familiar pink-hair figure in front of him.

"Oy, Sakura!" he shouted.

His teammate looked back and forth. He chuckled to himself as he walked behind Sakura.

"Hm? Who? What?" She muttered moving her head back and forth.

"Sakura, behind you." He whispered.

She abruptly turned around, only to find the grinning Uchiha.

"AH! Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. "Ohayou.How's Shizuka-san?"

"Pfsh that stupid sister? She's doing nothing but kicking my ass these days. Sometimes I think she's getting perverted."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Shizuka sneezed. 

Shizuka was at the table eating her rice balls as she rubbed her nose.

"Somebody talking about me? must be a guy who wants to propose marriage to me!" She exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the cup in front of her cracked. She looked at it suspiciously. It was Sasuke's cup that he had previously drunk from before Shizuka got him out. She sighed.

"Something's bad gonna happen..."

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, they decided to walk towards the bridge together just to have some company. For strange reasons, Sasuke paused as Sakura continued walking happily. She turned her head around with a smile. 

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked still walking.

"Sakura, I wouldn't walk any further if I were you." He replied.

She chuckled to herself. "And why's that?"

"Cause of..." Sasuke paused for a moment.

"Sasuke if you think I'm going to fall for your trick, think again--Itai!"

Sakura's head had crashed into a tree. She fell onto the grass as Sasuke laughed.

"That was what I meant." He explained.

Sakura recovered from her short unconscious and started rubbing her red forehead. Sasuke sighed. He took out a hand smiling. Sakura stared at his hand but hesisitated for a moment with a worried look. He chuckled.

"Look, I've got no more pranks. Just take it." He admitted.

Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand. She stood up dusting herself.

T-t-thank you..." She said.

Sasuke chuckled to himself. "Man Sakura, I thought you would've realized that."

Sakura stared at him plainly. She looked at top of hip clueless pointing at his head. "Chicken." She said.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrows. "What?"

"You're hair. Chicken." She said emotionless.

He stared at her not knowing what was going on. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked.

"S-s-sakura? Where Sakura?" She asked clueless.

Sasuke widen his eyes. NO way could this happen. She was probably tricking him for payback. He smirked.

"Ahaha Sakura nice trick," He said sarcastically. "Come on, lets get to Kakashi before he ACTUALLY gets there before us."

Sakura slanted her head. "K-k-kakashi? Us?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. There was no way this was happening.

* * *

"Oy, ba-chan!" Sasuke yelled as bursted the door to the Hokage's office open. 

Tsunade instantly puked out her sake she was drinking. She glared at Sasuke with death in her eyes."Oy Sasuke! It's one thing Naruto calling me that, but you too? What is it??"

"Yeah whatever, ba-chan--"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS , UCHIHA!"

"Okay _Godaime_. Look, something's wrong with Sakura today! She starts calling my head a chicken!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What? You angry your little teammate starts making fun of you?" Tsunade teased.

"No, its not just that. First, she doesn't know who she or Kakashi is!" He shouted.

The Hokage spat out the sake she was drinking yet again. She stood up abruptly and faced Sasuke with a serious look. "Sasuke, where's Sakura now?"

Sasuke walked towards the door entry. "Hey, you can come in now." He ordered.

Sakura had a very plain face. You couldn't really tell if she was confused, angry, sad, or happy. It was emotionless. She walked in the room and instantly tripped on her feet. She landed flat on the ground. Everybody stared at her dumbfounded, especially Sasuke.

"How the heck can a person trip on flat land?" He asked himself.

He sighed and walked over to his teammate, helping Sakura get up. She stared at Tsunade emotionlessly. The Hokage began to examine Sakura from top to bottom. Her eyebrows furried as she formed her hands into a platform to rest on.

"Do you know who you are?" Tsunade asked Sakura in a serious tone.

Sakura shook her head. Neither Sasuke or Tsunade flinched. The young Uchiha turned to face the Godaime. "Amneisa maybe?" He asked.

"Probably. I need more evidence." Tsunade held up her cup if front of Sakura. "Explain me what this is."

Sakura stared at the cup curiously. She then shook her head. "I don't know." She replied.

Both Sasuke and Tsunade raised their eyebrows. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura only stared. "Sakura? Feeling?"

The two widen their eyes. Tsunade quickly recovered her reaction and forced a cough. "Uh, how about you wait outside." She suggested.

Sakura had a questioned look. "Wait? Outside?"

Tsunade sighed. "Just as I thought." She said as she pointed towards the door.

Sakura seemed to understand that part as she began to exit the office. There left was Sasuke standing in front of the Godaime's desk. He had a worried look.

"Oy, what happened to Sakura?" He asked.

"It's not amnesia. It's worse. I don't remember what it's called but something must have triggered her mind. Sasuke, do you know if anything hit Sakura on the head today?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke froze. _I knew I shouldn't have let her hit that tree,_ he thought.

"Um, no." He lied.

"Anyway, it looks like her brain got a serious injury mentally. It has scattered all her memories of everything, and I mean everything." She explained. "She doesn't remember how to do anything, can't remember what is what, and I don't believe she's going to remember what a book is either."

Sasuke widen his eyes. What if she didn't remember she loved him? His face sadden.

"However Sasuke, its possible it'll al come back if there was something to trigger it. For the mean time though..." Tsunade said.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I am appointing you to take care of Haruno Sakura until it'll all come back to her mind!" She exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke stood there surprised. "What? Wait a sec--"

"Sasuke you are to help her get to know her surroundings, get some of her memories back, and help her in anyway!" SHe explained. "If she asks you what a book is, you answer! If she ask what food is, you answer! IF she asks who this random person is, you answer! Understand?"

"Oy Godaime! Why am I doing this? What if she--"

"Are you refusing an order?" SHe asked dangerously.

"No, but can't somebody else do it?" He asked/

"Such as?"

"Ino; she's Sakura's best friend."

"On a mission with the rest of her teammates."

"That fuzzy-brow Lee."

"Too hyper. He'll corrupt her mind with youth."

"Naruto."

"You should know he's a pervert by now."

"Shino."

"We don't want Sakura being crawled with bugs."

"Kiba."

"He's teaching at the Konoha Academy."

"Hinata."

"On a mission."

"Kakashi."

"he's a perv."

"Jiraiya."

"he's a perv too as you should know by now."

"Neji."

"Mission."

"Tenten."

"She already filed to have a break since she's helping take care of her family restaurant."

"WHy can't I get a break?"

"Cause I jsut assigned you a mission."

"Well why can somebody else do it?"

"Sasuke just take the mission! If you really care for your teammate, then help her!" Tsunade shouted. "You know she loves you. You care for her a lot. I've seen it all Sasuke. That's why Sakura can only trust you on this kind of thing."

"I know but..."

"Don't tell me the Uchiha Sasuke is having hormone problems?" Tsunade smirked.

He blushed. _Damn you ba-chan and hormones..._

"Fine, I'll take it. Only because she's my friend and nobody could do the mission." He accepted coldly.

"Good! We have to let Sakura and Shizuka know since you'll be moving out of your house for a while!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at her. "Wait? I have to live with Sakura? Alone?"

And damn him for having his puberty start a few days ago.

* * *


	21. The first day: okay

Returning Uchihas

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!1"

In case there are a few of you who are wondering who the hell was laughing like heck, that would be the person Sasuke most hated to go to and tell about what had just happaned: Uchiha Shizuka. She was practically rolling on the floor clutching her stomach as she banged on the floor. Her laughter was echoing throughout the whole Uchiha Manor, which was much to Sasuke's displeasure. He was red from embarassment and anger.

"Shizuka-nei its only for a few days. Sakura won't get hurt." He said though obviously he was ticked.

"No, its not that! It's the fact you and Sakura are staying in an apartment...ALONE!" She hollered through her cackling. "And you just had you're puberty! Man, we should hella be a television show!"

"And who the hell would watch a show with you, me, a stupid Naruto, and Sakura who just so happens to not remember practically anything?" He said sarcastically. (AN: DONT HURT ME PPL! IM JUST BREAKIN THE FOURTH WALL!)

Sasuke got up abruptly along with his bag of clothes and supplies. HE began to walk to the entrance and looekd at his sister behind his back.

"Anyway, I'll be off now. I won't be seeing you for a while." He smirked.

"Yeah whatever, enjoy you're fun while you can." She teased.

Sasuke slid the door close. At the entrance, Shizuka could only grin.

"That's right Sasuke, once you've hit puberty, you're bound to get your perverted self out." She muttered evilly. "Muhahahahaaha..."

* * *

So after Sasuke had picked up Sakura, the two went straight to their apartment. As Sasuke opened the door, he realized this apartment was a very small one. There was only a single room with a kitchen and a bathroom. To his annoyance, there was only one small bed too. He cringed at it. 

"And that ba-chan is the Hokage," He cursed. "Why didn't she get us a bigger one?"

Sasuke began walking inside the apartment as Sakura followed him slowly. To the most randomness, Sakura instantly tripped on her foot and landed flat on the ground. Sasuke paused and stared at her dumbfounded. He sighed.

"Damnit Sakura, I know you're a klutz but there's NO way a person can trip on flat ground." He muttered as he bend down to her.

She stared up at him dumbfounded as Sasuke looked down. But, to Sasuke's displeasure, he was staring at something he thought he would never think about it. _Oh damnit.._

He noticed Sakura's zipper wasn't zipped all the way. IT was a third up to her chest, revealing her hanging breasts. He was blushing as he stared at it. _Damn it Sasuke, get rid of it!_

He instantly took out his hand and reached for Sakura's. The two stood up as Sakura stared at Sasuke cluelessly once again. She was silent. Her eyes were so emotionless. Sasuke forced a cough out.

"Um anyway, its getting late. DO you wanna shower first?" He asked.

Sakura slanted her head that made her look cute. "Shower?"

Sasuke froze. _Oh damn this, why couldn't it be just amnesia? _He thought.

"Um, thats when you go you get cleaned with water pouring on you." He explained. "Let's go in the bathroom, I'll turn it on." _Since I doubt you know..._

Thus the two we're in the bathroom. Sasuke bent near the tub as Sakura just stared. He turned on the fauce to the shower and the water began to pour down. He looked back at her.

"Here you go, Sakura." he said as he began his way to the door. "All you need to do is change out of your clothes and get in there."

"Ano, how do you change?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"You just unzip your dress and take down your skirt."

"Can you show me how I change?" She asked.

Sasuke immediately froze as his eyes went wide like soccer balls (yes,very big.) He slowly turned back to face her in mere terror. Sakura, on the other hand, just stared at him,

"O-o-onegai?" She asked him shyly.

Sasuke started to sweat. _Sasuke you are to help her get to know her surroundings, get some of her memories back, and help her in anyway! Answer every question she asks! Do everything she says!_ Tsunade's words echoed through his mind. He gulped.

"U-u-u-uh, you just do this..." He motioned his hands to imitated unzipping.

"Can you do it for me?" She asked.

Tsunade's words came back to his mind. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I just can't wait till Naruto becomes Hokage.._He thought. He started to walk back to her and took hold of her zipper as Sakura just stared down. His eyes started to twitch as his face was madly blushing. _I can't believe Sakura doesn't know how perverted this is..._

He gulped. _OKay Sasuke, all you need to do is just push it down... That's it..._ He started to unzip her shirt slowly and steadily. He stared at her bare stomach and pink bra. He immediately closed his eyes. _Damn hormones..._

He sighed as he took off Sakura's shirt. Her upper body was nearly naked if it wasnt for her pink bra. He turned around as Sakura started to take off her skirt. He breathed heavily before once again heading towards the door.

"Good, let's hope she actually knows how to take off her bra--"

"Ano, can you help me take off this?" SHe asked from his behind.

Sasuke twitched. He turned around as she started point at her bra. Her face looked so innocent and cute. He tried to resist this, but--

"H-h-h-h-h-hai..." he stuttered. _Damn, I sound like Hinata-kun._

He went up to her once again, and slowly took off her bra. He closed his eyes once again. But...HORMONES PREVAIL! One eye opened slightly staring at her breasts that hung loosely. _Dang, Naruto was right about Sakura's breasts being so big-- Wait a second! SHit!_

Sasuke shook away the thought and started running outside the door, slamming it from his behind. He began to breathe heavily outside his red face.

"Man, how much longer do I have to endure this?" He asked himself.

"Ano Sasuke-san? How do you get it the shower?"

"You step into the tub!" He shouted/

"Can you show--"

"No! It's simple Sakura! I know you can do it!" he exasperated.

He heard the shower's continuous pouring of water. HE leaned against the wall moaning loudly. "Damn it, I'm becoming more perverted than ever...Sooner or later I'm gonna be like Naruto and Kakashi!" He moaned to himself.

_Control your mind and hormones Sasuke.._.He thought. _That's the key...patience...and boy that sucks.._

* * *

That's it so far! more to this story. Sasuke being a perv! wat a poor guy. SO, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! oh yea, IM ALL VIETPRIDE. 


	22. The second day: um, just read

Returning Uchihas

_Sasuke was standing around clueless as ever. He looked back and forth, finding out everywhere was all white. He hesistated for a while._

_"Where the hell am I?" He said to himself. "Some stupid genjutu?"_

_"S-s-s-s-s-s-sasuke..." a deep voice mumbled._

_He turned back, turning on his Sharingan, his kusunagi in his hands. "Reveal yourself!" He shouted._

_"Sasuke is this how you treat your sensei?" asked the voice._

_The figure came out, revealing to be Kakashi with his unforgetable mask. Sasuke stared at him dumbfounded._

_"Kakashi? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked suddenly._

_"Nothing much except..." Kakashi trailed off as he took his infamous Icha Icha Paradise and shoved it right into Sasuke's face. "SASUKE, YOU MUST READ ICHA ICHA IF YOU'RE WITH SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"What the hell?" Sasuke spat out as he jerked back._

_He turned around, only to find Naruto with a very perverted grin. "Think about Sakura's breasts, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cackled pervertedly. "She's sooooooooooooooooooo close to you!"_

_"OH shut up Naruto!" Sasuke retorted with a blushing face. _

_He turned around once again, yet to only find the face of his dear sister Shizuka. Like Kakashi and Naruto, her grin was very evilly. "Sasuke...ITS PUBERTY!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR PERVERTEDNESS OUT NOW..." She yelled._

"No!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted loudly.

Sasuke sat up from his sleeping mat. He breathed heavily. _Just a stupid dream... _He thoughted to himself. _It's just those damn hormones after seeing Sakura's naked body..._

After last night's incident, Sasuke was too tired to do anything but sleep since he was assuming Sakura would want the bed. He rubbed his forehead.

"Man, gotta get some food.." he muttered as he turned to his side. Soon, his eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke jerked back. His assumptions were actually incorrectThere beside him was a sleeping Sakura under the blankets. Had she been sleeping with him all night? Even worse, did his body move on his own and even had a chance to even...He didn't want to know. He twitched for a moment. The only thing that was on his mind was the fact she was naked, no clothes. If it wasn't for the bedsheets, he would have seen her body. He breathed loudly.

"S-s-s-s-s-sakura..." He stuttered. "W-w-w-where are your c-c-clothes?"

Sakura immediately woke up. Her eyes were still droopy as she say up. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. She was completely naked in a cute way. He blushed._ Damn it turn around Uchiha... _Sakura stared at him oddly.

"Clothes?" She said.

Sasuke had a sweatdrop. _This can't be happening..._

"Sakura did you pack any clothes?" He asked.

"Pack? Clothes?" SHe slanted her head.

Sasuke sighed._ I should have known Sakura was too stupid right now to think of this..._

"Well, I'll give you one of my shirts to wear for now." he replied with a blushing face.

Sasuke began searching through his bag and took out a dark blue shirt. He tossed it to Sakura, who luckily, Sasuke had already taught her how to put a shirt on. It was obvious to Sasuke that the shirt was far too big for Sakura. It started slanted to her side, revealing her bare shoulders. It went down all the way to cover her whole bust. However, she just sat there. Sasuke cringed.

"No way in hell am I taking her outside Konoha like that " Sasuke said to himself. "Or else perverts would come."

Sasuke looked around. He had to kill Tsunade for not puting any phones or anything for communications. He sighed once again and faced Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm gonna be gone for a moment. OKay?" He said.

Sakura only nodded as Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was silently sipping on her sake cup until-- 

"OY BA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice.

Tsunade spat out her sake and look back and forth angrily.

"Oy! WHo's there?" She shouted.

In front of her was the Uchiha prodigy Sasuke. She cringed at what he called her.

"Oy ba-chan can I--"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS UCHIHA! FOR THE **2ND** TIME!"

"Okay Godaime, can I--"

"Where on earth is Sakura?" She asked abruptly.

"Sakura is back at the--" Sasuke was cut off.

"UCHIHA SASUKE THERE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE A SECOND WHERE SHE ISN'T WITH YOU!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled in front of his face. "AT ALL TIMES YOU ARE TO BE WITH HER!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?????!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, anyway--"

"GET BACK TO SAKURA ALREADY!!!!! DID YOU HEAR ME???????"

Instantly, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke, fearing what women these days are doing to him.

* * *

In a minute, Sasuke was back at the apartment. He had a pissed face as The clueless Sakura just stared at him. 

"Damn ba-chan," He mumbled.

He sighed and turned his attention to Sakura.

"Oy Sakura I'm gonna take you to the Hokage for a moment, okay?" He explained. "We need to get Tsunade to watch you for a moment so I can get someone to get clothes for you."

Sakura just nodded and walked beside Sasuke. Because his shirt was so big, Sakura's bare chest was almost showing. Sasuke did his best not to look to his side as the two disappeared in smoke again.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade began to sip her sake once again. She was moaning as she stared at the many papers in front of her. 

"Damn elders had to cram me with these paperworks." She complained. "If anything happens to tick me off, I swear--"

"OY BA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" cried out a voice Tsunade did not want to hear.

Tsuande immediately fumbled with her paperworks as she glared at the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. She spat out her sake once again but the once again same cause. Beside him was Sakura, who was clueless as ever.

"UCHIHA SASUKE DO I NEED TO REPEAT ABOUT MANNERS, AGAIN??!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Fine, Godaime. Do you think I can--"

"OH MY GOD WHY THE HELL IS SAKURA WEARING THAT?!!" Tsunade interrupted as she just stared at Sakura. "SASUKE ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING PERVERTED TO HER??!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE HER BREASTS ARE ALMOST SHOWING??!!!!"

"oh will you just shut up--"

"NO! UCHIHA SASUKE YOU GET BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT AND HELP SAKURA GET BACK TO HER NORMAL CLOTHES!!!!"

"That's the problem here! We need--"

"THAT IS AN ORDER! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Tsuande hollered.

For the second time, Sasuke disappeared from the Hokage's office in a poof of smoke with Sakura.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura were back at the apartment. Sasuke was much more pissed. _Damn ba-chan..no point getting any help from her._

"Ano?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

Sasuke turned to look towards Sakura. He just stared at her face. Her green eyes were so dark, no emotions. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He bit his lips. _Sakura just isn't Sakura right now..._

As much as he didn't really like Sakura's endless beatings on him, he kind of missed it. It was painful, but rather heartwarming. There was only one Haruno Sakura he knew in this world, and the one next to him wasn't. She was just a shell, while the real one was under there. He just had to find it har enough. He smiled softly at her.

"Sorry Sakura. That didn't work out so well." He said.

"Hm?" She said.

Sasuke could only chuckle. He had to admit, she was just cute like this. Actually, she was always cute, though he never admitted it loudly. He began to take off his forehead protector and wrapped it around Sakura's waist. The shirt was tighter now instead of just falling off loosely. Sakura stared at it.

"There, that way no perv can get you." he explained. _And if they do, they have to face you-know-who..._

Sakura just stared at it and turned to look up at Sasuke. "Head. Chicken." She replied.

"Okay, you can't say that." Sasuke answered with a ticked face.

Sasuke began to open the doorway, smiling. "Come on Sakura, we're gonna visit around Konoha and get your memory back."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! please review! by the way, here's a head's up. For the next 2 weeks, dont really expect me to updayte. I'll be far to busy studying for the stupid STAR test. AHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! THE AGONY! THE STUPID RULE OF USING A #2 PENCIL! anyway, hope you enjoy it! 


	23. Second day continues

Returning Uchihas

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around Konoha, which Sasuke was telling her everything she asked about. The two also took a stop at the bridge.

"This is the bridge our team would meet everyday." Sasuke explained as he leaned against.

"Soka..." She whispered quietly as she stood beside Sasuke.

"Everyday back before I left for Orochimaru, you would constantly ask me out for a date..." Sasuke said. "I always rejected you though."

Sasuke softly smiled. Sakura only nodded. The young Uchiha still felt uncomfortable. Sakura was just too quiet. He needed to get something back.

"Now a days, you're beating the shit out of me." He recalled.

Sakura slanted her head. "Beat?"

"Yeah, you would always try to find a reason to punch me like this." Sasuke curled up his fist and motioned it to almost hit his face.

"You mean like this?" Sakura asked.

Sakura began to curl her fist exactly like Sasuke and punched him in the nose. Sasuke was caught off-guard and was sent flying to the pole. He layed there rubbing his nose as it was bleeding a bit.

"Damn it, she still has her fuckin monster strength.." He cursed.

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Sasuke instantly got up and approached to Sakura with a soft smile.

"Okay time to get some food." He exclaimed.

Thus, the two began their walk to the nearest food store.

* * *

The two stopped at a sweet's shop. Sakura stared at it clueless as Sasuke turned to face her. 

"Okay Sakura, we're gonna grab some dango for you." Sasuke said.

"Dango?" Sakura said dumbfounded.

"Its a type of sweet you eat off a stick. It's some good stuff." Sasuke explained to her.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the sweet's store. The place had a few people at their tables chatting happily with each other. The two walked up to the counter, spotting the cashier man, who had a bright smile.

"Helllo, how may I help you?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Two dangos." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh ho ho, you on a date with your girlfriend here?" The cashier teased.

Sasuke blushed a tiny bit. "No, I'm just here to--"

"Oh boy, it's okay at this age to deny it." The cashier said. "Teenagers these days..."

"Look here, I'm just--"

"Would you like a pink dango to match your girlfriend's hair?" He interrupted.

" Just give us the damn dango sir--"

"Hm? Where did your girlfriend go?" The cashier asked suddenly.

Sasuke turned around. To his surprise, Sakura had suddenly disappeared. His eyes widen in worry. _Shit! Where the hell did she go now?_

Sasuke sprinted outside the store, looking back and forth. From Sakura's hair, she would obviously stand out the most. But there was no sight of her.

"Damn, she was just beside me too. How the hell did she disappear so fast?" Sasuke asked himself. Unless--

Sasuke didn't want to think about. He couldn't detect Sakura's charkra with her lost memory. There was only one person he could go too.

* * *

"OY DOG-BOY!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the door open. 

Kiba instantly broke his chalk. He happened to be teaching at the Konoha Academy when suddenly Sasuke had just slammed the door in his classsroom. The whole class of little toddlers were all staring at Sasuke. Kiba had a ticked face and crumpled his chalk into pieces. He turned to face Sasuke with a not so happy face.

"Oy Sasuke! Do you have no respect for me?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah whatever dog-boy--"

"RESPECT A KONOHA ACADEMY TEACHER!"

"Okay Kiba..." Sasuke muttered. "Man everybody really changed."

"Sasuke can't you see I'm teaching in a classroom full of children who want to learn how to be a ninja?"

"Yeah but this is an emergency--"

"Ah! It's a chicken head!" A high voice sqealed.

"His hair looks like a chicken!" exclaimed another child's voice.

"Chicken-head!" The class chorused which was followed with a laughter.

Sasuke was pissed. He shot an evil glare towards the chilren._ Calm down Sasuke, they're only kids..Patience...When they grow up you'll beat the crap out of them...soon..._

"Oy rooster-head, did you come here to show off your hair?" One boy yelled out. "Cause you did a great job!"

The whole class laughed again. Sasuke instantly curled his fist. _Okay screw that part, kill the boy! _He began to charge at the boy until..._  
_

""Oy Sasuke no violence in a classroom!" Kiba yelled as he tried to pull back Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately obeyed. He cursed under his breath. Kiba forced a cough.

"Now class, its not nice to make fun of an unexpected visitor we did not wish to see at this time." Kiba lectured.

"Anyway Sasuke, what do you need me for?" He asked.

"I need you to help me find Sakura. She's missing." Sasuke replied.

"What? What's wrong? Is she outside Konoha?" Kiba asked.

"No, she's still in Konoha. Her mind had some injury and now she doesn't know how to do anything." Sasuke explained.

"Like mental retardation?"

"You could say that."

"Sure, but I need something that I can smell from. It has to be something she touched in the last 24 hours." Kiba explained.

Sasuke hesistated to take out his hand. Kiba gave him a curious look. The young Uchiha shot a glare at him.

"Don't even think about it, dog boy." He muttered.

Kiba took a quick sniff at Sasuke's hand and performed a few hand seals. He stood there silently for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He turned to stare at Sasuke and gulped. From the looks of Kiba's face, Sasuke knew it wasn't a good thing.

"What? Where is she?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Um, Sasuke, let's say she's...um..." Kiba began.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked more angrily.

Kiba gulped and face his class. He turned to whisper many things through Sasuke's ears. Like Kiba, Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"SHE'S WHERE????!!" Sasuke shouted out.

To be continued...


	24. Where the heck is Sakura?

Returning Uchihas

"Ada, Sakura-chan it's so nice to see you again!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Sakura was sitting quietly on a cushion. In front of her was a table as she stared at it with no emotions. Out of all people, the person she was with that had just scared Sasuke's head out was the one and only...

"You probably had fun with my little brother huh?" Shizuka teased. "Yeah, he probably went perverted."

"hm?" Sakura stared at the black-haired woman oddly.

"it's okay Sakura-chan, I know you don't remember. I'm Sasuke's older sister Shizuka." She explained.

Sakura only stared at her.

"The chicken head's sister." She explained more clearly.

Sakura nodded her head. "Chicken head o-neesan."

"Yep, but call me Shizuka!" She exclaimed.

Shizuka sat down across from her as she drank a cup of tea.

In case many of you are wondering (which you readers probably are,) Sakura had just so happened to be attracted to something...a random fat man with one of the strangest black moustache. Not knowing anything, she walked away from Sasuke and walked up to the fat man. Unfortunately, the fat man was a perv and tried to touch her you-know-what until Shizuka came out of nowhere and came to the rescue, punching the fat man unconscious. The older Uchiha assumed Sasuke was an idiot and could not take care of his precious cherry blossom ("That idiot otoutou," Shizuka had cursed.) Shizuka decided to bring Sakura to the Uchiha Manor to avoid any trouble and hoping to find Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, did you have fun with Sasuke?" Shizuka asked slyly.

"Fun?" Sakura said softly.

_Damn, did she really get this dumb?_ Shizuka thought. "Nevermind."

Sakura nodded as Shizuka stared at her curiously. Just as Sasuke observed, Sakura's eyes were just so plain, so emotionless.

"Sakura-chan. before any of this happen, what did you feel?" The Uchiha asked.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Sakura spoke. "Head."

Shizuka quirked her eyebrows." You head?"

Sakura began pointing to her forehead and nodded. "Head hurts."

"I see.." Shizuka mumbled to herself.

Shizuka began to stand up and walk towards the kitchen. She took out a plastic tray from the cupboard and began to approach to Sakura. Her face was very stern as she sighed.

"Sakura, please forgive me..." SHe said.

Instantly...WHAM!

Shizuka had just hit the tray right into Sakura's head as Sakura fell down to the ground. Sakura moaned loudly as Shizuka quickly went beside her.

"Oy Sakura-chan, are you okay?" She asked rather worried.

Sakura's eyes started to blink slowly. She looked towards Shizuka, rubbing her head.

"Hmm...Shizuka-san? What happened?" Sakura asked more curiously. "Where am I? Wait, is it like the afternoon already? Oh my god I can't believe I'm gonna be later than Kakashi-sensei! Ah!!!!!1"

Shizuka smiled. "Got your memory back huh?" _Looks like it worked!_

"What memory? What just happened?" Sakura asked rather worried. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't do anything stupid, did they?"

Shizuka only laughed. "Well, it looks like my cure worked!"

"Huh? What cure?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade will explain everything to you." Shizuka assured.

"I see." Sakura said. SHe began looking back and forth around the kitchen. "Shizuka-san is this your house?"

"Yep, it's the Uchiha Manor."

"So Sasuke-kun lives here huh?"

Shizuka only nodded. Suddenly for strange reasons, Sakura had a fixed face, as if something bad happened.

"Shizuka-san I don't know why but..." Sakura began to blush." I feel like something touched my breasts.."

Shizuka quirked her eyebrows and had a ticked face. _Sasuke, you didn't really...I know you would go perverted but that far..._

"Uh, I really don't have a clue why..." SHizuka stated happily. _I'll kill you Sasuke!_

"Anyway, I bet you anything Sasuke's going crazy looking for you." Shizuka said slyly.

"Hm? Why's that? It's not like he loves me or anything.." Sakura stated sadly.

Apparently, Sakura's face had already sadden. Shizuka sighed once again. _Man, one minute she's hella worried and now she's completely sad at the mention of Sasuke._

"Sakura you've got to look at the positve side of him. Didn't we already discuss this at Tanbata?" Shizuka said.

"I know.. but I just don't feel like he loves me...I want to know..so I can tell him how I feel." She replied.

Shizuka could only smile slightly. Suddenly, she walked towards Sakura and leaned against the wall beside Sakura.

"Everytime Sasuke would come back to here after his work or something, we like to talk about things." SHizuka began. "Good memories, how our day went, weapons, and so on."

"But the one thing I couldn't help but notice was that Sasuke was always talking about one particular thing all the time." She continued." Nothing else. DO you know what it was Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. Shizuka could only smile.

"Between you and me, it was you."

Sakura's eyes widen. However, a smile managed to form on her lips.

"Sakura-chan remember, ninjas are told to hide their emotions at all times. So, I don't really know what Sasuke is really thinking about you. But I'll tell you this: He'll risk anything, even his life or revenge on Itachi, to save you. I think that's worth something for Sasuke to give up his revenge."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, SHizuka-san."

Suddenly, Shizuka tensed up as her eyes widen. _This chakra!_

"HOLY CRAP SAKURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" a certain chicken head was screaming as he was shaking Sakura madly. "SHIZUKA-NEESAN DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING PERVERTED, HUH? SAKURA SPEAK TO ME!!! YOU GOTTA BE OKAY!"

Sasuke was shaking Sakura frantically. Sakura couldn't be anymore scared. SHe immediately blushed. _W-w-w-w-what.. happened?_

At last, Sakura came to her senses...WHAM!

Sakura had just punched Sasuke in the cheek as he fell to the ground moaning. He sat up rubbing his red cheeks.

"Damn it, why do you still know your crazy power?" He cursed.

Sakura quickly jerked Sasuke by his collar as the young Uchiha gulped. Sakura did not have a very happy face.

"SASUKE-KUN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???" Sakura screamed to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eye's widen as he began pointing a finger to her. "MY GOD YOU CAN TALK!"

"OF COURSE I CAN, YOU IDIOT!!!! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION??!"

"WAIT DID YOU JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL??"

"I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENED, YOU TELL ME!!!"

and the arguments just goes on and on and on...as Shizuka just stared at them calmly sipping tea. She smirked.

"Just like a married couple."


	25. Can't think of a title, just read

Returning Uchihas

And so once again, it was yet another peaceful, bright morning in Konohagakure. It couldn't be a more perfect day anywhere.

At the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke rolled back and forth before sitting up, stretching and yawning loudly. He rubbed his eyes until realization hit him. He tensed up.

_Wait a second, Shizuka-neisan didn't yell at me this morning!_ He thought. He turned to look at his clock, which read 10:00 AM. He twitched his eyebrows.

_Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this..._He thought once again.

Slowly, he threw the sheets to the ground and walked down the hallway. He opened door to door. Still no sign of his sister.

_Where the hell is she? She's usually around the house._ He thought.

Finally, he reached the question. Fortunately, he had found Shizuka sitting on the floor, hands form like a platform that rested her chin. The only thing that Sasuke had trouble thinking about was her rather scary trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Ohayou gozamasu, Sasuke_-chan_." She greeted slyly.

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows. "W-w-what's with the chan part now?"

"Nothing at all. It's just that its been so long since I called you that." Shizuka replied. "It felt like yesterday you were that little, cheerful boy. The one that always watched me and Itachi battle each other, of course I won most of them."

"Now, you're a grown person. You're at the peak of teenager. You're no longer that same little boy anymore." SHe continued with a small smile.

There was a dead silence. An annoying one. Finally, Sasuke's face turned rigid.

"Okay Shizuka-neisan, what's this about?" He asked, hoping it's not what he thinks.

Suddenly, Shizuka immediately got a grip on Sasuke's neck, nearly choking him. She playfully nudged his head as she smirked. Sasuke groaned.

"Oy Shizuka-nei, what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"You like Sakura-chan! You like Sakura-chan!" SHe chorused. "Admit it, you like Sakura-chan!!"

Sasuke blushed. "T-t-t-t-t-that's not true!"

"Yes you do! It's okay to deny it! That's the first step of love!" Shizuka excplaimed. "Hormones hitting in huh?!"

"Neisan, when I say it isn't true, IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"I guess you're right Sasuke. " she replied with a sly grin. "No...YOU LOVE SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!!"

Shizuka continued to nearly choke Sasuke's neck as he moaned. "OY SHIZUKA-NEISAN! LET GO OF ME!"

"My little brother is growing up! Sakura-chan is gonna be my future sister-in-law!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'M GONNA HAVE SOME LOVELY NEPHEWS AND NIECES THESE DAYS!!!!"

"NEI-SAN SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I've got to get a wedding started!"

"SHIZUKA-NEI LET ME GO BEFORE I CHIDORI YOUR ASS!"

"Pfsh, like you can." Shizuka stated sarcastically.

However, she reluctantly released her little brother from her hold. Sasuke coughed loudly and muttered curses under his breath. Shizuka sighed.

"Damn Sasuke, why can't you just admit you love Sakura-chan?"

"Cause I don't, so shut the hell up. And I thought Sakura was annoying." He shot back.

"Ada? Is Sakura-chan annoying cause she's always on your mind?" Shizuka teased.

Sasuke froze. His sister couldn't grin any wider.

"And is it because you always talk about her when it's just between you and me?" Shizuka asked pointing to herself.

Sasuke cringed once again. _Damn her..._

"It's okay it's okay that you won't admit it. Like Gai-senpai always says: its the springtime of youth."

"I've already heard enough of that shit from fuzzy-brows."

"I bet you anything your hormones were going out of control when you were in the apartment with Sakura-chan alone..."

"Will you just shut up?" Sasuke retorted.

"Did a naked Sakura-chan come in your dreams--"

"SHIZUKA-NEISAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP??!!"

Shizuka grinned.

* * *

In the Konoha streets, Sakura was at walking around the village along with Hinata and Ino. They were all having a jolly good time, chatting with each other about their days with their teams. 

"Mou, Shiukamaru is being so lazy these days!" Ino complained.

"Yah think?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Sakura why don't your team have a lot of missions?" Ino asked. "My team are have missiosn the minute we finish one! It's not fair!"

"Hm, I don't know either." Sakura replied.

"M-m-maybe Tsunade-sama w-w-wanted S-sasuke-san to have some t-t-time to bond with his sister again," Hinata suggested.

"Well from the looks of it, Shizuka-san and Sasuke-kun are really siblings," Sakura replied. "Just look at the way they act to each other! I swear I think they already had enough bonding. If it keeps going, Sasuke-kun is gonna get killed."

"Yeah, but I really look up to Shizuka-senpai!" Ino exclaimed. "I heard she got her sharingan before she graduated from the Ninja Academy, which she graduated when she was only 7! and once studied under Tsunade-sama!"

"Ino-chan, how do you know these things?" Sakura asked.

Ino only giggled. Suddenly, Hinata tensed up and looked back and forth.

"W-w-what..." Hinata muttered.

Sakura glanced at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah...uh--" Hinata replied shyly. "I-I-I just realized I f-f-forgot my w-wallet back at the restaurant!"

"But Hinata-chan, we weren't in a--"

"I'll be right back!" With that, Hinata started running the other direction.

Ino and Sakura just stared at her awkwardly.

"That's weird, we didn't go to a restaurant." Ino explained.

"That's what I'm worried about." Sakura replied.

"Do you think she secretly has a date with Naruto?"

"Hell no! If it was, Naruto would just say they're 'hanging out,'"

The two ended their conversations as they continued their walking.

* * *

Hinata walked to a dark alley, a dead end at the other side. She looked back and forth, then suddenly smiled.

"Sasuke-san, you can come out now." She said.

Down from the roof came the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He had a not-so happy face and sighed.

"Hinata-kun how did you find me?" He asked.

"I thought your charkra was familiar." She explained. "Why are you following me and the others?"

Sasuke muttered curses under his breath. Once again, he sighed.

"S-s-s-shizuka neisan made me uh.." Sasuke paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Hinata asked once again.

Sasuke gulped. "...she's.."

"She's forcing you to ask Sakura out right?" Hinata smiled.

Sasuke tensed up. "H-h-h-how the hell do you know?"

"Shizuka-san told me and besides..." Hinata continued. "I did tell her your crush on you-know-who after what you did to me and Naruto."

Sasuke cringed. "D-d-d-damn you, Hinata-kun... you're getting back at me aren't you?"

Hinata giggled. "How did Shizuka-san managed to get you to do it?"

Sasuke scratched his head. "Blackmail me by telling Sakura I saw her naked when we we're together in an apartment."

"Wait, you two were in an apartment?" Hinata asked. "Alone?"

"Yes, but we didn't--"

"Oh Sasuke-san I know you better than that!" Hinata exclaimed. "You saw her naked, didn't you?"

"Let's not go that far Hinata-kun--"

"We're you sleeping with her too?" Hinata teased.

"DAMN IT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FREAKING SHY WITH EVERYBODY ELSE AND TORTURING ME LIKE HELL??!!"

Hinata giggled. "I don't know; Maybe it's because you've always been a good friend to me."

Sasuke grunted.

"Fine, I won't tell Sakura about this, okay?" Hinata suggested. "Nothing else in return."

"Actually no. I made a promise to you a long time ago." Sasuke explained.

"Hm?" Hinata's curiousity arose. "What was it?"

"I told you if Naruto broke you're heart.." Sasuke said. "...I'll break his legs."

Hinata chuckled. "Don't worry. If you break Sakura's heart, I'll break _your _legs."

"Like you can." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Hinata sighed. "You still think you're the strongest between the two of us, do you?"

"That's because I am."

"Alright. Now what are you waiting for? Go ask Sakura out right now!" Hianta exclaimed.

"Hinata-kun it's not that easy for a guy--"

"Now!" Hinata yelled.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled.

And so our young Uchiha sets.

To be continued.


	26. Some girl talk and sneezing

Returning Uchihas

Hinata quickly ran up to Ino and Sakura after her meeting with Sasuke.

"S-s-sorry it took s-so l-long!" Hinata said.

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Sakura assured. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's good. Oh Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed. "I m-m-met someone on t-t-t way a-a-and he w-w-wanted to a-ask you s-s-something..."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Hm? Who?"

"W-w-well, i-i-it's not what you would normally e-e-expect so y-y-you would be surprised." Hinata explained.

"AH! Hinata-chan is somebody gonna ask Sakura ask?!" Ino asked rather excited.

"H-h-hai..b-b-but i-i-i-its..."

"Ne ne Sakura do you think its Lee?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Maybe, or.." Sakura paused for a moment. "Nevermind, I really doubt it."

"You're thinking of Sasuke-kun, aren't you?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura blushed. "T-t-t-that's not it! Besides, it's not it's ever gonna happen!"

Hinata chuckled. "Sakura, Sasuke-san can be very tricky to predict what he's gonna do."

"Hinata-chan how do you know this?" Ino asked suspiciously. "Could it be--"

"I-I-Ino it's not what you're thinking!" Hinata stuttered. "S-s-s-sasuke-san has been like a brother to me since we we're little and he has feelings for--"

Hinata immediately stopped. "I-I-I m-m-meant...h-h-he..."

Ino and Sakura stared at her oddly.

"Hinata-chan, you knew Sasuke-kun for a long time?" Sakura asked.

"H-h-hai... Even Shizuka-san too. B-b-both of our mothers were good friends and introduced each other. I used to t-t-train and t-t-talk with him a lot. H-h-h-he even t-t-teased about m-m-my crush on Naruto-kun back then a-a-a lot." Hinata explained.

Sakura smiled. _Ano Sasuke-kun, I didn't think he could be that innocent enough to tease Hinata-chan...It really looks like there is more to you than I thought..._

"It really does seem Sasuke-kun is an interesting person..." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, please don't worry about Sasuke-san." Hinata assured. "These days he can be very quiet and off-normal, but maybe he'll come back to his senses. Even Sasuke-san can be somewhat clueless and a sort of a klutz."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Sasuke sneezed. 

Sasuke rubbed his nose as he leaned against a wall at some random unknown place.

"Damn it, which idiot is talking trash about me now?" Sasuke asked himself.

"If it's Naruto, I'll tie him and eat ramen right in front of him and torture that dobe."

* * *

"Ah choo!" Naruto snezed. 

And at a random place, Naruto was rubbing his nose as he began to grin widely.

"Nehehehehehe...Which lucky lady is talking lovely about me now?" He exclaimed cheesily.

To be Continued

* * *

This is all so far! I'll update as soon as possible. In the meantime, i hav to catch up on hmwk for now. If you dont get the sneezing joke, it's okay. In Japan, there;s a saying is that when somebody talks about you, you sneeze. dont know if its true, but it happens a lot in anime. 


	27. Titles are hard to decide on

Returning Uchihas

Sasuke was leaning against the wall of a random building. He sighed to himself at what he go himself into to.

"Damn Shizuka-nei for blackmailing me." He told himself. "I swear the next time I see her--"

"You'll do what to Shizuka-nei?" asked a voice.

"I'll beat the crap out of her and chidori her ass until--" As Sasuke turned around, his eyes went wide.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He stared at the person he did not want to see at all times: his older sister Shizuka. She had a sly grin but it did not look like a happy one.

"So you're gona chidori my ass until what Sasuke_-chan_?" She asked him angrily.

"FORGET THAT! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I SNEAK UP YOU IDIOT! NOW WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED SAKURA-CHAN OUT ALREADY??!!" Shizuka yelled at him as she bonged his head.

Sasuke rubbed his head and began to mutter curses. "It's because I don't know where the hell she is."

"Oh, so why the hell would you spy on her if you don't know where she is?" Shizuka asked sarcastically.

Sasuke glared at his sister. Shizuka just sighed.

"Sasuke you idiot, you've been living for 16 years and you don't even have a girlfriend let alone a date." said Shizuka. "You should really get a life."

"I do. I just don't feel like telling any of it to you." He retorted.

"Yeah, you're so quiet as ever. Come on, I know you like her Sasuke." Shizuka replied. "Why can't you ask her out?"

"Shizuka-nei, it's harder for a guy to ask her out even when he's not blackmailed."

"Pfsh, what a lame excuse. Anyway, what's so hard of even telling Sakura-chan you like her?"

"Cause I don't."

"OH right, you love her. I forgot that part."

"You shut your weasel face."

"DAMN IT SASUKE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ASK THE GIRL OUT?! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY 'WANNA GO OUT' AND THE PROBLEM IS SOLVED!" Shizuka yelled to his face as she grabbed his collar. "WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT SAYIN 3 LITTLE WORDS??!!"

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE ANY INTENTIONS OF EVER SAYING IT?!!" He yelled back.

'YOU SHOULD CAUSE YOU LOVE THE DARN GIRL SASUKE! THIS IS AN OLDER SISTER'S ORDER NOW DO IT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!"

"YOU JUST SCREAM ALL THESE LOVE ADVICES WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A GUY YOURSELF!!!!"

"OF COURSE I CAN! GUYS FALL FOR ME AT FIRST SIGHT! I JUST DONT LIKE THOSE GUYS!!"

and goes on the siblings' arguments.

* * *

Outside a restaurant, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were sitting at a table eating some food as they chatted about various things. 

"And because of that, Shikamaru-kun paid for our dinner!" Ino exclaimed after finishing a story. "I didn't know that lazy-ass could be such a sweetie!"

"Ino-chan you make it sound like you and Shikamaru are dating these days." Sakura teased as she sipped her drink.

"Sakura how could you think of that?!" Ino retorted. "Who on earth would I date a lazy bum like him?!"

"How should I know? You guys make a great couple though." Sakura replied slyly.

"Sakura I bet this is just like you and Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed. "I bet you're dying for him to ask you out!"

"Nani?! I know I used to have a big crush on Sasuke-kun but it's not really like that anymore!" Sakura yelled with a blushing face. "Also, it'll be in a million years when he asks me out!"

"Y-y-y-y-you two...p-p-please stop a-a-arguing..." Hinata stuttered shyly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, it's just that we're always like this in our love lives." Sakura explained.

"Demo demo Sakura, I still think Sasuke-kun is still going to ask you out!" Ino exclaimed. "He's changed so much and now he actually talks to you compared to all of us! That's got to be a start!"

"No way is that gonna happen! Besides, we're just really good friends now, thats it!" Sakura retorted with a blush.

As Ino and Sakura continued their little arguments, Hinata smiled as she chuckled. _It really does look like Sakura and Sasuke-san are a couple.._

* * *

_Flashback_

_5 days have passed since the day of Sasuke's return. It was nearly sunset and Hinata was in front of the Uchiha Manor, knocking on the door. Soon, Sasuke came and opened it as Hinata smiled at him. _

_"Konbanwa Sasuke-san." She greeted._

_"Yo Hinata-kun. It's been quite a while." Sasuke asked. "What brings you here at this time?"_

_"My Oka-san made extra onigiri for the family and asked me to bring it to you guys." Hinata explained. "She still remembers these are you're favorite and gives you a welcome home gift."_

_Hinata brought up a bag of Onigiri to Sasuke. _

_"Yeah, come in. Tell your mother I said thanks." Sasuke replied as Hinata entered the Manor. _

_The two walked into the kitchen as Hinata laid the onigiri on the table. Immediately, Sasuke plopped one into his mouth._

_"So Sasuke-san, when are you going to admit your feelings to Sakura?" Hinata asked out of the blue._

_Sasuke choked on his riceball. He patted his chest many times before turning red on the face. "W-w-w-w-w-what the hell do you mean!?"_

_"It's just a basic question, nothing much." Hinata smiled. _

_Sasuke never knew that even after 3 years, his longtime childhood friend would bring up this topic after their first reunion._

_"H-h-h-hinata-kun I don't like Sakura whatsoever. Period." Sasuke replied coldly though still red. _

_"Really? Then I hope you don't mind Neji-niisan having a date with her tonight." _

_Sasuke choked again. "What the hell?! I thought he was trying to hit on Tenten!"_

_"Well everybody's changed since you left Sasuke-san."_

_"I swear to hell I'm gonna beat the crap out of that Hyuuga-bastard--"_

_Suddenly, Hinata bursted into laughter. Sasuke just stared at her dumbfounded. _

_"H-h-hinata-kun?" He asked cluelessly. "What the hell?"_

_Hinata stopped her laughtered and only smiled. _

_"It's just the fact of how you reacted to that when it wasn't even true." said Hinata._

_Sasuke turned bright red. "T-t-t-t-then what was the point of that?"_

_Hinata chuckled. "It was to see if you still liked Sakura, which you still do. You sounded like you were going to kill Neji-niisan."_

_Sasuke blushed as he looked the other way. _

_"Man, you didn't change a bit when it comes to this stuff." Sasuke noted. _

_"Sasuke-san when are you ever going to admit your feelings to Sakura though?" Hinata asked._

_"No way is that gonna happen! Besides, we're just really good friends now, thats it!" Sasuke retorted back. _

_Hinata could only sigh. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hinata chuckled at the memory. _Ironic how the managed to say the same things..._

"Hinata are you okay?" Ino asked. "You're smiling a lot right now."

Hinata immediately shook her head. "S-s-s-sorry! I-i-i just remembered a memory a-a-and--"

"Hinata-chan it's okay. These times happen here and there." Sakura replied with a smile.

Hinata only nodded. The three were all silent for a moment until--

"ne ne Sakura! What would you think if Sasuke-kun was going to ask you out?" Ino asked all of a sudden.

Sakura spat her drink out. She rubbed her mouth staring at Ino rather shocked.

"I-i-i-ino-chan! I thought we just dropped the darn subject!" Sakura yelled with a small blush.

"Ah! So Sakura-chan just doesn't call Sasuke-kun a good friend! I knew I couldn't take that!" Ino exclaimed rather cheerfully.

"Ino could we please drop the subject?" Sakura asked rashfully. "It's not like it's every gonna happen--"

"Yo, Sakura." Said a voice behind her back.

Sakura shrieked as she turned around. She immediately blushed as she saw the figure of her teammate Sasuke.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun?" She blurted out rather shocked. "W-w-w-what's with you sneaking up behind me?!"

"Sorry." He apologized.

Sasuke began rubbing his head as a small blush appeared across his face.

"S-s-sakura...I-i-i-i was wondering if..."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. _Is he really going to..._

Ino couldn't smile any wider._ Oh my god it's gonna happen!_

Hinata quietly stared at the two with a small smile. _Sasuke-san... Please just ask her out already..._

"Sakura...D-d-d-do you...uh..."

To be Continued.

* * *

Finally I updated! Sorry for letting u guys wait so long! Dont worry, in 2 weeks u wont hav to wait much all the time because SCHOOL WILL BE OVER BY THAT TIME! MUHAHAHAHA! anyway, hope u enjoyed it! 


	28. Ask the girl out before

Returning Uchihas

Sasuke cringed. _Damn it, why do girls have to be in groups when guys ask them out for a date? Women..._

Sakura just stared at him. "S-s-sasuke-kun, what is it?" She asked.

The Uchiha began to rub his head as his face turned red. _After all of this, I'm so gonna kill Shizuka-neisan!_

"S-s-s-sakura, I was wondering i-i-i-if y-y-you..."

_Mou Sasuke-san just say it already!_ Hinata thought.

"S-S-Sakura do you wanna--"

'OY SASUKE-TEME!!!!! SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice interrupted him.

Sasuke tensed as all the girls looked towards the direction of the voice.

The yelling was none other than the number one most unpredictable ninja in Konoha: Naruto. He was running up to them at high speed waving his hand like heck. Sakura quirked her eyebrows. All the girls just stared. Hinata could only awe.

_N-n-n-naruto-kun..._Hinata thought. _You just ruined the chance..._

_Thank god the dobe came..._Sasuke thought in relief.

Instantly, Naruto was right in front of Sakura and Sasuke, breathing heavily after his long run.

"Ano sa Ano sa Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked rather pissed.

"The oba-chan said you guys have a mission dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "She said you two should report to her today."

"Sure. We'll be there immediately." Sakura replied.

Her attention turned back her young Uchiha teammate. "Uh S-s-sasuke-kun, w-w-what were you going to a-a-ask me?" She blushed at what she just asked.

Sasuke tensed up. Suddenly, he got back his cool mood. "I-I-I was just wondering if you knew about the mission Tsunade-sama gave to us." He lied.

Sakura gave him a strange look.

"Kakashi told me about the mission not long ago." He covered up.

"Oh, I see." Sakura replied sadly. _And to think I thought he was going to ask me out. Looks like my hopes were too high._

'Well since you two have a mission, I guess I should get going." Ino said as she began to leave.

She waved a goodbye to her friends as she disappeared. Sakura sighed and gave a small smile to Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I guess I should start head to the Hokage tower. You wanna tag along?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks, but I have to do some stuff first. I'll catch up later, okay?"

Sakura quietly nodded as she walked away too. Sasuke stared at her disappearing figure and sighed to himself.

_Man, what kinda of stuff am I getting into these days?_ He thought to himself.

"Ano sa, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What was that all about?"

Suddenly, a figure went up to Naruto and had a hold of his neck. The arm went around him and started to choke him as Naruto coughed.

"NARUTO-KUN YOU BAKA!!!" yelled the figure. "YOU JUST KILLLED TO MOOD!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and realization hit him: It was his sister choking on his teammate. He stared at him oddly.

"EVERYTHING WAS GOING AROUND PERFECTLY BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO RUN LIKE HECK AND YELL AND YOU JUST KILLED IT!!!!!!!!!" Shizuka yelled like heck. "I WAS SO CLOSE! THIS CLOSE TO GETTING HIM A DAMN LIFE FOR ONCE!!!!"

"GACK!!!!! LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

Shizuka released Naruto from her hold. Naruto began clutching onto his neck as he coughed with Hintat by his side.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun...A-a-are you o-o-okay?" She stuttered.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto coughed out.

Naruto regained his positon and strangely, he already had a smile on him. More like a rather cheesy grin with a twist of pervertedness in him.

"So Sasuke-teme," Naruto said slyly.

Sasuke's sense immediately heighten up. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Is it true you were gonna ask Sakura-chan out?" He asked teasingly.

Sasuke blushed. "N-n-n-no..."

"Yes you were! You're all red in the face and stuff!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke likes Sakura-chan! Sasuke likes Sakura-chan!" Naruto began to chant.

"Oh shut up, dobe."

"Sasuke likes Sakura-chan! Sasuke likes Sakura-chan!"

_Damn it, I'm at lost here. He's already ticking me off right now and if I tell him he saved me from Shizuka-nei's bribery, he's gonna REALLY tick me off even more and Naruto is gonna assume he's so strong just by doing that..._Sasuke thought to himself.

"This ain't good." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Ada? You mean it isn't good you can't have time to have a date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cheesily. "Aw, too bad you have a mission with her before you guys can rejoice your love!'

"Will you just shut up for once?"

"Maybe you're gonna get peeky peeky on the mission when you guys camp and she's bathing in the river--"

WHAM! Sasuke couldn't take it no longer. He immediately punched Naruto in a building, knocking him unconsicious. However, he had a tint blush on him,

"That pervert."

Immediately without a word, he left for the Hokage Tower. Shizuka could only grin.

"Well, a mission for those two _alone_. This could be interesting."


	29. Titles are REALLY hard to decide

Returning Uchihas

"Damn it..." Tsunade cursed.

There were piles of papers stacked everywhere in her room. She stared at the sight, already thinking the torture of just doing one stack. Her pink-hair apprentice Sakura, who was just standing there, couldn't understand any better.

"The minute I finish one stack the elders bombard me with another..." The hokage complained. "Damn elders..."

"Ano...Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "You called for me, did you?"

Tsunade had totally ignored Sakura as she continued with her curses. "I swear the next thing that pisses me off will go to hell--"

"OY-BA-CHAN!"

Tsunade instantly punched her desk that had a large crack in the middle, rather pissed as she just said. She didn't expect the sudden outburst, but it was none other than--

"OY UCHIHA! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS LET ALONE THE HOKAGE?!!" Tsunade rampaged.

Sasuke just stood there as if nothing had happened. "Yeah whatever ba-chan--"

"RESPECT THE HOKAGE FOR THE _THIRD_ TIME!!"

"Fine, what did you call me for?" Sasuke asked rather lazily.

Tsunade cringed. _I can't believe this guy changed WAY too much...How on earth is Shizuka handling this boy? She needs to get to his training before...Aw forget about it. Might as well have him enjoy life now._

"Anyway, as both of you had said," Tsunade began. "The two of you have a mission."

"Now this is a partner-mission that can only be given to you two. Your teamwork together is rather strong. This will be an A-rank mission."

"A-ranked?" Sakura said dumbfounded. "Tsunade-sama, not that I'm complaining, but I thought Sasuke couldn't take missiosn any higher than--"

"As Team 7 altogether, you take D-rank missions." Tsunade explained. "If Sasuke was to have a solo or partner mission, I will grant him any type of mission at my wish. Even S-rank missions."

Sasuke smirked. "Finally, something good."

"Anyway, the mission is requested by a rich man named Rishido Ore from Ribbon Country. From this address, you are to visit him and he will give you further information on the mission. Other than that, I expect you guys to leave in two hours. Ribbon Country is a three-day trip if you run. Understand?"

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"Pfsh, it sounds too easy for me." Sasuke complained.

"Oh you wait and see, Sasuke. There's more to meets the eye." Tsunade grinned. "Now what are you two still doing here? Get moving!"

With that, the two disappeared from the Hokage Tower.

* * *

After three days of camping, running, and walking, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived in Ribbon Country. It was just like any country. They had streets filled with many people, loud markets, children playing ball, and bars and clubs. Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of a building as they stared at the title of the place: The Men Heaven. 

Sakura quirked her eyebrows. "W-w-w-what the hell is this? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Sakura everytime you say that, something bad always happens." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun, you sure this is the correct address?"

"Yeah, this is the address." Sasuke stated taking out a piece of paper.

Just looking at the building gave the two queery feelings. Reluctantly, Sasuke entered it followed by Sakura.

Inside the building was half of what and not to expect. As they expected, it was a bar-like type with many people chatting with each others on tables. What they didn't expect was every single man in the bar we're eying Sakura as if she was a goddess. She gulped and hid behind Sasuke.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, w-w-why are all these men staring at me?" Sakura asked rather worried.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you have small breasts--"

Sasuke immediately stopped. Sakura had punctured a vital area of Sasuke, thus harmed him. However, it did not kill him, to Sakura's disappointment. Her face was red in anger and embarassment.

"Sasuke-kun you idiot." She whispered harshly to him.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Said voice from the behind.

Sakura jerked back. Behind her was a rather large, muscular man with dark brown hair. He stared at her as if he was gonna do something Sakura did not want him to do. Sasuke did not turn at all and just stood there.

"The sign says no women are allowed in this building, didn't you see?" The man explained.

Sakura cooled down a bit. "I'm sorry, I think I didn't see it. I'll leave."

As Sakura began heading out, the man pulled a hand right in front of her. She stared at it and glanced at the man.

"But you are sure a pretty one..." He grinned. 'I think we can allow you to stay here. This place does need some enjoyment in a while..."

Sakura gulped. _He better not be thinking what I think is.._

"Ne girl? How about we have some fun together, say?" The man asked. "You sure have the curves for it..."

The man tried to reached for her cheek but before Sakura could back away, a voice stopped the man.

"Don't you dare touch her."

The man turned to the owner of the voice, who just so happens to be the raven-haired boy Sasuke. Sasuke faced the two from his behind. The man chuckled.

"Oh? And what relation do you have with this cute girl?" The man asked.

Sasuke hesitated. "She's my sister." He lied.

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. _The least he could do is say we're lovers...wait,where did that come from?_

"Hmm.. she doesn't look like a sister to you. Don't siblings have the same eye color?" The man noticed. "Her's is a rather sexy green; yours is just this weird black."

"I don't have to explain anything, don't you dare touch my sister." Sasuke stated plainly.

The man grunted. By the time he turned back to Sakura, she had already rushed to Sasuke's back. The man observed the two carefully. There was no way the two could be siblings but hey, he didnt't have to know.

"So beautiful, is this weirdo your brother? Your_ real_ brother?" He asked slyly.

"H-h-hai...T-t-this is my niisan..." Sakura replied trying to act like some innocent little sister who's protective brother just came to the rescue.

"Well then boy, may I have some fun with your dear sister?" He requested slyly. "We won't do anything bad, I just want to taste those lovely lips of hers and maybe even more..."

Sakura startled and began to hid behind Sasuke more.

"I told you before: don't touch her." Sasuke stated angrily.

"Look, this lady can't hide behind her brother all the time. She needs to go to the real world, better have a good start with us in the bed..."

"Touch her and I kill you."

The man stepped back and fear. This time Sasuke looked extremely pissed. It didn't even look like he was acting, like he was really, for sure, angry. The man smirked.

"You really are protective of your sister, aren't you, eh boy?" The man replied. "Your threat does nothing to me. You're just some little brat--"

"Come on, imotou. We don't have time with this big-mouth." Sasuke began to leave as Sakura trailed behind him.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed Sakura's wrist. She turned around and it was the same man. He licked his lips.

"Well now pretty, you don't want your brother to ruin this for you, huh?"

"Let go." She replied darkly. "You better let go before--"

"Before what?" The man joked. "Before you scream and punch me so hard I'll hit through 10 walls?"

"Before _I_ kill you."

The man felt a metal blade against his neck. His eyes trailed to the owner of the sword and started sweating. Sasuke's katana was so close to the man's neck if he let go, his neck would have a scratch. Sasuke's dark orbs glared at the man. Sakura just stared.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sasuke said angrily. "Don't you dare touch her. Get that registered in your head."

The man released Sakura from his hold as she ran back to Sasuke.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned towards the voice. There stood a man around his late 30's. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a hat. He stared at the scene with a plain face.

"Seijuro, Are you messing around with women again?" The man stated. "Especially when a brother is present?"

The man, whom we now know as Seijuro, grunted. "Sir, you allow me to roam free with women here. This one enter willingly and she isn't one of those--"

"But I don't allow you to unless a family member doesn't allow it." The guy in the tuxedo interrupted.

The guy turned to Sasuke and smiled softly at him. "Please excuse this man, young lad. He has a rather fond taste for women like your sister, if I may say."

"No really, I did not know that now." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Interesting boy." He chuckled.

"Seijuro, please leave this place for the day. Return when you actually have some respect to women." The tuxedo guy demanded. "Even if this is Man Heaven, you must still have respect!"

Seijuro quickly left. The tuxedo man walked towards Sasuke and Sakura and bowed to them.

"Miss, I'm deeply sorry for this man's actions. I hope you and your brother would have some tea with me as an apology." The man offered.

"I wish to send Tsunade-sama my gratitude for what she's doing."

The two stared at him. This was their patient for the mission: Rishido Ore. She turned to Sasuke as he nodded.

"Thak you, sir. My brother and I would love to have tea with you."

* * *

Rishido poured the tea into Sakura's cup. She smiled at him as she sipped it. 

"Now you two can stop the brother-sister act now." Rishido exclaimed. "Tsunade-sama explained me about you. Including the famous Uchiha Sasuke. I must say, I thought it was a once in a lifetime meeting an Uchiha."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrows. "You've met another member of my clan?"

"Of course! In fact, I've met you've already Sasuke-san. You were just a little baby and you sister was barely 10 years old, already a chunin! To add that, your brother just graduated from the Academy at 7! As expected from the Uchiha clan." Rishido exclaimed cheerfully. "Back then, I had requested a mission that need your father. I even had the time to meet your mother. She was such a charm. Her eyes went down to all of you."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Heh Sasuke-kun, it looks like we've found somebody that knew your family!"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "Just like old times."

"And specifically because of that, I've requested you, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke placed his teacup down. "I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain why you're here." Rhishido began. "Around 16 years ago, I requested somebody to help me protect my most prized posesssion. It wasn't to be open until the time came. That person was your father, Uchiha Fugaku.A complicated seal he used. Nothing could break it open. I don't even know how to open it. He said if I ever needed to open it, call for an Uchiha. Each and every one of them know how to open them."

"But now, the time came to open it, and Fugaku is dead. Along with the rest of the clan."

Sasuke forced a cough out.

"Except for the remaining three." Rishido chuckled. "I know your sister Shizuka is still alive."

"Sasuke-san, I need you to open this seal and get the posession out. I put a picture of it on auction and I sold it to Umetaku Aoshi, who bid over 15 million dollar. Now this man is not a patient man. He will get what he wants no matter what. If I don't give to him on time, he will kill me."

Sasuke sighed. "Rishido, I'm sorry. I don't know this seal or how to open it."

"That can't be true!" He yelled. "Fugaku told me each and everyone of the Uchiha clan knew this seal! Even the children!"

"My father died before he could teach me a thing or two." Sasuke stated coldly. "This is where I can't help."

"Sasuke-kun, not to be interrupting but," Sakura paused for a moment. "Is it possible for somebody to teach you something without you realizing it?"

Sasuke sat there for a moment. He turned to face Sakura. "No. I barely talked to my father. Even before I joined the Academy."

Rishido could do nothing but sigh. "Sasuke-san, the least you can do is look at it?"

"I'll see." He replied.

"Wait, where do I come into this?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura-san, the pickup is today. Aoshi will come and if it isn't delivered by 9 o' clock, he will have a rampage. The only thing that could calm him down is a woman. He needs a woman where he can seduce, enjoy, and partically get him drunk. Not knowing anything."

Rishido gulped. "Sakura-san, I give my deepest apologies, but you have to..."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him oddly. He could not bring himself to say it out loud. He leaned towards Sakura's ear and whispered something. Sasuke knew it was a bad thing, or else She wouldn't have such wide eyes.

"I HAVE TO WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued

* * *

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! WOOT! WOOT! now this is a good thing. First, I have no homework that would stall me from writing fanfiction. The bad thing is, my weird teachers are STILL making us work till the last minute of school... WHEN I WANT TO PAR-TAY!! GAH! well, at least ill be able to update faster without school to worry about. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this story! I'll keep on writing for as long as I can. oh by the way, imotou means little sister and niisan means big brother if you wanted to know. 


	30. The old man

Returning Uchihas

Sakura sat in the room wearing a beautiful red kimono. The obi was just below her chest, which was revealed rather a bit too much. Concidentally, the color matched her face as well. She was blushing madly at her outfit and was indeed not very happy. Unfortunately, our hero Sasuke could nothing do to help her. The least he could do was not clutch his stomach while laughing out loud at what our dear Sakura had to do, which he just so happens to be doing at the very moment.

"Bwahahahaha! Sakura I can't believe this!" Sasuke exclaimed, which was rather unusual. "I can't believe you have to dress like that on a mission!"

Sasuke continued his laughter as Sakura only looked down.The kimono was just too revealing. There was nothing under the red kimono and her bare legs were nearly showing. She sighed at the clothing. _Why the hell am I doing this?_

"Sasuke-kun you perv, I thought I respected you." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke stopped his laughter, but his snickering was under his breath. "Sorry, but good luck on this misson like that!"

Now many of you are probably wondering what the hell is going on. It just so happens that Rishido had requested Sakura to be what nobody would expect...A prostitute for their target to distract him. Indeed, Sakura was not very happy, or should I say, she was really pissed. Sasuke on the other hand, only bursted into pure laughter knowing his pink-hair teammate had no skills of getting a single guy. He wished her the best of luck jokingly, but clearly knew Sakura could never had the power to seduce a guy.

"Sakura I bet you anything you can't even flirt with him!" Sasuke teased. "Let alone get a guy."

"You shut up! Even if I hate it, I bet you can't even do it!" Sakura retorted.

"I got you three years ago."

Sakura blushed and turned the other way. "T-t-t-that was a long time ago. I'm not the same little fangirl anymore."

Sasuke stopped his jokes and stared at his friend. He only smiled at her.

"I know. You and Naruto all changed so much since I left. Both physically and mentally."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. _Could it be..._

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun?" She stutter as she stood up.

To her dismay, the collar started leaning towards the other side, revealing her bare shoulders. She grunted at it. Sasuke just looked at her cluelessly.

"A-a-ano, h-h-how do I look in this?" She asked in a rather cute way.

Sasuke observed his teammate. He hated to admit it, but she was beautiful in it. No, she was already beautiful no matter what she wore. Of course, he would never say that out loud. He smirked at her blushing face.

"Don't worry Sakura, you look the same." Sasuke answered.

Sakura twitched her eyebrows. _Sasuke-kun you baka! You're just like Naruto: you don't understand when girls ask what they look like!_

"I-I-I see."

Suddenly, the door opened. In came the tuxedo man, Rishido. He held his white hat against his chest as he bowed to the two.

"Hello Sasuke-san, Sakura-san. How are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Everything is fine, Rishido-san. When is this Aoshi arriving?" Sakura replied.

"In 20 minutes. Sasuke-san, I forgot to mention you have to be part of the act for a while too."

"Huh? I thought I just had to figure out how to open the seal." Sasuke said.

"Well in Men Heaven, a prostitute can't be presented to the payer without a family member." Rishido explained. "I do have my respect to women. If he finds out there's no family member presented, he'll think we're up to something."

"Okay, but I'm in no way related to Sakura." Sasuke replied. "And no, I will not play her husband."

Rishido chuckled. "No, and I don't think the brother-sister act would be helpful too. Aoshi is very keen on these stuff."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

Rishido only smiled. "I'm gonna give you the old man treatment."

* * *

20 minutes later, Sakura was sitting in the room alone. She felt rather unsafe without having Sasuke around. She gulped. 

_Where on earth did Sasuke-kun go?_ She thought to herself. _What's going to happen?_

The door opened as Sakura quickly turned towards it. There, she saw a tall man with one of the most strangest hair. It was so odd and weird she could not describe it. She just thought it was really weird. He was wearing had a somewhat large white collar and was wearing black slacks. Behind him was Rishido, who kept a calm but still had his smile. He had an eerie grin as he stared at Sakura. It gave her chills to her spine.

"Well, well, don't we have a lovely one here?" the man said as he licked his lips.

Sakura tried her hardest to give him a small smile. "H-h-how do you do?"

Rishido forced out a cough. "Aoshi, this is Sakura. I hope she'll give you an enjoyable night." He explained.

Aoshi examined her from top to bottom, hoping he didn't stop at the middle for more than a second. He grinned again.

"She's perfect Rishido. I think this will be a fun night, eh young lady?" He said slyly.

Sakura nodded her head."H-h-hai."

Looking back and forth, Aoshi turned his head around to Rishido. "Oy Rishido, where's her family member? I thought you required it, not that I'm complaining."

Rishido hesistated. "Uh, he'll be coming. He has slight trouble with his back right now."

Sakura had a sweatdrop. _Sasuke-kun having back problems? I bet he's just gonna be disguised as some cousin or something._

"I see." Aoshi replied as he turned his attention back to Sakura.

He walked towards her and took her hand, nearing it to his mouth. Once again, he had that annoying grin of his.

"Well then miss, it's a pleasure of meeting you." He leaned his face to his hand.

As he was about to kiss Sakura's hand--

"Hoy Hoy! I' m here! Sorry to be late, young lads!" A voice chirped.

Aoshi paused before he could land a kiss on Sakura's hand. Everybody turned their attention to the new comer of the room: An old man wearing a simple brown kimono and a hakama. He had a short white beard and small glasses so nobody could see his eyes. He smiled as he walked into the room. Sakura stared at the old man as she slanted her head.

_Who is this old man?_ She thought.

"Ah just in time, sir!" Rishido exclaimed as the two shook hands. "I see your back is the problem again?"

"OH no Rishido, my back is fine and healthy--OH!" The old man croaked as he rubbed his back.

He returned back to his original position and grinned an old man's smile. "Sorry, it goes like that here and there! ho ho!"

Rishido just stared at the old man as he turned back to Aoshi.

"Anyway, Aoshi-san, Let me introduce this elder, This is Sakura's grandfather." Rishido explained as he eyed Sakura.

Sakura immediately stood up. _My grandpa?_

The old man approached Sakura and smiled at her cheerfully. Out of nowhere, he hugged her tightly as Sakura just stared at him.

"HO ho Sakura my dear granddaughter! You look so lovely tonight!" Tge old man exclaimed cheerfully.

"What--"

Suddenly, he leaned in to Sakura's ear and whispered something. "Sakura, it's just me."

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and yelled.

"EHH??!!"

Out of reflexes, she began to strangle the old man as he croaked. Everybody in the room stared at her. Realizing what she had done, Sakura stopped and chuckled lightly.

"Ahaha...I'm sorry...It's just something I do to my grandpa when he scares me like that.." She back up. "Ahaha.."

Everybody nodded. As Sakura neared back to the other sliding doors at the other end, dragging the old man with her.

"Now uh will you excuse me? I need to talk to my grandpa about something..haha." With that, she left instantly.

She ran around the porches at the second level and released the old man's neck. He croaked.

"Hoy hoy my dear, is that how you treat an old man, let alone your grandpa?" He spoked softly.

"Drop the stupid act, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed.

He did as he was told and took off the white wig and glasses. It was just as Sakura had said: It was only Sasuke in a disguise. He rubbed his neck as he groaned.

"Damn it Sakura, you nearly blew up our cover!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Explain to me why your an old man?!"

"It's an act! You can't expect me to be your dad or something!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought it was just some random old perverted man!"

"You know what? Get back to the room! I'm only staying there for like a few minutes! And just follow my act!"

After a few minutes the two returned to the room. Sasuke had his disguise back on along with that same old man smile. Sakura chuckled softly.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi--"

"Yes! This young lady should be sorry!" Sasuke the somewhat old man interrupted back to the accent. "How could she interrupt such a moment between you two, dragging her old man like that! I was just thinking there was love between the two of you! I was even looking forward to some great grandchildren, I must add."

Sakura twitched. _Sasuke-kun, where are you getting at?_

"Yes Yes, true she's only a teenager but, hormones these days!" He continued. "She's just so shy because she can't help but blabber to me how handsome you are, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi sneered. "OH, you didn't need to say that."

Sasuke walked up to Aoshi and patted his back rather hard. "Ho ho youngsters these days! So modest! Back in my old days, us gentlemen would love the woman who praised us so well! Yes yes, she is a fine one, isn't she?"

Sakura blushed. The man could only smile.

"Yes, everything is near perfection in this body."

"Near perfection? Please, I know my granddaughter's body more than anybody!" He hollered. "You're a lucky one, laddy! Her curves are one of the best I've seen!"

Sakura twitched again. She knew it. Sasuke is back to perverted in missions now.

"Yes yes, and her bust, oh its a lovely one! Have fun patting that one! ho ho!" Aoshi nodded at everything Sasuke took note of. "And her boobs, oh you take your time with that one! Go hold it as long as you can! Men say it's like heaven!"

Sakura formed a small but fake smiled as Sasuke the so-called old man gave her a thumbs up. Secretly, she was forming a fist. _Oh Sasuke-kun when this is over, you WILL pay!_

"OH _grandpa_, that's not it..." Sakura muttered softly.

"Of course that's not it, Sakura! Aoshi-sama, you better get a taste of her lips! I've seen guys do it on her and they say its the best time of their lives!"

Sakura tightened her fist. Aoshi, probably clueless to everything, only gave a perverted smile.

"Well, it looks like I made a good choice."

Rishido, who was silent, forced out yet another cough. "Well then, me and the Sakura's grandfather shall be leaving the two of you alone. Meanwhile, I'll get your item. Please enjoy your time while I get it."

Sasuke stood up and patted Aoshi on the back.

"Well young lad, it's nice to meet you. By the way, go easy on this little lady! It's her first time at this place! Make it worth while!" He added. "If it gets good, maybe you could be my future in-law! Ho ho!"

Aoshi chuckled along with Sakura, who just so happens to not be very happy.

As Sasuke walked out of the room, the sliding door closed. Again, Sakura started to have that same eerie feeling. Suddenly, Aoshi began to approach her with that same perverted grin.

"Well then, young lady, how should we get started then?"

* * *

Rishido and sasuke walked down the stairs. When the reached the bottom, Sasuke immediately took off his disguise and returned back to his spike black hair. He stretched his arms and smirked. 

"All right Rishido, where's this seal?"

To be Continued.

* * *

Yes! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! WOOT WOOT! GET THE PARTY STARTED! Because of that, I will now be able to update this story faster than before! WHOOOOOOO! Hope y'all hav a good summer! 


	31. Rice Crackers

Returning Uchihas

Sasuke quickly followed behind Rishido as he led him to a door. Inside the door was just a plain room. No furniture. No windows. There was nothing. However, there was a strange sign on the wall. Some thing Sasuke felt like he seen before, but haven't. It felt like deja vu to him. He stared at it for a while.

"Rishido, is that..."

"Yes Sasuke-san, this is the seal your father placed." He answered.

Sasuke walked up to it and placed his hand on it. The wall felt cold. Nothing happened. He sighed.

"The sealed isn't charkra activated." Sasuke replied. "I was hoping if only an Uchiha could open it, then the charkra would respond to it."

"I'm guessing he feared other Uchiha would try to open it."

"If he did, then why would every Uchiha know the seal?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Deciding to drop the subject, Sasuke continued to scan the seal. He was certain he seen this somewhere before, but couldn't get it. He began scratching his chin as Rishido looked at him rather worried.

"Sasuke-san, how long do you think this will take?" He asked.

"I don't know. Give me around an hour or two." Sasuke answered still observing the seal.

"That long?!" Rishido exclaimed. "The pick-up will be over by that time!"

"Look here, just give me some time!" Sasuke retorted. "Damn it, why didn't you get Shizuka-nei for this kind of stuff?"

"Tsunade-sama told me Shizuka had an errand to run."

"Pfsh, I bet she just used that excuse to get some guy for a change." Sasuke joked.

Sasuke continued looking at it. He sweared he seen it before, but he couldn't remember. _Damn it, how the hell do I open this?_

"Sasuke-san, I will be taking my leave. I do run this place." Rishido stated as he began to leave. "I'll return in an hour. Please open that up."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as Rishido closed the door. He sighed.

"Let's see if the Sharingan works." He said to himself.

Sasuke closed it his eyes for a moment. Immediately, he opened up, revealing blood red eyes. Nothing. There was no change. HIs eyes returned to his normal black orbs. He leaned against the wall and once again, sighed.

"Man, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He said to himself.

He looked up at the celing, knowing not what else to do. _I wonder how Sakura is doing..._

Sasuke sat down in front of the seal, hoping something will catch on. Even if he had to stare at the stipid seal for like an hour or two...

* * *

Back in the room with Sakura, she was having an uncomfortable time. She had nothing but let the man just stared at her in a rather perverted way. What scared her the most was the man Aoshi kept licking his lips from time to time. 

"Well, you are a shy one, aren't you?" He noted.

"H-h-h-hai..." Sakura managed to stuttered. _If only I could beat up this pervert, but then I'll ruin the mission..._

"So young lady, are you in a relationship with anybody?" Aoshi asked.

Sakura hesistated for a moment. "Um..Eto..Ano...I.." _Damn it, which is better to choose?_

Aoshi stared at her. "Well? Are you single?"

Sakura began to play with her fingers as if Hinata would. _Mou, how the hell am I suppose to stall this guy like this?_

"Well.. you see...uh.. I'm..."

"SHE'S SINGLE DAMN RIGHT!" a voice interrupted.

Sakura twitched. Aoshi turned around and it was that same old man, A.K.A the so-called Sakura's grandfather. Sakura stared at Sasuke in the disguise with a white beard with his old man grin.

"Huh? Aren't you the girl's grandpa?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes I am! I'm just checking how my teammate---I mean granddaughter is doing!" He exclaimed impatiently. "Ho ho Ho!"

"Well then, sir, we haven't really started anything really." Aoshi replied.

"You haven't started anything?! Sakura dear, how on earth are we gonna stall--I mean, let our guest enjoy, the night?!" Sasuke back up under the disguise. _That was a close one..._

"Hey, Sa--Grandpa--"

"Don't interrupt when an old man is talking! I thought by now you guys would be in bed by now! Giving me some great-grandchildren before I die!"

Sakura blushed. _Sasuke-kun, you baka!_

Aoshi grinned. "Hmm, I guess we could do that..."

He walked towards Sakura and placed a hand on her cheek. Sakura jerked back a bit.

"She is suh a fine thing..."

His hands trailed then to her shoulders as he began to pull her sleeves lower, revealing half of her arm. Sakura couldn't move. Before he could go on any further...

"Ahem. There is an old man here." Sasuke coughed out, from underneath he sounded rather ticked.

Aoshi turned around. "Forgive my actions, I just couldn't handle myself."

"Yes yes, I understand young laddie! I used to be like that with all the ladies back in my old days!" The old man laughed. "The ladies would love me when I do it!"

"Yes, I know just how you feel." Aoshi added.

"And you better do when you feel this."

WHAM!

With that, Aoshi was suddenly knocked unconscious, by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He landed flat on the ground groaning. Soon, he was in a deep slumber. Sakura stared at the man dumbfounded.

"What the hell?!" She yelled out.

Quickly, Sasuke removed his disguise as his spiky hair came back. "Pfsh, what a pervert."

"Sasuke-kun, what on earth was that for?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura, I 've been staring at the same seal for over an hour, and nothing came up!" Sasuke explained. "We need this guy down for more time."

"Okay, but what's with all these perverted comments about my body?!" Sakura blushed.

"Oh don't worry Sakura, nothing about it is true. I just said that to--"

Smooth move Sasuke. Immediately, he was punched in the face by Sakura, who was blushing madly. He began rubbing his red cheek, having no intention to retort back.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you went perverted for a moment. DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She shouted.

"Damn it Sakura, why the hell do you always do that?" Sasuke muttered. "It's like shoving a whole bunch of really hard rice crackers into--"

Sasuke froze for a moment. _Rice crackers..._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was just a little 4-year-old toddler as he sat at the big rock. He was staring extremely excited yet full of wonder as he stared at his sister Shizuka and brother Itachi fight a taijutsu battle in one of the training areas. _

_They threw a whole bunch of punchs and kicks at each other, but never hit each other. Maybe a few scratches here and there, but they were never able to hit another. They managed to block and deflect every single attack from the other. Even though Shizuka was older than Itachi, she was having a tough time with him right now. She caught a kick of Itachi's a flung him at a tree. Quick as ever, Itachi landed at the tree and ricocheted himself back at Shizuka, this time aiming for a punch behind her back. Shizuka suddenly did a back flip, dodging the punch. _

_Sasuke stared in wonder, not knowing who will win. After his brother became a Chunin, he had began to realize his siblings were rivals. Back then, Shizuka won every single battle with Itachi, as she was the oldest one. Now, they were equal at everything. In all their small fights, it was always even numbers of wins or ties. Sasuke was so into the fight, he couldn't tell who to root for. _

_As Sasuke returned to staring at the intense battle, the winner was declared. Shizuka was still standing bravely, though there was a few scratches here and there on her face. She was sweating in the heated sun, breathing heavily from the small yet intense fight. In front of her was her little brother Itachi, who landed flat on the ground, moaning. He breathed heavily. The sun was just too hot for him. It was clear: Shizuka had won the taijutsu battle. She gave him a small smirk._

_"Well Itachi, looks like I win this won." Shizuka stated between her breathes. "If I didn't have a strong stamina, it would be a tie or I would lose for sure."_

_"Yeah..I have to work on my stamina..." Itachi moaned in the sun. "Whats...the score... After this battle..."_

_"Well for taijutsu, its 157-158 battles, I'm wining with the most taijustsu battles." She stated. _

_"When it comes to genjutsu...I have more wins..." Itachi retorted back with an innocent smile._

_Shizuka smirked. "Well, you prefer using your sharingan a lot You learned genjutsu more than I do. For me..."_

_Shizuka placed her hand on her cheeks, as green charkra appeared at her palms. Instantly, her scratches disappeared. Sasuke stared at his sister in amazement._

_"It's all about medical ninjutsu and taijutsu."_

_Sasuke stared at the two with wide eyes and jumped off from the rock. He smiled at the two happily._

_"Wow! You guys are so awesome and strong!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I couldn't tell who was gonna win!"_

_Shizuka chuckled. "Well, nothing is predictable. I thought we were gonna keep going with the battle..."  
_

_Itachi stood up and walked towards his siblings. _

_"Same here, but I ran out of charkra and my stamina is not that strong now...I'm not strong enough in taijutsu against you yet, Shizuka-neisan," Itachi remarked._

_"It's okay Itachi. That's why I'm training with you: So you can get your stamina stronger." Shizuka grinned._

_"It doesn't matter! You two are really strong! I want to be just like you guys!" Sasuke said. "I can't wait to be a ninja!"_

_"That's the spirit! Looks like we have to start training you before you enter the Ninja Academy!" Shizuka exclaimed as she ruffled with Sasuke's spikey hair. "What do you think, Itachi?"_

_"Hai. We should start tomorrow or sometime this week." Itachi agreed._

_"Tomorrow? I want to start right now!" Sasuke pouted. _

_"Haha, Sasuke we just had a long battle for taijutsu, and we're really tired and hot." Shizuka stated. "Let's take a break first and then we can train you!"_

_"Hai!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_Shizuka could only chuckled at her little brother. _

_"Oy! Sasuke! Shizuka-chan! Itachi!" A voice yelled_

_The three turned around and smiled. It was there aunt and uncle, smiling at them happily as they were carrying a box. Sasuke smiled and waved back at them excited._

_"Ah! Auntie! Uncle! Ohayou!" Sasuke greeted loudly._

_The two walked towards the siblings as they placed the box down. His aunt smiled at him._

_"Ada Sasuke-chan, how have you been doing?" His aunt asked._

_"I've been fine, Auntie!" _

_"That's good. Shizuka-chan, Itachi-kun, how about you two?" She asked as she turned to the older siblings._

_"Everything's been fine, but damn! There's been so many missions since I became a jounin!" Shizuka complained. "Also, I've heard Kakashi-senpai's been reading these weird books by Jiraiya-sama."_

_"Ho? That Kakashi, as in Obito's teammate?" His uncle noted. "His been quite a name around the country."_

_Sasuke, not knowing what on earth they were talking about, pretended to know and just nodded._

_"Itachi-kun, how about you? It seems you just recently became a jounin too? At 11?" _

_"I've been busy. It's rare to find a time like now to pick a small fight with Shizuka-neisan." Itachi replied politely._

_"Just as your mother said. We were going to give you some of our rice crackers back at the Manor, but she told us you guys were at the training areas." His uncle explained. "To think at this time of the day! It's still rather early in the morning!"_

_Shizuka grinned. "Well, it's one of the only times we can actually fight each other!"_

_"It seems so, you two look really tired!" Their uncle noticed. "Hoping you guys want some of our rice crackers after a long fight, huh?"_

_"Ah! I love those!" Shizuka exclaimed._

_Their uncle handed each of them a few rice crackers. Immediately, Shizuka wolfed them all dowm to her stomach. She burped loudly._

_"Excuse me. Man, these rice crackers are so good!" She exclaimed. "It's no wonder you guys run our family rice cracker shop!"_

_Sasuke threw one into his mouth as well. "I know! I wish I had these everyday!"_

_As Sasuke was about to plop another in his mouth, he paused as he looked at the rice cracker. There was a strange mark on it, as if it was some kind of seal. He stared at it for a long time before turning to his uncle._

_"Uncle, what's this seal for?" He asked curiously._

_"Oh that! That, Sasuke, is one of the seals that represent our clan!" His uncle explained._

_Sasuke was still confused. _

_"Well, it looks like a strange mark. Is there some seal on the ricecrackers?" _

_Shizuka laughed. "Sasuke-chan, that seal is just a decoration for the rice cracker. In reality, it's one of the seals otou-san will teach you when you get older! Trust me!"_

_"Hmm...What does the seal stand for?" Sasuke said as he contineud staring at his rice cracker. "There's these really weird lines..It's hard to see what the picture is..."_

_"Sasuke, to be able to depict the seal, you need the Sharingan first." Itachi explained._

_Sasuke pouted. "That won't be for a long time..."_

_"True Itachi, but that's not all," his uncle continued. "You also need a woman."_

_Sasuke stared at his uncle dumbfounded. "Huh? What does a woman have to do with the seal? Could it be--"_

_Shizuka pulled his ear as Sasuke started getting away from his sister's strong grip. "Now now Sasuke-chan, don't think of anything perverted!"_

_His uncle chuckled. "See, the seal is made by a man and woman, representing the equality between them. It can only be made and released by an Uchiha. Depending on the person, the seal will show a form of a woman and a man."_

_Sasuke stared at the rice cracker again. "Hm, I never thought of that."_

_"Well you could keep thinking, I'll eat it up." Immediately, the rice cracker disappeared from Sasuke's hand._

_He shot back at his sister, whom to his surprise, plopped his rice cracker in her mouth. His eyes widen._

_"Huh! Hey neisan! That's was mine!" Saske retorted._

_Shizuka swallowed the rice cracker and smiled at Sasuke sheepishly. "Gomen, Sasuke-chan. I couldn't help myself; they are so good!"_

_"Mou neisan, you're so mean!" He pouted innocently._

_"Don't worry, Sasuke-chan, there's still more!" His aunt annouced. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

After several minutes, Sasuke shook his head as his eyes widen. 

"Rice crackers!" He yelled.

Sakura stared at him extremely dumbfounded. "Hah? Rice crackers?!"

"That's it! Rice crackers!" Sasuke exclaimed as he turned to Sakura. "That's the key! Rice crackers!"

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interrupted. "What does rice crackers have to do with this?!"

"Forget about that, just follow me!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Sakura's wrist.

At a quick speed, Sasuke began dragging Sakura down the hallway and stairs back into the room with the seal.

To be continued...again...

* * *

Well there's to be more but right now my computer is actuing all funny. this might slow down me updating, but im sure by tomrrow or the next day there will be another chapter. heck, ive got all week. thanks for enjoyin these story. 


	32. Sneezing comes back

Returning Uchihas

Quickly, Sasuke and Sakura left the room and into another room, where the seal was. The two stopped as Sasuke walked towards it, feeling it against its palms. Sakura only stared at the strange seal.

"Sasuke-kun, is that the seal your father put?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah, and now I know how to open it." Sasuke replied.

"With rice crackers?" She joked.

"Not technically..." Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura, give me your hand." He demanded.

His teammate stared at him oddly, but reluctantly let her hand out. Sasuke grasped her hand and immediately placed it on the wall. Slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharingan." He whispered.

In a second, his eyes turned into bright red like blood. He had activated his Sharingan. Unlike before, the seal had changed. It had turned into something like a silohuette. He couldn't see what it was.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Now what the hell is this?"

Still having her hand against the wall, Sakura sat beside Sasuke, rather worried.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked. "And why the hell were you yelling about rice crackers? It sounded like you were on crack!"

Sasuke glared at her with his Sharingan, but shrugged it off. He bit his lips.

"What I meant by rice crackers was that my aunt and uncle use to run this rice cracker shop. Each and everyone of the rice crackers had the same drawing on it, and it was this seal." Sasuke explained as he pointed at the seal.

"To open it, you need a man and a woman. I'm assuming your touch and mine had to activate it somehow. Other than that, I have no clue what else to do."

Sakura sighed. "How long is this gonna take now?"

Sasuke grunted. "Once I activated my Sharingan, a picture is shown here. But, I can't see what it is."

Suddenly, the door opened. Both teammates turned around, seeing as it was only Rishido. He bowed to them and approached the two quietly.

"How is the process going, Sasuke-san?" He asked politely.

"I've got the first part done. Now, I have no clue." Sasuke answered.

"I hate to be rude, but please hurry up. The pick-up is in less than 10 minutes!" Rishido said impatiently.

"Don't worry, I knocked the guy out. It'll give us an extra 30 minutes or so."

Sasuke began scratching his chin, hoping he could figure out what the picture could mean. Over 15 minutes have passed, and nothing came to his mind. He sighed once again.

"Damn it, why are these things so damn hard?" Sasuke moaned to himself.

"Sasuke-san, I'm not quite sure it'll help, but your father once mentioned the picture is a silohuette of a man and a woman."

Sasuke turned around the face Rishido. He quirked his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"See, for your father's mission back then, he had to bring your mother for a brief time and.." Rishido paused for a moment.

Quickly, Rishido leaned towards Sasuke's ear and whispered something. Quickly, Sasuke's eyes went wide and he had a tint blush on his face. Sakura wondered what it was.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you sure...T-t-that was h-how they opened it?" Sasuke stuttered, almost rivaling Hinata.

"Well, he mentioned something like that." Rishido muttered. "You have the position in the picture."

"I-I-I can understand...b-b-but...d-d-do I have to do it...w-w-with S-s-sakura?" His face more red than ever.

Sakura couldn't believe the so-called cold bastard from back then was actually blushing. Inside, she was giggling. She realized it must be something bad, if he was to stutter her name out. It had to be. The moment Sasuke turned to glance at her, he immediately turned around.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun?" She spoke. "What is it?"

Sasuke hesistated for a moment. He scratched the back of his neck, still with a blushing face. He gulped.

"S-S-Sakura, close your eyes." Sasuke demanded."And whatever you feel, just know its for the mission."

Sakura gave her teammate a strange look, but obeyed so. She quickly closed her eyes. Slowly, Sasuke went behind Sakura and took a hold of her waist. She blushed.

_What on earth is Sasuke-kun doing?_ She thought to herself.

The two were in that position for a few minutes. Sasuke turned his head to Rishido and gulped. The man, however, just nodded his head.

"Sakura, do not kill me for this." Sasuke muttered rashfully.

Sakura wondered why, but instantly knew. Something soft began to grop her breasts. She squinced a bit as she blushed again, this time with a mix of embarassment and anger.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun? W-w-w-why the hell are you--"

"It's for the mission."

"SASUKE GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY BREASTS, PERV!"

However, Sakura stopped. She heard a small crack and her eyes flew open. The wall began to crack open. The seal was going through the crack. Suddenly, the wall began to slide like doors to the side. Inside, there was a small room, a chest in the middle. Sasuke and Sakura stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know the Uchiha clan had such strange seals..." Sakura stated.

Sasuke only nodded. Instantly, he realized his hands were still on Sakura's breasts, and removed them at once. He turned around with a tint blush.

"S-s-s-sorry Sakura..." He muttered.

Sakura completely ignored as she stood up and entered the small room. Sasuke followed behind her as well as Rishido. Rishido smiled gittely is a scary way as he quickly ran to the chest.

"Aha! Thank you, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san!" He exclaimed. "If it weren't for you, I wouldnt be able to live to this day!"

Sakura smiled. "Your welcome. But what's in the chest?"

Slowly, he opened it and took out ... a deck of cards. Both Sasuke and Sakura could only stare at it in disbelief.

"R-r-r-rishido-s-s-san? I-i-is that the prize you were to give?" Sakura asked hoping its not what she believed.

Rishido grinned. "Of course it is! Why did you think I kept it sealed?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "So in other words, I had to pretend to be an old man, stare at a stupid wall for more than an hour, yell out rice crackers like i was on crack, grop Sakura's breast in fear she'll kill me... JUST TO GET A STUPID DECK OF CARDS??!! WHAT THE PHIZZIE IS THIS??!!"

"Well yes, but you didn't have to grope Sakura's breasts, Sasuke-san." Rishido replied.

Sasuke gave him a strange look.

"See, you father told me the picture showed the position a man and a woman had to be depending on what your mind and body is thinking." He explained. "Because of that, a position is shown."

"So in other words...Sasuke groped my breasts because...h-h-h-his mind was thinking about it?" Sakura asked hoping is not what she was thinking.

Sasuke gulped. _Shit, it better not be yes--_

"If I were to assume: Yes!" Rishido answered a bit too cheerfully.

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, giving him a death glare.

"Sakura, I swear I was not thinking of that--"

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU PERV!!!!!!"

and hell froze over.

* * *

And so after Sasuke got beaten the crap out, Aoshi receive his so-called prized possesssion of a deck of cards that nobody could believe why he would buy it for 15 million dollars, the two teammates were back in Konohagakure. When Sasuke returned back to the Uchiha Manor, Chiyo and Ayaki ran straight to him with their normal cheerful face. 

"Ah! Sasu-niichan is back!" Chiyo exclaimed.

Sasuke dropped his bags as Chiyo and Ayaki ran up to hug him. Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey there, guys." He greeted. "How has it been going?"

"Everything's been okay! Shizuka-neisan left to get something right now, but it was still fun!" Ayaki replied. "Ne ne Sasu-niichan, you want to play ball with us?"

"Sure. Just let me unpack." Sasuke said.

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan? Is it true that you groped Sakura-neisan's boobs?" Chiyo asked innocently.

Sasuke froze. He stared at the little toddler with a feared look. "Ch-Chiyo, h-h-how do you know this?"

"Ah! Shizuka-neisan was laughing about how before you guys were given the mission, she tampered with the seal so the position you would come up with was you touching Sakura's boobs!" Ayaki laughed.

Sasuke form a ticked face. Now he knew why he the picture showed that position. It wasn't because he was thinking of anything perverted...And he had to go through all that trouble with getting beat up by Sakura. It was time for some revenge.

"SHIZUKA-NEI! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Shizuka sneezed. 

The elder Uchiha looked around at the Konoha grocery store.

"Whon on earth is talking about me?" She asked herself. Immediately, she had a strange giddly grin.

"Could it be a secret admirer?! Mou, how exciting!" She said.

"But if it's Kakashi-senpai thinking of something perverted, he will face the wrath of an Uchiha!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

Kakashi rubbed his nose as he was reading a certain pink book.

"I feel like somebody wants to kill me for something I didn't do."


	33. Author's Note: hiatus

Returning Uchihas

AUTHOR'S NOTE (rather important)

Okay, so we all know summer just kinda started right? This month of July, I will travel back to my home country Vietnam, the very place I was born. I will be staying there for a whole month relaxing so I won't be able to update this story for like a month. However, please continue reading! Ill be back updating in no time! I will continue this story until I go to college…..WHICH IS FIVE WHOLE YEARS!!!!!! YAY!!! Hope u all have a good summer too! Meanwhile, here's some heads up on this story.

Okay, so for my hiatus time, I decided to write this story about something we can all relate too while we're on We're all on fanfiction; we love spreading our imagination around, and just reading it. But like most of you guys, we (including myself) really, really, really hate waiting for the authors to update. So, here's a story we can all enjoy on what's it like waiting for people to update there stories. we get rather impatient and the cliffies r just that intense! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I offended some of u guys, I deeply apologize! if I haven't…enjoy!

Sasuke had just came home from a very long day of training with his Team 7. Once he got back into the Manor, he saw something rather unusual….something he never saw his sister done before.

Shizuka was staring at a strange box that had a bright screen. She was staring at it so closely, her eyeballs were nearly out. She was grinning like heck, which in Sasuke's case, is rather scary.

"Yes… yes… YES!!" She exclaimed. "OH….. I SO WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA.—"

"Shizuka-nei what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke blurted out.

Shiuka glared at her little brother. "I'm just reading some fanfiction, that's all."

"I didn't know you could read it from a box."

"Well Sasuke, it's called a computer; some latest technology Tsunade-sama got us."

"So, what is this fanfiction?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"OH it's this amazing thing where you can write a story based on another story! It is so awesome!" Shizuka explained.

"Now how about you shut up so I can actually finish this story…."

Shizuka paused. Her mouth went wide along with her eyes.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke stare at his sister rather dumbfounded as Shizuka was pulling on her hair. She grunted loudly and started mumbling random things.

"HOW COULD THIS BE???!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINDING OUT WHO IT WAS!!" Shizuka complained. "DAMN THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!"

"Shizuka-nei, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked rather fearful now.

"THE STORY JUST ENDS HERE!!! WHEN IT JUST GOT SO DRAMATIC, IT JUST STOPS!!!!!!!!!" Shizuka complained. "NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE DARN AUTHOR TO UPDATE NOW!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, don't you think that person would update tomorrow or something?" Sasuke suggested.

Instantly, Shizuka broke into a cheerful smile. "Oh yeah! That could happen! Now, I can be calm and wait patiently! No problem! I will wait no matter how long it takes!"

1 week later….

"ARGH!!!!!! WHY HAVEN'T THIS PERSON UPDATED IS SUCH A LONG TIME???!! WE'RE SO CLOSE AND DAMN HIM OR HER! GET A MOVE ON!!! I WANNA KNOW SO BADLY!!!!!!!!!!" Shizuka yelled.

"Shizuka-nei, will you just shut up?" Sasuke moaned, as the fact his sister was yelling at 5 A.M. in the morning. "Maybe tomorrow or something…."

Shizuka sigh and returned back to her cheerful self.

"You're right! I just have to keep waiting patiently! That's all!"

1 month later….

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!! IT'S BEEN ONE FREAKIN MONTH AND THE PERSON STILL HASN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!! CAN IT GET ANY WORSE???!!!!"

"Shut up, Maybe if you don't go on that website 24/7 everyday maybe it'll come."

"Yeah, I guess."

2 months later…

'WHAT THE PHOSHIZZLE??! I HAVEN'T GONE THE WHOLE ENTIRE MONTH AND THE PERSON STILL HASN'T UPDATED!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON??!!!!"

While Shizuka was rampaging herself against the computer, Chiyo and Ayaki could only stare at the elder Uchiha. As Sasuke passed by, Ayaki turned to Sasuke.

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan, why is Shizuka-neisan all yelling today?" Ayaki asked.

Sasuke paused as he turned to his sister.

"Huh? Oh, she's probably on crack with fanfiction." He answered calmly.

"Ah! You mean crack like crackers?" Chiyo exclaimed cheerfully. "I get it! Shizuka-neisan ate too much crackers and now she's going like that! Ahaha!"

Sasuke could only stared at the innocent little girl. He turned around.

"Yeah that's it. Shizuka-nei ate too many crackers."

The end


	34. Sasuke sensei

Returning Uchihas

"I HAVE TO WHAT???!!"

Sasuke stood right in front of the Hokage's desk not believing the nine words Tsunade had just said.

"You're going to teach at the Konoha Ninja Academy."

"And for what reasons?" Sasuke asked rather rudely.

"Kiba got injured from a mission. I don't think he'll be out of the hospital for a few weeks." Tsunade explained. "So, you'll be substituting his class."

Sasuke muttered curses under his breath. He remembered how he interrupted Kiba's class one day just to find Sakura. He didn't like the idea of all. The last time he went there, he was about to murder a boy who called him a rooster-head.

"And why do I have to substitute when somebody else could do it?"

"Everybody else is busy or I don't think they're fit to be a teacher." Tsunade replied. "Especially Naruto."

Sasuke cringed. "Ba-chan, you're doing this just because Sakura told you what happened on our last mission, huh?"

"Yes and the fact that Kiba is in the hospital. And DON'T YOU DARE CARE ME BA-CHAN FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES!"

Sasuke moaned. Suddenly, a smirk came across his face.

"Sorry Godaime, can't do it. I refuse. Against the law." Sasuke replied coolly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Hm? How is it against a law?"

"You can't teach at the Academy if you're a genin, which is what I still am." Sasuke answered actually feeling good for a being a genin once.

"Fine then, I'll make you a chunin right now."

Quickly, Tsunade took out a few papers and scribbled down a whole bunch of stuff. Once she was done, she slammed them right in front of Sasuke with a victorious smirk.

"There, you're now a chunin. Now go teach at the Academy."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "What? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can Uchiha; I'm the Hokage!"

"Well, then I refuse the mission!"

"You won't get paid."

"Who cares? I don't want to teach little wannabe ninjas!"

"Doesn't matter, it's not a choice, it's an order! Now do it!"

"Hell no! Nothing would make me do this!"

"Fine, I'll send you on a mission taking that fangirl of yours from Ocean Country and bring her here. Which will you choose?"

"I think teaching at the Academy is a wonderful idea, Godaime."

"Good, NOW GET A MOVE ON UCHIHA! YOU START TOMORROW! END OF STORY!"

And with that, Sasuke left.

* * *

The next day... 

"YOU'RE TEACHING AT THE ACADEMY??!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was laughing on the ground after he heard what happened to Sasuke. He was laughing so hard, he nearly spit out the ramen from his mouth at Ichiraku. Sasuke sighed.

"And I thought telling Shizuka-nei was horrible enough." He complained.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just...BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU TEACHING IS LIKE TELLING ROCK LEE TO GET RID OF HIS LAME HAIR STYLE!!!"

"Oh shut up, idiot." Sasuke replied coldly as he bonged Naruto's head. "I bet I'll make a better teacher than you."

Naruto rubbed his head as he went backing to slurping the soup of his ramen. "Pfsh, at least you won't be a fun teacher. All I know you're gonna do is give them all this homework and make them do all these stuff and hand out detention and then-"

"Naruto, shut up and eat your damn ramen. I've got no time."

"So, when do you start, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

'This morning and I've got no time for chit-chat anymore. Gotta go." Sasuke said quickly as he disappeared.

"Later, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

Suddenly, the shop owner went up to Naruto and handed him two receipts. Naruto looked at it oddly.

"Huh? Old man, what's with the second one?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that's from your friend that was just with you. He said you would take care of the bills."

Naruto dropped his chopsticks.

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE-TEME!! FOR THE SECOND TIME!!" (AN: refer back to chapter 3)

* * *

Later, Sasuke walked to the Konoha Ninja Academy and looked around for the classroom. His head went back and forth as he scanned the area. 

"Where is that stupid room 13?" He cursed softly.

Not looking down, Sasuke accidentally bumped into a kid. Sasuke looked down at the kid and noticed his spikey red hair and a quite pissed face.

"Oy you, watch where you're going, idiot!"

Sasuke cringed. "Who the hell are you calling idiot? You're the one that bumped into me, kid!"

"I'm not a kid, rooster-head!"

Sasuke's hands quickly formed a fist. "That's it! Screw the fact you don't know anything about ninjas, I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. _Wait a sec? Why the hell does this feel like deja vu?_

Concidentally, the kid and Sasuke were staring at each other strangely.

"Hey you, have I've seen you somewhere before?" the kid asked curiously.

"I was about to ask you that too..." Sasuke replied.

_Flashback_

_"Oy rooster-head, did you come here to show off your hair?" One boy yelled out. "Cause you did a great job!"_

_End Flashback_

"AH! IT'S YOU FROM BEFORE THAT CALLED ME A ROOSTER HEAD IN KIBA'S CLASS!!!"

"AND YOU'RE THE ROOSTER HEAD THAT INTERRUPTED MY CLASS!!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD APART!"

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar voice asked.

Both Sasuke and the kid turned around and saw the unforgetable Nara Shikamaru who stood there with the same lazy face.

"Sasuke, are you trying to kill a student here?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Cause I was sure Tsunade-sama told you that if you attempt to to it, she'll ban you from leaving the village."

Sasuke cringed at the thought. _Damn that old lady..._

"Ha ha! You're in trouble! Ha hahahaha!" The kid teased.

"And you!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pointed at the kid. "If you don't hurry up to class, you're gonna be late!"

Instantly, the kid ran sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke knew this kid was gonna be on his kill list once he gets older.

"Damn kid." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru only sighed. He approached Sasuke with a plain face.

"How troublesome. Sasuke, if you're gonna substitute Kiba's class for a while, the least you can do is treat kids nicely like you do to Ayaki and Chiyo." said Shikamaru.

"At least they had respect for me." Sasuke replied.

Once again, Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, you're class is just down the hall and make a left. Simple as that."

"Hn."

"Still have no respect for anybody else either, huh? How troublesome."

And so, Sasuke walked down the hallway to his classroom and hell with kids.

* * *

The journey to the room was a quick one. Once he opened the door, he saw a whole bunch of children sitting quietly staring at him intensely. He didn't bother giving them a death glare to stop that. It would take the same kid from before to tdo hat- 

"What the hell? It's that rooster head again!" yelled a familiar voice Sasuke did not hear less than ten minutes ago.

Immediately, Sasuke turned around and glared towards the only thing he saw not so long ago: the red-hair kid. He curled his hands into a fist.

"Kid, you've got any respect for your teachers here?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, where the hell is Kiba-sensei?! What is an idiot like you doing here?"

"Kiba is in the hospital and won't be out for a while. During the meantime, I'll be substituding." Sasuke explained rather annoyed. _Do what that lazy ass Shikamaru said: Respect the kids..._

Sasuke turned to face the whole class. They stared at him with wide eyes. Dead silence...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole class laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's so funny?"

"You can't be teaching us! Who the heck are you?" Another boy exclaimed. "You've got this weird face!"

"And there's no way a rooster head like you could even teach!" The same red-hair kid taunted.

Once again, the whole class bursted into laughter. Sasuke's face turned rigid. This class was not gonna taunt him, the Uchiha Sasuke like that. Loudly, he slammed a fist on the desk. The class immediately stopped laughing.

"All right, you little brats, I don't care what the heck you say, but I'm substituting under the orders of The Hokage. In fact, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you're darn teacher for the next few weeks. I know you hate me but I hate you guys too, I'm I clear?!"

The whole class stared at him with wide eyes like golfballs. Once again...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE ROOSTER HEAD IS FUNNY FOR AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke just stared. This was gonna be hell.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Manor as Shizuka was washing the dishes, one of the cups cracked. She turned towards it and stared at it oddly. 

"Sasuke's cup cracked?" She said to herself as she picked it up. "This time, across half of the cup!"

Immediately, Shizuka froze.

"Why do I have a feeling...Sasuke's gonna murder somebody?"

To be Continued...

* * *

Not the best ,but I just got back from Vietnam! I had so much fun. Right now, I'm a bit busy with all these stuff so I'll probably be updating like once to twice a week. If I'm lucky, maybe 4 times. Anyway, please keep reading for the fun of it! 


	35. OH god, Sasuke's teaching

Returning Uchihas

"COME HERE YOU BRAT AND LET ME STRANGLE YOU!"

"HA! LET'S SEE YOU TRY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING MY SISTER'S LINE, BUT FEEL THE WRATH OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!"

"LIKE YOU HAVE ANY POWER, ROOSTER HEAD!"

"OF COURSE I DO OR I WOULDN'T EVEN TEACHING YOU AT ALL, KID!"

The whole class could only burst in laughter as they saw their substitute teacher try to kill the red-hair kid. Through many attempts, Sauske had tried to catch the little rascals and in return, the kid tried to bite him. Yes, they're very ninja-ly.

"STUPID KID, GET BACK HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"

The red-hair kid just stuck his tongue at Sasuke. "Na na na na na! Try to catch me, chicken butt!"

"IT'S ONE THING CALLING ME A ROOSTER-HEAD, BUT CHICKEN BUTT?!"

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR WAR, ROOSTER?!"

"OH HELL I AM!"

"WHAT ON EARTH GOING ON HERE?!" Another voice yelled out.

Both Sasuke and the red-hair kid turned around, only to find the figure of Umino Iruka. Sasuke nearly forgotten about his former teacher at the academy. He had the face that he would usually give to Naruto back in the old days: a rather pissed and angry face.

"What on earth are you doing? This isn't how ninjas are suppose to act!" Iruka yelled. "Especially you, Sasuke! You're supposed to be teaching them, not attempting to kill or harm them!"

Sasuke stood there straight and only nodded. "Hn."

"Ha ha! You got in trouble by Iruka-sensei on the first day of the job! HA HA!" The kid taunted. "Some ninja you are!"

"And you, Kitsumaru!" Iruka exclaimed as he pointed at the red-hair kid. "If I hear you making trouble with the teachers again, I'll make sure you'll be cleaning the heads at the mountain!"

"What?! No fair, Iruka-sensei!" The kid, whom we now know as Kitsumaru, retorted.

Now it was Sasuke turn to taunt the kid. "HA HA! I'm not the only one in trouble!"

"Sasuke, you're a teacher! Have more respect for these kids!" Iruka ordered.

Both Sasuke and Kitsumaru stared at him strangely. _Which side is this guy on?_ They both thought.

Suddenly, Iruka forced out a cough. "Anyway, I hope I don't hear anymore noises. We do have classes to teach and learn."

Immediately, Iruka left the room as he slid the door close. Soon, the two found themselves in a glaring contest, both not seeming they want to lose.

"Are you really gonna teach us, rooster head?" Kitsumaru asked rather annoyed.

"Yes, and you should respect your teachers." Sasuke grunted. To his annoyance, he felt like he was sounding more like Tsunade the more he spends time with this kid.

"Fine then, Rooster-sensei." Kitsumaru joked.

"It's _Sasuke-sensei_, brat, now get it in your head and go back to your seat." Sasuke ordered darkly.

"Fine _Sasuke-sensei_." The kid said annoyed as he walked back to his desk.

In his mind, Sasuke wanted to kick the kid so hard he would fly to space. But there was no time for that now. He had to teach wannabe ninja kids or else he could never get out of Konoha to kill his damn brother Itachi. However, something even stranger crept up to him. It was this kid that kept getting into him.

_This kid reminds me of myself a bit,_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke-sensei!" A girl chirpped. "What are you going to teach us?"

Sasuke only stood there in silence. He hated to admit it, but he had no idea of what to teach, let alone how to teach. He gulped. There was only one thing to do for now.

* * *

"Come on! Keep moving you rascals! Speed up!" 

These orders were giving the kids not only to obey, but to keep running fast on the track. The whole class was running all day rather tired from the hot sun. Sweat trickled down their foreheads as they moaned exhausted. They wished their teacher would just stop, but hey, this is Uchiha Sasuke who was giving the orders. And he doesn't know how to teach.

"How slow can you get?!" Sasuke yelled out. "An enemy could kill you if you keep running at this pace! Move move move!"

"But Sasuke-sensei, it's so hot out here!" One student moaned.

"I'm too tired to continue!" Another student cried.

"It doesn't matter the situation! You have to survive no matter what to escape from the enemy! Come on! You're getting slower!"

"We've been running for 4 straight hours!"

"Stop complaining! Your situation can be about anything, now quicken your pace! Move move!" Sasuke shouted.

The entire class moaned once again as they continue to breathe loudly. On the otherhand, Sasuke noticed the red-hair kid Kitsumaru had not slowed down even once. To add on, he showed no sign of pain of tired, but more like courage and desire. He stared at the kid intensely.

"That kid...He's not like the others in the class." Sasuke whispered to himself softly.

"Mou, Sasuke-sensei, when can we stop?" A girl cried out.

"I'm hungry!"

"Sasuke-sensei, we've skipped our break you know?!"

"Stop complaining! I'm teaching you the situations you might face as a ninja!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"He's right, guys!" Yelled a voice Sasuke was surprised to hear: Kitsumaru. "IF you want to be a strong ninja, we have to go through these hardship!"

"That's right!" Sasuke yelled out smirking at the kid. "To be a strong ninja, you have to go through these hardships!"

Kitsumaru smirked right back. "Deal with it no matter what Sasuke-sensei says!"

"Yeah! And Deal with it no matter what I say!" Sasuke repeated. _This kid is sure is getting my respect..._

"We can succeed!"

"You guys can succeed!"

"Even if Sasuke-senesi is a rooster head!"

"Yeah! Even if I'm a rooster-head!" Sasuke repeated. Immediately, he realized what he just said. _What the hell?_

Soon, the whole class bursted into laughter once again. Some were even on the ground clutching their stomaches, especially Kitsumaru. Sasuke cursed under his breath. _To think I was gonna respect him!_

"Ha ha! Sasuke-sensei admits he's a rooster head!" Kitsumaru laughed. "Rooster head! Rooster head!"

"ROOSTER HEAD! ROOSTER HEAD!" The whole class chanted.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Come here, you-"

"Don't tell me you're gonna attempt to kill somebody again Sasuke."

Quickly, Sasuke turned around. There beside him was the lazy Shikamaru with the same bored face.

"Shikamaru..." Sasuke grumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing," Shikamaru replied. "Just seeing how you're training this kids so hard to make them skip their break and lunch."

Sasuke grunted. "So? I'm just teaching them life in the ninja field."

"Sasuke, Tsunade isn't going to make these guys do S-rank missions when they become ninjas." Shikamaru joked. "Why pushing them so hard?"

Sasuke stared at the class running exhausted in the bright sun.

"It's the fact that I don't want to see these kids die in a battle. I know I hate them, but I don't want them to get killed easily." Sasuke explained in a rather serious tone. "That's why I can't help but let them do this."

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke by the side intensely. There was a dead silence.

"Sasuke, was that an excuse just so you won't have to do anything but laugh at them in the end?" Shikamaru asked him lazily.

"Yeah."

"I thought so. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "It really is true that you have changed a lot since you came back."

"Hn."

"Well, I guess it's no harm to help you out a bit. Here's a tip:" Shikamaru began. "Pay more attention to that Kitsumaru kid; he's kinda like you and Naruto combined, which is a scary thought."

Sasuke chuckled. "And how so?"

"Well first of all, he tries his hardest in everything like Naruto, and is a genius like you." Shikamaru explained. "He's a prankster like Naruto and is the top student like you."

"So what? Thos are probably normal to a guy like him." Sasuke said uninterested.

"Also, he lost his whole family in the invasion."

Sasuke glanced towards Shikamaru. "Which invasion?" He asked now interested in this kid for once.

"When Orochimaru invaded Konoha three years ago. Remember?" Shikamaru answered. "He was pretty much no older than 4 at the time of the war. He lost his older brother and even his sister, who was barely 6 months old."

Sasuke's face immediately turned plain. He never knew a kid that lost a family at a young age like him. The Uchiha was now sure the kid reminded him of himself. He was a prodigy, serious, and lost his family. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he felt bad for the kid. Of course, he would still hate him for calling him rooster-head.

"Don't think you're the only one in this world that has it all bad, Sasuke." Shikamaru noted. "Other people may have it worse, you know. And give these kids a break already."

With that, Shikamaru walked away silently. Once again, Sasuke turned back his attention to the class he was substituting for. He smirked at Kitsumaru, he was so far running the fastest out of everybody else. Suddenly, he stood up.

"All right! You guys can stop now and get something to eat! Go before I'll eat your lunch in front of you! Hurry up, you brats!" Sasuke ordered.

As expected, everybody in the class fell to their knees breathing heavily.

"Thank god it's over!"

"I thought it would never end!"

"WE'RE FREE FROM THE TORTURE!"

Slowly, the students dispatched to eat lunch as Sasuke watched them. He couldn't help but notice that the kid Kitsumaru was sitting all by himself nearby a tree trunk eating silently. It was just like Shikamaru had said: Kitsumaru was like Naruto and Sasuke. He was a loner with no friends to chat. Maybe, teaching at the Academy won't be as bad as he would have thought. But now, he would have to report to Tsunade about his first day.

* * *

"YOU ATTEMPTED TO KILL A CHILD, UCHIHA??!!" The voice of the Fifth Hokage echoed throughout the whole village. 

Sasuke rubbed his ears as he moaned. "I wasn't attempting to kill, I was punishing the kid."

"By strangling him!" Tsunade said sarcastically. "What kind of teacher are you?!"

"Hey, I don't know how this teaching thing go, at least I didn't do anything else." Sasuke protested plainly.

"Yeah if you don't count making your whole class run around constantly for like 4 hours straight." She added sarcasitcally.

"Actually, I hate to be precise, but I'm sure it was three hours, 38 minutes, and 4 seconds-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT SHIT! IMPROVE YOUR TEACHING SKILLS ARE I'M GONNA HALF YOUR PAYMENT!!!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine fine, ba-chan-"

"Do you want me to cut down your payment by triple?"

"No, Godaime."

"I thought so. NOW GO!" She ordered furiously.

And so, the first day of teaching for Uchiha Sasuke was, according to him, normal. To the students, the tables were turned. It was now THEIR hell. Oh boy.


	36. Sasuke's torture continues

Returning Uchihas

For the next week and so on, Sasuke's campaign of attempting to teach the Konoha Ninja Academy Student did not go well. All he did was made the students read books and run around the track. Never teaching anything to them. Never saying a single word to them except "Keep moving" or "Now read." Obviously, Sasuke was a very dull teacher.

Sasuke stared at the whole class reading the same books. He was bored, but it was better than teaching kids. He sat on a chair against the wall with his feet on the desk. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional page flipping and sometimes a yawn. Probably the only time life came to the class was when the bell rang where they were free to have fun and eat.

Sasuke sighed to himself. _Kids are good when they're silent as dead,_ he thought to himself. _Yet the silence is annoying, but I don't wanna teach. Heck, I don't know how!_

"Hey rooster-head, when are we going to do something fun like kunai training or something?!" Kitsumaru exclaimed. "I'm tired of reading these stupid books and running around the track all day! It's boring!"

"Yeah!" The whole class chorused.

Sasuke merely glanced at them.

"Really? I didn't realize." He said sarcastically. "What on earth did your teacher Kiba do?"

"At least he used the board and showed us diagrams and let us have fun!" A boy answered.

"And TAUGHT us something!"

"Or didn't ATTEMPT to kill somebody in the class!"

"And didn't just sat there!"

"Or didn't even SLEEP throughout the whole day!"

For what seemed like hours, the whole class continued to shout out complaints at Sasuke for his dull teaching style. Sasuke knew this was all true but heck; he didn't give a crap. He just wanted it to be all over. It didn't matter what happened no matter what-

BAM! A small rock hit Sasuke right on his head as he fell of his chair.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke cursed loudly.

As Sasuke stood up, the whole class began to burst in laughter and pointed at him jokingly. The Uchiha rubbed his head as he glared at the whole.

"All right, who was the brat that flung a rock at my head?!" Sasuke asked darkly.

Immediately, he turned to the one kid who was the obvious choice: that bratty spikey-red-head Kitsumaru. Not unexpected, Kitsumaru stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

"Na na na na na! Sasuke-sensei can't even dodge a rock! Ha! Some ninja you are!" Kitsumaru taunted victoriously.

The laughter grew louder as Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "Damn kids..."

Suddenly, a smirk grew across Sasuke's face.

"How about this, you little brats? The class is over for today!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly.

Quickly, the laughter drowned away. Instead, it was replaced with the wide eyes of all the kids.

"Seriously, Sasuke-sensei? We've still got 2 hours before school ends!" One boy asked.

"Yep!" Sasuke replied with a hint of evil. "At least, all of you except Kitsumaru."

Kitsumaru stood up angrily. "What? What did I do?"

"All of you can go home while me and your classmate Kitsumaru have fun doing 500 push ups, 500 sit ups, and a few others, eh?" Sasuke said completely ignoring Kitsumaru.

"YAY! THANK YOU SASUKE-SENSEI!" The whole class cheered.

The whole class started to run towards the door and disappeared like lightning. The only ones left in the classroom was one smirking Sasuke and a rather angry Kitsumaru. The kid glared at him.

"Darn it, what the heck did I do? Why can't I get out?" Kitsumaru asked angrily.

"Want me to review all the pranks and taunts you did to me over the past week or so?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"This is not fair! Why the hell am I doing 500 push ups and all of that shit?!"

"Hey, no pottymouthing. You can only do that when you hit my age." Sasuke teased.

"I don't give a crap! What kind of school is this?!" Kitsumaru spatted annoyed. "How am I suppose to do that much?! There's no way you're gonna help me!"

Again, a evil smirk grew upon the Uchiha's face.

"See, I have others instore for you."

* * *

"YOSH! KEEP IT UP MY FRIEND KITSUMARU-KUN!! THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! TAKE YOUR TIME! YOU CAN DO IT!!" 

At the training grounds, Kitsumaru grunted by each time he did a push-up...with a guy who happens to be in a rather disturbing green jumpsuit yelling out a whole bunch of "springtime of youth" stuff to him. Yes, Kitsumaru was doing push-ups with none other than Rock Lee, thanks to Uchiha Sasuke, who was standing by the side smirking at the sight. Sweat began to fall off the the kid's forehead. His face seeming rather tired compared to Lee, who was hyper as ever.

"Damn it, I'm almost at my limit..." Kitsumaru grunted.

"DON'T GIVE IN, KITSUMARU-KUN! IF YOU CANNNOT DO 500 PUSH-UPS, THEN NEITHER CAN I! WE ARE TEACHER AND STUDENT! IF ONE FAILS, WE ALL FAIL! IF YOU CAN'T, WE MUST DO 1000 SIT UPS!!" Lee shouted cheerfully.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUZZY BROW?!" Kitsumaru protested. "IF YOU CAN'T DO 500 PUSH-UPS, HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA BE ABLE TO DO SIT UPS 1000 TIMES?! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD, STUPID!"

Sasuke smirked once again. _He really is like me and Naruto. _

Suddenly, Kitsumaru fell face-first to the ground. He gritted his teeth loudly and cursed to himself.

"Damn it.." He cursed softly.

Immediately, Lee stopped his push ups and crouched besides Kitsumaru with a worried face.

"Kitsumaru-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Kitsumaru only replied with a grunt. His face was covered with scratches and dirt. Lee's face sadden as he turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I think he went over his limits. It looks like he's extremely tired." Lee confirmed.

"No, I did not realize that Lee." Sasuke remarked sarcastically. "You can leave now; I can take care of this kid."

Lee bowed down to Sasuke as he said his good-byes to the two and walked away. Sasuke stared at Kitsumaru was laid there on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey, don't you wanna finish up your push-ups?" Sasuke asked coldly. "If you don't finish up, you won't be able to go back home in time to your family."

"I have no family!" Kitsumaru exclaimed angrily. "They're all dead! There's nobody to go home too!"

_Of course,_ Sasuke thought. _I forgot Shikamaru told me about this guy. _

"Then where do you live and get your food to eat?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"Why are you so interesting, rooster head?!" He barked. "You just make us do all these boring stuff and nothing else! You don't care about anybody or getting stronger!"

"Actually, I do." Sasuke answered darkly. "And don't you dare taunt me with that kind of stuff again."

Slowly, Kitsumaru tries to get up grunting in the process. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! What's your reason to get stronger?!" He asked taunting in the process.

"What's yours?" Sasuke replied.

"I ask first, now answer!"

"Are you trying to get stronger so you won't see your family die again?" Sasuke guessed with a straight voice.

Immediately, Kitsumaru's eyes widen. Then, they turned into an unusual sadden ones as he sat up. It didn't take a second for Sasuke to understand why.

"H-h-h-how do you know about my family's death?" Kitsumaru stuttered sadly.

"The invasion from Orochimaru three years ago. A friend told me all about you." Sasuke replied. "Besides, I was fighting in it myself."

Again, the kid's eyes widen. "Y-y-you fought in it?" He asked not believing it. "But if you look like this now, then-you must have been young to fight in a war like that."

"Around twelve, I think." Sasuke corrected. "Some of my friends were around that age and fought too. Your family died in that invasion, am I correct?"

Kitsumaru turned to face the ground. "Yeah, you're right." He answered softly. "Even since then, I've been trying to get stronger so I can protect them. Have enough power just so I won't let them die."

"But they're already dead, who else are you gonna protect?" Sasuke asked.

"My friends who can't even enter this Academy." He responded sadly. "I don't want to see somebody I care about die again in front of me."

Though he kept his calm face, inside Sasuke was shocked. Those were the similar words he said to Naruto when Sakura was about to get killed by Sakura. He remember how scared he was at that moment. How Sakura was slowly dying in the clutches of Gaara's beast. Thanks to Naruto, Sakura was still living to this day...and punching Sasuke. Now, Kitsumaru was starting to remind Sasuke of himself. He smirked.

"That's the same reason for me too." Sasuke said. "What kind of friends are these that you have to protect who can't enter the academy?"

"They're pretty much don't have the money to enter, so they won't be able to learn anything." Kitsumaru explained. "If they can't learn, they won't be able to protect themselves. To keep them safe, I plan to grow stronger and protect them."

Sasuke nodded.

"Especially...my girlfriend." Kitsumaru added with a smirk.

There was long silence...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Sasuke laughed. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! STOP MESSING AROUND, YOU KID!"

"WHAT?! IT'S TRUE! I DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HER NAME IS A-"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND THESE STUFF!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU?! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN ASK A GIRL OUT!!"

Immediately, Sasuke froze. After what Kitsumaru said, he couldn't help but remember the time Shizuka blackmailed him into asking Sakura out. Of course, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke didn't even have the courage to achieve that. Heck, he was also stuttering, which is a rare sight. Kitsumaru, on the other hand, couldn't grin any wider.

"OH...hehe..." He chuckled. "Looks like you did try to ask a girl out, but couldn't."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed rather surprised that it looked like the kid could read his mind. "That is SO not true!"

"I bet it is!" Kitsumaru shouted. "I even heard over at Ichiraku, this blond boy with a stupid face starting yelling and laughing about his teammate Uchiha Sasuke was **SO** shy to ask this girl out!"

Sasuke cringed. _Damn you Naruto...For the second time!_ (AN: refer back to earlier chapters)

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke, eh _sensei_?" The kid teased.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why you little-"

"Sasuke-san!" A voice yelled out.

Immediately, the two turned around. There was the weapon mistress Tenten jumping towards them. Once she reached them, her bubbly face turned into a serious one.

"Tenten?" Sasuke said dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

"The village! It's been invaded by rain ninjas!" Tenten explained rather loudly. "You're needed at the South Gate. am I clear?!"

"An invasion out of all times?" Sasuke said rather surprised. "Fine, I"ll be there!"

"All right! Now get a move on Uchiha! And hurry up!" Tenten commanded harshly before she disappeared.

As Sasuke prepared to jump towards the South Gate, he was suddenly stopped by Kitsumaru.

"Hey, is it true there's an invasion going on?!" He asked rather worried.

"Yes, kid now go run somewhere safe!" Sasuke ordered quickly.

"I can help!"

"No! This is no time for an academy student to be of any use! You'll get killed now go warn others to find somewhere safe!" Sasuke retorted.

"But-"

"Are you disobeying an order?!" Sasuke asked harshly. "Now go!"

Immediately, Sasuke jumped off from branch to branch towards the South Gate, leaving Kitsumaru there. Immediately, his face turned into a smirk.

"Sorry, Sasuke-sensei!" He yelled. "But even since you've gotten here, I've never obeyed a single order from you, rooster head! Heh!"

* * *

"Ah choo!" Sasuke sneezed as he was jumping off a branch. 

He wiped his nose and glanced behind him. Nothing. Just a whole bunch of trees.

"Who on earth is taunting me when the village is being invaded?"

To be continued...


	37. Village invaded?

Returning Uchihas

For the past few minutes, Sasuke has been jumping branch to branch at quick speed, still annoyed with Kitsumaru and the fact that Konoha was being invaded by rain ninjas. He sighed to himself. _Pfsh, this will be a piece of cake. _

But for strange reasons, it seemed all too quiet for an invasion. Even if he was probably far away from the real invasion, it just seem too quiet. The village silent as if dead...

"No way the village could have gone down in that short period of time." Sasuke said to himself. "Besides, if there was an invasion, why didn't I hear it?"

"Oy rooster-head, do you talk to yourself all the time?!" cried out a voice.

Sasuke glanced back and his eyes widen.

"What the heck?" Sasuke whispered.

It was the unexpected. Behind him, he saw Kitsumaru jumping branch to branch trying to catch up to him. There was a courageous smirk across his face as he soon caught up to Sasuke. In return, the Uchiha prodigy glared at him.

"You idiot!" He cursed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm gonna help you!" Kitsumaru protested. "I don't care what you say, I'm gonna help fight for my village!"

"Right now, I don't care about that!" Sasuke retorted. "Shouting like that would give away our position to the enemy-"

Suddenly, a kunai flew right past Kitsumaru's cheek. The two stopped at a nearby branch as the kunai landed on the tree. Sasuke immediately took out his Kusunagi, eyes moving back and forth.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed once again. "Oy, kid! Get behind me!" _Where is the enemy?_

"I'm not a kid, you rooster-"

"There's no time to argue now!" Sasuke whispered harshly. "If you wanna help, shut up right now!"

Agreeing with Sasuke, Kitsumaru quickly stood behind Sasuke with a face mixed with fear and excited. Sasuke had no time to worry about the kid. Right now, he needed to find the enemy.

"Oh, how lucky." A deep voice said.

Rashfully, Sasuke turned around as he brought his sword up as one hand slid to his pouch.

"Oy kid," Sasuke said softly. "Should you get attacked, do not hesistate to harm or kill if you must. For protection, use this."

Before Kitsumaru could understand what was going on, Sasuke threw a kunai to him as the boy caught up. He stared at the kunai in wonder.

"Ne, rooster head, what's going on?" Kitsumaru responded.

However, before anybody could speak, thousands of kunais were being targeted at the two. Kitsumaru's eyes widen as he stared at it now in complete fear. Sasuke turned around to face the young boy.

"You idiot! Dodge it now!" Sasuke ordered quickly.

But Kitsumaru did not obey. He only stood there frozen. Sweat fell down from his forehead. _I'm going to die.._

But that was not what happened. Instead, Kitsumaru felt like a pair of arms encircled his small body and dragged him to the side, dodging the kunais. He found himself slammed into the tree trunk as he sat there in complete fear of what just happened.

Kitsumaru looked down and saw his savior Sasuke, whom had just saved him from the kunais. To his amazement, there wasn't a single scratch on the Uchiha.

"You brat," Sasuke muttered. "If you plan on fighting, then don't get that scared. Didn't you learn this in the Academy?"

"Did you think we would learn a thing or two with you making us run and reading boring books?!" Kitsumaru retorted loudly.

Sasuke glared at the kid.

"Oh, how _lucky_." Said a deep voice.

Instantly, Sasuke and Kitsumaru turned around looking for the voice. In return, three figures immediately appeared in front of them, all of them wearing the rain village head protector, breathers among their mouth, and the same wetsuits. One of them, though under his breather, smirked.

"Oh? This is really lucky!" He exclaimed through the breather. "Looks like we meet again, eh Uchiha?"

"That's right!" The other one agreed. "Wait till you see our power after what you did to us back in the Chuunin exams!"

"And back in Tea country letting that Idate win the race!" The third one exclaimed.

"We will get our revenge..."

"Who are you guys?" Sasuke asked in a rather plain tone.

In a second, the three rain ninjas stared at the Uchiha prodigy in disbelief. Their eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T REMEMBER US??!" One of them cried.

"WE FOUGHT YOU GUYS BACK IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! WHERE YOU BEAT US TWICE!!"

"AND IN TEA COUNTRY WHEN YOU HUMILIATED US!"

Unfortunately, Sasuke was not about to remember the three rain ninjas he had perviously fought in the past along with Naruto and sakura with these words:

"Nope, don't remember you guys."

Once again, the rain ninjas grunted in anger.

"Uchiha...you're just trying to act cool huh?" One of them muttered harshly.

"YOU SURE YOU DON'T REMEMBER US RAIN NINJAS?? YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME: OBORO?!"

"KAGARI!!"

"AND MUBI!!"

As the three rain ninjas did their little pose, there was a long silence.

"Oy Sasuke-sensei, who are these weirdos?" Kitsumaru asked rather bored from the pose.

"Don't know. Their names don't ring a bell."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!"

"They sent this lame guys on an invasion?" Sasuke said to himself rather bored. "Man, what is the rain village thinking?"

Oboro smirked. "Don't you dare underestimate us, Uchiha. You will face the fury the rain ninjas have brought to you."

"Are you guys just all talk?" A voice said from behind the three rain ninjas.

The three rain ninjas turned behind them only to meet the fists of Uchiha Sasuke. The three jerked back as the Sasuke's fist collided into all of their faces and slammed into a nearby trunk. Oboro gritted his teeth.

"Damn you...how unlucky..." Oboro muttered angrily.

However, behind his back, Oboro was quietly taking out a kunai as he smirked under his breather.

"Uchiha, you may have gotten us before, but don't you dare underestimate us!" He shouted as he thrusted a kunai towards Sasuke.

Quick as ever, Sasuke side stepped the kunai as it landed at a nearby tree trunk. He stared at it as if it was nothing special.

"If that's all you've got, even the brat could take you down." Sasuke said plainly as he stared at the kunai.

"Oy Sasuke-sensei! Check this out!"

Sasuke quickly responded to the voice as he turned around. The sight already made his eyes widen. He found all three rain ninjas tied to the tree trunk knocked unconscious...by Kitsumaru. The red-haired kid stood there with the end of the rope smirking.

"So? What do you think?" Kitsumaru asked coolly.

Sasuke cringed. _How the hell did this kid did this in just a few seconds? But it's as Shikamaru said: He's got me and Naruto inside of him. Unpredictable and a genius. _

In return, a smirk formed across the Uchiha's face. "Not bad for an Academy student." He noted.

"What do you mean not bad for an academy student?!" Kitsumaru shouted. "I think that was pretty good since I've capture the enemies of Konohagakure!"

"After _I_ beated them up." Sasuke corrected with a bored tone. "You just tied them to the rope."

"Whatever! I was able to do something at the very least to defend this village!"

Sasuke sighed. _Let the kid be a kid..._

"Anyway, there's no time in deciding who gets credit. We have a village to defend here. Now if you want to do something, let's get going!" Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Kitsumaru replied cheesily.

In a few seconds, Sasuke and Kitsumaru began to jump from tree to tree once again and yet again having another conversation.

"Ne, Sasuke-sensei? Do you have anybody special to you?" Kitsumaru asked out of the blue as he jumped off a branch.

Sasuke glanced at the young boy strangely. "Yes. I have an idiot older sister, a dumb teammate, one power-killing girl, a perverted jounin, and many others that I can call idiots."

"No, I mean like somebody you like." Kitsumaru explained.

"What do you mean by 'like?'" Sasuke asked.

"As in like a girlfriend or something! You know? Is it that one girl you tried to ask out?" Kitsumaru asked slyly.

Sasuke's face turned a small tint of pink. "W-w-w-what the hell do you mean?! I was blackmailed into asking her out! Besides, Sakura is just a good friend and teammate that I care for like a sister!"

"Oh, I didn't mention a _Sakura,_ ne Sasuke-sensei?" Kitsumaru smirked. "I bet she was the same girl you tried to ask out!"

Sasuke glared at the little boy, but turned his attention to getting to the other ninjas.

"We have no time to talk about this stuff while our village is being invaded." Sasuke said in a emotionless tone.

"Pfsh! What a chicken in girls! It really does match your chicken head!" Kitsumaru teased.

"You want me to beat you up?"

"Let me see you try!"

"Too bad! I'm too busy trying to help the village unlike somebody who rather talk about girls when he doesn't even have a girlfriend."

"I do have a girlfriend!"

Sasuke smirked. "Prove it. What's her name?"

"Her name is A-" Suddenly, Kitsumaru paused in both words and landed on a nearby tree.

"Ha! You don't have a girlfriend if you don't even know her own name!" Sasuke snorted.

"That's not it! Look!" Kitsumaru said as he pointed to somewhere.

As Sasuke landed nearby Kitsumaru, he looked to the direction Kitsumaru was pointing. There on the ground was the Hokage Tsunade, Iruka, the weapon mistress Tenten, the ever so cute-that-even-Sasuke-can't-deny-it Ayaki and Chiyo, and unfortunately, the elder Uchiha Shizuka. For strange reasons, they all seem to have a too happy face at a time of invasion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are they doing over there when the village is being invaded?" Sasuke asked Kitsumaru silently.

"Don't know; let's go to them." Kitsumaru replied as he jumped off quickly followed by Sasuke.

Once the two jumped down, the whole group turned to them with smiling faces as they ran to them.

"Ah! So you two are okay!" Shizuka exclaimed as she stood beside her little brother.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys doing here when the village is being invaded by rain ninjas?" Sasuke asked cluelessly.

"Invaded by rain ninjas?" Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow. "Tenten, was that the excuse you gave him?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tenten replied. "It worked rather well."

"Excuse? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said curiously.

"To tell you the truth, Sasuke, the village isn't being invaded by rain ninjas." Iruka explained. "In fact, it was all an act set by Hokage-sama and Shizuka-san."

Both Sasuke and Kitsumaru's eyes widen. "Huh? Then why were there rain ninjas back there?" Kitsumaru asked.

"Even though Sasuke was doing well in teaching, Iruka and Shikamaru couldn't help notice but the bad relationship you and Sasuke were having as pupil and teacher." Tsunade explained. "Actually, it was to the point your arguments were disrupting other classes back in the academy."

Immediately, Kitsumaru and Sasuke both pointed an accused finger at each other.

"He started all of them." The both said at the same time with a dark tone.

"In order to see what would it become, we decided to set up a small test for the two of you. We wanted to see how you guys would work together." Shizuka continued Tsunade's explanations. "So, we decided to hire some rain ninjas and pretend something bad was going on enough for Kitsumaru to actually help you Sasuke."

"So did we pass?" Kitsumaru asked.

Iruka smiled. "Yes, Kitsumaru. You guys did well."

Smiling, Kitsumaru jumped in joy. "Yes! I knew I could beat those rain ninjas three to one!"

"Hey, I beat them up. You just tied them up to the rope." Sasuke argued.

"Oh stop being a show-off, rooster head! It's okay to not be cool like me!" Kitsumaru grinned.

"Why you little-"

"Ah! Sasu-niichan!" Chiyo cried. "Ne ne, after all of this, can we play ball?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, let me get some rest. By the way, where's your sister?"

"Ah! Nei-chan is with her boyfriend over there!" Chiyo said pointing in Kitsumaru's direction.

Sasuke cringed. _B-b-b-boyfriend? Ayaki has a boyfriend? And if the brat said he had a girlfriend, that means-_

Hoping it is not what he thinks, Sasuke immediately turned around and saw the little girl Ayaki hug Kitsumaru like lovers.

"Kitsumaru-kun, I knew you could do it!" Ayaki exclaimed as she continued to hug him.

"Aw it was nothing, Ayaki-chan!" Kitsumaru said shyly.

Ayaki laughed. "Don't be modest! Besides, you are my boyfriend!"

Sasuke's jaw went wide open. "W-w-w-w-what the phoshizzle... So you're dating him... and you're dating her..."

"Oh Sasu-niichan! I forgot to tell you!" Ayaki exclaimed. "Kitsumaru is my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you but you always seemed tired when you got back like you've been yelling at somebody a lot at the academy."

"Ayaki-chan, you know this rooster-head?" Kitsumaru asked. "This guy who loves to torture kids?"

"OH Kitsumaru-kun, Sasu-niichan is not like that!" Ayaki replied. "He's so nice, he could be my big brother! He wouldn't hurt kids!"

Kitsumaru chuckled nervously. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, Kitsumaru felt a pat on his back. He turned around and gulp as he saw the face of Uchiha Sasuke, smirking.

"Well, well, kid looks like we're gonna have so much fun with you dating Ayaki since we'll be able to see each other much more than ever!!" Sasuke exclaimed a bit too happy.

Rather darkly, Sasuke leaned in to Kitsumaru's ears glaring at him. "Break her heart, I'll break your legs." He whispered harshly.

Kitsumaru gulped as Sasuke snickered evilly under his breath.

"Besides, if he does hurt you, you can tell me right away!" Ayaki exclaimed cheerfully. "And I'll get Sakura-neisan to beat him up!"

At the mention of "Sakura" and "beating up" together, Sasuke froze like a statue.

"A-a-a-a-ayaki...That wouldn't be necessary..." Sasuke stuttered.

"I know you wouldn't hurt him Sasu-niichan but just in case!" Ayaki said.

Sasuke gulped as he realized the tables are now turned. It was now Kitsumaru who was snickering like heck.

"Sasuke's right Ayaki-chan! Me and him are gonna have SO much fun!" Kitsumaru exclaimed.

With that, Sasuke glared at the little brat, I mean boy. _Damn kid._

"Nei-chan! Shizuka-neisan is taking us back now! Let's go!" Chiyo chirped.

"Well Kitsumaru-kun, I'll see you later!" Ayaki said as she planted a kiss on Kitsumaru's cheek.

As Ayaki waved goodbye following Shizuka and her little sister, Kitsumaru blushed as he touched his cheek. Sasuke chuckled.

"Young love, huh? Looks like it is possible for a brat like you." Sasuke smirked.

"At least I'm better with girls than you."

"Want me to beat you up?"

"You do that, you'll get one by your _lovely Sakura_..."

"Heck, I can take her down anytime!" Sasuke replied even though it was so no true when face-to-face with Sakura's monstorous strength without any weapons.

* * *

"Ah choo!" 

At the market, Sakura just happened to sneeze while picking out some fruit. She looked down at the apple, which she doubt was the cause of her sneeze.

"Allergies? No," Sakura said to herself. "Was Sasuke-kun...Impossible! I just hope it isn't Naruto being all perverted!"

* * *

"Ah choo!" 

Back at Ichiraku, Naruto sneezed as he was eating his ramen. He looked back and forth as he gulped.

"Did Sasuke-teme find out I ate all of the rice balls back at his place...and now he wants revenge?" Naruto muttered in fear as he gulped.

"Kami, please don't let Sasuke kill me! THOSE RICE BALLS WERE SO TEMPTING!"


	38. Boys, Girls, and a dog?

Returning Uchihas

Ah, another lovely afternoon in Konohagakure. Everybody was all pysched up for tomorrow's festival, the summer festival in Konoha when it celebrates the joy of love. Traditionally, you would either take a lover with you or give a gift to somebody special to you. Obviously, all the girls were all excited about it. Especially our favorite kunoichis Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as they ate at a small sweet's shop enjoying their time and talking about their lives.

"Mou! Can't you guys wait for tomorrow's festival?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Of course not, Ino-chan!" Sakura replied joyfully. "We have to go shopping together to get our kimonos!"

Quietly, Hinata nodded in agreement. "I-I-I-I would like to j-join along."

"Of course you are, Hinata." Sakura said. "All of us are going."

Tenten moaned. "Do we really have to wear a kimono to the festival, Sakura?" she said as she took a sip of tea.

"No, but you should if you want to impress Neji, Tenten." Ino answered slyly.

Immediately, Tenten spat out her tea as it splashed on Ino's face. The weapon mistress's face was completely red.

"W-w-w-what do you mean impress Neji?!" Tenten yelled embarassed. "H-h-h-he's my friend! What reason would I wanna impress Neji out of all people?!"

"Well, he is your teammate, and you do seem to show feelings for him." Sakura replied cheerfully. "Also, you two make a great couple!"

"Hmp! Same to you and Sasuke-san, Sakura." Tenten teased right back.

At the mention of that, Sakura blushed with 10 shades of red, both in embarassment and anger. "W-w-w-wait a minute! Me and Sasuke-kun are NOT a couple! We are just close friends who understand each other well and care for one another!"

Ino gave Sakura weird look. "Sakura, that's love."

Sakura turned the other way flushed. "Well Tenten, let's find a good kimono for you to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT, FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"WANT TO TAKE THAT BACK, INO-PIG?!"

And so the rambling of the good friends goes on and on. Hinata, being quiet as ever, sighed. _Mou Sasuke-san, I hope you have something in store for Sakura..._

_Flashback_

_At the Uchiha Manor, Hinata sat nearby the table drinking tea after giving a gift of rice cakes to the Uchiha family that consisted of two. Thanking her, Shizuka decided to have Hinata eat lunch with her and Sasuke as the Hyuuga heiress quetly agreed. Sasuke, nonetheless, didn't mind at all as he was shining his kunai. As the elder Uchiha was washing dishes, both Shizuka and Hinata were chatting about the upcoming festival in their village quiet happily. _

_"So, you plan on taking Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan?" Shizuka asked._

_"N-n-n-no...I-I-I think I will just get him a small present..." Hinata stuttered as she sipped her tea._

_Shizuka sighed. "Toughen up, Hinata-chan. He might accept if you ask. Who knows? He'll think it's a date for sure!"_

_"Yeah, like last time when they 'hung out.'" Sasuke sarcasitcally remarked._

_"Sasuke-san, you are going to get something for Sakura, right?" Hinata asked smiling._

_"No, why should I?" Sasuke replied. _

_BAM! Shizuka had just hit Sasuke on the head with a nearby pan out of nowhere. Obviously, both Uchihas were rather pissed. One was, as expected, because he had just gotten hit by a pan by his sister. The other was just pissed at the four words her little brother had just said._

_"Oy Shizuka-nei! What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke asked angrily as he rubbed his head._

_"What the hell do you mean you're not getting Sakura something, huh?!" Shizuka yelled. _

_"And I'm asking why?!" _

_"BECAUSE OF THE FESTIVAL, YOU DA-DAM HEAD!!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS A DA-DAM HEAD?!"  
_

_"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST MADE IT UP!"_

_"You two, q-q-quit it!" Hinata stuttered._

_Immediately, the two siblings stopped their argument, yet they were still glaring at one another._

_"Sasuke-san, what Shizuka-san means that you should at least get Sakura a small gift for being such a good friend." Hinata explained. "The festival celebrates about love, and well, since you like her-"_

_"I do not like Sakura, Hinata-kun." Sasuke interrupted angrily._

_Shizuka grinned. "Oh, then that means you hate her, Sasuke! Shame on yourself! After all she's done for you!" She teased._

_"I don't hate Sakura either!" Sasuke retorted. "We are just good friends who understand each other and care for one another!"_

_"And that's love!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully._

_End flashback_

Hinata giggled at the current situation as her girl pals were arguing about the silliest things with boys. _They manage to say the same things yet again..._

"Hinata, you're smiling. What happened that was so good?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"Eh? I-I-It's nothing! R-r-r-really!" Hinata suttered.

However, all of them were able to see past it. Ino, on the otherhand, grinned.

"Hinata-chan! You're thinking of taking Naruto to the festival with you!" Ino exclaimed like some crazy matchmaker. "He better take you! Cause there are no other girls left that would actually go with him!"

"At least I know Naruto would never go with a pig like you, Ino-chan." Sakura teased.

"Ha! I wouldn't go with him if my life depended on it!" said Ino. "Beside, Shikamaru is taking me-"

"You're going with Shikamaru?!" Sakura asked rather surprised. "Oh my god! That's so awesome!"

"I know! I hope he gets me something!" Ino exclaimed rather girlish like the rest of her friends.

"Of course he will!" Sakura replied as she sipped her tea. "I mean, all the guys must be busy getting things for us at this moment, you know?"

* * *

Unfortunately, that was not the case with the guys that Sakura had just mention. When you expected Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Rock Lee to be finding something special for their female teammates, they were not. Instead, they were rather busy at the moment...eating ramen peacefully at Ichiraku. Most likely a guy time among themselves. What a concidence it was the day before the festival that celebrated love. 

Sasuke stared at his blond teammate and friends slurp the noodles loudly as they enjoyed it. He sighed to himself.

"Man, do you guys do anything but eat ramen all day?" Sasuke asked Naruto rather bored.

"Of course Sasuke! This is one of those rare moments when you ACTUALLY bother to hang out with us guys!" Naruto said as he began to drink the soup. "So, to celebrate it, you're eating ramen with us!"

As Naruto finished his bowl, he looked towards the direction of the ramen stand owner. "Oy old man! Give me another bowl!"

Sasuke sighed. "Hn, I could be training by now."

"Agreed, Uchiha." Neji replied whom Sasuke was proud he was not slurping ramen, but meditating on the ground beside them.

"Come on, Sasuke-san, Neji-kun!" Lee exclaimed with his bright smile. "Let us enjoy this bowl of ramen of our springtime of youth!"

"Keep up your youth crap I'll really _enjoy_ beating you up." Sasuke muttered.

"At least it keeps us away from the girls." Shikamaru said as he wiped his mouth. "Women are so troublesome."

"Yeah. Today they seem much more giddly than usual." Chouji agreed. "I mean, I past by them and they were together like their up to something."

"Tell me about it!" Naruto exclaimed as he began yet another bowl of ramen. "I bumped into all if the girls together in this one sweet shop and they yelled at me to get the hell out!"

"Same here! A few days ago they were in a sweet shop too and they were laughing about something!" said Kiba. "What on earth are they thinking about?"

"It's probably a bad thing." Shikamaru assumed. "When woman are together in a group, it's not a good sign. Trust me; I know from experience."

All the men nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you boys are so clueless for you age when it comes to love." said a voice they all recognized.

The boys turned to the other side, there to find Hatake Kakashi with his infamous pink book. He was still the same as ever. Constantly wearing his mask and burying his nose into the _Icha Icha Paradise_ book.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's been a long time!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "Why haven't we had any missions with you for a long time? I thought Team 7 would at least have mission together with the sensei when Sasuke got back!"

"I've been busy..." Kakashi noted.

"Yeah, busy with trying to get women!" Naruto teased.

"Actually, I've gave up on that after Shizuka-chan dumped me." Kakashi replied coolly.

Immediately, Sasuke's eyes widen as he face towards his former jounin teacher. "Y-y-y-you date my sister?!" Sasuke asked as he pointed at Kakashi in fear of the answer.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Yes, I did. I was her senpai when we we're chuunins. I remember she took me to your Manor and I saw you as a little baby! After she became an ANBU, Shizuka and I began dating when I was 18 and she was 15. Boy was she a hottie! And stubborn like Tsunade herself! But after a year, she dumped me after I proposed marriage to her, giving me a strange gift in forgivness." He explained.

Sasuke stared at him in complete disbelief. "I can't believe you date my sister..."

"Don't tell me the might Uchiha Sasuke actually _cares_ who his older sister dates here and there!" Kakashi chuckled.

"No, it's the fact that if Shizuka-nei didn't dump you, you guys would get married." Sasuke muttered.

"The problem?"

"You would be _my brother-in-law_, and that's not good." Sasuke answered darkly.

Everybody bursted into laughter (With the exception of Neji, who just chuckled) at what Kakashi just said. Sasuke just stared at his laughing teammate and friends plainly. Naruto was laughing so hard he practically fell off his chair and started pouncing on the ground.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO FUNNY! KAKASHI-SENSEI DATED SASUKE'S SISTER! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto exclaimed through his laughter. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALMOST BECAME BROTHER-IN-LAWS! BWAHAHAHA!!"

"Want me to chidori you ass, dobe?" Sasuke asked darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

Immediately, the laughter ended as Kiba forced out a cough.

'So Kakashi-sensei, what was this gift that Sasuke's sister gave to you?" Kiba asked curiously.

"To be honest, it was a 50 page book on why we should never be together and that I deserve somebody else..." Kakashi answered sadly until a few seconds later, his cheerful face came back. "And a volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_! Ahahaha! As expected from my ex-girlfriend! Shizuka-chan knows me so well! Ahahahaha!"

As the jounin laughed loudly by himself, everybody stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm guessing Kakashi-sensei forgave her with the book, eh?" Shikamaru assumed.

Once again, everybody nodded in agreement. Soon, Sasuke stood up from his chair.

"That's it, I'm going away now." said Sasuke. "This is pointless."

"Yeah, see ya later Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he waved at his friend.

And so, Sasuke disappeared from their very sight.

* * *

Along the road, Sasuke was walking slowly admiring the peaceful afternoon in Konoha. While walking around the village, he decided to stop by a river and just lay in the grass beside it. He sighed to himself. 

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to stare at the cloud like that lazy-ass Shikamaru." Sasuke said to himself.

Thus, Sasuke placed his hands behind his head and just stared at the clouds.

Twenty minutes had passed. The sky was completely blue. Nothing. He cringed.

"Damn it, there isn't even a single cloud up there." He muttered to himself.

Assuming that it is now pointless, Sasuke decided to sit up as he rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes to relax peacefully.

"Man, these days are getting boring." Sasuke complained to himself.

As Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, there was an unusual big brown blob in front of him. He stared at it oddly until decided to rub his eyes. As his vision cleared up, Sasuke now realized the blob was the face of a big, brown dog as it was panting heavily with it's tongue sticking out. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"HOLY CRAP! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Sasuke yelled rather surprised as he jerked back.

However, the dog followed right up to Sasuke's face and began licking his face. The raven-haired boy tried to get the dog to stop, but it was just too big. This was a huge dog. Sasuke found himself once again lying on the ground with the dog on him licking Sasuke to death.

"Damn it, get off me..." Sasuke muttered.

But the dog did not listen. Instead, he continued to lick Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke managed to get the dog to stop licking him as he sat up, the dog by his side. He wiped away the drool the dog gave to him.

"Darn dog, what the hell was that for?" Sasuke cursed even though he realized the dog would not understand.

The brown dog sat there panting heavily. Sasuke examined the dog, realizing it was completely wet everywhere. He assumed the dog just came out of the river after some bath or something. He sighed to himself as he sat up and dusted himself.

"All right, time to get out of this crazy day. I'm going so you better not follow." Sasuke told the dog pointing at it.

Strangely, the dog nodded his head, still panting heavily. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, looks like you can understand." Sasuke muttered. "No following, okay?"

Once again, the dog nodded its big head. Soon, Sasuke began walking again into the road until something heavy landed on his back.

"What the hell-"

Before Sasuke could continue, his face was already heading into the ground. He moaned loudly as he turned to his side. To his anger, it was the same dog, still panting heavily as it licked Sasuke's cheek. The dog had jumped on Sasuke. He gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! I tell you not to follow me, yet you still jump on me?!" Sasuke shouted. "Get off me, you big brute!"

Obeying Sasuke's orders, the dog walked off of Sasuke's back. The raven-haired boy glared at the dog before walking down the road again. Once again, the dog repeated his move: he jumped on Sasuke's back once again as he fell to the ground. Yet again, Sasuke's moaned.

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO FOLLOW?!"

* * *

Okay, this story is probably a combination of these two rurouni kenshin episodes and the festival is totally fake, but i had no other idea so yea. 


	39. Notaro and Sasutaro

Returning Uchihas

Back at the Uchiha Manor, Shizuka sat at the wooden floor in the front as she watched Ayaki and Chiyo innocently tossed the ball back and forth, laughing. Silently, Shizuka formed a small smile across her face.

"I miss those old days..." Shizuka whispered to herself sadly.

_Flashback_

_Playing in front of the Uchiha Manor, a 12-year-old Shizuka stood there wearing a chuunin jacket, shorts, and a forehead protector with her hair tied up. In front of her was a barely 2-year-old Sasuke who just stood there innocently. His chicken hair was starting to form but he had big black orbs in his eyes as he carried a small blue ball in his hands. Shizuka crouched down, smiling cheerfully at her baby brother motioning him to toss the ball._

_"Come on Sasuke-chan! You can do it!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully. _

_Not understanding a word she said, Sasuke continue to stand there with a cute yet dumbfounded face. His older sister sighed as she began moving her arms around the show him how to toss the ball._

_"You just do this!" Shizuka said as she threw an imaginary ball. _

_Luckily, Sasuke managed to understand her hands, as the small toddler immediately threw it right in Shizuka's face. The force was so powerful, Shizuka fell right on the ground on her butt. _

_"Mou...Damn kid..." Shizuka moaned as she rubbed her head in pain. _

_Unfortunately, the baby Sasuke was laughing to death as he pointed at his sister innocently. Shizuka glared at the little boy._

_"Think it's funny, huh Sasuke-chan?!" Shizuka growled._

_End Flashback_

Shizuka smiled once again as she remember the past. "If only Itachi didn't kill the clan..."

"Hey! Shizuka-san!" A voice cried.

The female Uchiha looked up at the front as she saw the appearing figure of Sakura and Tenten waving at her. Once again, she gave a big smile at them as she started waving to them.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Tenten!" Shizuka greeted loudly.

As the two girls approached the manor, Ayaki and Chiyo immediately stopped their ball playing as they ran up to them, with their constantly smiling faces.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-neisan!" The little girls chorused.

Sakura chuckled. "And to you too, Ayaki-chan, Chiyo-chan."

The pink-haired girl walked past the girls with a small box wrapped up as she stood beside Shizuka.

"Shizuka-san, here's a small treat I made we could eat before tomorrow's festival." said Sakura as she handed the woman the box.

As Shizuka unwrapped the box, she took off the lid and immediately smiled. Inside the box was filled with various ohagi, a treat Shizuka favored.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Thank you for the ohagi!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Ne ne, let's eat it right now!"

"You're welcome, Shizuka-san." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure Sasuke will thank you and get you something for the festival." Shizuka said slyly.

Sakura blushed. "I-I-It's n-not necessary."

"Of course it is! Sasuke likes these but ever since I got back, it looks like he's been trying to avoid sweets while he trains." Shizuka noted. "Back when he was little, he would keep yelling me to get him sweets or something!"

Sakura chuckled. "Even before Sasuke-kun left, he would never come with us to eat sweets too."

"He's probably gotten this weird thing of being too busy training than eating sweets. That idiot..." Shizuka muttered as she chucked a small ohagi in her mouth.

As everybody crowded around the get the ohagi, Shizuka couldn't help notice but see that Tenten just stood there waiting for something.

"Ne ne Tenten, what are you waiting for? Have some ohagi!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm just waiting for Sasuke-san to get here." Tenten explained with a soft smile.

"Sasuke?" Shizuka said dumbfounded. "What's going on with _you two_?" She continued slyly.

"He owes me money." Tenten answered angrily.

"Really? How much?" Shizuka asked as she wolfed down the ohagi.

"About 50,000 yen."

After Tenten said those words, Shizuka choked on the ohagi as she began punching her chest to keep breathing. She rashfully turned to Tenten with eyes widen.

"He owes you **THAT** much?!" Shizuka cried in disbelief. "Damn, what the hell did he do?!"

Tenten cringed. "He ate at my family restaurant without even paying his bills."

"And what did his meal consist of?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A whole bunch of rice balls and tomatoes." Tenten replied.

Immediately, Shizuka let out a loud laugh.

"HA! Tomatoes and rice balls?! He's still obsessed with them to be eating them to make him owe you that much money!" Shizuka mocked loudly.

"Yeah, that Uchiha." Tenten muttered. "I can't believe he got away with it so easily like that. It's just like what Tsunade-sama said: What was before that Uchiha Sasuke was able to get girls within a second, he now is getting murdered by them."

"It isn't nice to make fun of people like that, Tenten-kun." said a familiar voice.

All the girls turned their attention to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke...with a big, brown dog resting on his back. Sasuke was carrying the dog but did not have a very happy face. Beside him was Hyuuga Neji, who still retained his cool and calm face. Sakura gave Sasuke a weird look.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? What's with that dog?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"This dog won't stop follow me, so I just let him be." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, but why is he on your back?"

"This dog keeps jumping on and when I put him down, he jumps right back on!" Sasuke explained. "Sakura, do you think you can care for him?"

"Eh? Why? What's wrong with the dog?" Sakura asked.

"On the way, he started choking out water on Hyuuga's face and he thought it was booger or something." Sasuke said smirking at Neji.

"Don't get me started Uchiha. I only tagged along since I heard Tenten was here at the Uchiha Manor." Neji muttered coldly.

"W-W-What? You came here...for me?" Tenten asked blushing. _Is he gonna ask me to the festival?_

"Yes, Tenten. I was wondering if you could spar with me today." Neji explained. "Lee and Gai-sensei are training together."

Tenten sighed as she nodded. _Same old routine, just sparring and training with Neji. When can we do something better like just hang out or something?_

"Well now it makes sense why Tenten-kun gave me a free meal at her restaurant!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I transformed into Hyuuga and she went all red and happy so she decided it was free-"

"DON'T EVEN MENTION IT, UCHIHA!" Tenten yelled at him still blushing.

Sasuke obeyed. In excitment, Ayaki and Chiyo ran up to Sasuke as they smiled at the dog.

"Ah! What a cute dog!" Ayaki exclaimed.

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan, what is doggy's name?" Chiyo asked cheefully.

Sasuke glanced down at the two little girls. "Name? Uh, I don't know. How about you guys name it?"

"No! Sasu-niichan found the doggy so he has to name it!" Chiyo protest as she puffed her cheeks with her arms across her chest.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, how about Notaro, since it's big, weird, and won't stop jumping on me, huh?"

"That's a bad name!" Ayaki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chiyo agreed.

Sakura chuckled. "I think it's fine. Then we can taunt Sasuke-kun as _Sasutaro_ along with Notaro."

Sasuke cringed. "What was that, Sakura?!"

"Hey! Sasutaro sounds funny!" Chiyo exclaimed as she laughed.

"Ne Sasutaro! Get tea ready so we can all eat ohagi together!" Shizuka mocked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but decided to let it go. Hoping it is safe, he let down Notaro the dog as Chiyo and Ayaki started patting him. His face was extremely droopy and it looked like he was tired. As the girls continued to play with Notaro, Sasuke approached right in front of Sakura with the same plain face.

"So Sakura, think you could care for him or something?" He asked her. "He looks sick or something."

"I'll try my best." Sakura replied. "Where did you find him?"

"Down at the river. He came out of nowhere and started licking me to death."

Sakura smiled. "Aw Sasuke-kun! I never knew you actually cared about animals! How sweet!"

"Hey, I'm only doing this since he would stop following me and so I could ditch him at some pet shop or something." Sasuke muttered coldly.

"Eh, don't take him away, Sasu-niichan!" Ayaki complained.

"Yeah, he's fun!" Chiyo backed up.

"Fine, I'm doing this so Chiyo and Ayaki can play with him. Simple as that." Sasuke rephrased.

Sakura chuckled. _Same old Sasuke._

Behind Sasuke, Notaro the dog was running up to him as he jumped into Sasuke's legs, which caught the Uchiha by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke cursed.

However, Sasuke didn't have time to respond but instead, fell on the ground along with Sakura, who yelped. The two landed flat on the ground as Notaro sat on Sasuke's back panting heavily yet cheerfully. Sasuke glanced to his side as he gritted his teeth at Notaro.

"Damn you Notaro..." Sasuke growled. "Isn't there a minute when you jump on somebody else?"

"S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun..."

Sasuke's eyes rolled to Sakura. "Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

Immediately, Sasuke understood why. He found himself on top of Sakura, their legs intangled in one anothers. The distance between their faces were rather close, their noses barely touching. Obviously, Sakura was blushing all over her face. Sasuke, not wanting her to see his small blush, turned to the side.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered. "D-d-d-do you m-m-mind getting off?"

"The stupid dog is on me," Sasuke grumbled as he saw the dog stand on him with a rather victorious face, hoping Notaro didn't do that on purpose.

Everybody stared at the sight with wide eyes. Neji, however, just smirked.

"Boy this brings back a good memory." He said slyly. (AN: refer back to earlier chapters.) "Enjoying it, eh Uchiha?"

"Want me to pummel your face into the ground Hyuuga?" Sasuke threaten. "I bet you're dying to get Tenten-"

"To spar so we wouldn't have to endure you using the excuse the dog is on you so you couldn't get off just to keep kissing Sakura passionately." Neji continued with a mocking tone.

Sasuke glared at him. _Oh good cover up Hyuuga, but I know you want Tenten! And looks like she wants you too..._

"Oh really? Then why do you keep on getting Tenten-kun to train with you, even if the bushy-brows aren't busy?" Sasuke asked slyly right back.

"Who on earth would want to endure Lee and Gai-sensei talk about the springtime of youth?" Neji replied coolly. "You're very bad at burns, Uchiha."

"Why I oughtta-"

"WOULD YOU JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME SASUKE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING PERVERTED LIKE AT TANBATA?!" Sakura yelled furiously.

Not wanting to get beaten up again, Sasuke finally got Notaro to get off them as he and Sakura stood up. The two pretty much decided not to have eye contact after the little fall. However, Sakura couldn't help but still retain her blush.

"I'll go examine the dog," She said softly.

"Ne ne! Sakura-neisan, can we help?" Ayaki asked innocently.

Sakura nodded as the two girls followed Sakura into examining the dog. As Sasuke walked into the manor, he was unfortunately stopped by his older sister. who had a sly grin on her face.

"Oy Sasuke, did you enjoy that with Sakura-chan?" She whispered teasingly to Sasuke's ears.

In return, Sasuke glared at Shizuka. "Don't even get me started."

As Sasuke left to the room, the trademark Uchiha smirk was form on Shizuka's face. "Shy as ever, I see."

Quickly, Shizuka's attention turned to Sakura, who along with Ayaki and Chiyo, sat beside the dog which laid there on the ground.

"Ne Sakura-chan, how's Notaro doing?" She asked.

"He's fine. He just choked on some water and I think he swallowed something that isn't good." Sakura explained. "I don't think it's deadly though. Just wait till he spits it out and then it'll be fine."

Shizuka nodded her head. "I see. Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Soon, the elder Uchiha turned her attention to the weapon mistress Tenten and handed her a few bills in yen.

"Here you go, Tenten. The money Sasuke owes you." said Shizuka. "Don't worry, I swear he'll get some kind of punishment."

"If you're gonna kick his ass, invite me." Tenten remarked.

Shizuka smiled as Tenten and Neji left together to spar. Some time later, Sakura decided to leave for home around the evening as it soon became nightfall.

* * *

Nightfall had came. In Sakura's room, the pink-haired girl was silently combing her hair. She was wearing a simple white nightgown and sat in front a mirrow. Once she had finished combing, she placed the comb on a table. Next to the table was a picture frame of the Team 7 picture. In the middle her, who was smiling happily while Sasuke and Naruto stole glares at each other. Kakashi just ruffled with their heads with a happy face. Sakura smiled. 

"This picture is getting old," She said. "I'll have to get them to have another picture taken."

Beside the picture frame was a vase of cherry blossoms, the same ones that Sasuke had given to her on Tanbata. It wasn't the best kind, but it was given by Sasuke, and that's what mattered the most the Sakura.

"I wonder if he got me anything for this festival?" Sakura asked herself. "Probably not since this celebrates love. Sure Shizuka-san told me all the possiblities, but Sasuke-kun still sees me as a good friend."

Sakura smiled sadly. _But then again, it's hard to tell what Sasuke-kun's thinking about it. Maybe he has something up his sleeves..._

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Sasuke sneezed. 

This time, he didn't even bother who would trashtalk him. Instead, Sasuke was too busy and angered by the fact that Notaro the dog had to sleep in his room. Shizuka had loudly said that if Sasuke found the dog, they would keep it and he would have to sleep in his room. Unfortunately, Sasuke could not sleep in the night with Notaro panting loudly in the night. Sasuke groaned.

"Man Notaro, just shut up and be a good dog." Sasuke muttered.

However, Notaro did not obey but continued to pant heavily. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He threw the covers off his bed and stood up abruptly. He began to walk towards Notaro, who laid there in the corner, and crouched down. Sasuke's face looked very tired and pissed as he faced the dog.

"Damn it Notaro, why do the hell do you keep panting like that?" Sasuke asked tired and angrily.

However, Sasuke's eyes quickly widen as he saw a small pudding of water besides Notaro. His attention went back to the dog, seeing that it continued to cough out even more water. He looked at it rather disgusted.

"Ugh...Looks like he's still sick." Sasuke muttered.

Knowing not what else to do, Sasuke just sat by the dog and patted Notaro's head hoping it would calm him down. As time passed by, Notaro stopped choking water and was soon sleeping. Sasuke sighed now glad the dog was finally quiet.

"At last the dog is down and I'm off the bed." Sasuke moaned.

However, Sasuke's eyes spotted something shiny beside Notaro. He crouched down the puddle and saw a small golden ring with a red jewel on it. He picked it up and looked at it with curiousity.

"Hm? A ring?" He said to himself. "Where did this come from?"

To be Continued


	40. The ring

Returning Uchihas

At last, the day of the festival had come. More decorations were being put up and the preperations were almost ready this morning. Everybody couldn't wait for tonight's festival. Especially our favorite kunoichis who were at some clothing store to get their kimonos.

While Hinata was helping out Ino with her clothes, Sakura was much too busy to get Tenten to actually try a kimono out. It seems to Sakura that no matter which kimono she took out, Tenten would always refuse, probably from her tomboyish attitute.

"Tenten, could you at least try one kimono?" Sakura sighed as she showed a blue kimono to Tenten.

"No, I don't think a kimono is necessary for the festival," Tenten argued softly.

"But Tenten, it's the Konoha Festival of Love!" Sakura exclaimed. "You have to wear a kimono! It's traditional!"

"Sakura, I would die than be caught in a kimono!"

"Just this once! Please?" Sakura pleaded.

Tenten crossed her arms against her chest. "I don't see what's so special about dresses."

"I think Neji-kun would love to see Tenten-chan in a kimono!" a familiar voice chirped.

Both Sakura and Tenten jerked backwards as they saw the Uchiha Shizuka with her unforgettable grin right in front of them. The stared at her with wide eyes.

"S-S-Shizuka-san?!" Sakura exclaimed dumbfounded. "W-W-Where did you come from?"

"Where else? From my house!" Shizuka replied cheerfully. "A woman has to shop for a new kimono for this festival! Aren't you guys excited?!"

Sakura nodded. "I know, I can't wait till tonight."

Shizuka smiled. "It seems somebody is having trouble with getting a kimono, eh?"

Realizing Shizuka meant her, Tenten turned the other way. "Well, I'm just not used to wearing kimonos. I-It's not my thing."

Suddenly, Shizuka grabbed onto the weapon mistress' shoulder and leaned in with a cheerful grin. "Come on Tenten-chan! If we get the right one, Neji-kun would surely want to spend the festival with you!"

Immediately, Tenten blushed. "Wait a minute! What's with Neji you always keep blabbering about?! There's nothing special!"

"Oh please, I know you have feelings for him, girl!" Shizuka giggled. "Stop hiding it or it'll become much more obvious!"

"But Shizuka-san!" Tenten protested though still blushing. "Neji is just my friend and teammate! Honestly, he would never see me that way!"

"So if he proposes to you for marriage, would you still say no?" Shizuka asked slyly.

Tenten frozed as her attention went to look at the ground. Shizuka grinned.

"Ada, so it would be a yes! You do love the Hyuuga!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Sakura stared at her teammate's older sister in amazement. "Wow Shizuka-san, how do you get people to say who they like so easily like that?"

Shizuka turned to face Sakura. "Trust me Sakura-chan, back when I was a jounin here, I was nicknamed Konoha's Matchmaker! That's how I got Asuma-senpai and Kurenai-senpai together!"

"I didn't know such a thing existed." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"I would want to get Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan together, but the idiot is too clueless to realize anything!" Shizuka moaned. "But now I have Neji-kun and Tenten-chan to deal with for now! Ahahaha!"

As Shizuka continued to laugh victoriously, Tenten and Sakura stared at her oddly.

"Sakura, is this really Sasuke's older sister?" Tenten asked in disbelief. "She is the total opposite of him."

Once again, Sakura chuckled nervously. "I guess it makes sense how they argue so much."

After a few seconds, Shizuka's laughter was put to it's end as she forced out a cough. She sighed dreamily.

"Ah, the Konoha Fesitval of Love. Oh, how much I missed that." Shizuka said dreamily. "I remember Kakashi-senpai took me to it."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widen. "Eh? Y-Y-You dated Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Yep!" Shizuka nodded happily. "It was right after I became ANBU. I remember the day after the festival, Kakashi proposed to me with a ring for marriage."

"Did you accept?!" Sakura asked in excitment.

"Of course not." Shizuka answered plainly.

The two girls stared at Shizuka in complete disbelief.

"Why didn't you?!" Tenten asked.

"To be honest, I didn't know either." Shizuka replied sadly. "Instead, I wrote a small book on why me and Kakashi-senpai shouldn't be together and gave it to him along with a _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. He seemed to forgive me afterwards."

_Of course Kakashi-sensei would forgive you if you give him those perverted books,_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, if a man proposes to you on on the day of this festival, it's said that you'll have a wonderful and happy marriage full of good luck!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully.

Tenten smiled. "Most likely, the guys would never think of proposing to us right now with a ring! It would never come to their mind!"

* * *

Once again, the guys were gathered up at Ichiraku. Sasuke was forced to bring Notaro along since Ayaki and Chiyo's grandfather took them to get a new kimono for the festival. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all eating ramen peacefull side by side. Neji was, again, meditating on the ground as Sasuke leaned against the tree with the same ring in his hands that he found yesterday. He stared at it oddly as Notaro laid on the grass. 

"Hmm...This is an interesting thing you choked up, Notaro." Sasuke said to the dog. "How the hell did this get in your mouth?"

"Oy Sasuke-teme! What's that ring you've been holding onto?!" Naruto asked loudly as he slurped some ramen. "You've been staring at it ever since you got here!"

"Notaro the dog choked on it last night," Sasuke explained. "I think it belongs to somebody."

"Why don't you just sell it?" Shikamaru suggested. "Rings like that are probably worth a lot of money."

"Who would want a ring that a dog swallowed?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Just wipe it off and clean it or something!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Probably we should give it to the girls. They're more interested in rings that us." Neji said quietly.

"Here you go, Neji." Sasuke said as he handed the ring to the Hyuuga sitting on the ground. "You do with it whatever you want."

As Neji took the ring, he brought it up to his face for a closer examination. "A red jewel? That's rare."

"Is it magic or something. Neji?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No, it's just that I've rarely seen rings with a red jewel." Neji explained. "In Konoha, the color of the jewel represents what it's suppose to be for."

"If you think of the possiblities, red could mean blood so Neji is gonna kill somebody." Sasuke mocked.

Neji turned his glare to Sasuke. "And it might be you."

"What is with you guys bickering like little kids?" A familiar voice chirped.

Instantly, Sasuke cringed. As he turned to the side, he saw the face that he hate to see but have to see everyday: Uchiha Shizuka. Why he hated his sister so much is that he could start with her wearing the stupid tank top that revealed her stomach with black capris and a big blue jacket that attracted lots of men to her which resulted in stalkers which resulted in Sasuke having to beat them up when they tried to climb the walls of his house, especially when Sasuke was sleeping or was busy doing random stuff. But more importantly, he hated the fact that his older sister was darn annoying and made him do things he never wanted to do. Also, it was the fact that she had the same smirk as him, which was on her face at the very moment.

"Shizuka..." Sasuke muttered. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you got anything yet." She replied. "Today is a special day."

"What? You birthday?" Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, no." Shizuka stated rather bored. "I just want to see how little _Sasutaro _and Notaro were having fun, which you're not."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Call me that again and I'll kill you."

Shizuka let out a mockingly laugh. "Like you could! I'm way stronger than you! Even if you and Itachi team up, I'll still beat the crap out of you!"

Sasuke formed a fist. "Why I oughtta-"

"What? Shizuka-neichan is that strong?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "If you're stronger than Itachi, why isn't he dead?!"

"First, I don't know how much stronger Itachi has gotten. Also, I don't know where the hell he is." Shizuka explained with a deep tone. "Beside, we've got no time to deal with him while we still have fun in Konoha!"

"At least we know one Uchiha is not a cold bastard like some." Shikamaru whispered to Naruto softly.

Sasuke shot the lazy genius a death glare since he managed to hear what he was saying. Shizuka, on the otherhand, turned her attention to Neji who had a small ring in his hands.

"Ada? Neji-kun, where did that ring come from?" Shizuka asked slyly.

"Hm?" Neji replied dumbfounded. "Oh, this ring was from Sa-"

"Nevermind, what are you going to do with it?" Shizuka interrupted.

Neji shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know."

Shizuka smirked. Suddenly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Oh god, she's gonna do something bad..._

"Neji-kun, ever thought of giving it to Tenten-chan?" the elder Uchiha asked slyly once again.

Neji gave her a strange look. "No, why?"

She chuckled evilly. "You see, today's a special day for Tenten, and as her friend, she'll be most happy if you placed the ring on this finger of hers!" She exclaimed as she stuck out her ring finger.

"Are you up to something, Shi-"

"Shut up, _Sasutaro_!" Shizuka cried. "Anyway Neji, you wouldn't want your friend Tenten to be sad, right? I mean, you won't be able spar with her but Lee and Gai-sensei, eh?"

Once again, Neji shrugged cluelessly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Suddenly, Shizuka threw a fist in the air as she squealed. "All right! I knew you would think of it, Neji-kun! Ha ha!"

All the boys gave the elder Uchiha a weird look.

"Oy Sasuke, is that really your sister?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke in fear.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sasuke moaned.

"All right! Let's give it to Tenten right now and everything will be A-O-kay!" Shizuka exclaimed as he gave Neji a thumbs up.

The Byagukan holder sat there dumbfounded but nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Later that morning, Sakura was at Tenten's family restaurant along with the two-buns girl herself. The restaurant was like any traditional Japanese restaurant. There was small table and you sat on the floor with a small cushion. As Tenten was sweeping the floor, Sakura helped clean the tables for tonights festival. 

"It's no wonder you didn't want a kimono, Tenten." Sakura said. "You want to help your family during the festival, huh?"

"Yep, I was hoping it could be just like Tanbata. We invite our friends over once the festival is over." Tenten explained.

"I see. But don't you ever want to enjoy the festival like play games or something?"

"It's so much fun helping out here!" Tenten replied as she swept dust. "Besides, nobody really asks me."

"What if Neji did?" Sakura asked slyly.

A small tint of pink appeared on Tenten's face. "H-He wouldn't. He would just be training back at home. Neji never really liked going to festivals unless he was told to guard Hinata or something."

As Tenten continued sweeping, she noticed a familiar figure approaching the restaurant. Once the figure came closer, she realized it was her teammate Hyuuga Neji with his hands tucked in his pockets and long hair flowing in the wind.

"Eh? N-Neji?" Tenten yelled.

The Hyuuga stopped at the front of the restaurant.

"OH, Tenten. Ohayou." Neji greeted.

Tenten smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

Unknown to all of them, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shizuka were hiding by the side of the restaurant as they stared at the scene oddly. Shizuka gritted her teeth.

"Come on you idiot, make a move Neji!" Shizuka whispered harshly.

"Oy neisan, why the hell did you drag us here here?" Sasuke whispered back in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we could be eating ramen!" Naruto chirped.

"Shut up, you two!" Shizuka muttered as she grabbed onto their heads and ducked down. "We're making sure Neji is doing it right!"

"All he needs to do is just give the damn ring to Tenten-kun!" Sasuke whispered. "What's so special about that?"

Back to the original scene, Tenten stared at Neji with strong curiousity.

"Ano Neji, what brings you here this early?" Tenten asked shyly with the broom still in her hand.

"Actually, I was here to give you this." Neji took out the ring in his hand.

Tenten's eyes widen like golfballs. It was a beautiful ring with a red jewel on it. A cheerful smile formed across her face. _I-I-Is Neji p-p-proposing to me?! This has got to be a dream!_

Sasuke stared at the weapon mistress oddly. "Why the hell is Tenten-kun all giddly again?"

"Just shut up Sasuke!" His sister growled.

Tenten cupped her cheeks with her palms, blushing like madly. "O-O-Oh Neji...I don't know what to say..."

"Nothing, I don't mind." Neji said with the same emotionless look.

_He's so charming when he acts like it's nothing!_ Tenten thought to herself. _And today's the festival! Our love will last! I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear a kimono for Neji!_

"Yes! It's a yes!" Tenten exclaimed cheerfully. "Of course Neji, I will!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Yes to what?"

Tenten laughed. "Oh stop acting like you don't know! I accept! Thank you!"

Out of the random, Tenten started jumping up and down in excitment as Sasuke and Naruto stared at her oddly.

"She's gotten even scarier..." Naruto muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sasuke asked softly.

Slowly, Tenten took out her hand as she stuck out her ring finger. "Neji...This...I can't believe..."

_She must really like rings_, Neji thought cluelessly as if he was unaware he was proposing to her. Remembering what Shizuka had said, she placed the ring into Tenten's finger slowly. Once it was on, Tenten stared at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. The red jewel shined on her fingered greatly. She couldn't help but smile.

"Neji..." Tenten muttered.

"Well, I must return back to my house." Neji said. "I have to help my uncle make some preparations."

_Preparations for our wedding!_ Tenten assumed in her mind. "O-Okay! I'll see you tonight!"

_She wants to spar tonight? That's new..._Neji thought. "Okay..."

"Thank you! Can't wait! Bye!" Tenten said as she ran back into the restaurant which was followed by loud squealing, probably from both her and Sakura. There at the front, Neji stood there dumbfounded. After a few seconds, he turned around and made his way.

"That was rather interesting..." He mumbled to himself as he left to his house.

Once Neji disappeared, Shizuka started jumping and yelling in joy once again.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Shizuka exclaimed. "THE HYUUGA NEJI ACTUALLLY HAD THE GUTS TO DO THAT! THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF MY FINEST ACHIEVEMENTS AS A MATCHMAKER! AHAHAHAHA!"

As Shizuka kept screaming and jumping in complete joy and happiness, Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with a sweatdrop.

"Oy Sasuke-teme, I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you're not like your sister," Naruto said.

"And boy was I glad she was gone for like half my life..." Sasuke muttered.

As soon as Shizuka stopped jumping, She pointed her finger right to Sasuke with a sly grin.

"And you Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "Go get some fish by the lake! I'm gonna make something for tonight!"

"Eh? Why do I have to fish?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Because it's a special day for women and YOU JUST HAVE TO FISH CAUSE I SAID SO!" Shizuka barked. "NOW GO FISHING _SASUTARO_!"

Because Sasuke did not like to endure anymore of his sister, he obeyed anyway and went straight back to the Uchiha Manor to get a fishing pole.

To be Continued


	41. The truth behind it all

Returning Uchihas

As the afternoon came, Tenten continued to sweep the ground her family restaurant humming happily after what just happened.

_I can't believe Neji proposed to me..._She thought in her mind. _I know we're still 17...but it doesn't matter if you're young! He he!_

"Tenten, are you okay?" Sakura asked out of the blue, who was behind Tenten.

Immediately, Tenten paused her sweeping and chuckled nervously at Sakura.

"Ahaha...I-I-It's n-nothing..." She replied shyly.

However, Sakura only smiled. "You still dreaming about Neji-san, huh? It's so unlike him to do it out of the random, and still this young."

"It's like Ino always says: You can never predict what happens in love." said Tenten.

As Sakura finished cleaning the tables, she rubbed her head as she felt the sweat on her head. She turned to the weapon mistress and gave her a small smile.

"Phew I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna go home and rest before tonight's festival."

"And I'll go get myself a kimono!" Tenten exclaimed quite too cheerfully. "Oh Sakura! How about we visit the hot springs this evening before the festival starts? It'll be really refreshing!"

"Sure! I"ll love to!" sakura accepted.

Quickly, Tenten resumed to humming a tune happily as she continued sweeping.

_Tenten is really happy about Neji's proposal..._ Sakura thought. _I wish Sasuke-kun could do something like that, but when it comes to love, he's damn clueless! He doesn't have to love me, but at least he has to realize something about it!_

Slowly, Sakura stood up as she walked away from the restaurant waving good-bye at Tenten.

* * *

Walking towards the lake, Sasuke had a fishing pole at his side as Notaro the dog followed him along quiet, yet still panting loudly to Sasuke's annoyance. As the reached the lake, Sasuke just stood there as he breathed the fresh air. It was a beautiful blue lake in Konoha. The lake was surrounded by trees and the green grass. Sasuke sighed. 

"I can't believe that Shizuka-nei..." He growled. "At the most random times, she tells me to go fishing. I know she's up to something."

"Woof Woof!" Notaro cried as he started nudging Sasuke on the leg.

Sasuke glanced down at the big dog curiously.

"Hm? Notaro, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Notaro's head was motioning Sasuke to side as he looked to it. There a few feet away from them was a young man around his mid 20's wearing the traditional village outfit of Konoha. His face was full of mixed feelings of regret and anger as he stared down at the lake. As Sasuke examined the young man, he saw his fist curled as his eyes shut tight. The man gulped.

"Yuzuki..." The man whispered. "Forgive me!"

As the man was about to charge forth to the lake, Sasuke's eyes widen. _That guy isn't gonna-_

"Yuzuki!!!" The man cried as he was about to jump into the lake headfirst.

However, a mysterious force caught him before he could even touch the water. He stared at it with widen eyes as sweat treckled down his face.

"W-W-hat..." He stuttered as he glanced to his side.

However, before he look at his savior, the man soon found himself being flung backwards as he crashed into a nearby tree. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. The man clutched onto his shoulder as he tried to stand up. He turned his head up only to see the figure of the Uchiha Sasuke with Notaro besides him. Sasuke still remained his stoic cold face.

"Y-Y-Y-you...why did you catch me?" The man asked in shock.

"You were going to attempt suicide." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "Suicide isn't a good thing to do."

The man sighed. "You're right. I guess it's not good to attempt suicide after a personal problem."

"No, I said suicide isn't good because if you drown, all the fish would eat you and then the lake would be all bloody and I hate fishing in a bloody lake." Sasuke explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The man stared at Sasuke in disbelief not only because he saved him, but for his stupid reason. Suddenly, Sasuke took out a kunai and thrusted it on the ground. The young man only stared at it in curiosity.

"If you wanna commit suicide, use this and just slit your heart or throat." Sasuke said motioning to the kunai on the ground. "It's quick and painless."

The man continued to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes full of surprise. "Y-Y-Y-You really d-d-don't care if somebody d-d-dies?"

"Well I don't know you so I don't have to stop you." Sasuke replied in a monotone as he was setting up his fishing pole. "I wouldn't want to mess with somebody's business that I don't know."

As the man stared at the kunai, he couldn't help but sigh. "Oh I can't bring myself to it! I'm too scared to do it!"

"Then don't do it. Simple as that." Sasuke replied as he threw the fishing line right in the middle of the lake.

"You don't understand!" The man shouted.

"Of course not. I'm just wondering if you wanna commit suicide or not." Sasuke asked plainly as he stared at the lake.

"So if you bought the ring to you lover but found out she was with somebody and was so hurt you lost the ring, but then realized that person was just something different and you went looking for it every single day but to no hope, what would you do?!" The man yelled.

Suddenly, one word caught Sasuke's attention as he glanced back at the man curiously. "I don't know what the hell you just said, but what about the ring?"

Now catching Sasuke's interest, the man sadly smile as he crouched down besides the raven-hair boy. The man stared at his reflection in the water as he sighed.

"A few days ago, I decided to buy this ring for my lover Yuzuki whom I wanted to propose marriage to. However, when I was about to meet her, I saw her with...another man...and she kissed him on the cheek." The man explained as Sasuke just nodded plainly.

"I felt so abandoned...so betrayed...that I threw the ring that I bought with all my savings into the river." He continued.

_River, eh?_ Sasuke thought. _That was where I found Notaro, who happened to choke up a ring..._

"But then Yuzuki told me that it was her brother whom she haven't seen for a long time. Now that I discovered the truth, I decided to look for the ring everywhere in the river. But it was nowhere."

"Now, I feel so guilty for thinking that way and so bad for losing the ring...I'm totally broke." The man continued. "I have no money, I'm not handsome, strong. I feel so bad for losing that ring...I decided to commit suicide since I couldn't do anything for her." Tears began to treckle down the young man's eyes.

As the man sobbed, Sasuke remained silent for the whole time. A long silence followed the man's sobbing. He stole a glance at the dog Notaro who just sat there watching the lake.

"Just curious, but," Sasuke began to say to break the silence. "Did the ring have some kind of red jewel on it?"

The man stopped his sobbing as he stared at Sasuke curiously. "Yes. Red is Yuzuki's favorite color. It's the color of love in Konoha. How did you know?"

"Nothing, I was just guessing." Sasuke replied as he now knew the answer.

Abruptly Sasuke stood up along with Notaro as he grabbed the man's shoulder which caught him rather surprise.

"Look here you, when I come back, you better not commit suicide, okay?" Sasuke explained in a threatening tone. "If I found out, I'll kick your ass out of the water and chidori it even though your damn dead!"

Now scared of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, the man nodded his head. Sasuke quickly released the man as he started walking away, not giving a care about the fishing pole he left behind. Notaro followed behind Sasuke quiet as the young boy sighed.

_How troublesome. Hell, I sound like Shikamaru now..._Sasuke thought in his mind.

* * *

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!!!!!!"

* * *

After Sasuke gathered up Naruto and Neji together at the Uchiha Manor around the small pond just outside the Manor, Sasuke explained everything about the ring and the man. 

"So you're saying here Sasuke is that the ring Neji gave to Tenten was actually this guy's ring that he threw in a lake that he needs really badly?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

"Can't he just buy another one?" Naruto asked again.

"He's broke, Naruto. And most likely if we don't get that ring back by nightfall, he'll commit suicide." Sasuke explained as he leaned against the wall.

Quickly, Naruto formed a fist and punched the sky as a foxy grin formed across his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme! No such thing shall happen as long as Uzumaki Naruto is here! He'll keep every single life living and saving them no matter what it is!" Naruto exclaimed bravely with a thumbs up.

Sasuke and Neji just stared at him.

"It'll be quite simple. We'll just ask Tenten to give the ring back and explain everything." Neji suggested.

"Actually, Hyuuga, I don't think it would be easy." Sasuke replied.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"See, the ring isn't just _any_ ring," Sasuke noted. "And women take these things quite seriously..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, however about we ask a certain, idiotic, crazy, hyper, stupid lovesick, thinking that she can match-make anybody in Konoha, and the I can't believe we're actually related-"

"SASUKE ARE YOU MOCKING ME, AGAIN??!!" Shizuka cried as she slid the door open from the room behind Sasuke.

"Uchiha Shizuka." Sasuke continued plainly completely ignoring his older sister's outburst.

Shizuka gave a strange look at her little brother. "What do you want from me?"

"Mind explaining us what you were up to with Hyuuga and the ring?" Sasuke asked darkly. "Nei-san?"

Shizuka chuckled nervously.

* * *

After Shizuka explained the whole thing, the reactions from the guys were unpredictable. Of course every single one of them had wide eyes, especially a certain pair of white eyes, but there was also an addition to each of their reactions. Naruto started running around the whole area of the Uchiha Manor yelling out in gibberish or who knows what. Sasuke ultimately cursed himself about not realizing what it was all along when it was obvious and yet laughing unusually rather loud at it. Neji, however, just stood there frozen like ice. His cringed a the thought, all of his body in a strange position after he heard it. 

"So...y-y-you're saying is..." Neji stuttered that nearly beat his own cousin Hinata. "I-I-I proposed m-marriage...t-t-to T-T-Tenten?"

"Yep!" Shizuka exclaimed too cheerfully for the situation. "Isn't that sweet?!"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!!" Naruto yelled. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HOW YOU'RE RELATED TO TWO COLD BASTARDS WHO BOTH BETRAYED KONOHA AND ONE OF THEM CAME BACK AND ACTUALLY HAD SAKURA ALL TO HIMSELF IN A SMALL APARTMENT WHERE HELL KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED-"

"Wait dobe, how did you know me and Sakura were in an apartment?" Sasuke interrupted in a dark and angry tone.

Nervously, Naruto immediately pointed at Shizuka who just waved happily at it.

"It's no secret _Sasuke-chan_!" Shizuka exclaimed in a childish tone. "The whole village knows!"

"THANKS TO YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN RELATED TO ME, YOU DONKEY WOMAN!!!" Sasuke yelled in both embarassment and anger. "HOW THE HELL DID I LIVE WITH YOU DURING MY FIRST FIVE YEARS IN LIFE!!"

"CAUSE YOU WERE ACTUALLY INNOCENT UNLIKE RIGHT NOW, YA CHICKEN BUTT!!" Shizuka retorted.

"DONKEY LADY!"

"ROOSTER HEAD!"

"WEASEL WOMAN!"

"ROOSTER JUNIOR!"

"CRAZY INSANE WOMAN!"

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT??!!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "And I thought me and Sasuke-teme arguing was hell!"

Immediately, the two siblings ended their taunts, but continued to glare at one another. Sasuke sighed.

"Out of all days that could happen, it just so happens it happens today: The day of the Konoha Festival of Love." Sasuke moaned. "This won't be easy."

"Wait, so you're saying Neji did that on accident?" Shizuka asked curiously.

Sasuke only nodded as Shizuka eyes went wide.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS NOT REALIZE NEJI WAS PROPOSING?! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! I THOUGHT HE DID THAT ON HIS OWN WILL AND REALIZED WHAT HE WAS DOING! DAMN THE MEN IN KONOHAGAKURE HAVE BECOME SO CLUELESS THESE DAYS!"

"OH shut up, Shizuka-nei!" Sasuke groaned. "Look, we just need to ask Tenten-kun to give the ring back and that it was all a big mistake."

"It won't be easy, Sasuke." Shizuka noted. "A woman is very emotional about this so you have to take it steadily."

"But what if we don't have to ask Tenten?" Naruto suggested slyly.

All eyes were on the Kyuubi holder.

"What if we just secretly take it and if Tenten sees that it's gone, she'll just think she lost it!" Naruto explained. "And after that, Neji could just break her heart like that!"

As Naruto grinned, Shizuka sighed in disbelief.

"You are one unpredictable boy, Naruto-kun." Shizuka noted rather annoyed.

Naruto snickered softly as he turned around the Neji's direction. "Well Neji? You in it-"

Suddenly, Naruto paused as he noticed Neji was still in his same shocked position. His eyes were still wide and disbelief and like his eyes, his whole face was white. The only change was that Neji was muttering a whole bunch of them so quietly, nobody could understand him. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shizuka gave him a strange stare.

"I never knew Hyuuga could turn out like this after an accidental proposal." Sasuke admited.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do to get it?" Shizuka asked. "What kind of plans do you guys have in mind?"

Naruto. "See, I know the one time she's bound to take it off and everything else."

Sasuke cringed. "Oh god dobe, I hope it's not what you're thinking..."

To be Continued.

* * *

The story still continues! Some of you may have realized this is similar to these two rurouni kenshin episodes, but im modifying it to a naruto version! Hope you guys still enjoy it! 


	42. Hot springs

Returning Uchihas

The evening, Sakura and Tenten were bathing in the hot springs relaxing before the festival begun. They left their clothes in the small changing room and took a towel each as they sat in the hot spring. Sakura sighed in relief as she saw her surrroundings. It was a bit steamy, but she didn't mind. The best part was the fact that only her and Tenten had the hot springs all the themselves.

"Ah, this feels so good!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten, who had her hair down (for once) nodded in agreement happily.

"Yep. It refreshes you up and gets you energetic just for the festival!" Tenten replied.

Sakura turned to face Tenten. "Tenten, thanks for inviting to the hot springs! I haven't felt this relaxed in such a long time!"

As the two girls continued their conversation, they didn't know what lurked behind the fence that seperated the men's and women's hot springs.

Behind the fence was Sasuke and Naruto, both in their ordinary ninja outfit, leaning against the fence. Naruto grinned slyly while snickering like heck as Sasuke couldn't help but cring.

"N-N-Naruto..." Sasuke muttered. "A-A-Are you really serious about this?"

"Of course Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whispered back harshly. "Tenten is bound to take off her ring when she's in the hot springs dattebayo! It must be somewhere in the girls' changing room!"

"It's not that, dobe..." Sasuke replied.

"Don't worry Sasuke! You get to see Sakura naked! I'll make sure of it-"

Instantly, Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. The blond-hair boy started rubbing his cheeks in pain as he muttered curses at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, tried to keep his cool but couldn't help but blush a tint of pink.

"Dobe," He muttered under his breath.

After Naruto was relieve from his pain, he turned to lean his ears against the fence, trying to hear onto the girls' conversation.

"Heh, Tenten? You're already thinking about doing the wedding preparations?!" Naruto heard Sakura exclaim in surprise on the other side.

"Hai. I doubt Neji would know a single thing so yeah! It wouldn't hurt!" Tenten giggled.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Damn it Sasuke, she's already thinking of the wedding plans!"

"Not good." Sasuke replied. "Looks like Hyuuga won't be able to break her heart without getting a broken limb or two, though that would be very amusing."

"Damn, from their conversation, I can't tell if Tenten's wearing the ring or it's in the changing room!" Naruto moaned. "Man, please be on it so I can see Sakura-chan's beautiful, sexy body-"

Once again, Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, this time nearly knocking him unconscious. Sasuke glared at his injured friend.

"Perv." Sasuke muttered as he stood up sighing.

"If you want to be a perv, then you can stay here. I'll go check the women's changing room." Sasuke stated though rather embarasased. "Hopefully, Tenten-kun took off the ring and left it there."

Naruto only nodded in agreement as Sasuke took off. Once Sasuke disappeared from his sight, Naruto leaned against the fence walls with his sly grin.

"Get ready ladies..." Naruto muttered in a perverted way. "Uzumaki Naruto is coming to town...He he he..."

* * *

Once Sasuke reached the sliding door to the women's changing room, he reluctantly opened the door as he gulped. As he slid it, he sighed. Luckily, there was nobody in there, as the hot springs were deserted for the festival. On one side of the room were two small baskets with both Tenten and Sakura's clothes in there. He rushed to Tenten's basket and gulped once more. 

_I feel so perverted,_ he thought. _But a man's life is on the line..._

Reluctantly, he slowly started shuffling through Tenten's clothes. He threw a pair of red capries to the side and a long-sleeved Chinese style shirt to the other and various other stuff everywhere. But there was no ring. He cringed.

_If the ring isn't here, then Tenten-kun must be wearing it!_ Sasuke assumed in his mind. _I better get out before-_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke froze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was intensely leaning against the fences wondering when he should start. Once he heard two people got out of the water, his foxy grin appeared across his face. 

_Yosh! If somebody's out of the water, I have a better chance of seeing Sakura-chan's body! He he he!_ Naruto thought. _Sasuke-teme will be so jealous! Or maybe pissed, but oh well!_

Naruto began to form a small amount of chakra around his palm and with his other, he made several hand motions around it. Suddenly, a ball of blue chakra was formed. He smirked.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed as he pressed the ball of blue chakra forward to the fence.

"RASENGAN!!!!" He screamed.

Within the next second, the whole fence blew apart. Pieces flew all over the hot springs. A large piece hit the door to the women's changing room, thus blocking the way in. Coming from the men's hot spring stood a victorious Naruto with his foxy grin.

"HEY HEY LET ME SEE THAT SEXY BODY BABY-" Immediately Naruto paused.

His jaw dropped at the destruction he cause. But it wasn't only that. It was the fact that the only person there was Tenten whom had her hair down and, to his disappointment, was wearing a bathing robe. There was no sign of Sakura. Naruto's eyes widen.

"W-W-What...W-Where's...S-S-Sakura-chan...body?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Naruto, you perv!" Tenten yelled blushing madly. "What the hell did you do?!"

"That's not the point!" Naruto retorted. "I was just looking for-"

"YOU PERV YOU WERE TRYING TO PEEK AT SAKURA, HUH?! WELL FEEL THE FURY OF MY FISTS!"

"GAHH!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!"

* * *

Back in the room, Sasuke sat there frozen as he heard the mention of his name from the innocent voice he had always knew. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

Slowly, Sasuke turned around in complete fear and shock as he saw Sakura''s figure. She was wearing nothing but a mere towel she was holding in her hand to the side. The towel didn't help much though. It was so small, it barely covered her breasts and reached down to her butt. Her hair was all wet and messy. Her bare legs were knuckled together as Sakura's hands gripped onto her towel tightly. Overall to Sasuke, he couldn't help but thought that she was so cute and innocent like that. Sasuke couldn't help but blush as he turned the other way.

_Damn it! Why the hell is she in a towel?!_ Sasuke thought. _This is bad!_

Sakura's green eyes stared at sasuke oddly and , obviously, embarassed. "W-W-What a-a-are you doing in h-here?"

Not daring the turn around, Sasuke just stared at the other way still blushing madly with his back facing her. "I-I-I can e-explain."

Suddenly, a loud BAM was heard from the outside. Losing balance, Sakura tumbled onto Sasuke by surprise as the lights died into the darkness.

"AH!" She yelped as she bumped into Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke said in surprise.

As Sasuke landed on the ground with his back facing it, he moaned. He couldn't see a single thing since it was so dark. He must have assumed from the sound the lights was damaged. He winced.

"S-Sakura...Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"H-Hai..." She replied quietly.

Though he couldn't see it, Sasuke could feel Sakura's face on his chest along with her bare, wet skin. Their legs entangled into each others. He could feel Sakura's breathing on his chest and maybe even his own heartbeat. His fingers were hesistating to grab onto her back but he pulled back while blushing in the dark.

_Damn these hormones. I knew Shizuka-nee is getting me into these weird stuff,_ Sasuke thought in his mind.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, you can see right?" Sakura whispered softly.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Good cause about that..." Sakura gulped. "M-My t-t-towel f-fell off and I'm completely naked..."

To think Sasuke couldn't blush anymore, he did. About 10 shades of red appeared across his face. Surely it was a kodak moment of a blushing Uchiha Sasuke. He also assumed Sakura was rather embarassed having her naked body pressed against her childhood crush.

"I think I should get off." Sakura said.

"Okay, " Sauske replied quickly. "Just get on the floor and off of me, Sakura."

Slowly, Sakura moved down from Sasuke and sat on the floor blushing in embarassment.

* * *

Outside however, Naruto was beaten severly by Tenten, our favorite weapon mistress, after catching him peeking. There were bruises and scratches everywhere on his body. Because the women's changing room was blocked with a big piece of wood, Tenten had no choice but to stay outside and bicker to herself about what just happened. She wouldn't even dare look at Naruto at this moment, who leaned against the wall of the women's changing room. 

"No wonder you're called the Weapon Mistress of Konohagakure, Tenten," Naruto moaned as he rubbed his cheeks.

Tenten did not turn around but just sat there. "It's your punishment."

Naruto pouted. However, he heard voices on the other side of the wall. He couldn't hear clearly, but he could only get these words into through his ears and mind.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun...you can see...that...I'm completely naked..."

"Okay."

"Just get on...me, Sakura."

Instantly, Naruto's eyes widen. At the same time, a sly grin came once again to his face.

"Nehehehe...Sasuke-teme's having fun with Sakura eh?" He whispered as he cackled evilly.

* * *

Obvious that in the room it was not what Naruto thought. Instead, Sakura only sat to the side of Sasuke resting her head on her knees. She knew Sasuke couldn't see in the dark, but she was still completely embarassed that she is naked. Her legs covered her breasts. She kept blushing. 

_What if Sasuke is really lying and can really see?_ Sakura thought. _But even he's not sick enough to do such a thing. But if he used the Sharingan-_

"Sakura, do you know where the door is?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Sadly, Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. It's so dark, I can't see...Hopefully it's not closed."

Though he couldn't see her, Sasuke could obviously tell Sakura was extremely embarassed of being naked. If it was in the light, Sasuke would have a nosebleed. Out of instinct, Sasuke started pulling off his shirt.

"Sakura, I'm gonna take off my shirt." said Sasuke quickly.

Sakura blushed. "W-W-What for?"

"You probably want this shirt from me over your body, Sakura," Sasuke explained softly. "I don't mind being shirtless. Here."

As Sasuke handed his shirt out in the darkness, Sakura try to feel her way to finding the shirt. Once she finally touched something warm, she realized it was Sasuke's hands. Though cold as he seems, Sakura never thought Sasuke's hands were so warm. Her eyes soften.

"Sasuke-kun, you're hands are really warm." She noted as she took the shirt as Sasuke said nothing about her comment.

Because it was so dark, Sakura had trouble trying to find the hole to put her head through the shirt. Sasuke could easily hear Sakura's struggles and sighed.

"Just feel you're way up to the largest hole of the shirt, Sakura," Sasuke suggested.

Following his suggestion, Sakura decided to do so.

* * *

Outside the room, Naruto continued to lean against the wall listening to a conversation the total opposite of what was going on inside. If only the wall didn't muffle the most important words, Naruto would have never heard these words which would made him realize his teammates were doing something he thought they would never do. 

"Sakura, I'm gonna take off my shirt."

"W-What for?"

"You probably want...me over your body... I don't mind being shirtless. Here."

"Sasuke-kun, you're hands are really warm."

"Just feel you're way up... Sakura,"

Naruto chuckled slyly as he began to drool.

_That lucky bastard! The boy I knew Sasuke once was is now turning into a man! A MAN! NOT A HOMOSEXUAL LIKE THAT OROCHIMARU! _Naruto thought in his mind. _If they get kids, they better name the boy after me! He he!_

"Naruto, why are you drooling?" Tenten asked curiously.

However, Naruto did not reply. Instead, he continued to leaning against the wall as drool went down the floor. Tenten raised an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto, stop looking so weird! What's going on?!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Sasuke-teme...Sakura-chan...making...child..." Naruto moaned randomly still listening through the wall. "In...there..."

Immediately, Tenten's brown eyes shot wide open. "THEY'RE WHAT?!! I KNOW IT'S THE FESTIVAL OF LOVE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN **THAT** KIND OF LOVE! IS THE UCHIHA TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA?!"

As Tenten tackled Naruto to the side, She rashfully tried to remove the large piece of wood that blocked the sliding door from being open.

_If I don't hurry up, Sakura will be in great misery and I swear I will beat the crap out of Sasuke-san!_ Tenten though in her mind. _And beat him for not paying the bills to my restaurant!_

* * *

Inside the dark room, Sakura couldn't believe the worse thing could happen. Somebody yelling outside made Sakura freak out and drop the shirt. She sighed as she started crawling on the ground looking for it. _Damn it, how the hell did I get so clumpsy? If the lights get back on, it would be so embarassing!_

To her relief, she felt a long piece that felt like clothing. As she picked it up and tried to put it on, she sighed. It was only that small, skimpy, white towel. However, she thought it was better than nothing and wrapped it around her. Afterwards, she stood up and tried to walk back to where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke-kun, which way are you?" Sakura asked helplessly.

"How should I know?" Sasuke scoffed. "If I used my Sharingan, you would kill me."

"Fine, I'll try to track you by chakra," Sakura sighed.

Once she found the direction of Sasuke's chakra, she started moving forward to him slowly trusting her senses. As Sakura was about to sit down besides Sasuke, She was taken off-guard by Sasuke grabbing onto her hand.

"Sakura, duck!" Sasuke as he pulled Sakura down to the ground on top of her.

As Sakura and Sasuke fell to the floor (once again), thousands pieces of woods scattered everywhere in the room. Luckily, none of it got into their eyes since Sasuke's face was crushed against the floor as Sakura was buried in his bare chest. Sasuke moaned as he got up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "What just happened?"

"I have no clue. But I can actually see now." Sasuke said noticing the light from the outside.

As Sasuke looked up, his cringed. There at the opening where the sliding door would have been was Tenten standing there with a long lance in her hands in a robe. Next to her was Naruto stared at Tenten in complete shock.

"WHY TENTEN?! WHY DID YOU DESTROY IT?! CAN'T YOU JUST SEE YOU DESTROYED THE MOOD!!" Naruto yelled at her as tears fell from his eyes. "NOW THEY WILL NEVER HAVE A CHILD NAMED UCHIHA NARUTO!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! THEY COULD BE DOING ANYTHING! LIKE THAT!" Tenten yelled as she pointed towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Hearing Tenten's words, Sasuke gulped. He realized his position with Sakura was once again, he was on top of her. This time, she was in nothing but a mere towel and Sasuke was shirtless. Even worse, Sasuke was clutching onto Sakura behind her head and by her legs with his hands. He cringed.

_Shit! Why the hell am I always like this with Sakura?_ Sasuke thought.

Tenten shot an angry glare at Sasuke. "UCHIHA SASUKE HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA WHEN SHE'S NAKED! NOT TO MENTION WHY THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT OFF?!"

"TENTEN ISN'T OBVIOUS THEY WANT TO DO **IT** SO THEY CAN HAVE A CHILD THEY CAN NAME AFTER ME CAUSE I AM SO AWESOME-"

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO! TODAY'S THE KONOHA FESTIVAL OF LOVE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE WOULD SINK THIS LOW AFTER RETURNING! I KNEW SASUKE LEARNED MORE THAN JUST A FEW JUTSUS WITH OROCHIMARU!"

Sasuke glared at Tenten with his sharingan. "WHAT THE HELL TENTEN?! ARE YOU SAYING I DID **IT **WITH OROCHIMARU?! THAT IS JUST SO WRONG!!"

"THAT'S NOT IT! I'M JUST ASSUMING THAT YOU LEARNED ABOUT THE **IT** WITH OROCHIMARU AND NOW YOU WANTED TO DO IT WITH SAKURA! I KNEW YOU WERE STILL EVIL FROM THE VERY MINUTE YOU GOT BACK HERE!"

"TENTEN IT'S SO OBVIOUS SASUKE AND SAKURA WANTED A CHILD NAMED AFTER ME AND MAKE ME THEIR GODFATHER AND-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Both Tenten and Sasuke yelled.

Since Naruto couldn't win one against two, Naruto pouted. Tenten was breathing heavily while glaring at Sasuke, who returned it right back.

"Don't think we're up to somthing JUST cause I'm shirtless and Sakura's nearly naked." Sasuke snarled.

"Then get off of her and explain it to me!" Tenten ordered angrily.

Immediately, Sasuke got off of Sakura, both with blushing faces. Quickly, Sasuke shook his blush away and glared at Tenten.

"Look Tenten, me and Sakura heard this loud noise that knocked the lights off. Since Sakura was embarassed in a towel, I decided to give her my shirt but then she dropped it and went looking for it. A few minutes later, I felt the pieces coming so I took Sakura down so she wouldn't get hurt. That's it." Sasuke explained.

Tenten cringed. "Really? Then explain why you were in the women's changing room in the first place?"

Sasuke gulped. "Well...see...uh...Hyuuga...can...explain..."

Tenten scowled. "Neji? He doesn't have anything to do with this and he's nowhere near the crime!"

"You only say that cause you like him, Tenten-kun!" Sasuke retorted. "Even if he was in it, you would still say that!"

"No I wouldn't!" Tenten retorted back.

"Oh really? It's like the time when you caught Hyuuga beating up this one innocent man a when we we're little, you said it was okay."

"That's not true!"

"And you always give him free meals."

"He's my friend!"

"Even if it's like an extremely big meal."

"It was my treat!"

"And the fact you told me you put your hair into buns unlike a ponytail you used to wear because you thought Hyuuga would notice you-"

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Naruto interrupted as he turned to Sasuke. "Teme, how on earth do you know so much about Tenten?"

Sasuke glared at Tenten by the side. "It's because **SHE** nearly killed me when we were babies."

"And we used to beat the crap out of each other when we were young." Tenten explained. "Unfortunately I can't do that anymore since he's always 'oh I'm too strong for you now Tenten-kun and I have a clan to avenge so I dont have time for such meaningless things!'"

Naruto laughed. "TENTEN NEARLY KILLED SASUKE-TEME WHEN THEY WERE BABIES?! BWAHAHAHA! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"On Sasuke's second birthday, his family took him to my restaurant to eat." Tenten began. "I tried to pat him nicely because he was so cute but NOOOOOOOOO, he had to bite me!"

"And she got so mad she actually had the guts to punch me everywhere when my otou-san was right there." Sasuke growled. "I was sent to the hospital afterwards and what pisses me the most is the fact SHE DIDN'T GET PUNISHED!"

"And ever since then, we always picked a fight until the massacre happened." Tenten continued. "When Sasuke believed he was too strong to actually have fights with me, that selfish bastard."

"I am right here." Sasuke stated in an annoyed tone.

Naruto stared at the two with wide eyes. "Wow! Everytime I see you guys together you guys just act like complete strangers to each other!"

"And that's why," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura had a sweatdrop. _First, Sasuke-kun is a childhood friend of Hinata-chan...And now he and Tenten used to be rivals or something. Oddly, whenever they're together with us, they all act like complete strangers. It feels so weird..._

"Wow...That's interesting..." said Sakura.

"S-Sakura, I think you should put some clothes on..." Sasuke muttered as he had his back to her.

Immediately, Sakura squeaked as her knees knuckled in together realizing she was still in a towel. Once again, she blushed as she hurried to get her basket of clothes and went to the corner and changed after Tenten kicked the guys out and lectured Sasuke to get his shirt back on. As Sasuke and Naruto exited the hot springs, they moaned as they leaned against a nearby wall.

"Plan failed." Naruto moaned. "There's only an hour left before the festival starts. Neji is doomed! AND WE DIDN'T GET ANYTHING FOR THE GIRLS FOR THE FESTIVAL! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"Since that's the case, we go to _my _plan," Sasuke noted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Your plan? Does that mean-"

"No there isn't anything perverted involved." Sasuke interrupted hoping he would never have to go through the same thing again.

As Naruto pouted, Sasuke smirked.

"If I remember Tenten-kun back when we were little, there's this one thing that could make her agree to let us take the ring without a fight at all."

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked.


	43. Sasuke's plan

Returning Uchihas

From Tenten's family restaurant, the view of the sunset was beautiful. The sky was full of warm colors that were slowly descending to darkness. It was almost time for the festival. As Tenten sat on the floor beside the table. She was,strangely, wearing a plan purple kimono and sandals with her hair in her normal buns. She stared at the view with delight as she squealed softly.

"Mou, I can't wait till Neji-kun comes!" She exclaimed softly as she brought the ring up to her face.

She stared at the ring with great wonder. "I never knew Neji-kun wanted this relationship so badly..."

Suddenly, Tenten heard footsteps approached the restaurant. She quickly stood up with a bright smile on her face.

"Neji-kun!" She exclaimed. "You're early-"

"Hey Tenten!" greeted Sasuke and Naruto a bit too happily.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the two friends. Not only did Sasuke and Naruto enter her restaurant, but they had this weird grin on their faces that was, to her, was rather scary, especially if Sasuke is grinning like heck. She cringed.

"You bastards..." She murmured. "What the hell are you doing her after what happened?"

"Tenten, we just wanted to apologize for what just happened, that's all!" Naruto answered giddly as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Tenten asked curiously. "Even Sasuke himself?"

"See Tenten-kun all we do is fight and I just wanted to repay you back, okay?" Sasuke replied with a rather fake happiy tone. "Even though I still hate you."

"Well, that's news." Tenten spated sarcastically. "We've been loathing each other for over ten years."

"Exactly, and I thought that we should repay you with this!" Sasuke exclaimed as he, out a nowhere, shoved a sake bottle right into Tenten's hands.

The two-buns girl stared at it oddly. "S-Sake?" She stuttered. "Uchiha, what the hell are you up to now?"

"Up to? Ha!" Sasuke cackled before he returned to his extremely fake happy tone. "Isn't it tradition for the to-be-wedded to drink sake to your hearts content no matter what age, eh Tenten-kun?"

"True, but Neji-kun's not here..." Tenten stated sadly. "And beside, I don't want to drink sake!"

"But Tenten! Neji's gonna be here in any minute! Might as well get a head start!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"But it's not healthy for you!" Tenten cried. "Besides, I've never even heard of this tradition!"

"But Tenten-"

"Aw let it go, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "If Tenten doesn't want to drink sake so she can be with her dearly loved that Hyuuga bastard-I mean Neji-and keep him happy, that's okay. It's always been okay since she's been looking like a demented panda that went on fire or went insane-"

"UCHIHA SHUT UP!" Tenten cried. "Damn, you haven't been this annoying since that massacre happened. To think I thought there would be an end to it."

"Who cares. You don't have to drink the sake that Neji actually prepared for you to drink with him and wishes for you to get a head start." Sasuke lied. "But I'm guessing you won't do everything for him, so oh well."

"Wait! Neji really prepared this...for me?" Tenten asked through her blush.

Sasuke smirked. _Perfect! It's working!_

"Yeah, he actually had the guts to steal the Godaime's sake, which she stores the best sake in Konoha, he's even getting more," Sasuke lied even though the sake bottle was the cheapest one he found. "But shame his efforts had to go to a waste..."

"You know what? I'll drink it!" Tenten shouted. "And guess what? I'll drink the whole bottle for Neji's happiness and our wedding!"

"That's the spirit Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin.

Tenten gulped yet retained her prideful smile. "Alright, here we go."

Immediately, Tenten began to drank straight from the sake bottle and gulped here and there. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Tenten in amazement not only because their mysterious plan worked, but by the fact that within seconds, Tenten already finished it. Once the bottle was completely empty, her face became all red and dizzy. She was soon hiccuping like crazy grinning like heck. Her eyes drooped here and there as she softly began laughing like some maniac.

"Ehehehehe...hic...ehehehe..." Tenten giggled softly. "This is...hic...hehehe...good...hic..."

Sasuke and Naruto gave her an odd look. It was clear as white that Tenten was already drunk with just one bottle.

"Hey Sasuke, give me another one...hehehe...hic..." Tenten stated drowsily. "When me and Neji get married...hic...I'm...hic...gonna strangle you...hehehe...Isn't that nice?"

"Uh, no," Sasuke stated plainly.

"And Naruto...hehehe...can be the ringboy...hic..." Tenten continued with her drunken tone. "And if you lose the ring...hehehe..hic...You're...hic...dead meat...hic..."

Naruto gulped. "O-Okay..."

"Hehehhe...Ah..." Tenten giggled.

Abruptly, Tenten landed right on the ground suddenly as she began to snore loudly. Sasuke and Naruto stared at it as they saw her body laid across the floor, still clutching on the sake bottle. There was an occasional giggle and hicups from her, which creeped the two out. Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a surprise reaction.

"Eh Sasuke-teme, I didn't know just one bottle could do this to Tenten..." Naruto stated. "How did you figure that out?"

"When her mom caught us fighting, she forced us to get in the restaurant and fix our wounds." Sasuke began to explain. "Me and Tenten got into a food fight and I accidentally splashed some sake at her face. Some got in her mouth and..." He gulped. "...She was a crazy drunk by just having small drips in her mouth. At first it was funny, but not until she starts beating you up like crazy. The next thing you know, she falls right to sleep. End of story."

Naruto laughed loudly. "OH MY GOD THAT IS HILARIOUS! IMAGINE WHAT ONE BOTTLE COULD DO TO HER!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah whatever, dobe. Now get the ring out of her finger, quick, before she wakes up!"

"All right, but damn Sasuke, I didn't know you were so good with these fake happy accents. You sound scary with them."

Sasuke ignore him as Naruto quickly ran over to Tenten's side and picked up her hand. On the finger, he saw the ring with the red jewel on it. He clutched onto it as he tried to pull it out. He did not prevail. It was still stuck in there. Naruto tried once again. It was still there. Naruto stared at it oddly.

"Oi Sasuke! It's not getting off!" Naruto said.

"Try harder!"

Naruto tried once again, this time grunting in the process. After several attempts, Naruto was breathing heavily with sweat all over her face. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn it why is the ring stuck?!" Naruto yelled. "If it could slip in, way can't it slip out?!"

Sasuke stared at the ring oddly. "I don't know. Let me try."

And so Sasuke did, grunting like heck as if he was yanking out somebody's hair. Yet again, it did not get out. He grumbled.

"I can't believe this..." Sasuke moaned. "It's dead stuck."

"hic...ehehehe..." Tenten giggled. "Ne ne...do you know what's for dinner..hic...Neji...hehehe..."

"No Tenten-kun now why don't you tell us?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he tried to yank out the ring.

"THIS!"

Before Sasuke could react, stomach collided with a fist as he flew back along with Naruto. Rolling along, the two flew down to the ground groaning in the process. The twitched their eyes.

"What the hell..." Sasuke cursed. "I thought I only get this from Sakura..."

As the two boys turned around, they saw Tenten stood up with her same drunk face and droozy eyes glare at them.

"Hey you two, what do you think you're doing?" Tenten asked angrily yet with a drunken tone. "Trying to take advantage of me?"

"You wish." Sasuke murmured.

"Nobody is gonna cross between me and this ring..." Tenten stated as she held up her ring finger. "This symbolizes me and Neji's love. Turn against me, you're getting my fist."

"What just happened here?" Cried a familiar voice.

At the same time, all three heads turned into the direction, only to meet the face of the Byakugan holder Hyuuga Neji. With wide eyes, he started running up to them. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Neji! Thank you god you're here!" Naruto exclaimed in pain. "You've saved us from our torture-"

"Tenten, are you okay?" Neji asked in a calm tone as he faced Tenten.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ASK THE PERSON WHO JUST HIT US IF THEY'RE OKAY AND NOT US WHO'S IN PAIN?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, NEJI! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND! TRAITOR!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke moaned. "Hyuuga, we've been through all this hell just you can get out of another one. It's your turn now tell the truth to Tenten before she murders us all."

Tenten laughed. "Neji, what's this all about?"

Neji breathed heavily as he closed his eyes. "Tenten, I have a confession to make."

* * *

Once Neji had finished his explanation, Tenten's eyes couldn't get more wider or shocked. Out of all days, on the day of the Konoha Festival of love, this just had to happened. She had her hopes up for a wedding proposed by her crush and now it was ruined on the same day. She sat there frozen like ice. 

"So you're saying is..." Tenten said dangerously. "You gave me a ring...believing I had strong interest with them...without realizing you were proposing to me?"

"Exactly, Tenten." Neji answered.

"And out of all of the rings you could have got..." Tenten continued. "You gave me one that... a dog choked out?"

"Is this too complicated, Tenten?" Neji asked.

Shaking, Tenten shook her head. Naruto, who sat by the side of her, turned to face her.

"Tenten we're sorry for the misunderstanding, but you've got to give the ring back!" Naruto pleaded. "A man's life is on the line!"

Tenten nodded her head. "I know. I'm sorry I took that as a proposal."

"Don't worry Tenten-kun, any girl would think of that." Sasuke replied.

"Do not worry Tenten. I am sure this is meaningless once it's over like it was before." Neji stated calmly. "Am I correct?"

Tenten cringed. She clutched onto her kimono tighter as she gritted her teeth. "Neji..."

"What is it?" Neji asked clueless.

"YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!" And soon her fist met with Hyuuga Neji's face.

Like with Sasuke and Naruto, Neji was sent flying nearly 30 feet away. He landed on the ground face flat moaning in the process. He laid there motionless groaning. Both boys turned to Tenten as they saw her enraged face, seeing a fire burn in her eyes. They gulped.

"Why are the women these days so scary?" Naruto mumbled. "You can't even see their bodies at this rate!"

Suddenly, Tenten flew her hand to Naruto as the ring began to slid out. "Here, take it."

As the ring fell out, Naruto immediately caught it. He stared at it in surprise. "How did-"

"After Neji proposed to me, I was so happy I began hitting the tree stumps with my fist constantly with Lee. I was so overjoyed I trained like heck." Tenten explained. "The training must have made my fingers a bit thicker for the ring to get out."

The two nodded in silence. Naruto turned to face Sasuke with a victorious grin. "Yes! Sasuke we've finally got the ring! Let's give it back to the guy dattebayo!"

* * *

At last, nighfall came and the festival had begun. The lights from the lantern flashed everywhere. Nearly every street in Konoha was crowded with people smiling, laughing, and just having fun. Most of the women were wearing their traditional kimono as they guys tried their best to impress the ladies. 

Nearby Tenten's restaurant, Sasuke brought the man he found at the lake which whom he now knows as Shinji. There next to him was his lover Yuzuki, who was a pretty woman with brown hair and was wearing a yellow kimono. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji stared at them as Shinji placed the ring on his lover's finger. Yuzuki stared at it with great happiness and gleaming eyes.

"Shinji..." Yuzuki said. "Thank you! It's so lovely!"

Shinji chuckled shyly. "I couldn't have done it without Uchiha-san here. I love you so much, Yuzuki-chan."

He smiled at Sasuke as he only nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Man Sasuke, be more talkative!" Naruto complained. "Anyway Shinji-niichan, you better take care of her and the ring dattebayo!"

As Shinji and Yuzuki waved good-bye to them, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji turned to the direction of the restaurant. Sasuke grunted.

"Is Tenten still mad at you Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. "Cause she can **really** eat."

Inside the restaurant was Tenten who was practically surrounded by bowls and plates of food. She was wolfing down every single food nearby her in anger. She kept on muttering things as she ate.

"That stupid... Neji...How could he...I will never forgive..."

The boys sighed once again.

"It seems Tenten is really emotional about this," Neji stated.

"All women are, Neji. They would have killed us if we told them we forgot all about this festival," Naruto replied. "Which we shouldn't tell at all!"

"I don't know what I should do," Neji wondered. "Tenten is my teammate and it's quite scary when she's angry these days."

"Then you have no choice, Neji-kun!" chirped a cheerful voice.

As the boys turned to their side, they found Shizuka there with a cheerful smile on her face. This night, Shizuka was in a blue kimono with small leaves on it. She had left her hair down only to be tied at the bottom with a small ribbon. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers, probably lilacs. Sasuke stared at the flowers oddly.

"Shizuka-nee? What's with the flowers?" Sasuke asked curiously.

She giggled as she handed it to Neji, who looked at it oddly as well. Shizuka patted him on the shoulder.

"All right Neji-kun, you know what to do with these, now go for it!" Shizuka exclaimed as she pulled a thumbs-up to him.

Neji nodded in silence as he walked towards Tenten. Just like before, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shizuka hid by the side as they watched the scenery intensely. As he reached Tenten, he stopped. Tenten glared at him by the side.

"What do you want Neji?!" She grumbled as she continued to eat from her bowl. "If you want to apologize, forget about it! I understand!"

"That's not the point Tenten. Here," Neji sighed as he handed her the flowers.

Tenten placed her bowl down as she stared at the flowers. Lilacs they were. As she grabbed onto the bouquet softly, she smiled.

"Neji...these are wonderful..."

"I had to take the time to buy them," Neji lied coolly.

Shizuka giggled. "Even Hyuuga has the guts to lie, how cute!"

Suddenly, Neji took out a hand in front of Tenten, who stared at it oddly.

"Tenten, I was wondering if you could accompany me during the festival," Neji asked in a gentle manner. "I think I could try it for once."

Suddenly, Tenten flashed a cheeky smile at him. "Yes."

As Tenten left to get dressed, Shizuka was jumping in joy from the outside laughing like some maniac.

"YES I DID IT! I MADE MY FIRST COUPLE FOR THIS GENERATION OF KONOHA! WHO ELSE IS NEXT??!" Shizuka shouted in joy.

As Shizuka continued to jump, Sasuke and Naruto stared at her with a sweatdrop.

"Uh Sasuke? I think I'm gonna leave now," Naruto stated.

"Fine with me."

As Naruto left to wonder around the festival, Shizuka stopped her jumping and stood next to her little brother. She sighed happily as a smile appeared on her face.

"Okay now, it's time to meet up with Kakashi-senpai!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi? You're on a date with him?"

"Sasuke, when do you start worrying about who I date? You act like you're older than me!" Shizuka pouted. "Besides, it's not a date. I'm helping Kakashi-senpai get a girlfriend, that's all!"

"I do care who you date for the matters that I don't want certain people to be my brother-in-law, Shizuka-nee," Sasuke grumbled.

Shizuka giggled as she started pinching onto Sasuke's cheeks. "Sasuke-chan, you go have some fun, ne? I'll be off!"

To Sasuke's surprise, Shizuka placed on kiss on his head as he glared at her. "Shizuka-nee?! What the hell was that for?!"

"Come on Sasuke, I'm your sister! Remember when we were little, everytime I leave for a mission I kiss you on the head?" Shizuka teased. "If you get embarassed by your own sister kissing your head, then how do you survive those accident kisses you always get with Sakura?"

"It's because she's an exception because they're good and they're accidents and-" Sasuke paused and cringed.

Shizuka laughed loudly. "Oh my god that was so funny! Uchiha Sasuke doesn't care if Sakura kisses him but enjoys it! He has feelings for her! Ha! He admits!"

Sasuke glared at his sister once more. "I don't like Sakura."

"Yeah whatever, anyway I'm gonna go to Kakashi-senpai now!" Shizuka chirped as she waved good-bye to her little brother. "I'll see you back at the Manor!"

Sasuke grunted as Shizuka disappeared from his view. He sighed as he stared around the festival. Everybody seem to be having fun. He saw many couples pass by here and there, how they look so happy and peaceful. He sighed.

_I guess I should go back to the Manor,_ Sasuke thought.

As Sasuke was about to turn around, he paused as he saw a familiar pink-hair girl approaching him.

"Ah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura was approaching him. She smiled as she stood next to him.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted.

"Hn,"

Sakura sighed. "Everything looks so pretty here!"

As Sakura stared with wonder around her, Sasuke couldn't help but bring his attention to her. She was wearing a lovely red kimono with printed flowers on it. Her hair was, as always, down but without her forehead protector. It seemed that tonight, her jade eyes was glowing in the dark. Though he kept his calm face, Sasuke continued to stare at her. Sakura turned around and faced him.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing,"

Sakura smiled. "I'm guessing you heard about the fake proposal of Neji, ne?"

Sasuke nodded. "Tenten wasn't very happy until Neji asked her to the festival."

"Is that so?" Sakura replied. "Are you having fun?"

"Hn,"

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the starry sky. "Sasuke-kun, the stars today are really bright, ne? It's such a beautiful thing to look up at all the time,"

"Ah," Sasuke replied softly.

The pink-hair girl smiled once again. "Sasuke-kun, I want to thank you for today."

Sasuke stared at his teammate strangely. "For what?"

"For not doing anything I wouldn't want you to do," Sakura answered. "Back in the hot springs, you didn't well, do anything unexpected that I wouldn't like such as peek or...um..."

"Rape?" Sasuke said.

Sakura furrowed with her eyebrows. "Yeah, something like that. Not that I don't trust you or anything..."

Her forehead creased rather worried. Sasuke stared at her.

"Sakura, I have no objection to do such a thing to you." Sasuke said sternly. "You're my friend, and I wouldn't dare take advantage of you like that."

Sakura smiled. "That's why I trust you, Sasuke-kun."

_Sakura's smiling a lot today,_ Sasuke thought.

"Sakura?"

"Hm? What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Could you show me...around the festival tonight?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

Sakura sighed. _Strange choice of words for "Would you like to go with me to the festival?" But this is Sasuke-kun..._

"Yes," She agreed.

"And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You look nice today, Sakura,"

Sakura eyes widen. A smal blush crept on her face.

"Thank you," She replied.

The pink-hair girl turned to the other side. _Should I? I guess..._

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know if you mind but..."

Before Sasuke could react, Sakura had planted a kiss on his cheek, willingly. The raven-hair boy just stood there as Sakura took a step back. Sakura turned to see his expression. It was as expected: emotionless. His black orbs still remained the same.

"What was that for?" He asked in a monotone.

"For being a friend and not doing anything when we in that room," Sakura replied.

"Sakura, you know I wouldn't do such a thing," He muttered.

Again, she flashed a smile at him. Laughing, she started running ahead of him, excited at the festival. As he watched her smile around the festival, he couldn't help but touch the cheek Sakura had just kissed with his hand. Slowly, a small smile crept on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun, come on! You're so slow!" Sakura shouted from the distance.

And so, Sasuke continued the night at the festival with Sakura. For once, he had a peaceful night. One that might remain in his memories forever.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side, they were being watched by two people who both had a smile on their faces. Shizuka was staring at the two from the distance along with Kakashi, who smiled under his mask.

"Aw they're so cute, Kakashi-senpai! You've sure taught my brother good!" Shizuka squealed.

"Back then, Sasuke would just shove Sakura to the side. Usually, she would faint if Sasuke would do this, but..." Kakashi trailed off. "Sasuke's changed. Those two are really my students."

Shizuka chuckled. "All right now Kakashi-senpai, let's stop spying on those two and get yourself a date!"

* * *

As one story ends, another begins. Hope you guys like it. 


	44. Oh god, two uchihas in a mission

Returning Uchihas

Another bright morning in Konohagakure. There sitting in the Hokage Tower was the Godaime Tsunade, whom couldn't help but sigh as she saw the large stacks of papers scattered across her room. She took a piece of paper from the nearest stack and read it. She moaned.

"Mou, why the hell are there so many papers these days?" Tsunade complained. "Everytime I finish one, four more come."

"Tsunade-sama, you're the Hokage, so it's pretty normal," said Shizune who stood by her side.

The Godaime rubbed her forehead as she sipped her sake.

"I swear, if anything dares to annoy me I swear I'll ki-"

"OH TSUNADE-NO-BAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

As always, Tsunade spat her sake to floor as she grumbled angrily. She glared right into the face Naruto, who had his foxy grin.

"NARUTO! I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"But Tsunade-ba-chan, you're an old lady no matter what you look like dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Behind Naruto was Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura smiled at her master.

"Tsunade-sama, ohayou," Sakura greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura," Tsunade replied. "At least somebody has respect, unlike the both of you."

Tsunade glared at the two boys to her side. Team 7 approached the front of desk of Tsunade and stood in front of her.

"Anyway, what did you call us for, ba-chan?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage placed her sake cup down. She leaned back against her chair.

"You three have a mission."

Naruto grinned widely. "All right! It's been a while since we had a mission all together!"

"Not only that, it's an A-rank mission" Tsunade continued. "I managed to get Sasuke to be a chuunin,"

Naruto glanced towards his raven-hair friend. "Eh Sasuke, what did you do? Bribe her?"

"I was forced to in order to do the ba-chan's torture of teaching kids," Sasuke said coldly sending the Hokage a death glare.

Tsunade forced out a cough. "Anyway, the mission is simple to understand, but difficult to accomplish. Am I clear?"

The three teammates nodded.

"The mission was requested by The lord of Deer Country, which is quite a distance from Konoha," Tsunade explained. "Apparently, Deer and Tiger Country are forming an alliance, but the Deer Country discovered that they're up to something, but they're not sure."

"How is the alliance formed, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"By marriage, Sakura." Tsunade answered. "Deer and Tiger Country believe that having one person from each country to marry off will form the alliance. Deer Country has annouced that a woman shall marry from their country, which was a fatal mistake. If the Tiger Country kill the bride right after the marriage-"

"Then they could take over Deer Country?" Naruto continued.

"Exactly. In this case, you could call it an assasination mission, though it is not necassary," Tsunade continued. "You're options are to either kill the lord of Tiger Country or hold him hostage for his country to surrender, understood?"

"Hai." The three said.

"All right, the four of you should head off straight in the morning, okay?" Tsunade said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Four? Kakashi-sensei is actually going on a mission with us?"

"Of course not, Kakashi is much to busy with other missions." Tsunade explained. "This deals with an alliance and it could not go wrong. So, I'm sending you the team leader who is an ex-ANBU member and a former apprentice of mine."

"Who is?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade only smirked.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS LET'S HEAD OFF TO OUR MISSION ASAP, NE??!!" Shizuka exclaimed loudly as she punched the air. 

The whole Team 7 stared at her in disbelief as they stood in front of the gates to Konohagakure. It just happens that Uchiha Shizuka was the team leader of her little brother's team. She smiled cheerfully at the three teenagers. Shizuka was, for once, wearing the Konoha forehead protector on her forehead and a jounin jacket along with her big blue one as she clinged onto her backpack. Sasuke cringed.

"Hell no." He muttered.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Isn't it fun we're having our first mission together, ne?" Shizuka said as she nudged onto her little brother. "Not only that but a mission with your friends? It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Not when you come along," Sasuke grunted coldly.

Shizuka punched him playfully, but Sasuke only ignored. Shizuka walked up in front of the whole Team 7 and smiled brightly at them.

"All right, we have everybody here, yeah?" She said.

Naruto nodded as his eyes gleamed in excitment. "This is so cool! We have Sasuke's sister for our team leader! We actually get to see you in action Shizuka-neechan!"

Shizuka laughed rather embarassed. "Oh stop it Naruto-kun, I know I'm that awesome and cool and way stronger than the rooster head over there-"

"You want me to chidori your ass?" Sasuke threatened.

"Let's see you try, you chicken butt who can't admit he actually enjoys the kisses he has with little Sakura-chan--"

"CHIDORI!"

Within seconds, various trees fell to the ground by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto stared with wide eyes at the part of the forest that was completely destroyed. A cloud of smoke covered the area. Sakura gulped.

"Y-Y-You don't think...S-S-Shizuka-san lived through it..r-r-right?" Sakura suttered.

"I don't know, when Sasuke's mad, he's mad! But Shizuka-neechan says she's as strong as Itachi," Naruto replied still staring at the sight. "Besides, she used to train under Tsunade-bachan, right?"

Sakura nodded as she and Naruto continued to stare at the sight. Once the smoke cleared up, they saw Sasuke crouch there with a few noises coming from the blue chakra around his palm. He was panting heavily and had the look of anger. Sasuke was so angry he had his sharingan on that glared right into Naruto. Naruto squeaked.

"HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR SASUKE! I SWEAR!" Naruto cried.

"Sasuke, your chidori's not that bad," said a voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and glared behind him. There approaching him was his sister, who was clean and had no scratches. Her face looked like nothing had just happen. A smirked appeared across her face.

"But if you want to kill Itachi, get your chidori to this," Shizuka said.

Suddenly, a large amount of blue chakra encircled her hands. Electricity shot out of it and stood there. The chakra was nearly as big as Chouji himself (no offense). Shizuka black orbs remained calm as Sasuke stared at it with shock.

"How the hell did you copy my chidori?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"You're half-right. I did copy the chidori, but it wasn't yours." Shizuka explained. "I copied it from Kakashi-senpai years ago and improved till it reached this."

"If you thought Kakashi's chidori was strong, then you're wrong."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "How many times can you use it a day?"

"Seven times."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _If I can't surpass Shizuka, how can I kill Itachi?!_

Immediately, the chidori from Shizuka's hands disappeared and revealed her pale palms.She let her hands fall loose to the side and smirked at her little brother.

"All right, it's time to get moving. Deer Country is a four day run, so let' go now." Shizuka ordered calmly.

And so, the four ninjas disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Several hours had passed. It was almost nightfall. Shizuka, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were quietly jumping from branch to branch quickly. Shizuka took the lead as Sasuke quickly followed behind. Sakura and Naruto were both behind him. As everybody was busily jumping, Sakura couldn't help but concentrate on the two Uchihas in front of her. As Sasuke had the Uchiha clan symbol on his back, Shizuka's jacket had the same one. However, a red line crossed right through it. She couldn't help but stare at it. 

_Shizuka-san is Sasuke-kun's older sister, but even when they act like normal siblings, it feels like they treat each others as complete strangers at the same time, _Sakura thought in her mind. _I wonder if what Tsunade-sama told me was true..._

_Flashback_

_It was the day after Shizuka had just arrived into Konoha. Both her and Sasuke had moved right back into the Uchiha Manor. At the Hokage Tower, Sakura stood right in front of the the door and knocked on it._

_"Come in." Said a voice from inside._

_Sakura quietly opened the door. There she saw Tsunade sitting there with her normal piles of paper. The Godaime looked up at her._

_"Ah, hello, Sakura. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked. _

_Sakura walked up in front of Tsunade with a stern face._

_"Tsunade-sama, I want to learn more about Uchiha Shizuka."_

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke's older sister? What brings you such interest?"_

_"It's the fact that Sasuke's never mentioned her, even he mentioned the revenge to us. He said that his whole clan died except him and Sasuke, but Shizuka still lives," Sakura answered. "Does he hold a grudge against her?"_

_Tsunade leaned back against her chair. She sighed as she walked up and grabbed a small folder from the pile of papers. She return to sit down as she took the papers out of it and began reading it._

_"Uchiha Shizuka, born May 27th. Learned the Sharigan at age 4. Graduated The Konoha Academy at age 8. Became chuunin at age 10. Became jounin at age 14 and at age 15, an ANBU. At age 16, she left Konoha for a mission and never returned back." Tsunade read. "I just had this record filled out this morning by her."_

_Sakura stared at Tsunade in shock. "Her history and achievements...resembles Uchiha Itachi..."  
_

_"Shizuka was the eldest out of the three. There was no doubt that Itachi wanted to be like his sister as Sasuke wanted to be like Itachi." Tsunade replied. "In other words, Shizuka was the true pride of the Uchiha Clan."_

_"...Until the incident came."_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What incident?"  
_

_"The incident between Shizuka and her father. The two seemed to have an argument about her future and achievements." Tsunade explained. "The argument got out of hand and resulted into a fight. In the end, her father disowned her and she was branded a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan."  
_

_"Shortly after, Shizuka requested a mission from the Sandaime and destroyed every record about her before departing." _

_Sakura's eyes widen. "Wait a second! Shizuka-san told me she asked to destroy the records after she completed the mission!"_

_"She lied." _

_"But why?" Sakura said. "Why would she lie to her own brother?"_

_"It's what the Uchiha clan has been living with: Lies. Lies to kill or save another. That is why that clan was rumored to be cursed." Tsunade continued. _

_"But I don't understand. What difference does it make when she asked to destroy her records?" Sakura asked. _

_"Everything."_

_Sakura started to sweat. "Tsunade-sama, how do you know this about her?"  
_

_Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "I trained her when she left."_

_Sakura's eyes widen. So she and Shizune weren't the only apprentice. Her master had met with Uchiha Shizuka._

_"I stumbled upon Shizuka around the Fire Country. From her clan symbol, I knew she was an Uchiha." Tsunade began. "She asked for a fight with me, and so we did. Obviously, I defeated her but to be honest..."  
_

_There was a pause of silence. _

_"If that girl used the Sharingan on me, I would have lost."  
_

_Once again, Sakura's eyes widen as she trembled. "J-J-Just who is S-Shizuka-san?"  
_

_"She is what the Uchiha clan expected: Strong and the pride of it. If she improved even by a small amount since I saw her seven years ago, she could be stronger than all three sannins."_

_"And Itachi?" Sakura asked nervously. _

_Tsunade eyes stared right into Sakura._

_"Currently, I do not know. It's possible she knows his weakness here and there, but truly, I do not know." Tsunade answered. 'The Uchihas are unpredictable to estimate their skills."  
_

_"But Tsunade-sama, I'm still unsure of why Shizuka-san destroyed the records before she left Konoha." Sakura said. _

_Tsunade crossed her arm on her chest. _

_"Shizuka was tracking down Akatsuki."  
_

_Sakura's expression was surprised. "I-I-I don't understand..."_

_"I'm assuming that unlike Itachi, she wanted to stop Akatsuki long before she left Konoha. She supplied Jiraiya with all the informations and movements of Akatsuki before and after the Uchiha massacre. She was even the first to discover they were after Jinchuuriki."_

_"But I still don't understand why she had to destroy her records."  
_

_"Destroying the records would result in no history, thus none of her family members would get harmed if they knew about her. That's why she hasn't used the Sharingan in over ten years."  
_

_Sakura trembled remembering the sight of her cloaked figure and her odd shape in her Sharingan. It wasn't like the Mangekyou or the normal one. It was more of a butterfly shape. She bit her lips. **Could that be the result of not using the Sharingan in over ten years?** Sakura thought. _

_"So everytime Naruto heard from Jiraiya about Akatsuki and Orochimaru...Shizuka was behind all of it when her own brother was with Orochimaru all along? Even though she lied she never knew he left?" Sakura asked. _

_"Exactly. She lies to keep her loved ones safe. Shizuka knew that after massacre, Sasuke would sooner or later seek Orochimaru for power, even without the curse mark. Even worse, she knew that Itachi was going to kill the clan before he actually did."_

_"Then why didn't she stop him? Why didn't she help Sasuke out and return?" Sakura found herself shouting. "Why did Shizuka-san do this to her own brother? She could have stopped both her brothers! How does she know what will happen? I don't get it!"_

_"Sakura, do you know why Sasuke despises Shizuka unlike when they were little?" Tsunade interrupted. _

_Sakura paused. "N-N-No..."  
_

_"It's because Sasuke shows completely loyalty to his clan. Shizuka, on the otherhand, shows loyalty to what she believes him, thus was never loyal to the Uchiha Clan. She hated the beliefs the Uchiha Clan held. It's why on her back, the Uchiha symbol is crossed out."_

_"After Sasuke discovered Shizuka had betray the clan for her own good, he hated her. Even Itachi hated her. Thus, the two acted like they never had a sister at all. His father disowning Shizuka means that Sasuke lost a sister." Tsunade explained. "That's why he doesn't mention her at all to you guys."_

_Lighten, Sakura flashed a smile. "Sasuke-kun...is a bit weird, huh?" _

_Tsunade chuckled. "I guess, but you must not tell what I just said to Sasuke." Tsunade ordered. "It would be much better if it came out from his sister than from you. Understood?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_End Flashback_

Sakura bit her lips nervously as she stared at the two Uchihas in front of her. The Uchiha symbol on Shizuka's back was interesting her to learn more about Shizuka. She was just like her brothers: They have a mysterious past between each and every one of them.

_Tsunade-sama never told me why Shizuka-san did nothing to stop her brothers. If I can learn a few things from her, maybe Sasuke's relationship with his sister could get better,_ Sakura thought.

Suddenly, Shizuka paused.

"Let's rest here for the night." she said.

The three nodded as they landed on their feet to the ground. Sasuke had found some firewood as he used his jutsu to set a fire. Sakura and Naruto were fishing at a nearby river as Shizuka was setting up the tents. As Shizuka set up the last tent, she stared at it oddly.

"Ada, what's this?" She said suddenly.

Sasuke glanced over at the side to his sister. "Hm? What's wrong, Shizuka-nee?"

"It seems I forgotten a tent." Shizuka asnwered. "There were supposed to be four, but there's only three."

Sasuke sighed. "It's easy, nee. One of us will have to share."

Shizuka smiled softly. "I guess so..."

Immediately, a wide grin spreaded across her face as she pointed straight at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're gonna share with Sakura-chan, ne!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Hell no! Why don't you?! You guys are girls!" Sasuke retorted angrily.

"Yes, but see I roll around a lot and the tent is already too crowded with me!" Shizuka complained in a cheesy tone. "Beside, even if the tent is small, it can fit the two of you perfectly! You guys can use that excuse to cuddle up, ya know?"

Sasuke shot a death glare at his sister. "I will not sleep with Sakura."

Shizuka sighed. "Fine, then you can go cuddle up with Naruto if that's what you're saying. I can understand after spending so much time with that homosexual Orochimaru and becoming on in-"

"I AM NOT GAY AND I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH NARUTO EITHER!"

"Then you can let Sakura-chan sleep with Naruto!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Sasuke cringed. "I won't allow that."

Shizuka smirked. "And why?" _Ha! Got you now!_

Sasuke stiffened for a moment.

"Because Naruto snores loudly and he's gonna annoy Sakura to death, which means she would get so mad, she'll want to beat Naruto to death and since Naruto isn't enough to beat up, she'll start beating _me_ to death." Sasuke explained quickly.

Shizuka stared at her little brother in disbelief. _Ohhhh good excuse Sasuke! But I will prevail!_

"Then you do want to sleep with Sakura?"

"No, I'll sleep outside."

"Awwww Sasuke cares for Sakura-chan so he lets her keep the tent. That's love!"

"Shut up."

"But I won't allow you to sleep outside."

"Then I'll steal your tent."

"HEY I'M TEAM LEADER I DESERVE A TENT! YOU EITHER SLEEP WITH SAKURA OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO THE BLOODY PULP!"

"LET'S GO THEN!"

Before the two siblings could began their fight, a voice interrupted.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, YOU GOTTA WATCH THIS! ITS AN UCHIHA BATTLE IF SASUKE-TEME'S GONNA SLEEP WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled cheerfully, who came out of nowhere with fish.

Sakura, who ran quickly up to Narutom blushed.

"W-What? What do you mean Sasuke sleeping with me?" She asked embarassed.

"Well, it seems Shizuka only brought three tents and she wants you and Sasuke to sleep together." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura looked down in embarassment.

"But why?! Me and Shizuka are girls, we can share!" _Besides, I want to talk to her in private..._

"Yeah but you know Sasuke's sister. She's like trying to matchmake you and Sasuke since she's came here. Actually, she's the first Uchiha I met that actually brings life and is not a bastard!" Naruto joked.

Sakura chuckled as she resumed to watching the two Uchihas fight.

"SASUKE BE A MAN AND SLEEP WITH SAKURA! JUST THIS ONCE!"

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE! WHY CAN'T SHE SLEEP WITH YOU, SHIZUKA-NEE?!"

"CAUSE I'M TEAM LEADER AND I CAN GIVE THE ORDERS THAT YOU HAVE TO OBEY!"

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU GOT BIGGER TENTS!"

"HEY YOU TWO!" Naruto screamed.

The siblings turn to glare at the blond boy. He had a childish grin on him.

"How about me and Sasuke share?" He suggested.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Hell no."

"Sasuke, I wouldn't mind sleeping outside." Sakura said.

"No! Nobody is sleeping outside!" Shizuka exclaimed. "What if somebody kills you or it rains?! No, you and Sasuke have to sleep together! I'm too big for one tent already!"

"Hey hey, Sasuke, if you don't want to sleep with Sakura, can I?" Naruto said slyly.

Once again, Sasuke sent a glare to Naruto. He turned to his sister and sighed. "Fine, I'll share a tent with Sakura. But only this once."

Shizuka shrugged. "Fine, if you want Sakura the share with Naruto for the other nights, fine with me-"

"Okay, I'll share with her for the whole trip, happy?" Sasuke said through his gritted teeth.

Shizuka giggled.

* * *

After the group finished eating their fishes, they said their good-nights to one another as they retrieved into their tents. Sasuke and Sakura had the most uncomfortable time not only because the tent was small, but they would have to sleep so close to each other. The two had their back facing each other as they set their sleeping bags. 

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble." Sakura said. "Once Shizuka-san sleeps, I can go outside."

"Don't trouble yourself Sakura." Sasuke replied in a monotone. "I don't mind if it's just a few nights."

Sakura blushed. Once they two had finished setting up their sleepings bags, they tucked into them with their backs facing each other once again. The two laid there side by side. Sakura felt somewhat embarassed with Sasuke so close to her. She glanced over to her teammate and smiled.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." She said weakly.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled weakly. Quietly, she turned the other side, facing Sasuke's back. She could hear Sasuke's breathing softly, assuming he's already fallen asleep. She sat up and looked down at Sasuke's face. Luckily, his eyes were closed. His face was so calm and peaceful. To her, even thought Sasuke always looked like he was having fun after he came back, Sakura knew that deep inside, Sauske wasn't really happy. His face always showed that he was constantly thinking of Itachi and killing him. She smiled sadly as she stared at her friend. For once, she has actually seen Sasuke's face just laying there peacefully and without anything on his mind that would worry him. Slowly, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek, just like she did during the festival. She returned back to lay on her sleeping bag and smiled.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

Slowly, sakura's eyes began to close as her hand laid by her face. Moments later, she had fallen asleep. She laid there calmly on her side facing Sasuke's back. Unknown to her however, Sasuke had been wide awake the whole time. His eyes opened slightly, revealing his calm and unreadable black orbs. He turned to the other side, facing Sakura. He stared at her. Sakura's face was so beautiful in the dark. Her hand laid there beside her face as Sasuke took hold of it tightly as if it was the last thing he could hold onto on earth. He felt Sakura's skin. It was so warm to him. And there it was on his face. A real smile.

"Oyasumi, Sakura." He whispered.

Suddenly, his eyes began to close. For once in his lifetime, Sasuke felt like he had a peacful sleep.

Around the middle of night however, two figures looked through a small hole in the tent Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping. The two snickered at the sight. In some way, Sakura to rest her head on Sasuke's chest as his head leaned over at Sakura's. The two sleeping figures breathing softly. The two figures snickered once again.

"This is good Shizuka-neechan...This is good..." Naruto whispered.

"How cute! It sucks I didn't have a camera or anything!" Shizuka said.

Naruto chuckled evilly. "This is good...Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are one step closer...TO MAKE A CHILD NAMED UCHIHA NARUTO! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Naruto shup up! You'll wake them up!" Shizuka hissed.

Naruto pouted.

To be Continued


	45. In the morning

Returning Uchihas

Morning arose in the forest Team 7 and Shizuka were sleeping at. In one tent, Sasuke yawned softly as he opened his eyes slightly. He moaned.

"Damn that felt good last night..." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned over to his side.

Suddenly his eyes widen. He nearly jerked back but he couldn't. On his chest he found Sakura's head was resting, sleeping soundly. Her long pink hair scattered across him. What embarassed him the most was the fact that his arm was holding onto Sakura on her other shoulder. From her silent breathing, he could tell that Sakura was still asleep. Sasuke blushed.

_H-How the hell did this happen?_ Sasuke thought._ I knew this tent was too small! Shizuka-nee should never get the largest tent! Stupid excuse saying that she's too big for it! _

Quietly, Sasuke laid Sakura's head on the ground, off of him. She continued to sleep peacefully in her sleeping bag. Sasuke slowly sat up and exited the tent. He zippered it close from the outside as he gritted his teeth.

"I swear I will kill that woman-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke cringed. He looked in front of him and saw his blond friend Naruto, sitting there cross legged. He had this sly grin on his face with his arms across his chest. Sasuke knew this was not a good sign.

"Naruto, you're up rather early." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto was not a morning person.

"So how is _he_?" Naruto asked slyly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who's _he_?"

"You know what I'm talking about...the little baby?" Naruto snickered. "You and Sakura did _it_."

Sasuke glared at him. "We did not do _it_. We merely slept next to each other."

"The most obvious excuse!" Naruto scowled. "I saw you cuddle with Sakura last night!"

Sasuke continued to glare at him. "You were spying at us?"

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't spy on you guys make baby Uchiha Naruto-"

"Uchiha Naruto?!" Sasuke said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah! I mean you guys are bound to make a baby and name it Uchiha Naruto because you know you wanna name the boy after the most famous, to-be greatest Hokage in the whole world-"

"Hey are those naked ladies over there?" Sasuke said out of the random.

Grinninf like heck, Naruto's head bobbed back and forth.

"Where? Where? Where?"

"Here."

Instantly, Naruto's face met with Sasuke's fist. The blond boy fell unconscious to the ground, moaning loudly. Sasuke just glanced at his friend.

"Dobe."

Sasuke walked past Naruto's body and decided to sit on the log as he stared at up in the bright blue sky. Suddenly, he heard a zipper being pulled. He glanced to his side as he saw his sister Shizuka crawled out her tent. She stood up and yawned loudly as she stretched high.

"Man the sun is so bright today!" She exclaimed rather tired.

Her attention turned towards her little brother as she smiled at him. "Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. He was too pissed at Naruto to kill his sister right now, knowing he might have to do it for the next few days or so. Shizuka sighed as she saw the blond boy laying there on the ground. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, what happened to Naruto-kun?" She said curiously.

"He was being perverted." Sasuke said quickly.

"Really? Was he being perverted by seeing you and Sakura-chan cuddling up each other last night?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You were spying too?!"

Shizuka laughed. "Of course! Which older sister wouldn't spy on her cold bastard little brother who's actually making love at night-"

"Shizuka..." Sasuke snarled.

"And the fact that he looked like he was actually enjoying having Sakura-chan in his arms,"

"Shut up before..."

"And the possiblities I can get nephews and nieces!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Inside the tent, Sakura woke up quickly to the sound of a loud BAM from outside. She sat up abruptly with worried eyes. 

"W-W-What was that?" She said. "Enemies here?"

She stood up and quickly pulled the zipper up to see what was going on outside. Her head poked out as her jaws dropped. In front of here were dozens of trees that were destroyed from a powerful force. There in the large space between the destroyed trees was the Uchiha Sasuke with a large blue chakra surrounding his hands, assuming he had just used his chidori. His eyes had already turned blood red, the colors of his Sharingan. Standing just a feet away from Sasuke was his older sister Shizuka, unharmed, who had a smirk on her face.

"Well, wasn't that a show?" She teased.

Sakura had a sweatdrop. _I guess Shizuka-san pisses Sasuke-kun more than Naruto or anybody combined. Ptobably Itachi too..._

What even surprised Sakura the most was Naruto had slept through all that noise. He was laying on the ground unconscious with his butt facing the sky. Sakura sighed.

"A tornado and tsunami could come at the same time and he wouldn't even flinch," Sakura muttered. "That Naruto..."

As Sasuke's chidori died down, Shizuka glanced towards Sakura.

"Ada, look who just woke up," Shizuka said.

Sakura smiled softly. "Ohayou, Shizuka-san. Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Shizuka exclaimed as Sasuke just nodded.

Sakura walked out with a stern face staring at Shizuka. "Shizuka-san, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?"

The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Shizuka glanced back at her little brother. "Sasuke, go wake up Naruto-kun. We're gonna leave soon."

Sasuke growled as walked towards his blond friend. Meanwhile, Sakura and Shizuka re-entered Sakura's tent as they sat down facing each other. Shizuka noticed Sakura's face, how it was abnormal than her usually one. It was serious, not a single smile. She could tell though it looked plain and serious, many emotions were running in the pink hair girl's mind.

"I know why you left Konoha, Shizuka-san." Sakura stated in a serious tone.

Shizuka remained silent, then smiled. "I know."

"Eh? How did you know Tsunade-sama told me about you?!" Sakura asked surprised. "Did she-"

"No, she never told me. I just knew you were the type of person that would ask the Godaime about it when I met you." Shizuka replied. "When we first met, you asked a lot about me. Just a hunch."

"Then, will you tell Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked softly.

Shizuka's black orbs remained calm. "When the time is right."

Sakura looked away from Shizuka. "Sasuke-kun already hates you for not telling him anything," she said quietly.

"I know." Shizuka smiled. "Even if I did tell him, he'll still hate me. Sasuke's that kind of guy. He hates Itachi, why not me?"

"Cause you didn't kill the whole Uchiha clan," Sakura said.

"But I went against my own father, and that father was the one Sasuke tried to get his attention all the time." Shizuka stated. "It's as Tsunade-sama said: Sasuke is loyal to his clan and I am loyal to my beliefs."

Sakura's eyes widen. "How did you-"

"She would most likely say that after telling you why I left," Shizuka interrupted as she smiled once more.

Sakura sat there in silence as she looked at the features of Shizuka. She had what exactly like Sasuke and Itachi had: The black bangs, black eyes, the trademark Uchiha smirk, and pale skin. But in this case, this Uchiha was much more opened up and cheery than the others. Apparently, this Uchiha seems to be the only one who's actually enjoying life right now. _She looks so much like her brothers, but she's so different from them..._

"Sakura-chan, the true reason why I know certain things will happen in the future is something I cannot tell anybody just yet," Shizuka explained. "It is something I will have to tell my little brother first before anybody else, which I have not."

Sakura nodded in silence as she looked down on the ground. Shizuka patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sakura, I know you love my little brother with your heart, but sometimes, Sasuke needs just one thing from you," Shizuka said calmly.

Sakura glanced at the elder Uchiha. "And that his?"

"Keep loving him. If Sasuke knows there somebody out there who cares about him, he'll be fine in life, even if he doesn't return those feelings. Trust me, Sakura-chan." Shizuka assured.

Slowly, a small smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Thank you, Shizuka-san."

"No problem, now let's hurry up and pack for our little journey." Shizuka grinned as she patted on Sakura's shoulder. _I wonder if it's okay to tell those two about it... _

As Shizuka and Sakura exited the tent, they saw Sasuke sitting on the ground with a ticked face as Naruto was blabbering random stuff about the so-called "future of the Uchiha Clan."

"And if you and Sakura should get a child, you must name it Uchiha Naruto because there is no greater honor than naming your child after the to-be number one Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then you can make me his godfather so I can teach him all these cool moves and then we can actually be like a family-"

"Naruto for the tenth time, shut the hell up." Sasuke grumbled.

"But we wouldn't be considered family because I would just be his godfather, so when I get a daughter I will name her Nasukura, a combination of all our names! Then our children could marry then me, you, and Sakura would be brothers and sisters in laws!" Naruto continued. "But you and Sakura wouldn't be in-laws, but husband and wife! Don't worry about it Sasuke, I have our 50 years in the future planned out and how your clan should be revived. ITS MY BEST MASTERPIECE EVER! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Shizuka and Sakura just stared at Naruto with a sweatdrop, in addition with Sakura blushing. Immediately, Shizuka forced a cough out.

"Anyway uh you guys, I have an annoucement to make," Shizuka spoke loudly. "And it concerns Sakura."

All eyes turned to the two kunoichis and Sakura raised an eyebrow. Shizuka had an uncomfortable face as she gulped.

"Sakura is pregnant."

There was a dead silence.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?! UCHIHA NARUTO LIVES!!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "HE LIVES! LONG LIVE UCHIHA NARUTO! MUHAHAHA!"

Sakura blushed madly. "NO WAY! WE DIDN'T EVEN STRIP NAKED! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief. "HELL NO! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO IT, NEE-SAN! THAT'S NOT TRUE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY?!"

"Sasuke, I'm a highly leveled medic-nin. I can know by feeling their chakra with a touch and see if they're pregnant," Shizuka explained. "It was unexpected, but it came."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other and gulped. Naruto, however, was cackling like some maniac.

"UCHIHA NARUTO WILL LIVE! IT SHALL LIVE! THE LEGACY OF UCHIHA NARUTO WILL BEGAN EVEN FASTER THAN EVER!"

"But there is a good news to this, you guys," Shizuka said with a soft smile.

"Which is?" Sasuke growled.

"It's the fact that..."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at her intensely.

"It's the fact that..."

"Well, spit it out!"

"IT'S THE FACT THAT THIS WAS A TOTAL PRANK! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Shizuka laughed crazily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT SO EASILY! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

As Shizuka continued laughing, Sakura stared at her in disbelief. Sasuke had just activated his Sharingan in complete anger as Naruto started crying like a small baby.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU DESTROYED UCHIHA NARUTO! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT AFTER THEY GET MARRIED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto cried.

Shizuka was laughing so hard, she started snorting as tears fell from her eyes. She clutched her stomach in pain yet still laughing. Sasuke approached to his sister as chakra starting encircling his palm.

"Shizuka..."

"Oh Sasuke-kun don't-" But Sakura could not finish.

"CHIDORI!!!!"

* * *

And so, after Sasuke finished destroying nearly the whole forest and Shizuka came clean and unharmed, Team 7 were once again on the way to Deer Country. During the trip, the days were prety much the same routine. They would travel, take a quick break, travel, stop for the night, Shizuka and Sasuke complaining about sleeping with Sakura, Sasuke loses the argument and sleeps with Sakura, Shizuka and Naruto spy on the couple at night("Uchiha Naruto is coming to town..." Naruto would snicker), wake up in the morning, and continue traveling. 

At last, they had finally arrived in Deer Country. It seemed like a peaceful place to live. As it was hinted in the name, there were many deers around the area. The people there greeted the ninjas with a smile as our heros were looking for the lord. A nice old lady told them directions to the home of the lord as they approached the large castle. After revealing their purpose, the four were escorted to the lord to the main room.

Once they had entered the room, they sat down on the floor awaiting for the lord's arrival. Waiting patiently, Naruto sat there looking around the room noticing the antiques around the room.

"Heh...This room is pretty neat..." Naruto said in wonder.

Suddenly, the door to the side slid open. There revealed an old man who was at average height, wearing royal silk robes. He smiled at them as they bowed at his arrival.

"Ho, the Konoha ninjas have arrived." He said softly.

As the old man took a seat in front of them, Shizuka faced him.

"You must be the lord, I assume?" She asked.

"Yes, miss. I am Shuren Hirashi, Lord of Deer Country," He introduced himself smiling. "My, my, what young ninjas you are to take a mission like this. You must be talented. Mind if you introduce yourself?"

Naruto grinned widely. "I"m Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage and greatest ninja in the world dattebayo!"

The old man chuckled. "What energy youngsters have these days. And you, young girl?" He pointed to Sakura.

"Um, I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, Shuren-sama," Sakura said.

"Lovely name. Fits you perfectly," the lord commented. "And you, my boy?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated in a monotone.

"From the famous Uchiha Clan eh? Interesting..." said Shuren as he turned his attention to Shizuka.

"I'm guessing you're the team leader, miss?" He asked politely.

Shizuka smiled. "Yes. My name is Unohana Shizuka."

Team 7 glanced to their side at Shizuka, especially Sakura.

_Why would she lie about her last name? Does this have to do with why she left Konoha?_ Sakura thought.

"Unohana, hm? You share a striking resembalance to Uchiha here, but it might be my imagination," the old man said.

"Anyway, you are here to help save my country. As Tsunade may have told you, Deer and Tiger Country have a alliance to form by the marrying a member from our country. In this case, my grandaughter has volunteered, however..." The lord trailed off in silence for a moment. "The Tiger is up to something and I think he plans to kill my grandaughter. They do not know we know their plan. We cannot afford to let them know after we signed to not refuse it."

"In other words, you want us to protect your grandaughter and hold the The Tiger Country lord hostage?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't want you to kill, as it could cause problems with other countries and I don't want you to be wanted people." Shuren replied.

"Exactly, but there's another problem to it too." The lord continued. "The Tiger Country lord volunteered himself to be the groom. In other words, once the bride and groom say agree to the marriage, he'll have an upper advantage to kill my granddaughter quickly. So I need you guys to be near her at all times during the wedding."

Abruptly, the door flew open revealing a man in a soldier's outfit. He bowed down to the lord.

"My deepest apologizes for interrupting my lord, but there's a serious problem here my lord!" The soldier exclaimed loudly.

"What is it?" Shuren asked.

"You granddaughter has escaped from the castle and ran away!"

"What?" Shuren's eyes widen. "She wasn't forced to do it yet she still volunteers. Now she runs away? Doesn't she know it's not real?"

"Hai! At the moment, we're chasing her to get her back, but we have no leads!" The soldier explained.

The lord sighed. "Keep it up and fast! The lord from Tiger Country already knows she'll be the bride."

"Well sir, not to be rude, but young girls are so troubled by love these days," Shizuka sighed winking at Sakura, who raised an eyebrow.

As the soldier closed the door, Shuren sighed.

"This is such bad timing. Knowing my own granddaughter, she could have them on a chase for weeks, and the wedding is in two days!" The lord complained.

"One question though: Does the Tiger Country lord knows what she looks like?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"No. I have only told him that she is a beautful teenage girl." Shuren answered. "But what good will that do?

"Actually, it really deals with everything. We could use another girl who's a beautiful teenage girl and pretend it's your granddaughter." Shizuka explained. "That way, everybody's happy!"

"Yes, but I cannot sacrifice the life of one of the people in this country. I will do no such thing!" The lord argued.

"Actually, I was thinking of using a member of my team." Shizuka replied.

Instantly, all eyes turned to Sakura, as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Me?"

To Be Continued


	46. Sasuke the bodyguard

Returning Uchihas

The next day, Team 7 had the plan all set for their mission. Sakura would be, as expected, pretending to be the bride. Hearing that the lord of Tiger Country would arrive today, Sakura was getting dressed that took a long process to do. Meanwhile, Shizuka was discussing the plan with Naruto and Sasuke in a room.

"Since the lord will be coming today, Sakura will have to meet him and get a good look at him," Shizuka explained. "In this case, he could threaten Sakura with anything unless somebody is there. So, we need somebody to be with her at all times."

"You mean like a bodyguard?" Naruto asked.

Shizuka nodded. Instantly, Naruto pointed directly at Sasuke.

"I vote Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke merely nodded. "Fine by me."

"Good. Me and Naruto will try to find any angle to take the lord hostage and set something up," Shizuka continued. "At the same time, we will be watching the conversation with Sakura and the lord, understand?"

The two nodded. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Sakura. She was wearing a rather beautiful, red kimono made of silk. Her hair was tied up into a bun as she smiled softly at her friends.

"Um...hey...guys..." She said weakly.

"Oh my god Sakura-chan you look so cute!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully as she ran to hug Sakura tightly.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuka...I...can't...breathe..." Sakura coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Shizuka said as she released Sakura.

Shizuka couldn't help but squeal in delight. "Sakura-chan, I can't believe it! You're so cute in that! By the way, I wouldn't mind if you looked like that on your wedding with Sasuke."

Sakura blushed. "Sh-Sh-Shizuka! W-W-Why would you think of that?!"

"Cause it's bound to happen! Ask Naruto-kun or anybody in the village and see what they think!" Shizuka giggled.

"Thanks to a certain somebody," Sasuke scowled.

Shizuka glared at her brother but let it go as they returned back to the plan.

"Anyway Sakura, you're gonna have Sasuke as your bodyguard in case the lord could threaten you or anything, okay?" Shizuka explained.

"Yes. I feel much better when somebody's with me," Sakura said. To be honest, Sakura always felt safe when she was around Sasuke. She knew she could trust him and he, according to Shizuka, would protect her.

"I just wonder why I always end up doing these kind of stuff," Sakura sighed.

"Well you are the only girl in the team, Sakura-chan," Shizuka replied. "I could have Naruto-kun do his sexy-no-jutsu, but I don't think he would comfortable if the lord starts flirting with him."

"Damn right!" Naruto stated loudly. "But I can teach Sasuke it and he could do since he's probably knows how to flirt with guys after spending time with Orochimaru-"

"Naruto, are you saying I'm gay?" Sasuke asked darkly as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped. "No, but come on! We all know Orochimaru and he probably tried a few things on you here and there and maybe you're used to it and might have enjoyed it-"

"Naruto, you do know that I can chidori your ass four times a day now?" Sasuke threatened.

Immediately, Naruto was quiet. Shizuka sighed as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"All right, does everybody understand the mission?" Shizuka asked loudly.

The three nodded. Smirking, Shizuka punched the air.

"Yosh! Let's get started! The lord is arriving in 15 minutes and we've got no time to spare!"

* * *

A moment later, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in another room. The lord Shuren had told them that the Tiger Country lord would be coming any minute. Sasuke was given a wireless radio earpiece to get in touch with Shizuka and Naruto, as they were spying from different positions that were unknown to them. Sakura sat there rather uncomfortable as Sasuke leaned on a wall like any bodyguard with his kusunagi around his waist. Sakura swallowed any saliva of what was left in her mouth. 

_This is the second time I've been in this situation. The first time somebody nearly took advantage of me but Sasuke-kun saved me..._Sakura thought. _Would that happen again?  
_

"Sakura, everything's gonna be fine," Sasuke said as if he was reading her mind.

Sakura glanced back at her friend. He stood there with his calm face. Not a single emotion could be told from his face. Sasuke's face was always hard to read, like a book with no words or pictures. It was like you had to write something down to get Sasuke to show something that was actually real and not his fake happy accents. Sakura's forehead creased but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, it will."

Sasuke nodded. Suddenly, he heard a loud voice through his ears.

"Oy Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Naruto's said loudly through the earpiece enough for Sakura to hear.

Sasuke held onto his earpiece. "Yeah, just don't talk so loud."

"Everything good there, Sasuke?" Shizuka asked.

"Aa. He hasn't arrived yet." Sasuke informed.

"Sasuke, I know you wanna do it with Sakura even if you don't love her... You wanna do it alone in that room..." Naruto began to tease. "You know you wanna get Uchiha Naruto out... Can't you understand he wants to have playtime?"

"Naruto shut up," Sasuke grumbled.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Oy Naruto! Shizuka! I hear footsteps!" Sasuke hissed. "Can you guys see how many people are coming?"

"I see like five people. The lord is probably in the middle." Shizuka replied. "Must be his servants or something."

"I've got five too. And they're gigantic!"

"Shit! We'll have to deal with the servants too," Sasuke complained.

Abruptly, the door slid open and in came 4 large men wearing white robes and a hat. Their faces were stern and calm. Immediately, they bowed towards Sakura.

"Introducing the lord of Tiger Country, Gozen Tohru-sama!" They chorused.

The servants seperated from each other and formed a somewhat small road. Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen. There at the front door was a small man, about 4 feet, with a large moustache wearing fine black robes with a tiger sign on it. Sakura could not believe she would have to marry this midget, or at least pretend. He grinned evilly.

"My My what a lovely girl you are!" The little lord exclaimed.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Um, Thank you, G-Gozen-sama..."

Sasuke had a sweatdrop. _Midget._

"What the hell Sasuke? The damn king is a midget! We could just grab him and throw him in a bag or something!" Naruto whispered through the earpiece.

"Naruto, you baka! Why the hell do you think he brought in gigantic servants along?!" Shizuka hissed.

"Both of you shut up," Sasuke mumured silently so nobody in the room could hear.

The small lord sat down in front of Sakura. He took his hand and kissed her hand.

"My your skin feels so soothing..." He said in a seductive voice.

Once again, Sakura chuckled nervously. _This guy is creeping me out! A perverted midget!_

Suddenly, Gozen's eyes fell towards Sasuke and eyed him oddly. "And that young man over there? Who is he?"

"Oh him? He would be my bodyguard, my lord," Sakura replied politely.

"Him? He doesn't look strong!" The lord said in disgust. "He doesn't even bow to a mighty lord like me!"

"Even if I did bow, I would still be taller than you," Sasuke remarked coolly.

Gozen's face turned red in anger. "What was that, you filth?!"

Before Gozen could stand, Sakura stood up in front of him and smiled nervously.

"Please excuse him, Gozen-sama!" Sakura pleaded innocently. "I shall have a talk with him about his behavior, please let us out for a moment."

Quickly, Sakura dragged Sasuke outside and slid the door close. They ran down as far from the room. Once they stopped, Sakura slammed Sasuke into a wall. Her forehead creased with worry.

"Sasuke-kun, what is wrong with you?!" She whispered harshly. "You can't taunt a lord like that, especially when it's a mission!"

Sasuke did not flinch. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Of course there's something wrong, you stupid otoutou (little brother)! A bodyguard shows respect and if you don't, then he'll know we're up to something!" Shizuka yelled through the earpiece.

"Sou ya! Sou ya Sasuke-teme! We can't blow up our cover!" Naruto agreed. "Even if he's a damn midget or a drawf, you still have to respect him!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I"ll go act like some stupid bodyguard."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

Thus, the two began walking back to the room. As Sakura slid the door open, she smiled softly.

"Ahaha please excuse my bodyguard here. He is actually new and all so yeah!" Sakura lied.

The lord eyed them curiously. "Really? Then why do you apologize for him?"

Sakura gulped. "Um, he's my responsiblity."

"Funny, it's supposed to be the other way around," Gozen stated suspiciously. "Are you saying that you're bodyguard is a weakling? Pah! I bet he can't even defeat me, the might Gozen-sama, in a spar probably!"

"Big words from a shortie like you, midget," Sasuke taunted.

Once again, Gozen's face became red in anger. He pointed an accused finger towards finger.

"You're gonna regret calling me that, you weakling!" Gozen snarled as he started charging towards Sasuke.

Once Gozen had reached Sasuke, he started punching and kicking Sasuke at a quick speed. However, none managed to hit the Uchiha. Instead, Gozen was being held by Sasuke by his robe and pulled him up to where Sasuke's face was. As the little lord kept struggling, Sasuke merely stared at him.

"Midget," Sasuke taunted once again.

Gozen kept trying to hit Sasuke, but his arms were so small he couldn't even touch Sasuke. He grunted in anger.

"Gah! Put me down this instantly, or else!" Gozen barked.

"Or else you're gonna talk me to death, shortie?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Put the lord down or the girl will suffer!" A deep voice yelled.

Sasuke immediately looked in front of him. There, he saw two of the large servants hold on one of Sakura's arms each. Another had a small knife that was just underneath Sakura's neck. Sweat started to form on her forehead, however she retained her calm face. Sasuke stared towards the servant.

"You guys wouldn't dare harm the fiancee nor put the risk of an alliance just so I can put the midget down," Sasuke said.

The servant began to move the knife closer to Sakura's neck. "Nobody touches the lord without permission." He stated.

Sasuke sighed. Suddenly, he withdrew his sword from it's sheath and brought it up to Gozen's neck. Gozen shrieked as the sword came closer to him.

"All right, kill the girl and I kill the shortie," Sasuke stated coldly.

The servants hesistated. Abruptly, the servant with the knife began to press it against Sakura's throat. "Let Gozen-sama go."

At the same time, Sasuke presse the sword onto the small lord, who's eyes turned into fear. "Let the girl go first."

Reluctantly, the servant lowered the knife. Still calm, Sasuke nodded towards Sakura who instantly understood. With her powerful strength, she slammed the servants holding her straight to the ground, knocking them unconscious. Meanwhile, the servant brought up his knife once again.

"Why you little-"

Before he could finish, Sakura elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The large servant flew right into the wall as he moaned painfully. Sakura grinned.

"Yes!" She exclaimed victoriously.

"Not yet, litle lady," A voice said from behind.

As Sakura turned around, her eyes widen as she saw the fourth servant's arms charging towards her. However, the servant was too fast for Sakura to react. Instantly, his hand was onto Sakura's throat as she tried to breathe.

"Gh...bastard..." She breathed.

The servant smirked. "Wait till you see more, missy!"

As the servant was about to punch her however, a hand grabbed onto his wrist. The servant glanced behind and saw the cold eyes of Sasuke, who was still holding onto the small lord with the other hand. In a second, Sasuke kicked the servant in the crotch as he moaned painfully. In pain, he released his hold on Sakura and fell to the ground, clutching to his you-know-where. Sakura sat there rubbing her throat and winced.

"Damn, that guy held it tight..." Sakura moaned softly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Sakura looked up to him and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU FILTH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR WEAK HANDS, WEAKLING! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY GOZEN TOHRU-SAMA!" Gozen yelled loudly as he tried to struggle out of Sasuke's hold.

Sakura stared at the little lord who Sasuke was holding onto as he kept trying to punch and kick Sasuke. To his misfortunate, he had no sucess. Sakura glanced towards Sasuke.

"What should we do with him, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Shizuka-nee said we need him hostage, but I think we should go with Naruto's plan."

"Naruto's plan?"

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"GET ME OUT OF THIS BAG! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME FROM THIS BAG!" Gozen yelled from inside a brown bag. 

As Sasuke had said, he had did what Naruto exactly said: Threw the small lord into a bag. In addition, the smallest bag they could find. Once he and Sakura had gather Shizuka and Naruto back to their original room, Sasuke dumped the bag right in the middle of the room. Shizuka and Naruto stared at it curiously.

"S-Sasuke? Is the lord in there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. Shizuka sighed.

"Well, let's open him up and start intergerating him about his plan," Shizuka suggested.

As Shizuka reached towards the bag, she opened up the top part enough for the small lord's head to pop up. With only his head revealed along with a big brown bag for his body, he looked like a potato. He breathe heavily and glared towards Sasuke.

"You bastard! How dare you put me in bag! I swear you shall be the most wanted person in Tiger Country!" Gozen snarled.

"Hn."

"SPEAK BEFORE THE ALMIGHT GOZEN TOHRU-SAMA!"

Shizuka sighed as she kneld in front of the short king. She stared at him sternly.

"All right, what's your plan on taking over the Deer Country?" Shizuka asked in a serious tone.

The lord cringed. "Taking over Deer Country? Pah! What on earth are you talking about?"

"You heard what Shizuka-neechan said! Now speak!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Ha! Like you have any power to make me tell anything!" Gozen taunted.

Suddenly, a kunai was brought up to his neck. He shriek as he saw the cold, dark eyes of Shizuka as she held the kunai in her hand. He breathed heavily as he stared right into the black orbs.

"You don't have to tell. We can just torture you." Shizuka threatened with a smirk.

"All right! I'll tell! Please take that away from me! Don't kill me, Uchiha-sama!" Gozen screamed in fear.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha-sama? How did you know my last name?"

The short lord paused for a second.

"Those dark eyes...I can never forget them..." The lord stuttered. "The black coat with clouds..."

Immediately, Sasuke reached for Gozen and took hold of him by the throat. He slammed him right into the wall as the lord croaked. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Sasuke's dark eyes that was filled with anger.

"Where is Itachi? How do you know him?" Sasuke asked darkly.

Gozen coughed.

"Answer me!" Sasuke barked.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him.

"Tell me about Itachi or I'll kill you!" Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke! Don't go that far!" Naruto yelled.

The short lord struggled to get out of Sasuke's hold. "Please let go of me! Please! Spare me! I'll do anything! Just let go of me!"

But Sasuke did not release him. He continue to hold him by the throat as Gozen starting coughing. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Tell me!" He yelled even louder.

"Sasuke, let the guy down."

Sasuke glared to his side. There Shizuka stood there with her calm face and arms hanging loosely to the side.

"Let me handle this guy." Shizuka said calmly.

Sasuke hesistated.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you're sister should take care of him," Sakura suggested softly. "She knows how to do these stuff more calmly. Please?"

Sasuke sighed. He instantly released his hold of the small lord as he fell to the ground. Gozen clutched onto his throat, rubbing it in pain. Sasuke turned his back to him and stood beside Sakura. Shizuka nodded at her little brother.

"Thank you Sasuke, now..." Shizuka said as she walked towards Gozen.

As Gozen stood up, Shizuka pulled him by the collar of his robe as he shrieked once again. She held a kunai near his throat as her eyes turned into anger.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MIDGET! TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT MY COLD BASTARD, MURDERER, IDIOTIC LITTLE BROTHER ITACHI OR I'LL KILL YOU THEN I'LL OVERKILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN WITH SOME OF THE MOST FORBIDDEN JUTSUS THAT ARE FOR TORTURE AND TORTURE ONLY AND HAVE THE ANIMALS FEAST ON YOUR DEAD BODY!!" Shizuka yelled right in front of his face.

Each member of Team 7 had a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Oi S-Sasuke...You're sister...is scary..." Naruto stuttered as he hid behind his teammate. "Even scarier than Itachi..."

"And you thought I was bad..." Sasuke gulped. "And Sakura, you said she did it _much _calmer."

Sakura just stared as she stood there speechless. _They really are siblings..._

"A-All right! I'll tell you anything! Please don't kill me or anything you just said!" Gozen cried.

Immediately, Shizuka released Gozen from her hold as she dropped him on the groud. Suddenly, a cheerful smile came across her face.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation! Now tell me all you know about Itachi or I'll stick this kunai up your ass!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully holding the kunai right in front of Gozen's face.

Naruto gulped. "Sasuke, I swear your sister could even make Itachi scream like a girl."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. As he sat there, Gozen gulped.

"Uchiha Itachi..." He began. "...Is no longer after the Nine-tails he says."

To Be Continued.

* * *

This is actually an important annoucement. I'm very sorry for the readers who loved this so much. Although I said I would continue this for as long as I can, I'll have to put the humor into a break. After this story is done, I shall start a sequel that is much more serious, darker, and has less humor than this story. I am unsure of what the title should be, but be on the lookout for a sequel. Expect it to not be as funny as this one. However, if enough readers want to continue the humor, I'll continue the humor part of the story as a side project as I work on the sequel story. 

I've done this because a brilliant idea came into my head with the most random inspirations. Also, it would test out how good I am at not just comedy stories, but also dramatic stories. However, do not take this as ending the humor. It will continue, but it's just on a break. Good news is Shizuka will also reprise her role in the sequel with an even larger role, not just the matchmaker sister of Sasuke. Also, I might try to give the Rookie Nine and Gai's team a more larger role this time. For now, I am not sure. I am still planning it all in my head.

That is all. I hope you keep reading!


	47. Behind the mission

Returning Uchihas

Since some of you reader who read and review (which i am thankful of) had mistook the last note wrong, I shall probably say it in a much easier way. The humor story is not discontinued. I will continue it as a side project to my drama story. Once I finish the sequel, I will return back to the humor and most likely it will be retitled Returning Uchihas Part 2 or something like that. I have decided on the title for the dramatic story called Returning Memories. Just looking at the title, I have given you a hint of what the story has in it. If another story has the same title as this, please tell me so I can change the title.

Meanwhile, enjoy this story before it comes to its break!

* * *

" Uchiha Itachi...is no longer after the Nine-tails he says." 

The four ninjas stood there in shock and silence. Shizuka, however, still had her calm and cool face.

"Akatsuki's main purpose is to take the powers of all Jinchuurikis. What could Itachi possibly want now?" Sakura asked rather worried.

The nervous lord shrugged. "I do not know, but he mentioned something...about the Uchiha's loyalty."

Instantly, that caughted Sasuke's attention. He glanced towards Gozen and stared at him. "What does he want to do with our clan? He killed it."

Once again, he shrugged. "I do not know! Tiger Country is actually under the control of Akatsuki. The information of a take-over plan was leaked out a purpose."

"What?! You mean you made an alliance and let Deer Country know you were planning to take over on purpose?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Why the hell?!"

"Because the alliance was made by Akatsuki's orders, I had a spy leak the information to them and requested you guys in particular, especially the Uchiha siblings."

Sasuke and Shizuka's eyes widen. However, Shizuka slowly closed her eyes.

"Then I guess there was no point in hiding my Uchiha name." Shizuka said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Shizuka-san, why did you lie about your last name?"

"Sakura, across the lands, everybody has heard about the whole Uchiha clan killed except Itachi and Sasuke. However..." Shizuka began. "Nobody knew of the incident of the fight between me and my father. So, everybody thought I was dead."

Sakura's forehead creased. She glanced back at her teammate Sasuke, and saw his eyes turn into hatred and anger. She had a worried look. _I can't believe Sasuke hates both of his siblings. One was disgraced by his own father and one killed the whole clan. Does he share the same amount of hate for both Shizuka-san and Itachi?_

"To not blow my cover, I was ordered by Tsunade-sama to hide my Uchiha name each time I go outside Konohagakure." Shizuka explained. "I guess whoever requested me knew I would hide my last name."

"To be honest, Itachi knows you're still alive." Gozen stated.

All eyes turned to Shizuka.

"Shizuka-neechan! This is bad! What if that bastard Itachi is after some weird things the Uchiha hides that we don't know for some strange reasons?!" Naruto yelled rather worried.

Shizuka remained still.

"Actually, I met Itachi on my way back to Konoha and I know his plan exactly. Though it has nothing to do with me, it's everything to me."

_Flashback_

_Wearing a black cloak, Shizuka walked on the small road of the forest as the leaves rustled. She was on the road back to Konoha. Though her face remained emotionless, inside she was happy that her home was so close. So near. She longed to return back after 10 years away from her family. _

_Suddenly, she heard the birds flying away from the trees. The young woman stood still. She smiled softly._

_"It's been a long time, ne? Itachi?" Shizuka spoke underneath her hood._

_Behind her, Itachi jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground. He stood up with his cold, unreadable black eyes staring at his sister's back. _

_"Shizuka-neesan, I never thought you would still go back to Konohagakure after what you and otou-san( father) went through." Itachi said in a monotone."You are a disgrace to our clan."_

_"Not as much of you." Shizuka said as she turned around. _

_Two pair of black eyes clashed with each other. Shizuka took off her hood that revealed her long black hair. Itachi smirked._

_"You really do look like oka-san (Mother), Shizuka." said Itachi. "Just looking at you reminds me of how easily she fell by my own sword."_

_Shizuka's eyebrows narrowed. "That's the past, this is the present. Itachi, do you know what you've done to Sasuke?"_

_"Of course. I've put him through a life of revenge." Itachi replied. "He's been through a living hell. According to the spies from Akatsuki, you've been watching our little brother from the afar ever since I killed the clan. Actually, I still don't understand why you never stopped me."  
_

_Shizuka nodded. "Hai. I have been watching you guys ever since I left. Including Sasuke's departure from Konoha." **Not to mention what he did to that girl...Besides, my reason I can't believe them myself.**_

_"Itachi, when I thought I couldn't hate you more for killing our clan, I will never forgive you for putting Sasuke through this hell." Shizuka snarled. "I would have killed you, but I would let Sasuke do that with his own hands. He deserves to do something after living through a dark life."_

_Itachi smirked underneath his high collar. "To be honest neesan, I didn't do all of this by accident, not even Sasuke's life."  
_

_Shizuka glared at him. "You bastard! Are you planning on putting Sasuke's life filled with hatred and revenge to turn him against the Kyuubi holder?!"_

_"Neesan, does it strike you odd that I'm not with my partner Kisame?"  
_

_Shizuka raised an eyebrow. She looked back and forth of her surroundings. Nobody. Just her and Itachi. She stared at him curiously._

_"Usually, Akatsuki would like us to capture the Jinchuurikis in partners." Itachi explained. "When we're not, Akatsuki is always trying to kill our threats, no matter what it takes."_

_"You're not after the Kyuubi?"_

_Itachi closed his eyes. "No, I am after something more important. And many lives will be killed just to kill one's life, even though to him, it already feels like death."_

_Instantly, Shizuka's eyes widen.  
_

_"No...you wouldn't..."_

_Itachi smirked as he turned around. "Might as well get back to Konoha fast. You don't know when we'll target him, Shizuka-neesan."_

_Within a second, Itachi disappeared._

_End Flashback_

As the memory occured in her mind, Shizuka stood there without moving at all. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all stared at her in curiously. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Well? What's his plan Shizuka-neechan?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Shizuka stood there in silence.

"Shizuka-neechan! If you don't tell us what his plan was, then I'll hit you till you do!" Naruto exclaimed through his gritted teeth.

Once again, she was quiet. Naruto became impatient and with his fist, aimed for her face. However, Shizuka instantly caught his fist before it could even touch him. Naruto winced.

"Itachi's job of kidnapping you is now another person's job," Shizuka answered softly. "He now...wants to kill somebody else, not just by Akatsuki's orders, by his own will as well."

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. Slowly, he dropped his fist to his side and looked down.

"So Akatsuki...is still after me?" Naruto asked trembling.

Shizuka nodded. Meanwhile, Sasuke did not even look up to his sister. Instead, behind his black bangs, he gritted his teeth.

"Shizuka...who does he want to kill?" Sasuke growled.

Shizuka glanced at her little brother. "What does it have to do with you?"

"If I can locate his target, then I can kill him when he comes," Sasuke explained as he tightened his fist.

Just with the mention of Itachi, Sasuke had turned back to his cold side, just like back in the old days. His mind was filled with the hatred and anger of Itachi. There wasn't a single moment where Itachi did not come to his mind. Not even with the people he cared about most. Now that he finally knows Itachi is no longer after Naruto, he is farther from his revenge. Shizuka sighed.

"Sasuke, you idiot. Life isn't just about revenge. Would you be willing to die after killing Itachi?" Shizuka asked.

"I'll do what it takes, no matter what happens in the end, to get him to hell."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her friend. _Sasuke-kun..._

Once again, the elder Uchiha sighed. Shizuka glanced back at Gozen, who whimpered being held in a bag.

"All right. We're gonna take you back to Konoha for some intergeration. If possible, we'll spare your life." Shizuka explained.

Whimpering, the lord nodded. Shizuka turned to face her team.

"We're leaving in the morning. Wake up early. Also..." Shizuka trailed her eyes to her younger brother, who continued to not face her at all.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something once we get back to Konoha."

Sasuke ignored his sister. His eyes were hidden underneath his long bangs. Suddenly, he felt a strange warmth around his hand. He glanced to his side as he saw the calm yet sad emerald eyes staring at him. Sakura held onto his hand tightly and smiled sadly at him.

"Everything will be all right, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke continued to stare into Sakura's jade eyes. He didn't know why, but she always made him feel strange. She was always warm when she was around him. Sakura constantly cared for him. Though he did not respond to her actions, Sasuke continued to let Sakura hold onto his hands. He closed his eyes.

"Aa. It will." He murmured.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey you lovebirds! Get a room before you start making out or letting Uchiha Naruto have funtime!" Naruto exclaimed teasingly as he dragged Gozen who was still in his bag.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke merely shook his hand away from Sakura as they walked outside the room.

To be Continued.

* * *

This chapter had barely any humor, but expect it in the next last chapters of this story. There will be little humor here and there, but mostly it'll be serious. 

Should I do a sequel, it will still be before all of this. It would still cover the adventures of Shizuka's evil matchmaking schemes before they took this mission. Originally, I had lots of short stories of romantic comedy before they would head on to on with Itachi. But, I felt like the feud with Itachi and Sasuke needed to end somehow, so I decided to write it along with the side story. Also, I will featuring Kitsumaru more in the side story and many other characters as well.


	48. The target

Returning Uchihas

Within a few days, Team 7 was back to Konoha along with Gozen whom was dragged in a bag by Naruto. As Shizuka had said, Gozen was taken in to ANBU for intergoration. Ever since they got back, however, it was not the same. Sasuke had been avoiding his friends and was usually training or at the Uchiha Manor. Sometimes, he would train so hard he would be found sleeping against a tree. Though Sakura and Naruto would invite him constantly for some ramen, Sasuke would not accept the invitation but instead, continued to train.

Another bright morning came to Konoha. In the Uchiha Manor, Shizuka stomped madly through the hallway to her brother's room. Once she reached in front of the door, she banged on it.

"Oy Sasuke! Wake up! It's morning! Get your ass up!" Shizuka yelled.

There was no reply. Shizuka cringed.

"SASUKE YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I'LL DESTROY IT ALONG WITH YOUR OWN DEAD BODY!"

Still no sound. Shizuka gritted her teeths as she slid the door wide open.

"SASUKE YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME TEAR DOWN A ROOM APART-"

Immediately, Shizuka paused. Her eyes stared right into the figure sitting on the side of the bed: Sasuke. He had woken up long ago as he just sat there. However, in his hands was a picture frame. Sasuke stared at the picture of his whole family. The only picture where Shizuka was in along with the family. Shizuka smiled sadly as she sat next to her little brother.

"You miss those old days, huh?" Shizuka asked calmly.

Sasuke nodded. Shizuka sighed as she grabbed onto her little brother's shoulder.

"I've said this already: Stop living the past, Sasuke. It'll make you even weaker." Shizuka stated. "However..."

Sasuke glanced to his sister.

"Itachi is after somebody you would never expect. We hold something dear to it to that person." Shizuka explained.

Sasuke stared right into his sister's eyes.

"Shizuka-nee, who is his target?" Sasuke asked darkly.

Shizuka bit her lips. Sternly, she stared right back at Sasuke.

"He's after you."

Sasuke's eyes widen. Why would Itachi be after Sasuke after all these years? At first, when he discovered Itachi was after Naruto, he was shocked that his own brother acknowledged Naruto but not him. Now, the fact that Itachi was after him was also shocking. In his mind, he was glad his brother was after him, now easier for Sasuke to kill. However, another part was scared of the fact. Did he actually want to fight Sasuke now?

"I don't understand..." Sasuke muttered.

"To be honest Sasuke, even since he killed the clan, he's been after you." Shizuka continued. "He's been with Akatsuki long before he killed our clan. And do you want to know what's even worse?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"He wanted to kill the whole clan just to make you go through a life full of revenge and hatred."

Once again, Sasuke's eyes widen. He clenched his fist. "Itachi..."

"Don't you get it? He's doing all of this not just for Akatsuki, but for his own amusement!" Shizuka snarled. "Akatsuki thought anybody from the Uchiha Clan would be a threat to them so Itachi was ordered to kill our clan. But, he spared you, just so you could be his own amusement; See you struggle life and push all those you love away from you. He planned it all out..."

Sasuke did not move at all. He just sat there frozen at the thought.

"That's why tomorrow Sasuke..." Shizuka continued.

"I'm gonna start training you."

Sasuke turned around to face his sister. Her black eyes were like his at the moment: cold and dark.

"I'm gonna train you to surpass me Sasuke. There's a possiblity if you surpass me, you'll be able to defeat him. Itachi will probably come to you within two months. I would have started training you right away but seeing you so happy after you got back from Orochimaru, I didn't want to pressure you. Now, we need to do it more than ever. Understand?"

In shock, Sasuke nodded. Abruptly, Shizuka stood up staring straight into Sasuke.

"There are many techniques of the Uchiha clan that you have yet to know and it might help you kill Itachi, including secrets behind the Sharingan itself. I'll also teach you jutsus I've created myself, taijutsu, and a possible backfire of Itachi's genjutsu."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Neesan..."

"This is optional, Sasuke. You could do it to kill Itachi, however..." Shizuka paused for a moment. "...During this training, you won't be able to see your friends at all."

Sasuke stood up quickly glaring at her. "Why is that?"

"We'll be going to the far eastern side of Konoha. There is the training ground strictly for members of the Uchiha clan only. We'll be staying at the Uchiha Manor over there, where our ancestors first built it." Shizuka stated. "Is there any problem with that?"

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes sadden. It was a rare sight. His eyes hid underneath his bangs. It was exactly how he wanted. To train without any disruptions of anybody. But to be gone away from them for two months, not even stopping for some ramen with Naruto and Sakura...

"No, I'm okay with that." Sasuke replied coolly.

Shizuka frowned. Though she hate to brag, Shizuka knew that she is the only person that could read Sasuke's mind easily. She understood her little brother. To train without his friends in sight meant that Itachi wouldn't know he would harm them. Sasuke wanted to protect his friends, and she respected that. She sighed.

"Sasuke, use this whole day to spend with your friends and tell them anything except about Itachi's targeting you, got that?" Shizuka ordered.

Sasuke nodded. As he prepared to leave the room, Shizuka grabbed onto his shoulder.

"By the way Sasuke, when I mean by that..." Shizuka began. "When you come back..."

There was a dead silence for a moment.

"YOU BETTER PROPOSE TO SAKURA-CHAN AND CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS AND THEN MAYBE YOU CAN HAVE A KID NAMED UCHIHA NARUTO AND UCHIHA SHIZUKA! I WANT A KID NAMED AFTER ME TOO, YA KNOW?! NE NE NE!!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully with a bright smile.

Sasuke cringed.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO SERIOUS AND SAD ONE MOMENT THEN THE NEXT SECOND YOU'RE SOME CRAZY MANIAC, WEASEL LADY?!" Sasuke retorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ROOSTER HEAD?!"

"WANNA TAKE IT ON, DONKEY GIRL?!"

"LET'S GO! YOU STILL HAVEN'T SUPASSED ME!"

And despite the dramatic moment a few seconds ago, the siblings were off the their arguments.

* * *

After their long argument, Sasuke had decided to walk around Konoha at his sister's suggestion. This would be the last day he would be able to spend with his friends before leaving for two months without seeing them at all. He knew he needed to sort things out wisely. How he could hang out with Naruto, the rest of Rookie Nine and Gai's team. 

But most importantly: Sakura. He would have trouble with her. He knew how much she loved him and he appreciated it. After seeing Shizuka trying to matchmake her and Sasuke, he had trouble with his own feelings as well. To his own knowledge, Sasuke didn't know what he actually felt for Sakura. Was it like a close friend...or something more? He was unsure. There was a mixed feeling in his stomach. But he knew right now, he couldn't face her. Not now, but maybe later. He'll see her today, but not right now. Sasuke knew facing Sakura would be the hardest person.

On his own instinct, he stumbled right in front of Ayaki and Chiyo's grandfather's herb shop. He knew this would be his first stop. The little girls loved him like an older brother. Sasuke loved them like they were his sisters in return. Sometimes, he thought he became the stereotypical protective older brother after discovering Ayaki was dating Kitsumaru, the brat. Of course, he was always protective of those he treated like sisters, including Hinata. He sworned to Hinata and Ayaki that should Naruto and Kitsumaru break their hearts, He would not hesistate to break their legs. He entered the shop and saw the old man Motou Gatake, sitting at the front. Upon seeing Sasuke, he smiled.

"Ho ho! Sasuke-san, it's been a while since I've seen you!" The old man exclaimed joyfully. "My granddaughters have always told me their times with you and Shizuka-san."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yeah. Where are Ayaki and Chiyo anyway?"

Gatake motioned to the door to their side. "They're outside in the backyard with Ayaki's boyfriend."

Sasuke cringed. _Oh hell no..._

However, Sasuke just nodded. "Thanks, I was thinking of visiting them."

After Sasuke bowed to Gatake, he walked outside the side door that led to the backyard. It was a small backyard, but a peaceful one. One tree about 30 feet tall stood in the middle. On the branch, however, was the person Sasuke hated to see at this moment. Kitsumaru was messing around on the tree branch giggling like an innocent child.

"Oy Ayaki-chan! I can climb this tree! This is pretty cool, ne?!" Kitsumaru exclaimed loudly.

Ayaki, who stood there looking up at Kitsumaru, smiled with a worried feel.

"Kitsumaru-kun, be careful! I don't want you to fall!" Ayaki cried rather worried.

Chiyo, who stood next to her, smiled. "Don't worry, nee-chan! Kitsumaru is strong! He won't fall!"

"Sou ya Sou ya, Ayaki-chan!" Kitsumaru grinned. "I'm even better than that rooster-head! He doesn't even have a girlfriend-"

"So what's this about a certain rooster-head?" A voice asked from behind Kitsumaru.

Kitsumaru jerked backwards as felt thin air. However, before he could fall, he was caught by the legs. An arm was holding onto him as he dangled nearby the tree. As he saw the face of his savior, Kitsumaru cringed.

"W-W-What..." Kitsumaru stuttered.

Sasuke stood on the branch holding onto Kitsumaru's left leg as he dangled in toe air. He stared at the young plainly, though it was clear that Sasuke was annoyed.

"Hey brat, it's not good to talk trash bout people behind their backs," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

Kitsumaru scowled. "You hypocrite! You trash talk about everybody all the time when you were teaching us! Even the Hokage herself!"

"Hn."

In a flash, Sasuke appeared on the ground next to the girls. He dropped Kitsumaru to the ground as he stood up. Chiyo and Ayaki ran up to him smiling cheerfully and hugged him.

"Sasuke-niichan! Ohayou!" The two girls greeted

"Ohayou, you two," Sasuke replied.

As the two girls released him, Chiyo looked up to him.

"Ne ne Sasu-niichan, can we play ball today?" Chiyo asked excited.

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I'll play for a while. But this will be the last time."

Ayaki frowned. "Eh? Why is that?"

The raven-hair boy sighed. "Tomorrow I have training with Shizuka-nee that will last for two months. I won't be able to see you guys for a long time."

"But you can still play with us, right?" Chiyo asked.

At his own instinct, Sasuke lifted Chiyo into his arms and swayed her around. The little girl laughed out loud as Sasuke twirled her around.

"Don't worry. After the training, I'll make sure to play with you guys." Sasuke assured with a smile.

"You'll miss us, ne Sasu-niichan?" Chiyo asked cutely.

Sasuke chuckled at the little girl's innocence. "Of course."

As he laid Chiyo back to the ground, he glanced at Kitsumaru, who had his arms crossed. He stared at Sasuke with a pair of serious eyes Sasuke had never seen before.

"Oy Sasuke, why are you training?" Kitsumaru asked. "Not to mention, a training that forces you to not see your friends?"

Sasuke stared at the young boy. He sighed. He approached Kitsumaru and crouched down, smirking at him.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices if we want to succeed something."

"Enough to not see your friends at all?" Kitsumaru argued.

Though he would never admit it, Sasuke thought Kitsumaru was rather mature for his age, maybe even more mature than himself right now. He understood things that he shouldn't yet. Also. Kitsumaru knew what it was like to lose a love one. Sasuke patted him on the shoulder.

"It's enough to protect them." Sasuke answered.

Understanding what Sasuke had just said, Kitsumaru smirked.

"Sasuke, you really are a cool guy despite being a rooster head." Kitsumaru stated.

And so, during that whole morning, Sasuke played with the little girls and eventually, had several fights and arguments with the brat-I mean kid Kitsumaru. After this stop, he'll spend the afternoon with Naruto and probably have some ramen with him. It was the least he could do and maybe pay a visit to his former classmates.


	49. The afternoon

Returning Uchihas

Once it reached the afternoon, Sasuke decided to leave the two girls in search for his other friends. Obviously, Ichiraku was the best place to find Naruto during this time of day. So, Sasuke headed off to that direction.

Once he got to Ichiraku, however, he stopped just 20 feet away as he saw the sight. He raised his eyebrows as he saw the sight of Naruto eating ramen cheerfully with Hinata sitting next to him. As Naruto had a stack of bowls next to him, Hinata was still on her first bowl. Sasuke smirked.

"Are they on another date?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

He sighed. "Well, doesn't hurt to bother them."

As Sasuke began walking to them, Naruto and Hinata had engaged to a small conversation.

"Ano sa ano sa Hinata-chan, I haven't seen you fought in a long time!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can you beat Neji yet?"

Hinata shook her head shyly. "N-N-No. I-I'm still improving a bit...B-But I don't think I-I can get t-that strong..."

Naruto laughed nervously. "What do you mean, Hinata-chan?! You're an awesome ninja! You'll get strong dattebayo!"

Hinata stared into Naruto's blue eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll try my best."

Naruto patted on Hinata's back softly. "That's the spirit!"

"You two are on a date and all you guys can do is eat ramen? I pity you." said a voice.

Naruto jerked back as he fell off his chair. As he sat up, he saw his teammate Sasuke with his hands in his pocket, staring blankly at him. Naruto pointed an accused finger at him.

"TEME! ISN'T IT SOOOOOOO OBIVOUS WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT?!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe. Anybody could tell just by looking at you guys its a date."

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. "Well we're not! Me and Hinata-chan are really good friends! Besides, nothing like that could ever happen!"

At Naruto's words, Hinata's eyes sadden. She began playing with her fingers. This did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted.

_The dobe is so clueless to everything..._Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Hinata stood up and smiled at the two friends.

"I have to go somewhere right now." Hinata said as she bowed to the two. "N-Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san. I'll be leaving."

As they waved good bye to Hinata, she disappeared in a few seconds. Naruto stood up, dusting himself.

"So Sasuke, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Mind if I join you for some ramen?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but grinned nonetheless. "Of course! Oi old man! Get another bowl of ramen for my buddy Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto while waiting for his ramen to come. Naruto was already starting on his somewhat 20th bowl of ramen slurping loudly.

"So Sasuke, what brings you here? You're not the type that would actually ask to eat with us," Naruto began while slurping his noodles. "Usually we have to drag you or something."

While Naruto continued to wolf down his ramen bowls one by one, Sasuke just sat there, his bowl untouched. Naruto glanced at his friend and immediately paused. It had been a while since he's seen Sasuke's emotionless, black eyes just right there. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. Happiness? Anger? Or sadness? His face was like a blank paper; nothing on it that could tell you what it was.

"Oy Sasuke? Does this have to do with your brother?" Naruto asked rather worried.

Silently, Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah. Shizuka-nee is gonna start training me tomorrow. I won't be seeing you guys for a while."

"Really? Your sister is training you?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Once again, Sasuke nodded. Naruto dropped his chopsticks.

"Demo Demo Sasuke! Why can't we see you when you're training?! It's not like we're gonna interrupt you or anything!" Naruto asked. "Actually, we could help you too!"

"I appreciate the help, but we're going to a training area restricted to Uchiha clan members only." Sasuke explained. "Besides, the training could help me defeat Itachi."

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, did you find the person Itachi's after?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. "Me and Sakura-chan can help. You just gotta let us."

Sasuke stared at his friend. As much as he wanted to tell to his best friend, he couldn't. His sister's words echoed in his mind. In return, the raven-hair boy shook his head.

"No. I do not know." Sasuke lied.

Naruto eyed his friend curiously but let it go.

"Sasuke, if you're training to defeat Itachi, then you should have told Sakura-chan first." Naruto stated. "She's the one who cares about you the most."

"That's why she's gonna be the most difficult to talk through this," Sasuke protested. "I can't face her now."

Naruto pushed his bowl to the side. He stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. He gulped.

"Sasuke, do you love Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke was taken surprise at Naruto's question. It wasn't the stupid crush question. It was the real thing. Yes, he couldn't say enough thank you's to Sakura. She had done so many things to him. Even after his 3 year betrayal, she still loved him. She cared for him when he was weak. She still believe in him. And even if he was cold to her, Sakura still loved him. Her genuine smile was reserved for him and only him. Sasuke had never seen Sakura give that smile to anybody else. But even all of this, Sasuke could not tell. There was a mixed feeling in his heart. Did he love her or not? He felt like he was picking the petals off a flower, asking continuously if he loved Sakura or not.

"I don't know."

Naruto sighed. Suddenly, he stood up abruptly and pointed directly at Sasuke, grinning like heck in a sly way.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "YOU SAYING THAT MEANS YOU DO LOVE HER, BUT YOU'RE UNSURE BECAUSE YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF YOU DONT, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU CAN'T HELP BUT FALL FOR HER, BUT THEN YOU THINK BACK AGAIN ON HOW YOU WERE SUCH A BASTARD TO HER, THEN IT BACKSTABS YOU AGAIN THAT YOU MIGHT BE IN LOVE IN HER, THEN IT GOES BACK AGAIN TO THE FACT YOU MIGHT ONLY LOVE HER JUST SO YOU CAN LET UCHIHA NARUTO IN TOWN SO YOU CAN REVIVE YOU'RE CLAN-"

"Naruto, just shut up." Sasuke snarled. _Why do all the people I know go from dead serious to darn cheerful in a second?_

Instantly, Naruto shut his mouth. He sighed.

"Teme, what do you mean you don't know?" Naruto asked desperately. "Give me an answer! It's a simple yes or no question!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto. He was wrong. This was no simple yes or no question. Anybody could simply say "yes" or "no." It's a different story of meaning it. In this case, Sasuke did not have a single clue if he did or not. He sighed.

"Naruto I'm serious. I don't know." Sasuke said. "Sakura's been a good friend, but other than that, I don't know."

"AGAIN IT BACKSTABS YOU ONCE MORE! YOU CAN'T DENY IT SASUKE! YOU WANT SAKURA JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE UCHIHA NARUTO! IT'S A FATHER-SON LOVE! HOW EXCITING IT IS!" Naruto said as tears starting forming at his eyes.

Sasuke had a sweatdrop. "You sound like the fuzzy-brows now."

As Naruto continued to his rambling, Sasuke decided to leave for more people to talk to. Maybe Naruto was right. He should have gone to Sakura first. Then again, she would still be the hardest.

* * *

During the whole afternoon, Sasuke wandered around Konoha looking for a certain pink-hair kunoichi. He had tried her house but her parents had stated she had left the house early in the morning. Ino had told him she hadn't seen Sakura in quite a while. And Sasuke didn't even bother to ask Tenten in fear of getting killed because of his large debt to her restaurant. Asking Lee would result in his springtime of youth lectures. Tsunade already kicked him out after he called her "ba-chan." It seemed that nobody knew where Sakura was. Sasuke began to get worried. He needed to tell Sakura. Sure, she wouldn't give a crap if she doesn't get to see Sasuke in two months. But if it deals with Itachi, it would be hard confronting it to Sakura. 

As Sasuke walked here and there, he couldn't help but keep thinking if he was really in love with Sakura. Shizuka had always tried to matchmake him and Sakura, though it was always for the fun of it. But did she really matchmake them because his own sister knew that Sasuke was in love with Sakura even before he did? Sasuke scowled at the thought.

"Hell no Shizuka would know I'm in love even before I would," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sasuke, it's not good talking to yourself."

Sasuke glanced back. The holder of the voice was none other than Hatake Kakashi. He stood behind Sasuke with his mask and forehead protector over his left eye. In his hands was the infamous pink book with his nose poking into it. Sasuke turned around to face his former teacher.

"It's been a while, Kakashi," Sasuke noted. "Still reading that stupid book of yours?"

"Yes, and it's not a stupid book; It's a masterpiece," Kakashi argued. "Jiraiya-sama is truly the best sannin."

Sasuke scowled once again. Instantly, he returned back to his normal cold face.

"Kakashi, you wouldn't happen to know where Sakura is, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Ho? You asking our beautiful Sakura out?"

Sasuke cringed. "No, I just need to tell her something."

"Your feelings for her maybe?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no feelings for Sakura whatsoever." _At least, I think..._

"Then why did you cheer her up back in the chuunin exams?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because she was my friend and she would work better in a team if she wasn't depressed."

"But you didn't know you had to take the exam in teams of 3."

"I knew it way past your lie."

"But you never pressure Sakura into doing it, despite the fact she was nearly giving up."

"There was no need for it."

"But she wouldn't have given up even if you cheered her up or not."

"I just wanted to her to be happy."

"And that's why." Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke just stood there. Once again, somebody was right. He did all of this just Sakura was happy. It was the least he could after what he had done to her. He couldn't count the many times he made Sakura cry, even when he was away. Though it hurts for him to think about it, Sasuke knew that he was the main reason Sakura was in tears. He felt so guilty about everything he's done. Everything, after killing Orochimaru, ended with the regret of hurting a dear friend. Bravely, Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Shizuka-nee is training me in the far side of Konoha. A training ground only for Uchiha clan members." Sasuke stated. "That's what I have to tell Sakura."

"Is this because Itachi is after you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke eye's widen.

"Your sister told me the day she arrived here." Kakashi explained. "She made sure you were restricted to only D or C-rank missions with Itachi after you."

Everything all made sense to Sasuke now. He knew Tsunade was not the type of person to force him this low rank missions just because he was still a genin. Everything became all of this because Shizuka had done something to it. He knew all along Shizuka had been hiding secrest from him. Probably too many. But maybe, he could get those answers from her during the training. Just maybe.

"Kakashi, where is Sakura? She needs to know what I'm doing." Sasuke pleaded.

Slowly, Kakashi closed his book and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura is at the library doing some research. I saw her just a while ago. If you get there in time, you might be able to catch up to her." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, Kakashi."

Before Sasuke walked away however, Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Wait a second there, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "In return for telling you such a delicate information..."

Sasuke gulped. _Oh god I hope it isn't the crappy-_

"When you and Sakura get kids, name a child after me too!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully. "Uchiha Kakashi sounds wonderful and it couldn't get any better than having his parents be my two students! And it fits perfectly with his siblings being Uchiha Shizuka and Naruto! Ahahaha!"

Sasuke cringed at the thought. _Those three probably have my whole life planned out. Maybe even my death. _

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Instantly, Sasuke disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

* * *

The afternoon was nearly dying away. Evening was almost coming through, Sakura exited the front of the library stretching high. She yawned loudly. 

"Man that was some good studying!" Sakura yawned.

As she looked up at the sky, she smiled.

"There's still a while before the whole day ends. I wonder what I should do?" Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura!" A voice cried.

Sakura turned to the direciton of the voice. Once she saw Sasuke walking up to her, she smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted cheerfully.

As Sasuke stood in front of her, she looked up to his face.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" She asked.

For a moment, Sasuke hesistated. Should he tell? Or should he not? Decisions we're probably the hardest things in life to make. He let out a loud sigh.

"Sakura, will you spend the evening with me today?"

To be Continued.


	50. A Moment With You

Returning Uchihas

"Sakura, will you spend the evening with me today?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, eyes widen. The words translated in her mind into many things. She couldn't tell what it meant. Was it his way of asking her out on a date? _Impossible, he would never..._

Sakura gulped. "Um...W-What is it for?"

Sasuke's eyes furrowed. "I..."

He paused right there. He knew what he wanted to do in the first place: Tell Sakura he had training with his sister in order to kill Itachi. No big deal. Then, he asked himself again: Why did he need to spend an evening with her? He only needed to tell her what was going on and done with that. But on his own instinct, he had actually asked Sakura on a date.

_What am I thinking asking Sakura out on a date?_ Sasuke thought. _Where did that come from?_

The two stared at each for a moment. Both shocked at Sasuke's words, yet one shows while the other doesn't. Slowly, Sasuke's face relaxed into a calm expression.

"I just want a moment with you."

Again, Sakura's eyes widen. The calm expression; it was so hard to read what was really going on in Sasuke's mind. He was the complete opposite of her. Nobody could tell what Sasuke would be thinking while Sakura's mind was clear as a picture book. Softly, Sakura bit her lips.

"O-Okay," Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets as he leaned forward to Sakura. Soon, he was near her face, his hot breath tickling Sakura's bare skin.

"Thank you," He whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground. To her surprise, Sasuke's hand embraced Sakura's as he started walking forward. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back dumbfounded, still blushing.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" Sakura asked embarassed.

"Taking you somewhere." Sasuke answered abruptly. "It's the only place I would want to spend time with you alone at this time."

Sakura's blush continued to get redder. Sasuke's hold on her hand grew tighter as Sakura tried to catch up to his speed. Once again, she bit her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I can walk on my own."

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. He glanced behind him, looking at his hold on Sakura. Quickly, he released his hand from hers turning the other way quickly. He buried his hands into his pockets, with a tint pink across his face.

"Sorry," Sasuke said coolly.

Soon, the two resumed their walking pace, Sakura following behind Sasuke.

* * *

During their trip, Sakura and Sasuke had a quiet walk. Nobody spoke a word to the other. None of them bothered to start a conversation. Though both of them were eager to stop the awkward silence, they didn't. Sasuke was merely walking somwhere, his hands deep in his pockets, as Sakura followed him behind. 

_There is no way this could be a date..._Sakura thought. _Sasuke-kun is not the type. Besides, it's too quiet..._

"Sakura, we're here."

Immediately, Sakura shook away the thought as Sasuke spoke. She stood next to Sasuke, her eyes traveling around the area. She looked around their surrounding, eyes turning into awe.

The sight was wat one word could define: Beautiful. It was a small lake gleaming from the reflection of the descending sun. The breeze felt so good for the evening. Next to them was a small tree filled with cherry blossoms. Sakura smiled at its beauty.

"Sasuke-kun, this place is so beautiful..." Sakura complimented.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed.

_He's been so quiet ever since we learned about Itachi's new job..._Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked rather worried.

Sasuke did not face Sakura. "No, everything's fine."

The pink-hair girl stared at Sasuke. Despite his emotionless face, Sakura knew that something was indeed wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I know there's something wrong. I can tell," Sakura said quietly. "You just won't tell me."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew he had to tell Sakura, but then it would worry her to no end. Even if it was just training to kill Itachi, he knew Sakura would be constantly worrying. What if he would leave again going after Itachi? Would she still smile like she always does to him? He would still follow his sister's suggestion. He just had to, even if he hated to agree with that evil woman.

"I'm gonna be training with my sister for two months and I won't be able to see you guys in the time being."

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura remained calm. Instead, she merely took her attention away from him.

"Are you training...to kill Itachi?" Sakura asked, her voice nearly breaking.

Sasuke immediately turned to face Sakura. Her pink bangs fell to her side, thus Sasuke could not tell what her true expression was.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm only training in the far eastern side of Konoha. I won't leave."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke continue to stare at Sakura. He could see her facing down at the ground, not even bothering to look up at him.

"I'm worried that...even after you kill Itachi...you won't be happy..."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He placed a hand on her cheeks, turning her small face to look at him. He could see it clearly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Those emerald eyes were being filled with tears he created. Sasuke frowned.

"I don't get it Sakura..." Sasuke spoke softly. "Why do you worry so much about me?"

Through her fallen tears, Sakura smiled sadly at him.

"I've told you so many times, Sasuke-kun... I love you."

Sasuke's forehead creased. Why? He asked himself. Why did Sakura still love him after all he's done to her? He's the number one reason why tears come to her eyes. Yet, she still loved him. He never understood Sakura. Slowly, Sakura placed her hand over Sasuke's hand, still smiling at him.

"I'm willing to do anything Sasuke-kun, just so you can be happy and safe. I want you to be at peace, even if it's worth my life." Sakura said as more tears began to fall.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. He couldn't help but ask so many questions to Sakura, yet they never reached his mouth. He didn't understand her.

Before Sasuke could speak, however, he felt Sakura's lip on his. It wasn't like those accidental kisses he had with Sakura. This was a gentle one. It was tender, sweet, and it felt good. It felt like nothing was wrong with life. It felt like Itachi never killed the clan, Shizuka never left the family, and the fact Sasuke never left for Orochimaru. Nobody he loved died. It felt like the best moment of his life. He was actually enjoying this one. Though he did not return it, he did not push away from her. Sasuke simply let Sakura kiss him. She deserved it after what she's been through. Slowly, he closed his eyes. _Sakura..._

But it ended too soon. Sakura left his lips alone, opening her eyes along with Sasuke. The tears have fallen, but no more were made. The two stared at one another, deep into each other's eyes. He wanted it kept that way. He didn't want to make her cry again. He would never admit it, but he feared that was his greatest weakness: Her tears. Her safety. Her never reaching happiness...

"Sakura, I-" Sasuke paused.

Once again, a strange feeling arose inside of him. His feelings were mixed up again. He was confused. Did he truly love her? He hated to see her cry, he cared about her, and he was willing to sacrifice his life for her. Maybe even sacrifice his own revenge of killing Itachi. He could keep her safe, protect her, maybe happy.

But then again, he had hurt her too much. He kept telling himself that he did not love her. He wasn't right for her. More importantly, she didn't even deserve him. She was like her name: fragile like a flower. Beautiful, but fragile. Too many times he made her cry. Too many times he hurt her not physically, but emotionally as well. Had he really put a large affect on her? How oblvious he was to her feelings and what they meant to him. He couldn't love her. It just didn't feel right for Sasuke. But then again, if it was true, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. And yet, his decisions were made with his own words. Words that could bring Sakura's life to its end and maybe to Sasuke's deepest regret.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't love you."

Sakura's eyes widen. However, she immediately closed them. Inside of Sasuke, he felt a pang in his chest. A feeling of guilt. Why he felt that way, he did not know.

To his own surprise, Sakura smiled at him. A fake smile, he knew. Sakura was too good to be true.

"I understand, Sasuke-kun." She replied softly.

"Sakura-"

"I"ll promise to help you in anyway," Sakura interrupted, her voice breaking once again. "Good luck with your training."

Sasuke knew it: She was gonna cry again. He knew she was fighting to keep her tears from falling, let alone from being formed. She turned her face away from him, away from his eyes seeing her tears fall.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Before Sasuke could reach her, Sakura had began to run away from him, away from the pain. Sasuks stared at her disappearing figure getting smaller and smaller. When she disappeared, Sasuke sighed. He leaned against the tree trunk, falling to the ground. He rubbed his forehead.

_What have I done?_ He thought.

Suddenly, he saw a small cherry blossom fall to the ground. The petals broke away from it. He stared at it, thinking of how it reminded him of Sakura. Was Sakura like the flower she was named after? Fragile and was bound to have a short-life spam? He worried about her own safety, her life, her death. What scared him most was not the fact that Itachi would be her killer, but he himself would be. Not killing Sakura's body, but herself from the inside. She was willing to let go of him, right? Was she, at the very moment, dying away because of him? Sasuke's eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry... Sakura."

He wanted to say sorry to Sakura for many things. He wanted to apologize for hurting her, for making her cry, for many things. But most of all, the fact he could never say his true feelings to Sakura. In reality, he knew Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a coward. Why? Because he just turned down the one person he cherished the most. The one he could never say the three words that meant many things. Words that could let him live a life full of happiness. Yet he turned down the path of happiness, for Sakura's safety.

Sasuke wonld not love her. If he did, she would be the potential target for Itachi. He had made up his mind: Sasuke would not, no, could not love Sakura.

From the afar, a shadow figure stared at the young Uchiha sitting against the tree trunk. The woman's black orbs sadden. She turned away from the Sasuke, frowning.

"Sasuke, you idiot. You're going to regret that for the rest of your life."

Slowly, the shadow figure walked away. Her long, blue jacket flew along with the wind, showing her Uchiha clan symbol slashed in the middle with a red line.

* * *

Now this story has come to its end. I've finally decided to start the sequel, titled "Returning Memories." A side project is also planned too. The side project will be titled "Returning Uchihas: Part 2" for those who love the humor. Despite my imperfect grammer, I thank all the readers who reviewed this that kept me writing continuously. Now, its time to test my skills at dramatic stories. Be on the look out for my future projects. Thank you for all your support! 


	51. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

So I have a a sorta proposal-ishy thing. It's not the word I was looking for but oh well.

I am thinking of doing a sequel-ish like to "Returning Uchihas." It will a part 2. It's going to be before Sasuke and Shizuka go through all that bad, sad, terrible ordeals with Itachi in the other sequel "Returning Memories." Now, I am not sure if I'm actually going to start this after my current story. The reason? I have so many other great ideas to write for fanfiction, I don't know if I want to do the sequel afterwards. So you guys will sorta make the decision. Please respond in any way, whether through messages, email, or review that you want a sequel to "Returning Uchihas" for more humor of Sasuke living with his crazy older sister Shizuka, respond! If I get a lot of requests for it, then I am sure to do this once I finish my current story "The Tale of the Raven and the Flower."

Why I ask you guys? Cause you guys motivate me to write naruto fanfiction. The more I read your reviews, the more happier I feel cause I work so hard on my stories. I'm not perfect for sure. I've seen other stories that get more responses and a lot better than mine, but I'm okay with that. Readers like you make my day when you check out my stories. You guys make me happy, so as I want to make you guys happy too. Just request for it through any way, and I will definitely make a sequel to this. :)

Don't worry. It's not like I never wanted to make a sequel to it again. I do. But it would be a very long time since I got other stories I want to write too. I don't want to make you guys wait of you want it so badly.

Anyway, enjoy your day and every moment you got. Cause once we're old, we can't move around much to do it :P

Thank you to all who read my stories, whether you're a hater or a lover. You still took the time out of your life to check out my stories.

PS: I posted this note in both "Returning Memories" and "Returning Uchihas" just to reach it out to more people if possible. Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter. I sympathize with the people who when a new story gets updated, you think its going to tell the next exciting chapter after a really mysterious cliffhanger but turns out just to be an updated note on what the author has been doing.


	52. ANNOUCEMENT again

ANNOUCEMENT again...

Alright, I've decided! Theres a sequel! well not really, but more of more adventures of Shizuka and Sasuke. it's just like Returning Uchihas but let's pretend that none of that sad, sappy, depression, emotional stuff happens. It's all just humor short stories. That's the good news. The bad news is that I won't start it until I finish my current story, Operation New Girl, which I hope some of you will check out! It's not Sasusaku, more Minato and Kushina cause I wanted to try something new. Don't worry. That story won't be too long. Once that's over, I can start on the sequel! YAY! I dunno if I'm going to update it on a regular basis since I'm going to be pretty busy junior year, but I will try my best! anyway, heres a quick snippet of what's in store! Tell me if you like it!

_"Hold on, Sasuke. I'm not letting you go alone, especially with a treaty in your hands and your infamous reputation in Konoha."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed. "You don't trust me?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "The Elders would kill me if I let you out of the village alone. They're worried you might run away like last time. Also, rumor has it that some small countries are trying to destroy the alliance by stealing the scroll. I'm going to assign you a partner to help guard the scroll."_

_"Sakura's working at the hospital today," Sasuke stated calmly._

_Tsunade smirked. "Oi, wishing you went with Sakura? What about Naruto?"_

_"Naruto would eat that scroll," Sasuke shot back quickly."Well, who is it?"_

_Tsunade grinned. Too happily. Sasuke did not like it when she grinned like that. It meant she was up to something. It meant Sasuke would not like it at all._

_Within a second, the door burst open. A woman with long, jet-black hair bounced into the room. She was dressed in a sleeveless, long blue coat with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. Her attire consisted of a tight black dress, blue sandals, and her Konoha headband wrapped around her forehead. She had the same obsidian eyes as Sasuke but a bright, cheerful smile he could never sped up to Tsunade's desk, excitedly, pushing Sasuke to the side._

_"Ohayou, Tsunade-sama! Ne, ne, I can't believe I've actually got a mission in such a long time! A real mission!" Uchiha Shizuka greeted cheerfully. "It's been too long since I've actually done something for Konohagakure! Don't worry a thing, Tsunade-sama! I will protect that scroll as if it was my life! Now who's my partner-Ada, Sasuke-chan! I didn't know you were here-eh, what's wrong with your face?" Shizuka asked, looking at her little brother's frown turn worse, and worse, until-_

I'm also wondering if you guys would like it if I wrote a VERY DRAMATIC serious story concerning Shizuka again. I had this idea where it's more a serious versions and goes along with the current manga story (IS SASUKE AN FREAKISHLY EVIL BASTARD OR NOT! MAKES ME ANGRY!). Shizuka would still retain her usual comical self and strong nina personal, but the story itself would be kinda dark and serious. Probably on the same level as Returning Memories, some jokes but mainly a drama story. What do you guys think? Please review this and let me know! I wanna make you guys happy cause I have so many different story ideas concerning Shizuka, but dunno which one I should do first? Would you guys rather have a serious new version or continuing the Returning Uchihas short stories? I NEED HELP! I gotta plan what imma do after Operation New Girl.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU GUYS OTHER THAN THIS WAY! _  
_


	53. Sequel has arrived

Three words: Returning Uchihas' Adventures

Sequel has arrived :) I hope you guys enjoy it_  
_


End file.
